Endgame
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part six of my six part series 'The Fall of Smash'. After waiting for so long, Ganondorf sets forth his plan into action that will alter the course of the Smash Bros tournament forever. Will the smashers be able to stop him or is this the end? Rated T for blood and content that is not suitable for children. Set during the Smash 4 era.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLD IT**_ _!_

 _This story is part six of my six part series called 'The Fall of Smash'. I don't want anyone confused why the story is progressing the way it is in this story. If you want to know why certain actions are happening, different character interactions, or different events that will be referenced in this story, please go back and read my previous works. They are 'Hated by Love', 'Control the Power', 'Smash Bros Vacation', 'In my Mind?', and 'The Union'. I will admit that they probably have not aged well and can be cringy, but I also don't want anyone to skip essential parts of the story. If you don't want to read any of those, that is completely fine. I don't own any of these characters, all characters' rights belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Square Enix, and Konami. Now, without further ado, let's jump right into the story!_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Smash City. It had been two months since the long-awaited marriage of Mario and Peach had occurred. The two were living happily with each other and their love grew stronger every day as they embarked on their new adventure through life with each other. But they were not the only ones to be in a cheerful mood, for Luigi proposed to his long time girlfriend, Princess Daisy, on the very same day as the wedding. The green-clad plumber was excited now more than ever as he planned the date for their wedding. But it was not all happiness and rainbows for everyone; Bowser and Bowser Jr. were saddened and became very depressed after finding out about Peach's marriage to Mario. Bowser swore that he would make Mario pay for all the sadness that the Koopa felt. However, no one took the turtle seriously and just went on with their lives. Unbeknownst to them however, their lives would change as a certain villain smasher planned something devious...

* * *

"La la la hm...", Master Hand hummed to himself as he floated down the hallways of the Smash Mansion. The hand was having a good mood for once, a rarity for the smashers since the creator of the tournament would usually complain about the financial state of the mansion or be ticked off at his crazy, alcoholic brother. But today seemed to be in Master Hand's favor today: the tournament was at its peak in the ratings, Mario and Peach had been married, no one was having any trouble, it was going along smoothly for the hand. Master Hand then came up to his office and opened the door before going over to his desk and opening his laptop. He then turned his attention over towards one of the fights going on: it was among Samus in her Zero Suit **,** Pikachu, Fox, Lucina, and Cloud. The five fought fiercely as the crowds cheered for them. Soon the battle was over with Samus in first place as the fighters we're then teleported back into the mansion. Master Hand then gave a satisfied sigh as he turned on his laptop. But when the main screen turned on, Master Hand went from relaxed to frantic within a second.

"Huh!? How did this happen!?", Master Hand exclaimed as he looked at his laptop.

"How did-a **what** happen!?", a voice from the other side of the door asked as the door suddenly swung open as the mascot of Nintendo himself, Mario, charged into the room. Following him was Link, Samus (still in her Zero Suit), Pikachu, Fox, Marth, and Luigi. Master Hand then looked up as the group in front of him gave corned looks.

"What happened!? Did something happen to our money!?", Link asked.

"Did someone hack into our program?", Samus asked.

"Did the social media post something about us again?", Marth asked in a nervous tone. Master Hand then shook his...uh...body..as he looked back at his laptop screen.

"No! It appears that someone has leaked **all** of our new challengers!", Master Hand exclaimed. The smashers then had their jaws drop when they heard what Master Hand told them.

"WHAT!?", Luigi yelled.

"IM... IMPOSSIBLE!", Fox cried.

"Did you check the source Master Hand!?", Samus asked frantically. Master Hand then looked at his laptop screen before he pulled his phone out and began dialing a number. After a few seconds, the phone picked up to the person on the other side.

 _"Hello bro?",_ a voice was then heard that the smashers recognized as Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand.

"CRAZY! THE ROSTER! IT...IT'S BEEN **LEAKED**!", Master Hand yelled. A crash was then heard followed by a sound of tumbling before Crazy Hand then picked up again.

 _"WHAT!? HOW!?",_ Crazy Hand asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST GET OVER TO OUR SECURITY BOX AND SHUT OFF ALL WI-FI IN THE MANSION! WE CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW ABOUT OUR FIGHTERS!", Master Hand yelled.

 _"ON IT!",_ Crazy Hand said as the sound of something zooming was then heard over the phone as the smashers gave Master Hand raised eyebrows.

"Wait a minute, **Crazy Hand** knows-a about the new fighters instead of-a **me**!?", Mario asked as Master Hand scowled at him.

"MARIO, SHUT UP! I NEED TO STOP THIS LEAKER FROM RUINING THE SURPRISE!", Master Hand yelled at the plumber.

"Who's the leaker?", Samus asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! APPARENTLY THE LEAKER CALLS THIS 'THE GRINCH LEAK', AND HE SEEMS TO HAVE FOUND OUT EVERYTHING!", Master Hand yelled.

"Did you-a check whose on the leak?", Luigi asked.

"NO, BUT I'M SURE THAT...huh!?", Master Hand suddenly stopped as he clicked the screen. The smashers were curious to what Master Hand saw since he was the only one seeing what was on the computer screen. Suddenly, Master Hand then began to giggle softly, then loudly as he looked at the screen, confusing the smashers by his actions.

"Well well well, this leak is anything but credible...", Master Hand said as the smashers widened their eyes.

"Wait! The leak is **fake**!?", Link asked. Master Hand then gave a smug look as he closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

"More fake than King Dedede **ever** winning a tournament, and **that's** highly impossible!", Master Hand said.

 _"HEY BRO, I'M HERE AT THE BOX! YOU WANT ME TO TURN IT OFF NOW!?",_ Crazy Hand then yelled from the phone. Master Hand then leaned up in his seat and was about to answer, but stopped before he gave one and thought about something for a second. He then leaned back in his seat and relaxed in it.

"The leak is fake, but turn it off anyways. I don't need anyone giving their hopes up on any of the fighters, I also have my own Wi-Fi to work off of.", Master Hand answered as the smashers gave him shocked expressions.

"HEY! WE NEED OUR WI-FI TOO YOU KNOW!", Fox yelled.

"TURN THAT OFF AND YOU'RE...", Link started.

 _"ALRIGHTY! TURNING WI-FI OFF NOW!",_ Crazy Hand then yelled from the other side of the phone as a loud noise was heard before screams were heard around the mansion.

"HEY! WHO TURNED THE WI-FI OFF!", Falco yelled.

"AW COME ON! I WAS WINNING THAT MARIO KART RACE!", Ness complained.

"I SUSPECT THAT MASTER HAND IS BEHIND THIS!", Snake yelled. Master Hand then chuckled to himself as the smashers in his office then glared at him.

"Master Hand! That was totally uncalled for!", Link said.

"We need our-a Wi-Fi for a recipe tonight! It is-a Asian!", Mario yelled as he slammed his fist in the table.

"SHUT UP! You'll be getting Wi-Fi later today as you do your interviews!", Master Hand yelled at the group as he leaned further back in his chair. The smashers then raised their eyebrows at the disembodied hand.

"What do-a you mean?", Luigi asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Well, Nintendo wants the original twelve to have interviews with some people who want to join the new tournament coming up!", Master Hand explained.

" **WHAT**!?", Link yelled.

"But-a Master Hand, we already had the interviews **months** ago! Besides-a, the people already sent in-a their applications!", Mario said.

"I know, but Nintendo wants us to at least talk to some people. They want us to get an idea about who to allow in the next tournament.", Master Hand explained.

"Hmm... I don't-a know...", Luigi said.

"Just do this, please?", Master Hand asked. The smashers then looked at each other before sighing and turning to him.

"At-a what time?", Mario asked.

"In about an hour.", Master Hand answered. Mario then sighed as he motioned for Luigi, Samus, Pikachu, Link, and Fox to follow him.

"Let's-a go rally up the others of our-a group...", Mario said as he and the others then left the office as Master Hand leaned back in his seat.

"Phew! That was close! Hopefully nothing like this ever happens again!", he said as he opened up his laptop and began to sign in to his Netflix account. He then chuckled as he closed the door and sat back in his seat.

"Now, how about some Man vs. Food?", he said joyfully.

* * *

"Well, we are-a here!", Mario said as he opened the door to where they were to have the interviews. They had taken the train into the city and were at a conference Hall. Their interview room was huge with a table in the middle of the room with two rows of benches behind it, one stacked on top of the other and having office chairs for seats. A singular seat was placed in front of the desk for where the interviewee was to be seated. Mario then walked up to the table and inspected it before noticing some papers on the table as he smiled to the rest of the group.

"At least they prepared for-a us!", Mario said.

"This still sucks Mario!", Captain Falcon griped as he then took his seat on the far right of the lower bench.

"Yeah! Why do I have to be here!?", Ness whined.

"Master Hand said-a that the original twelve had to interview the people.", Luigi explained.

"Ugh! Couldn't we have just left it at the last interview? That was months ago!", Yoshi complained.

"Unfortunately, Nintendo wants to see who to choose for newcomers. Probably late fighters like Ryu, Cloud, and Bayonetta.", Link said.

"Well, let's-a get this over with.", Mario said as he sat in his seat which was the middle of the table on the lower bench. Luigi then sat on his right with Link as Donkey Kong sat on Mario's left with Yoshi at the far left end. Kirby and Jigglypuff then took their seats on the far right on the taller bench as Ness sighed and took his place in the middle of the bench.

"This sucks!", Ness said. Samus then looked at Fox and Pikachu as she smiled at them.

"Who wants to sit next to me?", she asked.

"I DEFINITELY DO!", Fox exclaimed.

"PIKACHU!", Pikachu said as well. The two then looked at each other and glared back at the other as Fox growled while Pikachu let some sparks build up in his cheeks.

"Listen here you pest, **I** get to sit next to her!", Fox stated.

"Pika!", Pikachu warned.

"Guys, there's three seats up there already. Just let her sit in between you two.", Link said as he rubbed his temple in frustration. Fox and Pikachu then looked up and saw the empty seats before looking back at each other and crossing their arms and puffing out their air.

"Fine! Whatever!", Fox said agitatedly.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said as he rolled his eyes. Pikachu then climbed up onto the taller bench and sat next to Ness in the middle as Samus took her seat to his left while Fox took the last seat on the left. Samus then smiled as the two continued griping about the situation.

"See? It was a win-win scenario!", she said.

"I prefer it when I win only...", Fox said as he reached out his arm, but unaware that Pikachu was watching him.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he pulled on Samus's arm, rolling her towards him as Fox didn't notice.

"Wow, these seats have a bigger gap than I...AAAHHH!", he yelled as he fell face-first onto the floor. Fox then stood up and glared towards Pikachu's direction, who was being petted by Samus at the moment.

"Don't worry, we'll be done with this soon.", she said as Pikachu gave the bounty hunter a happy smile as she continued petting him, unaware about what happened to Fox.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said before looking at Fox and sticking his tongue out at him as the pilot fumed at the Pokemon.

"Alright, let's-a get this show on the road!", Luigi said.

"Wait a minute, why are they here?", Ness asked as he pointed towards the three people in front of them which turned out to be Pit, Lucina, and Pac-Man.

"I'll be the one who introduces the interviewee to the smashers since I am familiar with meeting new people. After all, I was the **first** main mascot of a video game company.", Pac-Man said as he put a hand on his chest and gave a smug smile. Pit then pulled out his Palutena Bow as Lucina drew her Falchion.

"And we'll be the body guards!", Pit said cheerfully.

"Why do we need body guards?", Ness asked.

"Some people might not like the answers we give them. Remember what happened with Mewtwo during Brawl's interviews?", Link asked. Ness then widened his eyes, remembering how Mewtwo threw a tantrum when he learned he wasn't going to part of the Brawl tournament. Thankfully, Master Hand took care of **that** situation and knocked him, both figuratively and literally, out of the interview.

"Oh yeah...please protect us!", Ness pleaded as Pit laughed in response.

"No problem! Me and Lucina are going to make sure everything goes smoothly!", Pit said encouragingly.

"Uh oh, people are already starting to line up outside!", Pac-Man said as he looked out the window. Mario then took a deep breath before he smiled at the rest of the group.

"Alright! Let's-a go!", he said.

* * *

Ganondorf sat in his room, or the villain smashers' room that is. He was waiting until he was certain that nobody would be nearby. Unbeknownst to anyone in the mansion, he had been planning something for who knows how long. Last year he stole a book from Master Hand's office containing records about certain villains. However, he was not able to use the book until he found a way to resurrect the villain he was looking for; and if he used his own power, Master Hand would have caught him. He needed a power from an outside source in order to accomplish the next step. Thankfully for him, two months after he stole the book, an old enemy of Ryu's named Akuma attacked the mansion. The smashers failed in defeating the villain and had to rely on Master Hand to send Akuma to a different world. After those events, Master Hand wanted to find a way to calm Ryu down, this was the next step in the Gerudo's plan. The hand then took them all to Disneyland, where Ganondorf found his prize. The villains there at the amusement park had created a special artifact, a black orb; this black orb could bring people back from the dead. Ganondorf was successful in stealing the orb and used it to resurrect the one he sought, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer Giygas. Ganondorf then had Giygas team up with him as they both now completed the last step in Ganondorf's plan. Ganondorf then reached for his phone as he found the coast clear of anybody hearing him.

 _"Hello?",_ Giygas answered from the other side.

"Giygas, the time is nearly upon us. How close are we to being finished?", Ganondorf asked.

 _"The designs are almost ready, but I don't think I can accomplish the task by myself, not do I have the money to buy the equipment.",_ Giygas sighed.

"Don't worry, the others will soon join us!", Ganondorf said.

 _"Oh! Excellent! But do they have what we need?",_ Giygas asked. Ganondorf then laughed evilly in response.

"Don't worry, they have everything we need! Just keep low and we'll soon have back up!", Ganondorf said.

 _"Good! Just tell me when you bring them over! Good luck!",_ Giygas said before hanging up. Ganondorf then put the phone down as he then began to evilly laugh, he was soon about to be victorious.

* * *

"Alrighty, here's our first interview!", Pac-Man said excitedly as he opened the door and let a strange creature in. The creature stood up on two feet, appeared to be reptilian, had leaves on its hands, its underside was red as a green stripe along its waist, yellow eyes, and two tails that appeared to be similar to leaves. The smashers' mood then brightened up as they recognized by the creature.

"Oh hey, it's a Pokemon!", Link said as Pikachu and Jigglypuff jumped up and down in joy. Pac-Man then smirked as he stepped next to the Pokemon.

"Who's that Pokemon? Why, it's Grovyle!", Pac-Man said as everyone laughed at his reference except the Grovyle. The Grovyle then gave an agitated sigh as he rubbed his temple.

"Please do not make that joke again.", the Grovyle suddenly said, making everyone stop laughing and looking at him with awe in their eyes.

"Hey, he spoke!", Ness said.

"But I don't remember any-a Grovyle being able to-a speak before.", Mario said. The Grovyle then placed one of his hands on his chest as he lowered his head in respect.

"My apologies for not warning you. I am a special Grovyle, hailing from the Pokemon Dungeon game 'Explorers of Time.', the Grovyle explained as everyone's interest were piqued.

"Oh! A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game eh? That's-a new for an interview!", Mario said cheerfully.

"But that doesn't really explain how you can talk though does it?", Captain Falcon asked. The Grovyle then shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I guess, maybe it's because of Master Hand's power.", Grovyle suggested.

"Well, whatever it is, it would be nice to have another Pokemon to help translate for the ones that can't speak!", Samus said as Pikachu jumped up and down in joy.

"Pikachu!", the mouse Pokemon replied.

"I agree with Samus. It must be a pain to have Lucario translate everything and it's even worse to get Mewtwo to translate. I also think it would be great to have another Grass-type Pokemon in the roster!", Link said.

"Agreed! We've seen your moves before on different applications and think you would fit in great!", Fox said with a smile. Grovyle then smiled as he heard all the positive remarks from the twelve.

"Thank you all!", he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what was-a your importance in the game?", Mario asked.

"Well, I was needed in order to help restore my planet and time.", Grovyle explained.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like Lucina and her quest!", Pit said. Grovyle then raised an eyebrow at the angel.

"Lucina?", Grovyle asked.

"Her!", Pit said as he pointed towards the female warrior. Grovyle then turned his head and froze when he saw her. Lucina then stepped forward and waved to him.

"Hey there! How are...", Lucina started.

"So...beautiful...", Grovyle said. Lucina then drew her head back and gave the Pokemon a confused look.

"Huh!?", she yelled.

"Beautiful...", Grovyle said as he stepped towards her. Lucina then gulped in fear as the Pokemon kept giving her the look.

"Uh oh...", she said as she tried to draw her sword, bug Grovyle grabbed Falchion and threw it away as he held Lucina's hand. The Pokemon then noticed a chair in the corner of the room and began to pick Lucina up. Everyone was surprised that despite being smaller than Lucina, Grovyle was much stronger than her. Pit then split his Palutena bow before he charged at the Pokemon.

"Hey! You just can't...", Pit yelled as he got closer, but Grovyle smacked him away with a leaf attack as Pit went flying to the other side of the room. Grovyle then walked over to the chair and sat in it before setting Lucina on his lap and began to admire her.

"So... beautiful...", Grovyle said as he put a finger on Lucina's face and began to run it down her cheek. Lucina felt the scales of the Pokemon and heard him give some chirps. She then made eye contact with the others as she begged for help.

"Hey guys...a...a little help?", she asked as Grovyle continued inspecting her face. However, the smashers remained in place, confused what to do.

"This is-a no good! If we attack, everyone will run-a away and Master Hand will-a be furious!", Mario said.

"Too bad I'm not allowed my Power Suit!", Samus said.

"But what about Lucina?", Captain Falcon asked as they watched Grovyle continue inspecting Lucina.

"Guys, we need to get the next interview in right now!", Pac-Man warned. Mario then looked back and forth between the yellow dot and the swordswoman. Mario then sighed as he looked at Pac-Man.

"Okay, just-a bring them in.", Mario said as Lucina gasped in shock.

"Mario!", she cried. The plumber than gave her a reassuring look.

"It's-a okay Lucina, he isn't doing anything from-a what I see. Just-a keep him busy, I don't-a think he'll be a problem.", Mario said. Lucina then gulped as she slowly nodded her head and turned her attention back to the Pokemon that held her.

"Please let these next interviews go smoothly...", Fox begged.

* * *

The next interviewee stepped in and had a determined smile on his face. The interviewee appeared to be a young boy dressed in a completely red mechanics suit, complete with different mechanics tools, a gold star on the left side of his suit, and brown hair and eyes. The boys then stepped forwards as the original twelve welcomed him with warm smiles.

"And now coming in next, we have Andy!", Pac-Man said as Andy waved at them.

"Hello everyone! I'm Andy from the 'Advanced Wars' series!", Andy introduced himself.

"Oh! 'Advanced Wars' was one of-a our favorites on the Game Boy! Right-a next to the Pokemon games, the Metroid games, and-a the Golden Sun games!", Mario said.

"Oh right, we've seen some representation from your series before! The little army men and tanks, I love them as Assist Trophies!", Link said as Andy gave him a confident grin.

"Yes! I would like to join the battle as our series first fighters!", Andy said.

"So, what-a moves do you have?", Luigi asked.

"Well, I could use my tools to help me in combat, I have learned some hand-to-hand moves through the past years, I could use a helicopter or plane for my up-b, I could... I could...", Andy said, but then began to sputter. The smashers then gave worried looks as the boy began to think about his moveset.

"Uh...are you alright there?", Fox asked.

"I...uh...I can't think of my moves...", Andy said, his tone starting to become discouraged.

"Andy, did you come here prepared?", Ness asked.

"Y...yes...I...I just can't remember!", Andy cried as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Uh oh, stage fright!", Mario said.

"Well...Andy, if it makes it up for you, we'll consider you, okay?", Samus asked. Andy then gave a weak smile as he raised his head.

"*Sniff* Thank you! I *sniff* thought I could do this easy, but I guess I was wrong.", Andy said.

"Don't worry, happens to us all.", Ness said with a smile. Andy then began to turn away, but then stopped when he saw Grovyle holding Lucina in his lap in the corner.

"Beautiful...", Grovyle said as he ran his hand across her face, Lucina was obviously uncomfortable at the moment. Andy then looked back at the twelve and pointed a thumb at the two in the corner.

"Are they alright?", Andy asked.

"Just-a...leave it to us...", Mario said. Andy then looked back at the two before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the room. After the boy left, the twelve then sighed in relief.

"Poor kid, he was so prepared until he got stage fright.", Fox said.

"Maybe he'll be lucky and get in as a late fighters.", Link said.

"Oh well, not our problem now.", Captain Falcon said.

"Beauti...OOOHHH!", Grovyle suddenly exclaimed as Lucina then touched his face with her hand. The twelve then jumped out of the their seats as they shot looks of concern at her.

"LUCINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Fox yelled as Lucina blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, he asked me to touch his face. I didn't think he would react like this!", Lucina cried.

"So...warm...your...hand is...so is...your heart...", Grovyle said as he hugged her. Lucina then gave a look for plea as the twelve facepalmed themselves.

"This-a is going to be a long as...", Mario said.

* * *

"Alright! Who's...oh..it's **you**.", Pac-Man said in a dead-panned tone.

"Well? Let-a me in!", the next interviewee yelled as he rushed into the room where the twelve were waiting. The twelve then facepalmed themselves and groaned in despair as they recognized the lanky villain all dressed in purple and had upside-down L's.

"Our next interview is...*sigh*...Waluigi.", Pac-Man said as the rival of Luigi gave a excited yell.

"Yes! And I'm-a here today to show you what I-a have!", Waluigi said. The twelve then did their best to smile as they lifted their heads.

"Okay, show us!", Fox said.

"Okey dokey!", Waluigi said as he began showing off his punches and kicks before pulling out a tennis racket and golf club to show for weapons. The twelve were not bored to say the least, but they weren't invested much either. It wasn't so much about Waluigi's moves, but about Waluigi himself. Waluigi then stopped his presentation and gave a smile back at his audience.

"Well, did-a I impress you!?", Waluigi asked in anticipation.

"Uh...Waluigi...your-a moves weren't bad...", Luigi said.

"But...why should you join the tournament?", Link asked. Waluigi then laughed as he bent down and slapped his legs.

"Well? Isn't it-a obvious? It's-a to join my brother in the tournament!", Waluigi said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Well... that's nice...but...", Samus said.

"You've...You've been to-a **every** interview and application stand that we have-a ever had. This...this-a...uh...makes Master Hand feel...uh...not wanting you.", Mario said as he cringed up and closed his eyes. Waluigi then looked down at the ground as his mustache began to drool down.

"Not want me? But...but I could-a...I could-a do something!", Waluigi said as he fell on his knees and placed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Like what?", Fox asked.

"I...I could-a be his grocery shopper!", Waluigi suddenly exclaimed.

"Waluigi, we already have everyone do that. Maybe next time.", Ness suggested. Waluigi then looked down at the ground as Pit stood next to him and led him to the door again.

"It's okay, not everyone makes it.", Pit sympathized.

"But it-a seems that anyone but me does...", Waluigi said before the doors closed again. The twelve then shook their heads as they looked at the time on the clock.

"Well, hopefully this doesn't go on much longer.", Link said.

"Jiggly.", Jigglypuff said as she rested her head on her hands.

"Who knew that interviews can be so tiresome?", Fox asked.

"Do...do you think that I am...cute?", the smashers then groaned as Grovyle still had Lucina close to him. The poor swordswoman was still scared as the reptilian Pokemon still looked at her as he did when he first saw her.

"Uh...yes! Yes!", Lucina answered, finding anyway to get out of there however.

"Do you think I would still...look cute as a Sceptile?", Grovyle asked as he began to chirp a little. Lucina then gulped as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes...", she said nervously. Grovyle then smiled a little bit as he squeezed her again.

"Thank you!", he said as Lucina was shocked by his actions before returning the hug back.

"Can we please get someone to help her?", Captain Falcon asked. Suddenly, Pac-Man came rushing into the room with an excited smile on his face before he screeched to a halt in front of the table.

"GUYS! THE DESK CLERK UP FRONT JUST TOLD ME THAT THIS IS THE LAST INTERVIEW!", Pac-Man shouted as the original twelve shook their heads in disbelief.

"WHAT!? BUT WHAT-A ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU SAID!?", Luigi asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Well...to be honest I kinda overreacted...it was just the line was forming and I thought people would be barging in.", Pac-Man confessed.

"But why is there **surprisingly** a short crowd today?", Link asked.

"It probably has to do with these interviews just being recently announced. I mean, would Master Hand not warn us ahead of time if we were going to do **another** interview session?", Pac-Man asked. The original twelve then began to think about it before they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"You know, you're-a right. Why would-a people be here if-a there was no interviews?", Mario said.

"So who is our last person?", Samus asked.

"Hold on, I'll go get him!", Pac-Man said as he raced back into the hallway. The smashers then sighed in relief as they leaned back in their seats.

"YES! LAST PERSON TO GO!", Captain Falcon said as he pumped his fists into the air.

"But who do-a you suppose it is?", Luigi asked.

"Whoever it-a is, please let him or-a her be easy to talk to.", Mario said.

"Beautiful...", Grovyle **yet again** said as Lucina did her best to stay calm.

"And please let whoever it is not to be disturbed by that!", Fox stated.

* * *

Pac-Man raced down the hallway, the final person of the day and he and the others could go home! He then turned down the corner to the main room but then stopped as he saw who was coming up. Pac-Man then rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he got a better sight of who it was before sighing in despair.

"Oh boy, heh heh...this interview is going to suck.", he said. Pac-Man then motioned the person to follow him as the two went back to the room and opened the doors. The interviewee then sat in the chair before the twelve as the original smashers facepalmed themselves and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Oh no... **why-a** him!?", Mario called out. The person then narrowed his eyes at the plumber as he scoffed back at him.

"Excuse me, but that is no way you treat your interviewee!", he scolded as everyone then sat in their seats and put in their best fake smiles.

"Yes, how-a rude of me. Tell me, how-a are you doing...Chrom?", Mario asked.

"Very good, how about you Mario?", Chrom asked back. The smashers did their best to focus on him and not at Lucina in the corner, who then recognized her father. But before she could say anything, she heard a voice inside her head.

 _"He doesn't know you're there. Please be quiet, we don't want a bad record if he sees you and pummels Grovyle. Master Hand would be furious if he found out!_ ", Lucina recognized the voice as Ness's. She then realized it was Ness's telekinesis. Lucina then kept her mouth shut as she watched the interview go on, her father completely oblivious to seeing her in the corner of the room.

"So...Chrom, why do you want to join the tournament?", Samus asked nervously. Chrom then raised an eyebrow at her tone, but shrugged it off as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"So that I can help Lucina fight **and** protect her from the monsters at the mansion!", he said as the original twelve groaned at his response.

"Chrom, Robin is-a not a monster.", Mario said.

"HAH! That's what he wants you to think! I'll catch him! I'll show him who's...", Chrom ranted.

"Hey guys, where's Lucina? Master Hand told me that this was a short interview and wanted to bring you guys back home.", the smashers then gasped as Robin then walked into the room as Chrom turned around and glared at the tactician before standing up and walking over towards him. Robin then noticed Chrom and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello Chrom! How's it going?", Robin asked.

"It was much better **until** you showed up you monster!", Chrom said through his teeth as Robin gave him a confused look.

"Huh? Do you mean that they were considering you?", Robin asked.

"HAH! They still wouldn't consider me! What makes them hate me so much?", Chrom scoffed.

"Let's see, you've been at **every** interview and cutted in line, sent fifty applications to Master Hand, come barging over at the mansion every two months or so...yeah, we **clearly** have no reason to h...OOOWWW...er, I mean welcome you!", Fox said with a fake smile. Everyone then gave his a strange look before returning their attention at Robin and Chrom as Fox dropped his fake smile and rubbed his foot while giving Samus a saddened look.

"You didn't have to kick me.", he whispered.

"Do you want more trouble?", she rhetorically asked as Fox's ears laid down in shame.

"No.", he answered back.

"Then please don't say anything that would cause problems.", she whispered back as Fox sighed.

"Okay...", he whined as Samus leaned closer to him.

"Thank you.", she whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Fox then smiled as Samus gave him a smile, but Pikachu glared at Fox.

"Deal with it pest!", Fox said before sticking his tongue out at Pikachu, who had steam coming out of his ears.

"But Chrom, why am I receiving all this negative remarks!?", Robin asked, his face expressing shock at whatever Chrom had just said. Chrom then glared at the tactician before grabbing him by the collar and bringing him closer to him.

"Listen here, just because you are my daughter's friend doesn't mean you can be close!", Chrom hissed.

"But Chrom, Lucina and I are dating!", Robin stated, only to have his collar tightened as Chrom's glare became more fierce as fire began to build up in the swordsman's eyes.

"FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO **DARE** TRY TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER! WHY I OUTTA...", Chrom began.

"Um...Chrom?", Robin asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE BEG FOR MERCY! I'LL...", Chrom warned. But Robin then closed the swordsman's lips as he pointed behind Chrom as Chrom then turned around and had his eyes widen three sizes up. Across from him, he saw Lucina sitting in Grovyle's lap. Lucina then blushed in embarrassment, but Grovyle did not notice, he was still mesmerized by Lucina's beauty. Chrom then dropped Robin onto the floor, who quickly stood up as a fire then built up in his eyes too. The two then charged towards the Pokemon as they let out their war cries.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER!", Chrom yelled.

"DON'T WORRY LUCINA, I'LL SAVE YOU!", Robin yelled.

"Huh? What's that?", Grovyle asked as he looked up, only to get kicked in the face by Chrom. The two then pounced onto the Pokemon as a dust cloud soon formed around them. Chrom and Robin then popped out of the cloud as they set Lucina gently on the ground before rolling up their sleeves and jumping back into the dust cloud. Grovyle could be heard screaming as Chrom and Robin continually yelled at the Pokemon and punching and kicking was heard before the dust cloud settled and revealed Chrom and Robin holding a beaten up Grovyle. The two were smiling victoriously while Grovyle was bleeding out if his mouth and nose. Grovyle then looked up at Lucina and gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight and lost control. I'm a bad person.", Grovyle whined.

"No, you didn't do anything horrible. Your not a bad person, just someone that needs better contract.", Lucina said. Grovyle then looked up at her with a shocked look before a single tear ran down his cheek and smiled while his cheeks turned red from blushing.

"Th...thank you...you...you truly are a nice person...", Grovyle said.

"Yes, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!", Chrom yelled as he and Robin then kicked Grovyle out the window as a thud was heard outside. The two then patted their hands and went up to Lucina as Robin embaced her with a hug.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought he was going to harm you!", Robin exclaimed.

"Don't worry Robin, he wasn't going to do anything.", Lucina reassured him.

"But **I** am going to do something! Get off of her!", Chrom yelled as he picked Robin up and threw him away. Chrom then smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh Lucina, how I have missed you!", Chrom said.

"I missed you too father!", Lucina said as she embraced him back. Robin watched this with a shocked expression on his face as the other fourteen smashers then facepalmed themselves.

"We asked for no trouble, yet we get more trouble.", Link said.

"That-a sounds like Smash Bros!", Mario said.

* * *

"I still see **no** reason why he shoved me away and called me a monster!", Robin said as the group then entered the mansion. They had taken the train station home and were getting ready to relax for the rest of the evening, but Robin then went into a rant about how Chrom had treated him, making everyone get annoyed with him.

"And you thought it was okay to beat up that Grovyle?", Lucina asked. Robin then blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...he **was** holding you prisoner...I had to save you!", the tactician then said as he put on a smug grin. Lucina, however, facepalmed in response as the others groaned in annoyance.

"Please Robin, we know that the real reason you beat Grovyle up was because he was with Lucina.", Captain Falcon said as Robin then opened his eyes from his smug state and glared at the racer.

"NO I WASN'T! AND FOR THE RECORD, THE...", Robin began as everyone raced out of the hallway.

"SHEESH! Talk about-a earload!", Luigi said as everyone nodded their heads. Samus then stretched her arms out and gave a yawn as she walked down the hallway towards her room.

"Well, I'm going to relax now. Do you want to watch a movie with me Fox and Pikachu?", she asked. However, she already knew the answer as Pikachu jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as she giggled at his response.

"Yeah! Beats having to do nothing!", Fox said as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers (they are the same height in this story, remember). Suddenly, Fox yelped as he rubbed his hand and glared at Pikachu, who had just zapped him with a little electricity.

"Stupid mouse!", Fox growled.

"Pika pika!", Pikachu shot back as Samus giggled at their bickering.

"Oh come on you two, behave! Bayonetta will be with us!", Samus said as the three walked down to her and Bayonettas' room. The rest of the smashers then began to go back to their rooms when Master Hand peaked out of his office and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oops. Sorry I had you all worked up about something that wasn't as bad as you thought. Hopefully everything went well!", Master Hand said.

"AND THE NERVE OF HIM FOR CALLING ME A MONSTER!? WHAT MAKES ME SO BAD!? I BETTER TEACH HIM THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A TACTICIAN AND A MONSTER!", Robin ranted as he and Lucina passed by Master Hand. Master Hand then watched the two go down the hallway as Lucina tried to call him down. Master Hand then retreated back into his office and pulled out a headset and placed on himself...uh...somewhere...before opening his laptop and getting back to his favorite pastime.

"Looks like I'll better watch Man vs. Food with these on tonight.", Master Hand said as he returned back to his show.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well well well, we've finally arrived to the final part of my series! Wait a minute, without any other distractions, let me say...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow, it's been over a year of writing! Time seems to fly by so fast now. Anyways, back onto the story. Yes, I recapped certain events for new viewers and reminders (such as Fox and Samus being the same height), but I also wanted to look back on Smash as well. When looking back at who people wanted for Smash, Grovyle/Sceptile was a popular pick during the Smash 4 days, hence why I chose him. Also, he and Lucina share similar traits, which I thought would be funny if Grovyle had a crush on her. Weird, yes, but it's something I thought would produce a funny affect. Andy I thought of since I used to play the Advanced Wars games on the GBA, so I thought it would be funny to have a camoe for the series. Also, I included the Grinch Leak because it would be funny to think of Master Hand going frantic over a leak, only to find out that it was fake (I also didn't believe in the leak! Yippee! R.I.P. Isaac though...) But I do want to mention that this will be the longest story I write, and since I am soon going to college, it may take a while before it is finished. However, it will start out slow at first, but then get moving as it shifts its tone to much, and I mean **much** darker tones. Trust me, you're not going to believe it when these times come! Anyways, let's end our first chapter into the final part of this series with a familiar catch phrase; until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 2

_*Bzitp!*_

 _*CRASH*_

"CRUD!", a voice yelled as he removed his welding helmet and threw it across the room. The figure was Giygas, and he was working on the secret project that he and Ganondorf were planning. Unfortunately for him, the next step was hard since he was the only one working on it. It was not that Ganondorf wouldn't help him, but he couldn't; the Gerudo wouldn't risk getting caught and having everything backfire on him. Giygas then stepped back as he sat in his seat and spun around while looking at his precious blueprints. Although the Universal Cosmic Destroyer was **very** intelligent, he was no welder, let alone a builder.

"Urgh...how am I supposed to fix all of this in a short amount of time?", Giygas asked himself as he scratched his pencil on the blueprint design before lowering his head and sighing.

"And what to do this **those**?", he groaned as he looked behind him and saw the billions of boxes stacked in the room. He then threw his pencil away in frustration before picking up a bottle of water and began drinking from it. It was all so perfect, but now the plan was in danger from the alien's incapability to forge everything together. However, the villain would not be dismayed. He then leaned forward in his chair as he put his hands together and went into deep thought of the matter.

"Hmm...what can I do?", he asked himself. After a few moments, the alien grinned evilly before standing up and surveying all of the boxes in front of him.

"Ganondorf, you better tell the others real soon or this could end badly..."

* * *

*Yawn*...oh...another busy day...", Mario said as he went down the hallway to the kitchen. The plumber had been up late the previous night and was helping Master Hand plan some new ideas for the new tournament. They had discussed some things like new arenas or equipment, but for now it was the same old, same old. Due to staying up those extra hours made the mascot of Nintendo very drowsy, the only thing that would wake him up right now was a good old cup of joe. Mario then made his way to the kitchen door as he opened it and entered in.

"Oh, good-a morning bro!", Mario heard as he turned around and saw Luigi, Peach, and Shulk fixing breakfast. Peach then smiled as she waved at her husband.

"Good morning honey!", she said as Mario gave a warm smile back at her.

"Good-a morning Peachy-poo!", he said before looking at Shulk and raising an eyebrow at the Hom.

"Shulk, do-a you cook as well?", Mario asked.

"No, but I am learning. You know me, I always want to study something new.", Shulk explained as Mario laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh, okay! Just-a listen to Luigi or-a Peach if you need help.", Mario advised as he went over to the island table stand to where the coffee was held. Mario then bent down and opened one of the drawers to get the coffee filter when he heard the door to the dining room being pushed open as stomps were felt in the room.

"Why are you all just goofing off in here? Make my food!", a Texan voice shouted. Mario then groaned to himself as he got on all fours and crawled over to the edge of the island table and peaked his head out behind the edge. At the doorway were King Dedede, Bowser, and Mewtwo, King Dedede and Mewtwo looking angry while Bowser gave a small smile for whatever reason.

"Hurry up you lazy humans! I want my breakfast **now**!", Mewtwo demanded.

"Shut up Mewtwo! Besides, **I'm** not human...kind of.", Shulk said as the psychic Pokemon glared at him.

"Go sit-a back down! It will-a be out in a minute!", Luigi said as Mario noticed his brother's face having the expression that he was ticked off. Suddenly, Bowser took a small step forward as his little smile grew bigger.

"Peach...you look lovely today...", Bowser said. Mario then widened his eyes as he facepalmed himself while avoiding the villain's eye contact.

"Oh no...", Mario said to himself. Although the plumber and Peach had been married for two months by now, Bowser would **still** try to get Peach to return his love to him. Bowser would accuse Mario of brainwashing Peach about the truth of what had happened between the Koopa and the princess and even claimed that Bowser Jr. was still the son of both of them. Although the whole mansion knew this was a lie aside from Bowser Jr., the Koopa never let down as he tried and tried again to win the princess's heart. Mario was then about to stand up when he heard Peach clear her throat.

"Bowser, stop trying to make me love you. It's over. Me and Mario are married and have been married for over two months, give it up.", she said firmly, yet calm and cool.

"No! That plumber has lied to you! He did not marry you! You are married to me!", Bowser said.

"Bowser, everyone aside from you and your son were at the wedding. Ask Mewtwo and King Dedede yourself!", Shulk said.

"No! Peach, listen to me, the plumber has taken you captive!", Bowser said.

"Like how **you** kidnap me?", Peach sarcastically asked. There was a brief moment of silence before the Koopa made his response.

"No, I was trying to **save** you, there's a difference!", Bowser exclaimed as he grinned and lifted one of his clawed fingers up.

"Save me from what?", Peach asked, getting more and more curious about what Bowser was rattling on about. Bowser then grinned at her as he pointed at her.

"I don't know if you have heard of this, but there's this thing called Stockholm Syndrome. Mario has been keeping you captive and due to how long you two have been together, you believe that you truly have feelings for him.", Bowser explained. Peach then gasped as Mario held onto his mouth, the Koopa literally said that Peach had Stockholm Syndrome! Mario felt a fire build up in him as he thought on those words while Bowser took another step forward.

"So you see? Mario has..."

"SHUT UP BOWSER! HOW COULD YOU **LIE** ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE...LIKE THAT!", Peach yelled before she picked up one of the pans from the stove and flung an omelette that was still being cooked right at Bowser. Bowser did not have enough time to react as the omelette splattered across his face and went into his eyes, burning them in the process.

"AHHH! PRINCESS, WHY!? I'M TRYING TO **SAVE** YOU!", Bowser yelled in pain as he fell to his knees as King Dedede and Mewtwo ran over and helped him up by placing his arms on top of their shoulders.

"Hold on Bowser! We'll help you!", King Dedede said as the three then stood up while Bowser wiped the eggs from his eyes, the eyeballs being blood-shot red after being burned. Mewtwo then glared at the princess as he helped Bowser stand up on his own.

"How dare you!", Mewtwo yelled.

"I know right! Those eggs were nearly done!", Shulk complained.

"Shulk! Not-a now!", Luigi said as Shulk then nodded his head and faced the three villains. Bowser then began to cry as he gave Peach a sorrowful face.

"Why Peach? Why would you hurt me? How would you think Jr. would feel about this?", Bowser cried.

"JR.!? **JR.!?** HE ISN'T EVEN **OUR** CHILD! HOW COULD **YOU** LIE TO HIM!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS KIDNAPPING ME AND WANTING TO MARRY ME!? **WHY**!?", Peach yelled at the top of her lungs. The room then went quiet for a few seconds, tensions were all high as Mario did his best not to show himself, making sure nothing else would go wrong. Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened as Bowser Jr. walked in with a confused look on his face as he stepped towards his father.

"Uh...Momma...is everything all right? Every... everyone is waiting on their...", he began. Peach then looked at the Koopaling before shooting her head back and glaring at Bowser.

"YOU SEE!? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO HIM!? WHY DO YOU INSIST THAT I AM HIS MOTHER!?", Peach cried out.

"SILENCE!", Mewtwo yelled back.

"SHUT UP MEWTWO! THIS ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS!", Peach snapped at the Pokemon. Mewtwo's eyes then began to glow blue as objects in the room began to suddenly levitate. Mario then realized that he **had** to step in before things got out of control. Mario then stood up as he cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Hello there.", Mario said as everyone snapped their heads to him. After a few seconds, Bower then looked at Peach and glared at her while pointing at the red-clad plumber before pushing King Dedede and Mewtwo away from him.

"SO, YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING HIM FROM ME THIS WHOLE TIME! WHAT DID HE SAY!? WHAT DID HE THREATEN YOU WITH!? DON'T WORRY! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! JUST DON'T BE AFRAID ANYMORE!", Bowser yelled.

"She wasn't-a hiding me. I had just-a came in here for some coffee before you three stomped on right in-a here and began trying to convince her that I was-a her kidnapper.", Mario testified. Bowser then deepened his glare as smoke came out of his nostrils.

"So, you were **eavesdropping**!? How dare you try to justify yourself for your actions!", Bowser roared as he pointed a claw at Mario. Mario kept a cool face on as he pointed right back at the Koopa King.

"And how does-a **lying** about how Jr. is your child get-a justified!?", Mario inquired. Bowser's eyes then burned with anger before he threw his arms into the air.

"IT'S NO LIE! HE **IS** OUR OFFSPRING! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL EVERYONE THIS!?", Bowser yelled.

"Where's the proof?", Mario asked.

"HE **IS** THE PROOF!", Bowser yelled as he pointed at Bowser Jr. Suddenly, Mewtwo placed a hand on the Koopa's shoulder before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Bowser, there is **no** way he is both your's and Peach's son. If we looked at his DNA, he would have no traces of Peach's. Stop this charade now, it's over.", Mewtwo advised.

"NO! I WON'T STOP UNTIL ME AND PEACH ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!", Bowser yelled. King Dedede then stepped forward and placed a hand on Bowser's other shoulder and patted the Koopa's back.

"Bowser, just stop. Mario and Peach are married. There's no denying it anymore. There's no proof that Mario is a kidnapper. It's just the way it is.", King Dedede said. Bowser then looked at the penguin in the eye before a few tears fell down the Koopa's cheek as he looked back up at the princess.

"But I can't. I mustn't. I need her.", Bowser said.

"Bowser, it's **over**. Now let's get out of here.", Mewtwo said before shooting a glare at the heroes and princess as he and Dedede began to lead Bowser out if the kitchen while Bowser Jr. looked back at Peach and began to shed a few tears.

"Momma, why...why do you hurt daddy like this?", Bowser Jr.

"Jr., let's go.", Mewtwo commanded.

"Yeah, we don't want anymore problems about children.", King Dedede said. Bowser then looked up and turned around and pointed at Princess Peach.

"Wait, does he plan to have any children?", Bowser suddenly asked.

"Bowser, enough with the questions! First, no I'm-a not planning to have-a children. Second, I...", Mario began.

"Mario, we **are** going to have kids.", Peach suddenly bursted out. Mario then turned around and shook his head at her.

"Peach, I-a know you want us to have-a kids, but...", Mario began.

"There are no 'buts' about it Mario, we are going to have children.", Peach interrupted, her voice getting a little more agitated than before. Mario then gave a stern look at her while Bowser had a little smile on his face.

"See? He doesn't think about what you want. **I** will give you **anything** princess!", Bowser said.

"Bowser, let's just go.", Mewtwo said as the four villains then exited to the other side of the door. After a few seconds, Mario and Peach then looked at each other sternly while Luigi and Shulk backed up in fear.

"You see!? He'll-a use that to his advantage about why we are a bad couple!", Mario said.

"Excuse me? **You** didn't have to say anything else about it or argue with me!", Peach shot back. Luigi and Shulk then gulped as Mario was taken back before making his stare even more stern.

"We are-a **not** having kids! We are already too-a busy with the tournament and you would-a be out of it for so long! Just-a take a look at Falco! He has too-a much stress on him since this is-a the ninth month of his girlfriend's pregnancy! Even then, we have-a too much to worry about when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom! There's-a simply not enough time!", Mario said as he slammed his fist on the table countertop. Peach then crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

"Oh, I just thought you would want one after **all** those times we slept together before we were married! We've broken the rules so much, and Master Hand only thinks we've slept together, not been naughty! Tell me Mario, were you wanting children **before** we were married, or are you just afraid of taking responsibility?", Peach suddenly snapped. Mario's eyes then widedned, the whole room was quiet for a few seconds before a ding was heard.

"Oh look! Breakfast is done...eh heh...come on guys, let's get it out!", Shulk said with an awkward smile as he and Luigi began loading things onto the food cart as Peach joined them.

"Okay, at least **they** will be happy with something!", Peach said as she looked at a flabbergasted Mario and stuck her nose up in the air as she and Shulk went through the dining room door as Luigi stepped over to his brother.

"Mario?", Luigi asked as he was about to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. Suddenly, Mario then threw his hands into the air as he began slamming his fist on the table countertop a few times.

"WHO DOES SHE-A THINK SHE IS!? SHE IS THE ONE **ALWAYS** KIDNAPPED, AND **I-A** AM THE ONE WHO ALWAYS RESCUES HER! WHY DOESN'T SHE KNOW-A HOW MUCH I RISK FOR HER! SHE'S-A NOTHING BUT A...", Mario yelled.

"MARIO! CONTROL YOURSELF!", Luigi said sternly. Mario then let his hands fall down as he drooped his head down in shame.

"Oh... you're-a right Luigi. I just-a can't stand it...", he said sadly.

"What is-a it bro? It's okay, I'm-a here to listen.", Luigi said. Mario then raised his head as he gave a sorrowful look.

"I just-a don't want her to go through anymore pain. It's-a already stressful enough that we have another tournament right after this-a one, we aren't getting any breaks. And right after that-a one, we head back home, only to find a mountain pile of-a work to do, day after day. I'm-a afraid something might-a happen to her.", Mario confessed. Luigi then patted Mario's back as he gave a warm smile to his brother.

"It's-a okay Mario, there's nothing wrong with looking ahead. It-a only gets bad if-a you let this worry cloud everything else that is-a good from you. You still would-a have each other to be with.", Luigi encouraged. Mario then gave a sympathetic smile to his brother.

"Thank you Luigi, but I'm-a not sure if I can do that right now.", Mario said.

"Don't-a worry, find something else to help you be more-a encouraged. Now, let's-a go get something to eat!", Luigi said as Mario smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, let's-a do that.", Mario said as the two then went into the dining room. Due to being somewhat early in the morning, some of the smashers were either in their sleeping clothes or were not there at the moment. Mario then noticed Snake busy eating everything that he could, the villain smashers discussing among themselves at their table, Samus playing with Pikachu, Megaman and Pac-Man talking with each other as they both had a drink to themself, and Ivysaur by himself as he ate an apple. Mario then noticed Peach as she talked with Palutena and Zelda before she noticed him and stuck her nose up again and returned to talking with them.

"Ohh...she won't-a be a happy camper for a while. I-a guess I better find something to-a do without bothering her for a while.", Mario said.

"Hmm...maybe Master Hand will-a need help.", Luigi suggested.

"Hmm...do you think? I-a mean, what happens that causes him grief?", Mario asked. Suddenly, Pit dashed into the room as he began searching around for food. The angel then noticed Snake with a large pile food before rushing over towards him and leaned over his shoulder as Snake glared at him.

"Hey Snake, can I have an omelette?", Pit asked with gleaming eyes.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! ALL MINE!", Snake yelled before he punched Pit in the face and kicked him in between the legs as Pit screamed as he fell down and cried in pain.

"OWWWWW...LADY PALUTENA!", Pit screamed as the goddess sighed to herself.

"Oh dear.", she said as she got up as Mario and Luigi facepalmed themselves.

"Okay...maybe there **are-a** somethings wrong with-a this mansion...", Mario said.

"You think?", Luigi asked sarcastically.

"Hey guys, anyone else have a good night rest?", Trainer Red asked as he, Squirtle, and Charizard walked into the room. Red was still in his red pajamas and his hair was all frizzled up, but the look on his face said that he had a wonderful nights rest. Ivysaur then looked up and smiled at his trainer before stepping forward.

"Saur!", Ivysaur said as Trainer Red waved at his Pokemon.

"Good morning Ivysaur, been up and at em before us eh?", Red chuckled. Squirtle then suddenly rushed forward as Ivysaur's smile widened before two vines extended out to greet his friend.

"Saur!", Ivysaur said as Squirtle rushed forward. However, instead of greeting his friend, Squirtle rushed by Ivysaur and towards Samus as he leaped into the air and landed in her lap. Squirtle then hugged onto her as he rubbed his head underneath her chin.

"Squirtle!", Squirtle happily said as Samus hugged the turtle back.

"Hey there Squirtle, how have you been?", she asked. Suddenly, she felt her sleeve being tugged as she looked and saw Pikachu pulling her arm.

"Pika.", he said. Samus then set Squirtle on the table as Pikachu sat next to the water-type Pokemon.

"Squirtle, do you want to play with us?", Samus asked with a smile. Squirtle's eyes then gleamed in happiness as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Squirtle!", he said. He then looked to his right and saw Pikachu glaring at him as sparks built up in the mouse's cheeks. Squirtle then narrowed his eyes as the two stepped towards each other and looked into the other's eyes, both of them not backing down.

"Pika...", Pikachu warned.

"Squirt...", Squirtle shot back. The two then extended their arms and locked onto each other as they pushed and shoved while Mario sighed in despair by what he saw.

"Great, now **they** are-a fighting over her. It's-a already annoying when it's-a Ike and Little Mac, but now two Pokemon?", Mario asked. The plumber then heard a whine as he spun around and saw Ivysaur with his eyes nearly on the verge of tears as he saw his best friend battle on the electric Pokemon.

"Ivysaur...", Ivysaur whined as lowered his head. Trainer Red then came by and patted him on the back as the grass-type Pokemon looked up at him.

"Sorry buddy, but Squirtle seems to be attached to Samus for some time now.", Trainer Red said as Ivysaur looked up at the bounty hunter. Ivysaur then glared at her as his skin turned somewhat red.

"Ivy...", Ivysaur growled.

"Uh oh, that-a can't be good.", Mario said as he and Luigi watched on. Kirby then walked into the dining room before he spotted some food and blindly rushed over towards to where it was. Kirby then used his inhale ability to suck up all the food that he saw before he closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach with a satisfied smile. Unfortunately for the Popstar warrior, in his haste, he failed to see that the food he ate belonged to the villain smashers' table as **all** the villian smashers looked at their empty plates in shock before turning their heads and glaring at Kirby. Kirby then opened his eyes before he screamed and began taking a step back as the villain smashers stood up and began to walk towards him.

"You. Ate. **My**. Omelette.", Mewtwo said as his hands began to glow blue and his tone of voice getting angrier every second.

"Do you know how long we waited for our food, only to have you run up and gobble it all up even before we got a bite?", Dark Pit said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"That's it Kirby, I've dealt with you for far too long. This time... **I'M GONNA CLOBBAH YA TILL YOUR NOTHIN CEPT A RED STAIN ON THE CARPET**!", King Dedede yelled as he pulled out his hammer and began to zone in on Kirby. Kirby then yelled before he turned around and began running away as King Dedede chased the puffball down, his eyes turning red as they became crazed with anger. King Dedede then began swinging his hammer around left and right as the smashers in the room then ducked underneath the tables or jumped out of the way while the self-proclaimed king continued his assault. Little Mac then stepped into the room, all dressed and ready for the day as he punched into the air a few times.

"Hey guys, ready for an exciting day full of battle? I know that I am!", he said with an excited smile on his face. Kirby then raced by him as Little Mac scratched his head in confusion for why the pink puffball was running.

"Uh..Kirby...why are you...", Little Mac then looked up and saw King Dedede swinging his hammer around as the penguin charged by him.

THWACK!

"AAHHH!", Little Mac screamed as he went flying through the air before he looked up and saw the wall getting closer and closer. Before the boxer could do anything, he went straight into the wall, his head stuck while his body was on the other side.

"HEY! HELP ME OUT OF THIS!", Little Mac's muffled cried could be heard from the other side where his head was stuck. But nobody could help him since the chase was still on as King Dedede chased after Kirby through the dining room. Kirby then stopped in his tracks and rolled under King Dedede as the penguin ran for a few more feet before stopping and turning around as Kirby ran towards the dining room door that Little Mac had just come through. King Dedede then began to run again before lifting his hammer behind his head as he zoomed over towards Kirby.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE ME LIKE THAT!", he yelled as Kirby came up to the door. Unfortunately for him, the door swung opposite of what he wanted as Fox and Falco stepped into the room. The two space pilots were still in their sleeping clothes, but had warm smiles on their faces as they waved at the other smashers, unaware of what was happening.

"Hey guys, having a good day?", Fox asked.

"What going on?", Falco asked. The avian then noticed Kirby beneath them with a worried look on his face before turning around and jumping in fear.

"Hey Kirby, what's the matter?", Falco asked.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING PINK BALL!", Fox and Falco then heard as they looked up and saw King Dedede racing towards them with his hammer behind his head. King Dedede then swung his hammer down to where Kirby was, only to miss the puffball as Kirby rolled out of the way in enough time. Although he missed his intended target, King Dedede did hit somethings, and those somethings were Fox and Falco. Unfortunately for the pilots, King Dedede's hammer smashed onto one of their feet, made even worse since both were still barefoot. Fox and Falco then widened their eyes in pain as King Dedede retracted his hammer and began chasing Kirby again as the two pilots began jumping up and down on their good foot while holding their hurt one.

"OH SWEET CORNERIA! I THINK MY FOOT IS BROKEN!", Fox cried as he jumped up and down in pain.

"AHHH! THERE BETTER NOT BE A TALON BROKEN OR ELSE I'M KICKING IN BETWEEN THE LEGS WITH MY GOOD FOOT DEDEDE!", Falco shouted as he held onto his bad foot. However, their threats fell on deaf ears as King Dedede kept his pursuit on Kirby and chased him to where Samus, Pikachu, and Squirtle were. Samus rolled out of the way as Kirby jumped up onto the table, but Pikachu and Squirtle were still fighting each other that they did not notice the hunt that was going on. The two Pokemon then got into the other's face as the glared each other in the eye before they noticed Kirby zip by them as they finally took their attention off the other.

"PREPARE TO GO FLYING KIRBY!", King Dedede yelled as he brought his hammer down onto the table. Kirby jumped off in enough time, but Pikachu and Squirtle were sent flying through the air towards the door as Ryu stepped in.

"Ah, what a morning for... FLYING POKEMON!?", he yelled as he saw Pikachu and Squirtle flying straight towards him. Ryu then turned around and began to ran away, but Pikachu and Squirtle then collided with him as the three went flying down the hallway until they crashed onto the floor.

"WHAT THE...WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!?", Master Hand suddenly yelled as he came out of his office, only to find three of the smashers lying on the floor. The three then looked up and stared at the floating hand for a minute before giving him sheepish smiles. Master Hand was about to interrogate them until he heard a crash from the dining room. Ryu then stood up and held his hands out.

"I'M INNOCENT! I WAS JUST WALKING IN WHEN **THAT** WAS HAPPENING!", Ryu exclaimed as Master Hand gave the warrior an inquisitive look before going down the hallway and opening the dining room door.

"Now what are you...", Master Hand started, only to stop by what he saw in front of him. The whole dining room had been made a mess as smashers hid underneath tables before Master Hand looked up and saw Kirby being chased by a **very** angry King Dedede who was swinging his hammer around without a care for anything or anyone that was nearby. Master Hand then turned from white to red as he shot forward and brought his...uh...body...into a fist.

"THAT'S RIGHT KIRBY, I'M COMING AT YA!", King Dedede yelled as he continued swinging.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? SO AM **I**!", Master Hand yelled as King Dedede turned around and had his pupils shrink as Master Hand punched the penguin in the face and sent him flying to the other side of the room. King Dedede then sat up as he felt his nose and immediately cringed in pain as he noticed a crimson red fluid on his hand and began to cry his tears out.

"OW! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME!? YOU'RE SO MEAN MASTER HAND! YOU **NEVER** CONSIDER ABOUT OTHERS!", King Dedede cried as his tears began to soak the floor beneath him.

"Shut up King Dedede! Besides, really? **I** don't care about others? Look at what **you've** caused!", Master Hand said as he motioned around the room as the tables and plates were scattered across the room, Little Mac's head was still stuck in the wall, and Fox was having Samus help inspect his foot as Falco inspected his. King Dedede then looked up at Master Hand and puffed out his air before crossing his arms.

"They were in my way! Kirby ate all our food!", King Dedede shouted. Master Hand then tensed up before turning around and turning red again as he pointed at the pink puffball, who was quivering in fear as Master Hand loomed over him.

" **YOU**! LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PROBLEMS **YOU'VE** ALREADY CAUSED!?", Master Hand yelled.

"What problems?", Shulk asked.

"THE MOVIE OF COURSE! I'M **ALREADY** GETTING COMPLAINTS FROM OTHER FAMOUS MOVIE WRITERS STATING THAT IT'S NOTHING BUT PURE KIRBY WORSHIP!", Master Hand yelled.

"Woah, that's actually kind of scary considering that many writers have already seen the problem.", Pac-Man stated.

"Yes, and today I am going over and try to convince the director to change the main role.", Master Hand said.

"Oh, what time do you leave?", Palutena asked.

"In less than an hour, I'll be making a list of the battles scheduled for today. You all **better** do them.", Master Hand warned. Suddenly, the villain smashers then began to boo as Master Hand turned slightly red due to agitation.

"BAH! WE DON'T-A NEED TO DO ANY BATTLES!", Wario exclaimed.

"Who cares about what **you** have to say?", Mewtwo scoffed.

"Battles are for losers!", Bowser Jr. yelled.

"SHUT UP OR YOU WILL NOT BE RECEIVING YOUR PAY, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?", Master Hand yelled. The villain smashers then widened their eyes in fear and gulped before nodding their heads.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do!", Master Hand said as he exited the room. The rest of the smashers then looked at each other before groaning and began helping cleaning up. However, Mario then began to scratch underneath his chin as he thought about something.

"Hmm...", he said.

"What is-a it Mario?", Luigi asked.

"Master Hand just-a said that he has a while lot of work to-a do. Maybe I can-a help him, that way Peach can cool off.", Mario said, but Luigi shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't-a know Mario, this-a may be a little **too** much, even for-a you.", Luigi warned. However, Mario just laughed as he went down the hallway.

"Nonsense! I can-a do it!", he said as he went down the hallway towards Master Hand's office. As Mario made it up to the door, he heard Master Hand from the other side griping about something until the plumber then knocked on the door. Master Hand then groaned as Mario heard the hand's chair being turned around to face him.

"Enter.", Master Hand said as Mario opened the door and stood in front of Master Hand's desk. Master Hand then gave a confused expression as he saw the plumber come in.

"Mario, what are you doing here? You know I have to get ready soon!", Master Hand said. Mario then took off his cap before he began rubbing the back of his head while giving a sheepish grin.

"Well...uh...I couldn't help but-a hear how you have **so** much work to do...", Mario began. Master Hand then gave the plumber a dead-panned expression as the hand sat up in his chair.

"Mario, what do you want? I **know** you are after something.", Master Hand said. Mario then widened his eyes in surprise, Master Hand was more observatant than he had thought.

"Well...I was-a wondering...could I help-a you run the tournament?", Mario asked. The room remained quiet for a few seconds before Master Hand sat up further in his seat, nearly leaning over his desk.

"Mario... **why on Earth would you ask me THAT**!?", Master Hand yelled.

"Well...I need to do-a something else...and...", Mario explained.

"Mario, what's wrong?", Master Hand asked. Mario then sighed, the creator of the tournament was just too smart for him.

"It's-a Peach sir, I just-a need time away from her.", Mario explained. Master Hand then began to turn slightly red as Mario began to sweat, what was Master Hand all mad about now?

"Oh no you don't! Don't think that you two can be married and have a divorce two months right after!", Master Hand yelled as he pointed at Mario. Mario then gave Master Hand a puzzled look as he put his hands up.

"WHAT!? A DIVORCE!? MASTER HAND, WE AREN'T-A GETTING A DIVORCE! WE'RE JUST-A HAVING AN ARGUMENT AND NEED TO-A CALM DOWN! SHEESH!", Mario said with a hint of agitation in his voice. Master Hand then turned back to his original white color before falling back in his seat and leaning back in embarrassment.

"Oh...uh...oops?", Master Hand said as Mario glared at him. The plumber then sighed as he rubbed his temple as Master Hand sat up in his chair.

"No, no, **anyone** could have-a guessed it by the way we had argued.", Mario said as Master Hand gave a sigh of relief. Master Hand then sat up straight in his seat before he cleared his throat.

"Well, Mario, do you want to take in the responsibility of running everything and making sure everyone does his or her part? It's not as glamorous as you may think. In fact, it's probably even worse.", Master Hand warned. Mario then turned around and smiled as he put his hand into the air for a sign of taking an oath and a nodded his head.

"Yes I-a do!", Mario said. Master Hand then sighed as he got up and floated over towards the office door before opening it and exiting.

"Okay Mario, you're my right-hand man now. Let's see how you handle the first day while I go talk to the movie director. Good luck!", Master Hand said as he left the room and went to the Smash Train Station in the garage before turning it on and taking a car that went to Smash City outside of the force field. Mario then laughed as he walked out into the hallway while he shook his head.

"Oh come on Master Hand, I'm-a sure it's-a not **that** hard!", Mario said as he began walking down the hallway, getting ready to be in charge for the day.

* * *

"Hello there sir, how are...oh! It's you! G...go on right ahead! He's waiting for you!", a random security guard said as the gate was opened for Master Hand to enter the studios as he floated down the sidewalk. Master Hand couldn't help but gripe about how Nintendo was stupid enough to have **all** their movie marketing rights with the studios he was at. Master Hand then passed a poster before he scoffed to himself.

"PFFT! 'Smashing Productions'? HA! They couldn't have came up with a more stupid name! I swear, why didn't Nintendo lend the movie rights to Warner Bros. or Disney? At least **they** are well known and could've made the movies **somewhat** interesting!", Master Hand said to himself as he found the studios the director and writer was in before he opened the door and saw a huge set in front of him. From the side, Master Hand saw a little guy dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, a Haiwaiin vest, tan-tinted sunglasses, and a pink beret on his head. The man then turned around and smiled before he rushed up to Master Hand and immediately grabbed his...uh...hand...and shook it with enthusiasm written all over his face.

"Oh! Master Hand! It's so good to see you again! I **knew** you would want another movie after the success of the Subspace Emissary!", the director said. Master Hand couldn't help but feel awkward as he continued shaking the little man's hand.

"Uh...yes...", Master Hand said before the director then let go and turned around and motioned towards the set in front of him.

"See? I have it all planned out! You see, there will be this giant, glowing orb with wings called Galeem that will fight the smashers with a **bunch** of Master Hands! That's where you come in, we will pretty much take pictures of you and create CGI models of you so that you don't have to filmed for every hand. Then, Galeem sends out this attack that kills everyone but Kirby as Kirby escapes then rescues his friends. Then..."

"STOP! Just stop!", Master Hand suddenly interrupted. The director then gave Master Hand a confused look as he turned around and looked at the giant hand.

"What is it Master Hand? Is there something wrong with my story or setting?", the director asked.

"Let me ask you something, who was pratically the star in the last movie?", Master Hand asked. The director then laughed as he smacked his knees with his palm.

"Why that's easy! Kirby! But Meta Knight and King Dedede helped too!", the director answered.

"And who is the star of **this** movie?", Master Hand sarcastically asked.

"Why, Kirby!", the director answered.

"And **that's** the problem! This isn't anything different from the last film except that the main attention is **soley** on Kirby!", Master Hand blurted out. The director remained quiet for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"And? You're acting as if that's a **bad** thing? What's the matter with Kirby being the star again?", the director asked.

"It feels like Kirby worship, that's what! Nobody wants to go see a movie that has their favorite character, only for them to be outshined by another one that is the favorite in the film! It feels so...so...biased!", Master Hand said. The director then crossed his hands and turned away as he 'hmped' in response.

"It's not Kirby worhsip! Kirby is just the best! He's also the most powerful smasher there is!", the director argued.

"Buddy, I work and **live** with the smashers. Although Kirby is powerful, Meta Knight, Shulk, and Ness are more so.", Master Hand said. The director then turned around and flayed his arms into the air before throwing his papers into the air.

"Well...there's nothing wrong with having the strongest person lose! It creates tension!", the director shouted.

"I agree, but why not try someone else...like Pit! That's new! Or Pac-Man! He's iconic!", Master Hand suggested. Suddenly, the director then turned around as Master Hand saw him turn on a tune on his phone before he turned back around as a jazz band was heard.

"KIRBY! KIRBY! KIRBY! THAT'S THE NAME THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW!", the director suddenly sang as Master Hand immediately cringed in response.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE USING **THAT** SONG TO CHANGE MY MIND!?", Master Hand yelled. However, the director did not care as he continued singing.

"KIRBY! KIRBY! KIRBY! HE'S THE STAR OF THE SHOW! HE'S MORE THAN YOU THINK, HE HAS MAXIMUM PINK! KIRBY KIRBY IS THE ONE!", the director continued singing. Master Hand then began to shake uncomfortably as he continued to hear the singing.

"What about Luigi?", Master Hand asked. The director then stopped singing as he looked up and tilted his glasses up farther on his face.

"If you don't make Kirby the star of the movie, it will be King Dedede instead!", the director warned as Master Hand gasped in shock.

"YOU WOULDN'T!", Master Hand yelled.

"Want to test me?", the director asked. After a few seconds of silence, Master Hand then groaned very loudly before shaking the director's hand.

"FINE! YOU WIN! JUST DON'T MAKE KING DEDEDE THE MAIN STAR!", Master Hand yelled as the director gave Master Hand a wicked smile.

"Don't worry! It'll be an amazing movie about our favorite pink puffball!", the director exclaimed as Master Hand floated over towards the exit and went outside before heading to the gates of the studios.

"And **that's** why we should have given the rights to either the Warner Bros. or Disney!", Master Hand said.

* * *

Mario was ready, Master Hand had just left and this was the perfect opportunity to prove himself worthy to the hand that he was able to lead when Master Hand was away. Mario then entered the living room where some of the smashers were. The children smashers were lying on the floor as they watched Indiana Jones while Fox and Samus were on the couch and watching with them as Fox had his arm wrapped around Samus. Mario then noticed Dr. Mario attending Little Mac as the poor boxer was free from the wall...except for the panel around his neck. Unfortunately, the only way that was possible to free Little Mac was to cut a hole in the frame and cut off the rest of the panel off from Little Mac's neck. At the other side of the room, Ryu was showing Trainer Red and his Pokemon different martial arts moves, but Ivysaur was busy glaring at Samus instead of watching the different techniques. Mario then took a couple of deep breaths before he put on a smile and walked in front of the children smashers.

"Hello everyone, I just-a want you to know that we have some-a battles to do and...", Mario began.

"Mario, move aside! I'm starting to like this movie!", Toon Link said as Mario raised his eyebrows in shock. Mario then looked at Fox before clearing his throat as the vulpine looked at him.

"What do you want Mario?", Fox asked.

"Fox...you have-a some battles to...", Mario started.

"Forget what Master Hand says! I'm staying here with Samus, and there's **nothing** you can do to make me do otherwise!", Fox said. Suddenly, Pikachu came running into the room and jumped into Samus's lap as the bounty hunter looked down and began petting him.

"Hey there buddy!", Samus said.

"Pika!", Pikachu greeted. Fox then glared at the Pokemon as he grabbed Samus's hand and put it down on her lap.

"HEY! YOU PROMISED IT WAS YOU AND ME TIME! NOT HIM!", Fox yelled. Pikachu then looked at Fox before glaring back at him while sparks built up in his cheeks again.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Mario's head as he watched this situation go on.

"Hey guys, no fighting!", Samus said.

"Yeah, do it on-a Battlefield! You guys are-a already scheduled to fight there!", Mario said with a sly smirk on his face. Although it was pretty obvious what was going on, Fox and Pikachu took the bait as they looked back at each other and gave the other a competitive smirk.

"Oh man, I'm **so** going to enjoy this!", Fox said as he suddenly stood up.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he stood up before the two took of to the teleporters to be sent to the Battlefield as Samus watched in shock as the two abandoned her.

"Hey! Come back!", she said.

"Oh, don't-a worry about them Samus, **you** have a battle against Trainer Red and-a his Pokemon to do!", Mario said as Trainer Red then looked up before he smirked at the bounty hunter and tilted his cap.

"Alright! Time to take you out!", Trainer Red said as he pointed at Samus as Charizard roared in agreement while Squirtle jumped up and down in joy. Ivysaur then looked at Samus before an evil grin appeared on his face as the other four then got up and went to the teleporters. Mario then looked at the children smashers before laughing to himself as he stepped in front of them.

"You know, there will-a be ice cream for every children smasher that-a goes into battle against each other.", Mario said with a wink. The children smashers then widened their eyes before standing up and rushing towards the teleporters.

"Alright! Let's crush them Nana!", Popo exclaimed.

"Prepare to face my PSI!", Lucas said as the children smashers left the room as Mario chuckled to himself.

"Hee hee! Too easy!", Mario said before he looked over to Little Mac and Dr. Mario as another bright idea went off in his head.

"You know Little Mac, I heard-a Dr. Mario here flirting with the Wii Fit Trainer the other day.", Mario said as he bit his lip to refrain his laughter as Dr. Mario then stopped what he was doing and looked at Mario with his jaw-dropped. Little Mac, **on the other hand** , had his pupils shrink a little before a fire built up in his eyes and muscles as the boxer grabbed what was the last of the frame on his neck and tore it right off in a split second. Little Mac then dropped then frame before he grabbed Dr. Mario by the coat and lifted him up to glare at him in eye.

"You. Me. Final Destination. **Now**.", Little Mac growled as Dr. Mario turned back towards Mario and glared at him.

"Why you-a...", was all the doctor could say before Little Mac suddenly rushed to the teleporter room with Dr. Mario in hand as he dragged him away. Mario then collapsed onto the couch before crossing his legs and folding his hands behind his head as he gave a content sigh.

"See? Nothing to-a it!", he said.

* * *

"Oh my word, what a day...", Master Hand groaned as he rode the Smash Train back to the mansion. After the interview, all Master Hand could think about was all the smashers being angry at him for collapsing into the director's demand. It bugged Master Hand, but to him, there was no other way; besides, Nintendo would fire him since this was a big market move on their part.

"Well, at least King Dedede won't be the star.", Master Hand laughed to himself as he noticed that he passed the force field and was coming up to the mansion. Master Hand could only wonder what negative remarks he would receive as he told everyone the news. The train then pulled in as the car doors opened, letting the creator of the tournament off the train and into the garage. Master Hand then heard a bunch of voices from the other side of the door as he gulped in despair.

"Uh oh, I bet they want to know. Well, better get this done.", He said as he opened the door to the mansion hallway.

"Hello everyone, I'm afraid that..."

"ALRIGHT! ICE CREAM!"

"WHAT THE...!?", Master Hand suddenly screamed as he looked up and saw the children smashers carrying **huge** bowls of ice cream as they walked into the living room.

YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!", Ness cheered.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHERE DID YOU...", but before Master Hand could finish, Little Mac and Dr. Mario walked by. Little Mac had a content look on his face as Dr. Mario was covered in bruises and had a black eye. Master Hand was about to speak, but Dr. Mario raised his hand to stop him.

"Don't ask.", the clone said as he and Little Mac went into the living room. Master Hand then smelled something as he turned around and saw a ticked off Fox and Pikachu. Fox was bleeding from the mouth and looked charred, which explained the smell. Pikachu, however, was also damaged as he had blood running from his mouth. The two then entered the living room as well as Samus walked by with Squirtle in her hands as Trainer Red walked beside her and was pouting with his Charizard.

"How on earth did she dodge every attack!? There's no way that is possible!", Red complained as Charizard shook his head in disbelief. Ivysaur walked slowly as he had his head lowered and was pouting as well, which caught the attention of Samus.

"Hey Red, why is Ivysaur all down in the glooms today?", Samus asked. Red then looked at the grass-type Pokemon before clicking his tongue and pointing at Squirtle.

"Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that Squirtle and Ivysaur are very close friends. He probably is jealous of you for taking Squirtle away from him.", Red said. Squirtle then looked down at his friend as a few tears formed while Samus gave Ivysaur a saddened look. She then stopped as she put Squirtle down and knelt next to Ivysaur. The grass-type Pokemon then saw this as he looked away in shame.

"Ivysaur, is it true that you were jealous of me taking Squirtle's attention?", Samus asked. Ivysaur remained quiet for a few seconds before a couple of tears fell as the Pokemon nodded his head.

"Saur...", Ivysaur confessed. Samus then put her hand underneath his chin as she made him look at her as she gave a sympathetic look to him.

"I'm sorry Ivysaur, I didn't know about your friendship. Squirtle has just recently become attached to me and has been a good friend. Please forgive me.", Samus pleaded as Ivysaur closed his eyes.

"Saur...", he said as Samus gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you. And by the way, don't tell Pikachu or Fox this, but I think that you're adorable.", she said before she kissed Ivysaur on the cheek. Ivysaur's pupils then shrunk as his cheeks turned pink from blushing before he smiled at the bounty hunter.

"Ivysaur!", he said.

"Yes, you're adorable!", Samus replied.

"OH COME ON! **ANOTHER** POKEMON!?", Fox suddenly yelled out of the living room. Samus and Red then laughed as they heard Fox grumble to himself about how Samus didn't pay enough attention to him. Samus then picked up Squirtle again, who hugged her as she raised him up.

"I'm sorry that I had to kick you in the face earlier, maybe this will help.", she said as she kissed Squirtle on the cheek as the turtle Pokemon squealed in happiness. The five then went into the living room as Mario walked by and had a smug look on his face while Master Hand remained still. Master Hand then turned towards Mario while pointing back the living room.

"HOW THE...WHY THE...WHAT THE... **HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THEM TO DO THEIR JOBS**!?", Master Hand yelled.

"I like to-a call it 'motivation'!", Mario said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? I think I call it 'bribery'!", Master Hand said as Mario laughed at him.

"Oh Master Hand, are-a we jealous?", Mario asked in teasing voice as Master Hand chuckled at the comment.

"Nah, just surprised that you were able to pull it off. Maybe you could help me with the paperwork as well.", Master Hand suggested.

"You know, that-a sounds fine to me!", Mario said cheerfully.

"Thank you Mario!", Master Hand said.

"HEY! WHY DO **YOU** MAGGOTS HAVE ICE CREAM!? GIMME!", a voice suddenly shouted that was recognized as Bowser Jr.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME!", Ness suddenly yelled as a loud 'WHAM!' was heard and Bowser Jr. was then heard crying.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK ME IN THE CHEST! FOR THAT, I'LL TAKE **ALL** OF YOUR ICE CREAM!", Bowser Jr. yelled as a tumble was soon heard. Mario then leaped into the air as he and Master Hand raced into the living room.

"LET GO OF HIM JUNIOR!", Master Hand yelled as Mario shook his head.

"Mama Mia, hopefully nothing else goes-a wrong...", he said as he entered the room. Unbeknownst to him, Ganondorf was watching the entire fiasco from the hallway and grinned evilly in response to Mario's statement.

"Sorry Mario, but the end for **everyone** and **everything** is near!", Ganondorf laughed as he turned around and began to walk back to his room.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT DEAD! LET'S PARTY! Oh...umm...right. Anyways, sorry for the huge delay guys, but school and basketball have been taxing on my time right now. Thankfully, this chapter is finished and we can move on. Now, just to be clear, I don't mind that Kirby is the main character of the World of Light. I know Lord Sakurai is the father of Kirby and can decide who he wants to be the main character, that's fine considering what all he does for us. I just thought it would be interesting to see how the others would react. Back onto the story, oh...Mario and Peach are have some problems...this can't be good. After watching Into the Spider-verse (best animated film of 2018 by the way!), I realize how having or wanting children could affect a marriage. I think it would be interesting to see what would happen if this situation came across Mario and Peach. Don't worry, they aren't going to get a divorce... possibly something worse will happen, only I know! Muah hah hah hah! Anyways, let's hope everything goes smoothly in the future so that I can upload more chapters as we make our way into the finale of this series! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and I hope to see you all in the future! Until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had come, and the mansion then stirred as they were getting ready for the day.

"Oh...morning already?", Mario asked drowsily as he sat up in his bed. The plumber had enjoyed what sleep he got, but found it to be fleeting as he now had to start work all over again.

"Unfortunately, it-a is...", Luigi said sadly as he also rose from his bed.

"I feel like this-a tournament just never knows when to stop.", Mario said as he put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"And I feel the same way with **you**. Shut up so I can sleep!", a new voice said as the plumbers groaned in agitation.

"Cloud, it's-a time to get up!", Mario said.

"No! Go away!", Cloud shouted back. Unfortunately for the two bros, since Mario and Peach's fight, Mario had looked for a room to stay at while Peach stayed in the room instead. Sadly, the only room opened to them was Cloud's since he had no roommate. To make matters worse, **all** three of them were heavy snorers which kept waking the others up during the night, thus why Mario enjoyed his sleep.

"We can't, Peach and Mario are-a still on bad terms.", Luigi replied.

"Then why don't you guys just go sleep on the couch in the living room!?", Cloud demanded.

"Because we want a nice bed.", Mario explained as Cloud griped in response.

"Then just put a barrier between you and Peach and let me enjoy my own room!", Cloud said.

"It's-a not that easy.", Mario said.

"Besides, **I** still have to find a new room to-a stay at! Link and Marth kicked me out of-a their room because they said I snored too loud!", Luigi yelled back.

"Shut up! I just want my room back to myself!", Cloud yelled.

"My, what a selfish swordsman!", Mario shouted.

"What a stupid plumber!", Cloud shot back.

"Want to-a go PlayStation boy!", Mario said as he held his fists out. Cloud then glared at the two before he stood up and readied his fists.

"Oh! It's so on now!", Cloud said as he and the bros jumped to the other and began fighting as a dust cloud then formed around them as names were called and punching noises were heard.

"At least I'm-a not a generic swordsman!", Mario cried out.

"At least I'm not fat!", Cloud shot back.

 _"Wake up you losers! It's time for another day of smash!",_ Crazy Hand yelled over the intercom. The dust cloud then settled down as the three heroes remained in their positions which included Luigi's fists in Cloud's face as Cloud's foot was in Mario's. Mario then gave a deep sigh as he removed the SOLDIER's foot from his face and set it on the ground as the other two got up and began to get dressed.

"There's got to be a way for-a this tournament to end!", Luigi said as he put his overalls on.

Worst part is-a that we jump right into the next one, no break!", Mario cried.

"Ugh...I already have a hard enough time here, now there's going to be new people to get used to!", Cloud complained.

"Tell **us** about it! We didn't start getting along until the-a end of the Brawl tournament!", Mario said.

"Man, the original and Melee tournaments are a wonder on-a how we survived each other.", Luigi then as he thought back on the previous tournaments.

"Well, let's-a just see if we can get by this-a tournament with relative ease!", Mario said as the three then finished changing and walked out of the room as they went down the hallway to the kitchen.

"And let's-a hope that there are **no** new villains!", Luigi said.

"Agreed!", Mario and Cloud said as the three continued their way to the kitchen.

* * *

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Oh my! I didn't know that Luigi had tought you well Mr. Game and Watch!", Peach exclaimed as Mr. Game and Watch gave a few beeps in approval. What Peach saw before her was a huge pile of waffles waiting to be rolled out for the smashers to eat for breakfast. At first Peach, did not know what to do since she was the only one in the kitchen since Shulk had stayed up late the previous night working on his Monado. But lo and behold, Mr. Game and Watch stepped in and helped her out in the breakfast making process. It turned out that he was a pretty fast at mixing and flipping the cooked waffles onto the plates for a guy that was flat as paper and two-dimensional. Peach then smiled as Mr. Game and Watch then took the breakfast cart and rolled it out into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!", Peach said as a group of people then stood up and began to form a line for the food. She then looked over at the girls table and saw Palutena talking to Lucina and Zelda while Samus at the other side was petting Ivysaur as the grass-type Pokemon jumped onto his hind legs and rested against Samus's legs.

"Ivy!", he said as Samus scratched him underneath his chin.

"Aw! Does Ivysaur want some more?", Samus said as Ivysaur then nodded his head before Samus kissed him on top of his head. Suddenly, Pikachu was walking back with a pile of three waffles and a smile on his face that quickly disappeared as he looked and saw Ivysaur getting all the attention from Samus. Pikachu's jaw then dropped as did his waffles as he let them go before he glared at Ivysaur and stepped forward and hit the grass-type Pokemon's hind legs with his tail. Ivysaur then turned around and glared at the electric Pokemon before the two jumped at each other and began fighting as the girls laughed at the situation.

"Aw! It seems like you are very special to all the Pokemon Samus!", Palutena stated.

"Well, I guess I do have **some** charm!", Samus said as she twirled her hair and gave a wink to the goddess as Trainer Red walked by and looked at the two Pokemon wrestling before he sighed in grief.

"Oh come on! Ivysaur **too**! What is it with you and making bonds with Pokemon quickly!?", Red asked in annoyance as Samus chuckled in response.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm **better** at this.", she snickered as Red gave her a glare while the rest of the girls laughed at Samus's comment.

"Well, at least Charizard is loyal to me!", Red said as he looked at his fire-type Pokemon. However, Charizard looked at Samus for a second before stepping forward and nudging her with his head as Samus patted him on his head while Trainer Red's jaw then suddenly dropped. A few seconds passed before he digged into his pockets and threw his three Pokeballs at the bounty hunter while he turned around.

"Alright! I've had enough of this! **You** be their trainer now if they love you so much!", Red yelled as he stormed off away from them. After a few seconds, Charizard then pulled back his head and looked at Samus as she pulled out an apple and gave it to him.

"Good work buddy! Love the acting that you did there!", she said with a wink as Charizard winked back and began to eat his apple as the female smashers laughed in response.

"Oh Samus, you naughty girl!", Palutena laughed.

"You should apologize to Red later...after he gives you his Pokedex!", Zelda laughed as tears flowed to form in her eyes.

"You're such a bad girl Samus!", Peach said as Samus chuckled back.

"Oh, I know.", she said as the female smashers then bursted into laughter again. The kitchen door then opened up as Mario, Luigi, and Cloud walked through and went to a table near the waffles. Peach then quiclky turned her attention away and sighed in despair as the other female smashers raised their eyebrows at her.

"Hey Peach, what's the matter?", Zelda asked. Peach then quiclky glanced at Mario, then turned away as it looked as if he looked at her.

"Nothing. Everything is fine.", she said in a rushed tone. The rest of the female smashers then placed their heads in their hands and just sighed as Peach looked at them curiously.

"Uhh...what's the matter girls?", Peach asked.

"Peach, it doesn't take that much to see that you are lying.", Palutena said bluntly. Peach then widened her eyes before putting on a hurt look and scoffing at the goddess.

"HA! I find that funny Palutena! **When** have I ever 'lied'?, Peach asked in a snobbish tone.

"When you used to cheat on Mario... **all the time**...", Samus said. Peach then gasped and immediately put her hand over Samus's mouth before looking nervously at her husband.

"No! Don't say that! I don't want anymore trouble!", she whispered quietly so that only the other female smashers could hear her. However, the rest of the females looked at each other and nodded their heads as Peach gulped at what they were agreeing on.

"What? What is it?", Peach asked nervously.

"Peach, it's obviously Mario.", Palutena stated as Peach finally gave in and sighed before collasping back into her seat.

"Ugh...guess I couldn't hide that one...", she groaned.

"What's the matter between you two if you don't mind me asking?", Zelda asked, intrigued by the situation. Peach then looked up as sadness clearly was all over her eyes.

"It's what he doesn't want.", she said.

"What do you mean?", Palutena asked.

"Mario said that we weren't going to have any children.", Peach finally said. The rest of the female smashers gasped in shock as they heard the news.

"What!?", Zelda whispered.

"But...but doesn't he know how good a family would be?", Samus asked, shocked by the news revealed.

"No, he says that we have too much 'responsibilities' to do here and back at the Mushroom Kingdom when we return. He said that we have neither the patience nor the time to raise a child. Can you believe it!? How can he say that we have too much responsibilities!? Why doesn't he see that we can have a healthy relationship and have a family?", Peach said as she looked down at the table and pounded the it with her fist. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and saw Palutena shaking her head at her.

"Peach, I know how you feel, but I think it's more than that.", Palutena suggested. Peach then sighed in response before resting her chin on her head.

"I know...you're probably right...but still!", Peach began, but Zelda shook her finger as Peach then stopped.

"No Peach, you probably don't know why Mario says no. I feel that he is trying to protect you.", Zelda said.

"But I don't need protection!", Peach said.

"Uh...how many times has Bowser kidnapped you? Because I'm pretty sure that it has been a lot.", Samus stated.

"Yeah, and isn't Bowser **still** trying to force you to love him?", Zelda asked. Peach then lowered her head as the facts kept making her realize how wrong she was.

"Well...yes...", Peach said in defeat.

"I also think he's trying to make sure you don't go through any pain.", Palutena said as she looked at the plumber and rubbed her chin in an intrigued manner. Peach then raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the goddess.

"Huh? What makes you say that?", Peach asked.

"Well...I think that he doesn't want you to go through the pain of childbirth. I've heard that it is one of the most painful experiences that anyone could go through. It's also possible that you could die.", Palutena said. Peach then widened her eyes in horror as she scooted back in her seat.

"Do...do you think...I will die?", Peach asked. Palutena then looked up before waving her hands and shaking her head.

"Oh! Sorry Peach! I didn't mean to scare you! That's happened in the past due to a limited medical knowledge, now childbirth has few risks.", Palutena explained as Peach then took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"PHEW! Startled me there for a second!", Peach said.

"Well, what do you want to do about Mario?", Zelda asked as Peach looked at her husband before looking back at her friends.

"Sorry, but I think that we better let each other cool down before we discuss our problems to each other.", Peach suggested as the rest of the female smashers nodded their heads.

"I think that's a good idea Peach. I know Mario would probably appreciate that decision, I know that Link and Fox wouldn't be able to survive a day without their girls!", Palutena snickered as Zelda and Samus snickered along. Peach then laughed before a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Hey, why don't we do a girls sleepover in the living room? It would be a great way to escape our worries!", Peach suggested.

"Ooh! I know what I would bring!", Palutena said as she smiled at the thought.

"A sleepover!? That's wonderful Peach! I'll tell everyone else!", Zelda said. Peach then looked at Samus, who had an uncomfortable look on her face. Peach then frowned as she saw the bounty hunter's disapproval.

"What is it Samus?", Peach asked. Samus then looked at the girls before shaking her head in disagreement.

"Uh...I don't know girls...I don't do these sorts of things...", she said. The rest of the female smashers then gasped at Samus's statement.

"WHAT!? Samus, you **are** going to join us in this amazing sleepover! No 'if's', 'or's', 'but's' about it!", Peach stated.

"Listen Peach, I don't...", Samus started.

"Excuse me, did I hear something about a girls sleepover?", a British voice then asked as the female smashers looked behind them and saw Bayonetta, Robyn, Kamui, Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, and Jigglypuff standing there. Lucina, Robyn, and Kamui then looked at each other and hugged each other girlishly as they squealed happily while Bayonetta gave an approved nod.

"Oh yes! This will be fun!", Bayonetta said as the rest of the female smashers excluding Samus agreed. Samus then turned around and stared at the ground as the others cheered.

"Oh come on Bayonetta! I thought you were as cool as I am!", Samus said. Bayonetta then chuckled as she put her hand on the hunter's shoulder, which was her blue zero-suit.

"Yes, but this will be exciting! Come on Samus!", Bayonetta said as the other female smashers cheered her on. Samus then looked at them before looking up at Bayonetta and giving a small smile of approval.

"You know what, I guess I can try something new...", she said as the other female smashers cheered in response.

"That's our girl!", Bayonetta said as Samus chuckled in response.

"Yeah yeah, go get your food!", she laughed as the witch and Robyn, Lucina, Kamui, Wii Fit Trainer, and Jigglypuff then walked away with smile on their faces. Suddenly, Samus felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Fox standing beside her with a smile on his face as she returned a smile back.

"Hey Fox, how are you doing?", she asked.

"Great babe! You know, we should really have a date tonight. We could watch a movie in my room on the couch...close together.", he said with a hint of optimism in his voice on the last part. Samus then giggled in response.

"I'm sorry, but I already promised to do something else tonight.", she said. She then giggled as Fox's smile then went away completely before he turned around and glared at Pikachu, who was still wrestling Ivusaur.

"That cursed mouse! Why do you **always** have to spend time with him!?", Fox shouted. Samus then giggled as Fox gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry, but I'm actually going to a girls sleepover tonight in the living room.", Samus explained as Fox's eyes widened in response.

"But...what!? Don't you want to spend your time with me!? Don't you like my fur? Or how I kiss you? Or snuggling up with me?", Fox asked flabbergasted. Samus couldn't help but laugh as Fox began to pout and look away.

"I'm sorry, but a promise is a promise.", Samus said.

"So that's why you never make promises with me...", he said in a hushed voice as the female smashers laughed at him. Samus then stopped her laughter and kissed Fox on the cheek, which made him purr in response.

"Tell you what, I promise that we will have a date night soon, just that it will be at my room.", she said.

"Well, your couch is more comfortable...and wider.", Fox said in response.

"Thank you.", Samus said before giving the pilot a hug. Suddenly, Pikachu and Ivysaur then stopped wrestling and looked at the alien vulpine before a fire built up in their eyes.

"Pika...", Pikachu said venomously.

"Saur...", Ivysaur agreed.

"Squirtle...", Squirtle suddenly jumped in as the three then leaped at Fox and tackled him down as he glared at them.

"OH GREAT! A POKEMON BATTLE!", he yelled before he began fighting against the three as the female smashers laughed at the situation.

"Aw, poor Fox can't catch a break!", Peach teased.

"No moment with Samus for him!", Palutena said as the others laughed along. All of a sudden, Falco came running into the room with his cellphone pressed up against his face as he immediately grabbed a waffle before putting into his pant pocket while he struggled to put his coat on.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU NEED, I'LL GET IT!", Falco yelled as he finally put his coat on.

"Uh oh! I'm coming Falco!", Fox said as he pushed all if the Pokemon off if him and raced over to his friend.

"OKAY! GOT IT! SEE YOU IN A LITTLE BIT! BYE!", Falco said before hanging up and Fox came up to him.

"Hey Falco, what's wrong?", Fox asked as he placed his hand on Falco's shoulder. Falco then turned around as he had a nervously look on his face.

"It's Katt! She needs me right now!", Falco said as Fox widen his eyes in response.

"Oh uh! What does she need?", Fox asked.

"Just a couple of grocery items. I'll pick them up on the way to her.", Falco said.

"Hey, let me help you!", Fox said as he extended his hand. However, Falco shook his head as he pushed Fox's hand back.

"Thanks Fox, but I already have help.", Falco said as Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Who?", Fox asked as Falco pointed behind Fox as Fox turned around and saw Captain Falcon with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Fox, I've got Falco's back!", Captain Falcon said with a smirk.

"Thanks Falcon, you've been a great help for me over these past months!", Falco said as Captain Falcon shook his head in response.

"No, you've been a good friend to me!", Captain Falcon responded.

"No, **you've** been the good friend!", Falco said with a smile as Captain Falcon smiled back.

"Thanks! I do try to do the best for my friends here!", Captain Falcon said.

"Thank you for doing so, now let's go before Katt kills me!", Falco shouted as he rushed towards the garage.

"Hey! Did you grab a waffle for me?", Captain Falcon yelled as he ran after Falco into the garage. After a few seconds, a loud noise was heard as everyone looked out the window and saw Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon race off into the distance and towards the city. The smashers then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Man, and to think that those two used to be rivals in some ways!", Zelda said.

"I-a guess that they got over it, as have we!", Mario said as he motioned around the room. However, the villain smashers then sneered at the plumber as everyone glared at them.

"HAH! You couldn't be more wrong Mario!", Mewtwo yelled as he munched on a waffle.

"What makes you think that we get along!?", King Dedede mocked.

"Yeah! Just because Captain Falcon is helping him, doen't mean that they are friends!", Bowser said.

"Yes! I cannot see this 'friendship' that Captain Falcon stands up for to be an actual thing! It is just a false idealogy!", Ganondorf stated. However, the hero smashers then glared at them.

"A false idea? What happened Ganondorf, somebody made you upset or didn't do something your way?", Shulk said in a babyish voice as everyone laughed along while the Gerudo turned red in embarrassment before glaring at Shulk.

"NO! That is none of your business!", Ganondorf yelled before he turned away.

"Aw, nobody obeyed Ganondorf!", Fox snickered as the Gerudo gritted his teeth.

"No! Ganondorf is right! This 'friendship' is only here because you need it to stand a chance against us!", Mewtwo exclaimed as the rest of the villain smashers cheered along.

"You tell them!", Wario said.

"Then tell me Mewtwo, what is different from **your** group?", Palutena asked. The villain smashers then looked at each other as they then began to think of something to say back.

"Well... you see...uh...shut up!", Bowser yelled before slamming his fist onto the table.

"It's just an organization! We just hang out because we know that we belong with each other!", Wolf snarled.

"Yeah! We don't want to associate with you 'heroes'!", King Dedede said.

"Then you all are truly selfish...", Meta Knight said as the villain smashers then glared at him.

"Whatever blueberry, just leave us alone!", Dark Pit said as the villain smashers then focused their attention on each other, murmuring about how the hero smashers were about friendship. The hero smashers in response shook their heads before returning back to their conversations.

"Well, at least **we** have each other!", Fox said as Mario, Luigi, Cloud, and Shulk nodded their heads in approval.

"Yeah! We have each other to-a fight back against evil!", Luigi commented.

"If you-a guys didn't help, I may have never married Peach!", Mario complimented as the others closed their eyes and simply waved their hands in disapproval.

"No no Mario, no need to thank us for our heroic and amazing help. You can just cheer instead!", Shulk joked as everyone else snickered.

"My my, aren't you conceited Shulk?", Cloud asked in a joking tone. Shulk then grinned naughtly as he made a pose.

"Conceited? I don't know what you're talking about! Now sculpt a statue of my greatness right now!", Shulk said as the group laughed in response, tears coming out of their eyes. Mario then wiped the tears away before he looked and saw Peach talking to the female smashers, his grin then slowly slid away as he sighed sadly.

"Oh man, I was-a hoping that Peach would be-a ready to talk with me...", Mario said in a disappointed tone. Fox then looked over at the female smashers table as his smile fell away while his ears laid flat in despair.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a date night with Samus, but she is apparently having a girl's sleepover night with the others...", Fox said with a defeated tone.

"Wait, a girl's sleepover?", Cloud asked as he, Luigi, and Shulk raised an eyebrow in as their curiosities were piqued.

"Yep. They plan to have it in the living room. Such a shame, the **only** good thing that comes from this is that Pikachu won't be with her tonight.", Fox said as a little smirk crept on his face as he looked at Pikachu, who had gone back to fighting Ivysaur as the two Pokemon stood up on their hind legs and wrestled against each other with their two front ones. Squirtle had left and went over to Charizard, leaving the two to duke it out.

"Uh oh, I hope they asked Master Hand about this.", Shulk said. Suddenly, the hand himself then entered the room as he floated over towards the beverage table to get himself a cup of coffee. The female smashers then looked at each other before Peach stood up and scooched her feet nervously as Master Hand was preparing his coffee. Master Hand then turned around and saw the princess slowly walking towards him as he waved at her.

"Well, good morning Peach! How are you doing?", Master Hand asked. Peach then gulped nervously as Master Hand then raised a finger in confusion.

"Um...good.", Peach said hastily.

"Uh...is there something you want Peach? I can tell when you want me to do something.", Master Hand stated. Peach then bit her lip as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I was wondering if...THE GIRLS AND I COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!", Peach suddenly bursted out. The room remianed quiet as the others turned their attention to the princess and the creator of the tournament. Moments passed by before Master Hand made his answer.

"Uh...yes...you didn't have to ask me though. You have to talk to your fellow female smashers and decide which room to have...", Master Hand started before Peach bit her lip again.

"Oh...uh...I meant to ask if we could have it in the living room?", she asked. Master Hand then stopped speaking and stared at her for a few seconds before pointing at her.

"NOW SEE HERE! YOU JUST CAN'T ASK ME TO BORROW ONE OUR OF MAIN ROOMS TONIGHT FOR A CRUMMY SLEEPOVER AS YOU GIRLS STAY UP LATE, GIGGLE LOUDLY LIKE YOU'RE DRUNK, AND KEEP US MALES UP ALL NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT OUR LIVING ROOM IS!?", Master Hand suddenly shouted as Peach widened her eyes in fear.

"Uh...no...", she stammered. Master Hand then looked back a certain way before floating beside the princess and pointing a finger at the children smashers' table.

"Do you have **idea** what happens when the Nintendo Switch is taken away from them? They go on a rampage worse than any monster movie that you know!", Master Hand whispered as the children smashers then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Do you guys have any idea what he is saying?", Toon Link asked the others.

"Probably about the ice cream last night. It was a good thing that he and Mario came in enough time to take care of Bowser Jr. for me and knock him out, that brat nearly took my ice cream!", Ness said angrily as he remembered the previous night before slamming his fist onto the table.

"Whoa Ness! Calm down!", Popo advised.

"Yeah! We don't want another Giygas incident!", Nana said as Ness groaned in response before he lowered his head and recalled the moments that happened during that time.

"Ugh...did you **have** to bring that up? It's been like...four months since!", Ness said as he counted his fingers.

"Well, it was an interesting time.", Villager said.

"Yeah...but that brings back bad memories!", Ness said.

"But look at what happened in the end, you won! Besides, you taught us that we should always try to help our friend, not push them away!", Toon Link encouraged as Ness looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well...it came at the cost of my sanity nearly being broken, but **we** won!", Ness said as he stook out his hand as Toon Link shook it while they other children smashers cheered on.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that you weren't the one who beat Giygas, but you'll never convince me that we helped!", Toon Link said with a smirk on his face.

"And you'll never convince me that you didn't help me survive to the end!", Ness said. Ness then turned his head towards Lucas before a memory went came back to him.

"Oh! Lucas, what's your story about your family? I've always wanted to know.", Ness asked. However, Lucas's smile then faded away as he turned around and looked away from his group of friends.

"Trust me guys, you wouldn't want to know; neither will I tell you.", Lucas said. The children smashers then looked at each other before they stood up and surrounded the boy as Lucas looked up at them, his face now filled with sorrow and grief. Ness then put his hand on Lucas's shoulder while offering him a warm, but small smile.

"Hey man, if you don't feel comfortable telling us about it right now, don't. No one is forcing you to tell your story.", Ness said. Lucas then gave a weak smile as a few sniffs could be heard.

"Really? You mean it?", Lucas asked.

"Yeah, just as many times we describe the villains here, like how Dedede is fat!", Toon Link laughed as the other children smashers laughed along while Master Hand and Peach watched; the latter confused at the action going on in front of her.

"Uh...Master Hand...why are you watching them? You just became quiet and watched them.", Peach asked as Master Hand began to quiver a little.

"Oh man, what are they planning to do to me? They're all huddled up and planning my demise!", Master Hand said fearfully. Peach then raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the cowardly hand.

"What!? What makes you think that they are plotting against you!?", she asked.

"Ever had a bunch of savages come together whee you are the subject of their matter?", Master Hand asked.

"I thought you were afraid of Samus, Bayonettas, and Tifa hanging out tog...MPPH!", Peach exclaimed as Master Hand quickly covered her mouth with his...uh...hand.

"SHH! DON'T MENTION **THAT** TRIO TO ME! NO LIVING BEING WANTS TO CROSS PATHS WITH THEM WHEN THEY ARE TOGETHER!", Master Hand whispered again, only this time much louder. After a few seconds, he removed his...hand...away from Peach's mouth as she looked at then and for a it before regaining her composure.

"Well, may we have a sleepover in the living room tonight?", she asked as Master Hand thought on it before he groaned in response.

"FINE! JUST DON'T RUIN ANYTHING!", he exclaimed as Peach and most of the girls besides Samus cheered on and pumped their fists into the air.

"ALRIGHT! THANK YOU MASTER HAND!", Robyn shouted joyfully.

"WE'LL BAKE YOU COOKIES FOR THIS!", Palutena yelled in excitement.

"I'd rather **not** have any of your cookies Palutena...", Master Hand whispered to himself as the female smashers continued cheering. He then cleared his throat as the girls settled down and listened to him.

"Now, before we start our new tournament, we need to have some medical check ups. Today, I would like everyone to visit Dr. Mario's office as he checks your health today.", Master Hand stated. The room then became quiet as everyone stared at Master Hand with a worried look on their faces. Nana then raised her hand as Master Hand noticed her.

"Uh...Master Hand...will we have to be given some shots?", she asked nervously as evident by her quivering in her seat.

"Unfortunately for you, yes. **Everyone** will take a medical shot when they visit Dr. Mario.", Master Hand said. The children smashers then huddled together as they began to shake in fear.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A SHOT! THEY'RE PAINFUL!", Toon Link cried.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE US HAVE ONE!", Lucas begged as he fell to his knees and held his hands together while crying his tears out.

"Children! It'll be alright! Dr. Mario can help me reassure you.", Master Hand said as he motioned towards the door as Mario's clone then walked through and nodded his head.

"It is-a okay, the shots won't-a hurt a bit! I-a promise!", Dr. Mario said as he placed his hand over his heart. The children smashers then looked at him for a few moments before they broke up and went back to their breakfast. Dr. Mario then returned to his business as he grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee before leaving the room.

"I'll-a see you all later!", he called out before heading back down the hallway to his office again. Master Hand then turned around and nodded his...uh...body...before he too exited the room.

"Now, make sure you guys visit him today on your off time, we have a busy schedule today and I have a ton of paperwork to do!", he said as he took off, leaving the room to return to their discussion...and wrestling since Pikachu and Ivysaur returned immediately to that.

"A medical checkup? I haven't had-a one of those for a while.", Mario said as he scratched underneath his chin, recalling his last appointment.

"Uh oh...shots...", Luigi said as he began to kneel down and covered his head with his cap.

"Luigi, there's nothing wrong with a shot.", Shulk said, but Luigi shook his head in disapproval.

"No! Shots are-a the worst! I don't-a want to take one!", Luigi said as he continued to quiver in fear.

"It's-a okay Luigi, I'll go with you right now if you want to-a get it over with.", Mario said as he patted his brother's back. Luigi then looked at his elder brother and forced a smile to come up as he did his best to stop shaking.

"Uh...thanks bro! I...do... don't-a know what I would do without you...", Luigi said in between his shaking.

"And I wouldn't-a know what to do without you, brother.", Mario said as the two brothers then exited the dining room and went to Dr. Mario's office.

"Poor Luigi, he's still in his brother's shadow after all these years.", Fox said as he shook his head.

"Guess there's somethings that never change.", Shulk stated.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast.", Cloud said as the three went to get their food. However, just as they were getting their waffles, a loud crash was heard at one of the tables.

"IF YOU DARE TOUCH **MY** WAFFLES, I'LL CLOBBER YOU!", King Dedede shouted from the villain's table. Mewtwo then pushed the penguin in the face as Dedede fell back into his seat.

"SHUT UP DEDEDE! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO BE TALKING ABOUT!", the psychic Pokemon yelled.

"Oh, you **do** believe in comradeship!", Fox yelled back in a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP MCCLOUD!", Wolf shot back as the villains returned back to their conversation.

"BAH! I've had enough of their 'friendship'! It's driving me crazy!", Bowser said as he munched onto his waffle.

"Yet you want a relationship with Peach?", Palutena asked.

"I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!", King Dedede shouted.

"These heroes are annoying!", Mewtwo said as drank from his coffee cup.

"Indeed! Why do they believe that they can help each other out!? It never worked with us!", Ganondorf said.

"Let's forget what they have to say! We need the energy today so that we can finish them!", Wolf growled as he tore into his waffles.

"I for one have to agree with Wolf! Ain't no good fighting on an empty stomach!", King Dedede said as he began filling his mouth with waffles from his large stack of them on his plate.

"Let's trash those maggots daddy!", Bowser Jr. said as he jumped up and down in his seat. Bowser then gave his son an evil smirk as he bit into another of his waffles.

"YES! LET THEM SEE THAT THEY ARE WEAK AND THAT PEACH NEEDS ME!", he said as he glanced ate her before returning to his food. However, Kamui noticed the Koopa's stare and gagged in disgust.

"Bowser was looking at you again.", Kamui warned as she took a sip from her orange juice as Peach facepalmed herself before rubbing her temple.

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser, why don't you give up?", she asked herself as the other female smashers sighed along with her.

"We're so sorry for you Peach. At least Link gives me a loving stare.", Zelda said.

"Same with me since Fox always gives me the same.", Samus said as she looked down and saw Pikachu and Ivysaur still wrestling with their arms locked against the others' as Samus giggled.

"And Pikachu too...", she said with a slight laugh as Pikachu and Ivysaur glared at each other. Pikachu then smirked as he noticed Ivysaur's hind legs before drawing his leg back and kicking Ivysaur in the shin. Unfortunately for Pikachu, Ivysaur had the **same** idea and kicked Pikachu in the shin with his other foot at the same time. The two Pokemon then clenched in pain as they rolled into their backs and grabbed their foot while rolling around and whining. The female smashers couldn't help but giggle madly as they saw the two Pokemon roll around. Samus then stood up and picked up Pikachu while Zelda grabbed Ivysaur and took him over to Trainer Red.

"Here, he's better off with you rather than with Samus and still fighting Pikachu.", Zelda said.

"Thanks Zelda! I need to go and get everyone checked up on anyways, so you made my job easier!", Red said.

"No worries, we should get going now.", Zelda said as she was returning to the female smashers table when the intercom then came on.

 _"I forgot to mention, grocery shopping will be done by Ganondorf today.",_ Master Hand said over the intercom. Everyone's faces then turned pale as they looked around and saw the Gerudo's face turn red.

"WHAT!?", he yelled.

 _"Oh! And be sure to pick up some wine while you're out!",_ Crazy Hand said over the intercom.

 _"CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!_ ", Master Hand yelled before a tumble was heard as the intercom suddenly cut off. A few seconds passed before the smashers exited the dining room.

"Sorry Ganondorf, but there's nothing I can do.", Wolf said as he quickly left the dining room.

"Have-a fun!", Wario said irritatedly as the villain smashers left the room, leaving Ganondorf the only one left in the dining room. However, as soon as everyone left, an evil smile spread across Ganondorf's face as he looked outside the window.

 _"PERFECT! This gives me time to stop by and see how Giygas is doing!",_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he got up from his seat and went over towards the garage before entering a train car and pulling out to go into the city.

* * *

"Again, thanks for your help! I don't know what I would do if you weren't here!", Falco said as he and Captain Falcon went down another aisle. The two were at one of the stores that the smashers usually shopped at and were getting a couple of items before heading out to Corneria and visiting Katt. The two then walked down the dairy aisle as they looked at the ice cream selections, which Katt told Falco to do before he came over.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't have you asked Fox to help you out?", Captain Falcon asked, confused by Falco's statement.

"Well, he is pretty busy with Smash and all that stuff, he **is** one of the original smashers.", Falco said.

"But so am I.", Captain Falcon said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, but I think that he always has something else to do. You and I, and mostly everyone else, usually don't have anything else other than Smash.", Falco explained. Captain Falcon then scratched underneath his chin as he thought about it before smiling and nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess I can see it that way. Still, I think we all do **something** other than just Smash.", Captain Falcon said.

"Eh, usually complain about our game's reviews or lack of games.", Falco said. Captain Falcon then groaned in response before lowering his head as Falco facepalmed himself in embarrassment.

"Oh! So sorry! I forgot that you haven't had a game in a while.", Falco apologized.

"Thanks for reminding me...", Captain Falcon grumbled as he looked at the different ice creams. Falco then scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously.

"Still, must suck huh? I remember not having a game for the longest time, and the latest one sucked horribly.", he said. Captain Falcon then turned his head around and gave a chuckle in response.

"Well, at least **that's** an upside for not having any games!", he said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Star Fox is still popular!", Falco said as he pointed at the racer.

"When it was still on the Nintendo 64!", Captain Falcon laughed as Falco cringed at first before giving a slight chuckle.

"Well, that is true...", he said.

"Guess we're both the same peas in the same pod!", Captain Falcon said as the two chuckled.

"Yeah. It is funny though, we are good friends; yet, we were the worst rivals at first. It's strange, don't you think Douglas?", Falco asked as Captain Falcon shrugged his shoulders.

"It is weird, but I guess things change over time. Look at Mario and Link, they were the worst of enemies during the first two tournaments and became best friends halfway during the third tournament. And Fox and Samus, they used to hate each other, now they can't be separated from the other. I guess you could say that we are the same.", Captain Falcon said.

"Hmm, I never really thought about it like that before.", Falco said.

"Yeah, but have you thought about joining the F-Zero races? You would be one of the best!", Captain Falcon said with a smirk on his face as Falco chuckled in response.

"Really? You're **still** trying to make me join that pathetic race tournament? I could win even with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back!", Falco laughed as Captain Falcon gave him a competitive look.

"Oh? Is that so? We'll just have to settle this in a race when we get back to the mansion!", he said as he pointed at the avian.

"Heh heh! Watch me win that race!", Falco said with a competitive smirk. Suddenly, Falco's phone went off as Falco picked it up and placed it against his head.

"Hello?", Falco asked.

 _"FALCO! WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!",_ a voice from the other side suddenly yelled which was recognized as Katt's. The two space pilots then jumped up in fear as Falco grabbed a carton of ice cream before the two rushed to the check out line.

"OH! SORRY! I'M ON MY WAY! SEE YOU IN A BIT! BYE!", Falco yelled as he turned his phone off and groaned in response.

"Ugh...nine months pregnant and cravings, not a good combination.", he said as the two rushed to the check out.

* * *

"Next-a please.", Dr. Mario asked as Link came out of the office and smiled at the rest of the group.

"Don't worry guys, it'll be all over in a minute!", he said as the children smashers entered the office as Dr. Mario closed the door behind them as everyone remained in their seats. Pikachu was sitting in Samus's lap and was shivering in fear as he dreaded his turn. He had seen everyone else so far go by and say that it was fine, but the mouse still feared the needle. Across from them, Mario and Luigi were leaving the room and both had a smile on their face.

"See? That wasn't-a so bad, was-a it Luigi?", Mario asked.

"No! It was-a actually fine!", Luigi said as the two bros then noticed Master Hand coming into the room.

"Ah! I see that you two have taken your shots! How excellent!", Master Hand praised the brothers.

"Uh...Master Hand... I have a question...", Mario asked.

"Hmm? What is it Mario?", Master Hand asked.

"I was-a wondering...could I help-a you with your paperwork?", Mario asked. Master Hand remained quiet for a few seconds before coughing his throat.

"Uh...it's not as easy as you may think...paperwork can cause a lot of stress...", Master Hand said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. However, the plumber did not sway as he shook his head in response.

"No! It's-a okay! I'll help! Just let me-a do it!", Mario pestered. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, Master Hand finally caved in and nodded his...uh...body.

"Okay, we'll begin tonight. Just be prepared.", Master Hand said as Mario winked and gave a thumbs up.

"YES! LET'S-A GO!", he said cheerfully as Master Hand floated away.

"Good grief...", he sighed everyone watched him go away.

"OW!"

"HELP!"

OUCHIE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Pikachu then turned around and began to quiver more as he heard the children smashers from the other side of the office receive their shots. He then tried to jump out of Samus's arms, but she kept a tight hold on him as she brought him back to her lap.

"It's okay Pikachu, don't be scared.", she said comfortably, but to no avail as Pikachu began to whine in fear.

"Aw, is the wittle Pikachu scared of a tiny shot?", Fox teased in a baby voice as Pikachu shot a glare at him. Suddenly, Dr. Mario's office door then opened as the children smashers then walked out not only with a bandage on each of their arms, but also a lollipop in their satisfied mouths.

"Thanks Dr. Mario!", Ness called back as the children smashers walked out of the office and went down the hallway.

"Next.", Dr. Mario said as he looked at the three patients in the waiting room. Fox and Samus then stood up as Pikachu squirmed in her arms, but failed to escape. The three then walked into the office and sat on the examining table as Dr. Mario walked over to his counter and pulled out three shots. Pikachu's eyes widened in fear as he squeezed Samus's arms and hid behind them.

"It's okay Pikachu, I'll show you.", Samus said as Dr. Mario came up to her. However, the clone then stopped as he studied her suit with his eyes and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh...I need to-a take your shot from your arm...but...", he said as Samus stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Oh! It's okay! I wear a bra underneath!", she said as she unzipped the back of her zero suit and brought her left arm out for the shot.

"I'm glad that you were concerned though. That must have been embarrassing for you to ask.", Samus stated.

"Eh...not really that...more-a like your boyfriend and Pokemon pal.", Dr. Mario explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Fox said as he placed the vase back down on the computer shelf.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he pulled his already static tail away from Dr. Mario's arm. Dr. Mario then rolled his eyes as he gave Samus her shot. Fox then winced as he saw Samus's blood go up the tube and into a container before Dr. Mario pulled the needle out and patted the puncture spot with a bandage.

"All done!", the doctor said as he took the container and put it into a machine before typing away on his computer for something. Samus then looked at Fox and noticed his changed behavior before putting her hand on top of his.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked as Fox gave her a saddened look.

"It's nothing...it's just...I don't **ever** want to see you lose blood...or get hurt...or...", he began to say before Samus placed a finger over his lips. She then pulled away as Fox sat up and listened to her.

"It's okay Fox, I won't be able to always not get hurt, it happens all the time. Don't try to make me do something I can't do forever.", she said as Fox's ears laid down in sadness.

"Okay...", he complied.

"Thank you!", she said before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Fox then smiled back before noticing Pikachu and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Sorry pest, she's mine!", he said as Pikachu grumbled some remarks. Dr. Mario then stood up from his computer and grabbed another shot before heading over to Pikachu and grabbing the mouse's right paw.

"Okay, this may-a hurt a bit, but don't get scared.", Dr. Mario said as he inserted the needle into Pikachu's paw. Pikachu then widened his eyes in pain before closing them and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!", Pikachu began to cry as tears rolled down his face before Dr. Mario pulled the needle out and placed a bandage over the mouse's puncture mark.

"Aw, Pikachu, it's alright!", Samus said as Pikachu looked away and held onto his paw while continuing to cry.

"Pika! Pika!", Pikachu cried as a couple of tears fell down from his eyes. Samus then picked him up before wiping away his tears as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay Pikachu, I'll be here for you.", she said as she kissed him on the top of his head. Pikachu then gave her a saddened look before slowly nodding his head.

"Pikachu...", he said as Fox laughed at him.

"HA! What a baby! Can't handle a little shot?", Fox teased as Pikachu glared at him while Fox rolled up his sleeve as Dr. Mario came back.

"Alrighty! Just-a one more...", Dr. Mario said as he began to give the final shot. However, Fox widened his eyes in pain and immediately jumped back.

"OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!? KEEP THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!", Fox yelled as he pointed at Dr. Mario, who had an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Fox, I-a **barely** scraped your skin.", Dr. Mario stated. Fox then turned red in embarrassment as Samus and Pikachu then snickered quietly to themselves. Dr. Mario then took a step forward as he held the needle up.

"Now come-a here.", Dr. Mario said. However, Fox drew back and ran over to the office door.

"You'll never come near me!", he yelled as he grabbed the door handle and began to turn it. However, the door was locked as Fox did his best to turn it.

"Come on! Come on!", he said to himself as he turned his head around and saw Dr. Mario walking towards him. Fox's eyes grew in fear as he did his best to open the door.

"NO! STAY AWAY FFOM ME! NO! NOOOOO!"

* * *

"So, anything that I should know about our new 'allies'?"

"Yes, there is much to share.", Ganondorf said with a wicked smile on his face. He had just finished shopping and was heading back to the mansion, but then used his time to stop in and check up on Giygas. The Universal Cosmic Destroyer was pleased to see him and was eager to find out more about the other villain smashers. Giygas then pushed a button on his keyboard as the huge computer screen on the wall then showed Bowser in all of his terror.

"So, what do I need to know about the Koopa?", Giygas asked.

"He is the strongest of our group and one of the strongest in the mansion. He has deadly magic and an army to work with. But he is also **very** stupid. He ranks number two in our group.", Ganondorf explained. Giygas then pressed another button showing Bowser Jr.

"And him?", Giygas asked. Ganondorf then snorted in response.

"Him? He is ranked eigth on our list, the lowest of us all. He is useless, whiny, pathetically weak, incredibly stupid, and has an ego even bigger than Bowser.", Ganondorf said.

"Okay, how about Mewtwo?", Giygas asked.

"Very intelligent, pretty powerful, and his telekinesis is very deadly. However, he has the biggest ego of us all. He believes that he is supreme and that he is the ultimate being. He ranks number three.", Ganondorf said.

"Anything else I should know about the others?", Giygas asked.

"Dark Pit is overall good, but is just an emo. Wario is our second strongest, but like Bowser, lacks in intelligence. Wolf is very clever and cruel, but is our second weakest and can be easily defeated. King Dedede is just pathetic overall, he is our second lowest due to his stupidity, laziness, cowardness, and ego.", Ganondorf said. Giygas then scratched his chin as he looked at the different villain smashers.

"Hmm, it seems that most of them have an ego problem.", Giygas stated.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, that won't be much of a problem when we set our plan into action. By the way, how's it going?", Ganondorf asked, eager to find out if his plan was flowing smoothly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not good at building it. We need more people to build it efficiently and correctly. That's why I need to see the others very soon.", Giygas explained. Ganondorf then rubbed his beard for a little bit before nodding his head.

"Understood, I need to head back anyway before they get suspicious.", Ganondorf said.

"Thanks, with knowing how to deal with the others and getting other people's help, we should be able to get this plan moving.", Giygas said with a smirk as he began typing away on his computer. Ganondorf then smiled evilly as he began to leave the room.

"Oh, believe me, that's **all** I want to hear!", he said as the two laughed evilly before the Gerudo left the building and made his way back to the mansion.

* * *

"OH, DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT KATT, I **DID** RUSH OVER HERE AS FAST AS I COULD!"

Captain Falcon couldn't help but hold onto his mouth as he tried to stop himself from laughing like a mad man. The two had taken a teleporter and came into Corneria as they stopped by Katt's place. Captain Falcon remained outside of the house and by his Blue Falcon as the Cornerian residents walking by gave him raised eyebrows as they were not quite used to humans in their world. However, Captain Falcon did not mind it as he simply waved at them whenever they went by. He still was a bit cautious though, he rembered how the smashers were attacked a while back when they had a beach party nearly a year ago when Fox and Samus began dating. He didn't hold a grudge, however, against the city. He understood it took time to get used to reaching out to other worlds. Still, it didn't help that they were attacked though. Thankfully, the racer was pulled out of these thoughts as he heard more shouting coming from inside the house as he snickered to himself at Falco's misery.

"YOU WEREN'T HERE FAST ENOUGH! DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO CARRY A BABY IN YOUR BODY FOR NINE MONTHS!?", Katt yelled.

"NO! BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT YOU MADE A HUGE DEAL ABOUT GETTING ICE CREAM FOR YOU! **ICE CREAM**!", Falco yelled back.

"I CAN BARELY MOVE WITHOUT EXPERIENCING PAIN! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO **YOU** THAT I'M THIS WAY!", Katt yelled as Captain Falcon snickered quietly.

 **"ME**!? IT WAS **YOU** WHO KEPT ASKING ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU!", Falco yelled back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE THOSE HOTEL NIGHT ARRANGEMENTS!", Katt hollered from inside her house.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEGGED FOR ME TO GO WITH YOU! THEN YOU ASKED ME TO DO IT ONE WAY AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE!", Falco screeched. Captain Falcon then dug out his phone from his pocket as a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Maybe I should record this?", he said to himself as he heard another explosive argument go off in the house.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I PLEASURED YOU ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES, IT WAS ONLY FAIR THAT YOU DID IT WITH ME MY WAY ONE TIME!", Katt yelled.

"OH YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF BLAME! I WISH WE HAD NEVER HAD...OH PLEASE DON'T START CRYING NOW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO! DON'T HAVE AN EMOTIONAL SWITCH NOW!", Falco cried as Captain Falcon heard a couple of sniffs from inside the house.

"YOU...*SNIFF*...MEAN THAT...YOU...*SNIFF*...DON'T WANT A FAMILY!?", Katt cried before Captain Falcon heard her burst into tears. The racer then heard Falco hug and embrace her as the feline continued crying her tears out.

"No...no...I want a family with you. It's just that...that this is a whole lot to take in now. We're expecting newcomers soon as the next tournament begins, and here I have a pregnant girlfriend who needs all the help I can give...and she switches between emotions every five minutes.", Falco said as Katt then stopped crying and gave a little giggle.

"I...I guess it is stressful for you...I never thought about the crazy stuff that goes on with being pregnant. I...I...OH FALCO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", Katt cried as Captain Falcon snickered as Falco groaned.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now please remove your head from my shoulder, I don't want a wet jacket.", Falco said as Katt gave a weak giggle again.

"Falco...when we finally have our baby boy...where will the two of us live? Will we be allowed to live in the mansion and stay in your room?", Katt asked.

"I don't know. I know that Master Hand would **hate** to have a baby in the mansion and would complain about how our child would use up all our money; but he's not cruel either and would try to help still. Maybe he will allow you in and stay in our room, but he would keep an eye on us; the dude is strict when it comes to our smashers being frisky.", he said as Katt laughed in response.

"Please! After this, **that** would be the last thing that I would think of!", she said as Falco laughed in response.

"Yeah, but I don't know. Mario and Peach are married and share a room while Roy and Liliana are as well, but are unable to see each other, and she's pregnant!", Falco said.

"What does that mean?", Katt asked.

"I think that you would probably have to be a smasher in order to live in the mansion.", Falco stated as Captain Falcon cringed in response.

 _"Uh oh! Better hope that Master Hand has a plan for that!",_ Captain Falcon thought as he listened in on the conversation. However, just before doing so, he smirked and pressed the share button on his phone to every one in the mansion.

"Oh no! And interviews are over aren't they?", Katt said in a fearful tone.

"Sadly, yes. But we'll see if we can work something out.", Falco said. Captain Falcon then heard the two brush up against each other in a hug.

"Thank you Falco. I love you so much.", Katt said.

"And I do too.", Falco replied. Captain Falcon then peeped inside as he saw both of them in the house hallway before Katt laced her hand behind Falco's and brought him downward.

"Mmm...", she said as the two locked into a kiss with each other. After twenth seconds, Falco's phone went off as he pulled away and opened it.

"Huh? What's this?", he said as he opened up his messenger. His face then turned red as Katt noticed what he was watching and quietly snickered in response as Falco turned his head around and glared at the racer.

" **YOU**!", he yelled as he dashed after Captain Falcon, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"YES!", Captain Falcon said as he laughed while he raced over to the Blue Falcon.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Mario entered Master Hand's office as the hand was busy getting things done for the day. The hand then noticed Mario as he motioned the plumber over to a seat next to him.

"Okay Mario, I guess I better show you how these things are done! First, sign your name at the top! Then...", Master Hand started.

"Master Hand, you act like-a I don't know this stuff already.", Mario said in a dull voice. Master Hand then looked at the plumber before clearing his throat and handing him a pile of paperwork to work with.

"Alright Mario, you seem to be able to do this. You work on this stack, and I will work on mine. If you need any help or need any information, just ask me.", Master Hand said as he began immediately on his share. Mario then looked at the paperwork in front of him and laughed in response.

"Aw, no biggie! It-a can't be that hard!"

* * *

"So, how was your shopping Ganondorf?", Bowser teased as the Gerudo entered the villain smashers' room as the others joined along in snickering with the Koopa. Ganondorf then growled at Bowser as he sat on his bed and lied down in relief.

"Shut up Bowser! At least I'm able to get every item on the list correctly.", Ganondorf snarled as Bowser then stopped laughing and glared at Ganondorf.

"HEY! LOW BLOW THERE GANONDORF!", Bowser roared as Ganondorf smirked in response.

"Grow up Bowser!", Wolf said as he returned to his computer screen. He and Mewtwo had hacked into the mansion's security system and were enjoying pictures and videos of Samus.

"Oh! Here's one where she is going to the showers!", Wolf said as he and Mewtwo looked eagerly at the screen.

"Please show us inside of the room! I need to see the body of the person who will bear my offspring!", Mewtwo said as he stared at the screen with lust in his eyes.

"Please! She's going to be mine!", Wolf said as Mewtwo glared at him.

"BAH! Why stare at a computer screen when you can-a go see the **real** thing **right-a** now?", Wario said as he opened the door to the villain smashers' room.

"Wario, I'd advise not peeping in on the female smashers' sleepover.", Ganondorf said.

"You could get into some big trouble!", King Dedede advised. However, Wario laughed in response as he began to tiptoe down the hallway.

"HA! They won't-a catch me!", Wario boasted as he began to creep down the hallway. After making silent moves and careful steps, he made his way in front of the door of the living room and peeped into the keyhole of the room where the female smashers were having their sleepover.

"Alright girls, are we ready to get this night started!?", Peach exclaimed as most of the female smashers aside from Samus cheered in response.

"YEAH!", Robyn yelled while throwing her arms in the air.

"Let's get this party on!", Palutena exclaimed as the female smashers huddled together.

"Alright, let's begin with questions. First off, what do you girls hope to have?", Palutena asked.

"I hope me and Popo will be able to be the first people to climb every mountain from every world!", Nana said as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I hope to have a better relationship with Mario as we both govern the Mushroom Kingdom and hopefully have a family if he changes his mind.", Peach said as she sighed happily at the thought.

"And no kidnapping from Bowser, right?", Bayonetta asked.

"Of course!", Peach giggled in response.

"I hope me and Link will live a happy life as we protect Hyrule and the rest of the world from the forces of evil.", Zelda said.

"Aw, you're too kind Zelda. As for me, I wish for humans of my world to live happily together without any trouble from the underworld.", Palutena answered.

"I hope me and Robin will get married without any difficulty.", Lucina said.

"What difficulty? Him reading too many books?", Peach asked.

"No. My father causing trouble.", Lucina laughed as the other females laughed along.

"I hope to be the best tactician in my army so that we will be unconquerable.", Robyn said.

"I wish to unite me and Corrin's families and bring peace to the land.", Kamui said.

"I wish to watch my Lumas grow into strong, capable Lumas that will one day become a galaxy!", Rosalina said as the Luma in her lap jumped up and down in joy from hearing her wish.

"I hope to be there when Daisy marries Luigi!", Palutena suddenly said.

"Oh my word! How could I forget that!? We **need** to be there for that!", Peach exclaimed as the other female smashers nodded their heads.

"Yeah, by that time I hope Fox and I will have settled down and enjoy a peaceful life instead of fighting.", Samus said. The female smashers then looked at Bayonetta and gave her curious smiles.

"Alright Bayonetta, what do you want? Probably a boyfriend I guess.", Palutena said. Bayonetta then laughed in response as the others gave her puzzled looks.

"No! I already have a boyfriend!", she said as the others widened their eyes in response.

"No way!", Rosalina yelled.

"Who is it!? Who is it!?", Robyn eagerly asked. Bayonetta then winked in response as the others groaned.

"Sorry girls, but I can't tell you right now. Let's just say that he is mischievous and a lot like me.", Bayonetta said.

"A lot like you **how**?", Samus asked as Bayonetta snickered teasingly.

"You'll see. By the way, have you girls seen my new dress?", she asked as the others shook their heads.

"No.", they all answered. Bayonetta then stood up, ready to go get her new clothes.

"Alright, I should...", she started.

"Hey Wario why are you peeping into the living room?", Falco's voice suddenly said as the female smashers then froze up as they looked at the living room door. They then went over to it and opened it up to see Wario with his backed turn to them as he motioned for Falco and Captain Falcon to go away as the two shrugged at each other.

"YOU TWO! GO AWAY! THIS IS-A GREAT! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT I'M-A HERE!", he yelled.

"Until you were caught of course...", Palutena suddenly said. Wario then froze up as he turned around and turned pale as he saw the female smashers in front of him. His legs then began to wobble and his mustache drooped down.

"Oh no...", he said.

"Oh **yes**! I think it's time to punish this pervert!", Peach said as the others suddenly pulled out their weapons as Wario began to sweat.

"YEAH! PUNISH THE PERVERT!", another voice rang out as everyone jumped in shock and turned around and and saw Snake in the living room. The female smashers then noticed the cardboard box in the room as Snake's face went from happy to fearful as the female smashers glared at him.

"Oh no...", he said fearfully as the female smashers took a step towards him.

" **ANOTHER** PERVERT!? LET'S TEACH THESE BOYS A LESSON!", Bayonetta screeched as Snake tried to jump away, but was caught by Jigglypuff and Kamui. He and Wario were then dragged into the room as the female smashers began to enter, but stopped when they saw Mario walk down the hallway. Peach then lowered her head as cleared her throat as Mario drew closer and closer to them.

"Oh...hey Mario...I just want you to know that...", she said.

"Too-a much paperwork...", Mario said as Peach lifted her head in shock.

"Huh?", she asked. She then noticed that Mario's face had lost a little color and his eyes were bloodshot as he moved like a zombie down the hallway.

"Too-a much paperwork. Too-a much paperwork...", he continued saying as he passed them and went away into the hallway. The female smashers then looked at each other and giggled at what they saw.

"HA HA HA! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?", Palutena asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I can explain.", Master Hand said as floated over towards them.

"What happened Master Hand?", Samus asked. Master Hand then chuckled as he looked down the hallway.

"Poor Mario asked me to let him help with my paperwork. Unfortunately for him, he was not prepared. Now he has to deal with this problem as he helps me fill out my paperwork.", Master Hand laughed as the female smashers laughed along.

"Oh...poor Mario!", Bayonetta teased.

"Well, I'm off to bed, have fun girls!", Master Hand said as he began to float away.

"Thank you, we will!", Peach said as she and the other female smashers went back into the living room. Master Hand hadn't made at least ten feet away when he heard two thwacks from the living room.

"ARRRGHHHH!", a voice that sounded like Wario's yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!", another vojce which sounded like Snake's followed. Master Hand then looked at the living room door, but then turned away and went back on his way.

"Nope. I'm not dealing with that tonight.", he said as he went away, leaving the two perverts at the mercy of the female smashers. And unfortunately for them, there was no mercy.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hey guys, sorry for the late upload! I had a lot of tests to take and I just had my wisdom teeth removed today. Thankfully, this chapter is much longer than my two previous ones, which would explain why this one took longer to upload. Thankfully, we will make some true progress in the next chapter as it focuses more on upcoming events. Now, I know that there are some questions that are asked. Don't worry, these questions will be answered in this story, it just hasn't reached their time yet. I also wanted to let Captain Falcon and Falco receive more attention, since they are the two main characters or this story besides Ganondorf and Cloud. Well, better end it here guys. Please leave your comments and critiques in the reviews and I hope to see you next chapter. Until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	4. Chapter 4

"Mario? Mario? Are you-a alright?"

Mario eyes opened up before they fluttered as he sat up and rubbed his face before yawning. Next to the side of the bed was Luigi, who had a concerned look on his face for his older brother. Mario blinked a few times before letting out another yawn.

"Oh...Luigi...what is-a the matter?", Mario asked.

"You look-a dead Mario. Are you okay?", Luigi asked. Mario then looked over at his dresser mirror and noticed that he had small dark rings under his eyes and had a tired look on his face. Mario then groaned as he facepalmed himself.

"Oh no, what have-a I put myself into?", he asked himself.

"Let me-a guess, it was Master Hand's papers.", Luigi asked in a sarcastic tone. Mario then nodded his head as Luigi rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Mario, I advised you to-a **not** take up that job!", Luigi said in an irritated voice.

"But Luigi, I needed something to do while-a Peach and I were away from each other!", Mario defended.

"But paperwork!? That was-a stupid of you to ask for!", Luigi said.

"I know, and I have to-a deal with it...", Mario sighed in defeat. Luigi then lost his stern expression on his face as he patted his brother on the back.

"Hey, don't-a try to carry it all on your shoulders. Just-a ask me or someone else to-a help if you need it.", Luigi offered. Mario then gave his brother a grateful smile as he got out of his bed.

"Thank you bro! I know that it-a will be hard to deal with now since I-a made my deal.", Mario said.

"True, but-a it never hurts to have help!", Luigi said. Mario then opened his drawers as he pulled out his clothes and finished grooming his hair before putting some lotion under his eyes which covered the dark rings. He then looked back and gave a cheerful grin as the two brothers exited the room.

"Alrighty! Let's-a go!", Mario said in an optimistic voice as the two went down the hallway and into the dining room, only to find it empty. The two then looked around as they saw nothing but empty seats and tables.

"Huh? Where is-a everyone?", Mario asked. Suddenly, the intercom system turned on over their heads.

" _Mario and Luigi, come down to the living room, I have a special announcement to make._ ", Master Hand said as the intercom turned off. The two bros then looked at each other with confused looks.

"A special announcement? What-a could Master Hand say that needs to us?", Mario asked.

"On one-a way to find out.", Luigi said as the two then walked down the hallway towards the living room. They then entered and found everyone else in there as they looked for empty seats on the couches. It was evident that only Mario and Luigi were dressed and ready for the day as everyone else was still in their sleeping clothes. The two also noticed that the female smashers must have heard about the special announcement earlier than everyone else since they had their sleepover in the living room, but had everything cleaned and ready for the day. Mario then looked around as he saw the smashers, Olimar and his Pikmin were still drowsy as they wavered back and forth, the children smashers were lying about on the couches and were still asleep, the villain smashers were grumpier than usual as they sat away from everyone else, and Fox and Samus were cuddling next to each other as they held onto each other tightly. Mario then looked towards his left and saw Snake with a couple of bruises on his face and legs. He then turned around and saw Wario with a black eye.

"Uh oh, I think I don't want to-a know what happened last-a night.", he said to Luigi as the two found empty seats next to Link and Zelda. Zelda then looked at Mario before she scrunched her nose in response.

"Trust me, they **deserved** it!", she said venomously as Mario, Luigi, and Link sweat dropped at her remark.

"Okay, don't peep in on a girls sleepover.", Link said to himself as he turned his attention towards the front of the room as Master Hand floated in front of everyone.

"Good morning everyone! I take it that **most** of you had a good night's rest?", he said as he looked at Wario and Snake, who grunted in response.

"Shut up!", Snake scowled.

"Well, I must say that we are on our way to our new tournament! And I need to inform you all about something important.", Master Hand said.

"What is it Master Hand?", Pit asked.

"Well, we are going to try and revamp your looks.", Master Hand said. The room remained quiet for a few seconds before Mewtwo coughed his throat.

"And what does **that** mean?", the psychic Pokemon asked, though he did not care.

"Well, since most people want to see something fresh in the new tournament, I have been working on a computer system that will scan you and change a little bit of your 'design' if you will.", Master Hand explained.

"I don't think we understand what that means.", Megaman said.

"Don't worry, our TV screen shall show what I'm saying.", Master Hand said as he motioned to the screen behind him as the smashers looked at the screen. Suddenly, Link appeared on the screen in his usual green tunic and cap.

"Now, Link will have a new design that will be digitally scanned over him that will make him appear as his 'Breath of the Wild' version!", Master Hand said as the Link on screen then flashed brightly before revealing that he wore a blue tunic and no longer had his iconic cap, but long hair instead. Everyone then stared at the TV screen in awe as Link suddenly stood up.

"WHAT!? BUT I LIKE MY TUNIC AND CAP!", Link shouted.

"Link! It's okay! It's just a digital illusion over you for the audience!", Master Hand explained as Link sat back down in his seat and began griping about his new look. Suddenly, Zelda appeared on the screen as she too flashed brightly before her Twilight Princess look was gone and in its place was a significantly younger Zelda with blond hair and a cheerful attitude.

"And Zelda will look like her 'Link to the Past' iteration!", Master Hand said as some of the male smashers looked dreamily at the screen.

"Wow...", Pit said.

"Incredible...", Lucas said.

"Oohh...", Wario slurred as he began to drool. Suddenly, a Din's Fire blew up in his face as he turned around and glared at a angry Zelda.

"I'll have you know that she is too young for a creep like you!", Zelda yelled at him.

"BAH! WHO CARES!? SHE'S HOT!", Wario exclaimed as Zelda tightened her fists and glared at him even harder before Link grabbed her and sat her next to him before giving Wario a cold look. Ganondorf then came onto the screen as his Twilight Princess look then flashed brightly and his Ocarina of Time design was shown.

"And Ganondorf will look younger than ever as his 'Ocarina of Time' design will take the place of his 'Twilight Princess' design...and not as ugly!", Master Hand snickered as the hero smashers then snickered as well while Ganondorf glared at everyone.

"Laugh while you still can, but know that I will not show mercy upon you in the field of battle.", Ganondorf stated as everyone stopped laughing as Samus came onto the screen and flashed brightly before her Power Suit changed and showed off its new design.

"Others like Samus will receive a new look as she will have a digital design of her 'Samus Returns' design!", Master Hand said.

"Ooh, I like your new design!", Fox complimented as Samus snuggled her face next to his.

"Thank you!", she said before kissing him on the cheek, which he purred in response. Master Hand then turned off the TV screen as he floated back in front of everyone's view.

"And many more will receive an update when we get this new program started.", Master Hand said.

"Anything else?", Corrin asked.

"Well, just that be prepared, because three of our fighters will arrive tomorrow!", Master Hand said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ooh!", Peach said.

"Who! Who!", Popo and Nana asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. As for now, I need the original twelve to head into Smash City and meet with the mayor in order to promote the new tournament. Suddenly, the original twelve jaws dropped as they yelled in response.

"WHAT!?", they all hollered as Master Hand nodded his...uh...body.

"Yes, I need help in order to promote the tournament, and who better than the twelve that started it all?", Master Hand said.

"Do you find this funny? Because this is **not** funny at all!", Captain Falcon griped.

"Shut up and do what I asked you to do! You all have an hour to get ready, be dressed in your usual attire. That means the Power Suit for you Samus.", Master Hand said as the bounty hunter nodded her head.

"With that taken out of the way, you all may go get breakfast and start your day!", Master Hand said as everyone then began to move and separate from each other. Mario, Luigi, and Link then stood up as they shook their heads.

"This is going to-a not go well, I can-a sense it.", Mario said with a little dread in his voice.

"Well, let's hope for the best. Let's get showered so we look professional.", Link said as the three walked out of the room. Captain Falcon, Ness, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu then joined them as they exited the room and saw Fox and Samus standing by the side.

"Ugh...why does he always choose us?", Fox whined as Samus held his hand.

"I hate it too, but let's try to act professional. I'd rather not get on Master Hand's bad side.", Samus said as Fox looked at her. He then smiled lewdly at her before giving her a loving stare.

"Hey, want to shower with me? I may go quicker with your help.", he said with a purr as Samus giggled and punched him on the shoulder.

"You naughty pervert!", she said as the two laughed for a second before Jigglypuff walked towards them and motion for Samus to pick her up. Samus then knelt down and picked up the balloon Pokemon as she took a step back.

"Me and Jigglypuff are going to go get our showers, see you in a little bit!", she said as she walked away and left Fox and the males. Fox then turned around and nodded his head as the males made their way to their shower room.

"Okay guys, let's get this done...OW!", Fox said as he felt a sharp pain in his hand before rubbing it and glaring at Pikachu.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE YOU MORON!", Fox yelled.

"PIKA PIKA!", Pikachu shot back as the ten males made their way towards their showers.

* * *

"So, what do you think that we will talk about with the mayor Jigglypuff?", Samus asked the Pokemon. She and Jigglypuff were taking their showers as the steam flowed all around the room and filled the air.

"Jiggly!", Jigglypuff answered as the showers then stopped as Samus wrapped a towel around her whole body and stepped out of her shower as Jigglypuff did likewise.

"I don't know, the mayor might be tight with money. Hopefully we can make an agreement with him.", Samus said as she grabbed a hair dryer and began to blow her hair with the dryer as Jigglypuff grabbed another and began drying her entire body off.

"Still, I can't shake the feeling that it's not the mayor we will have trouble with...", she said as Jigglypuff gave the bounty hunter a puzzled look.

"Jiggles?", she asked.

"Yes. I believe that the meeting with the mayor will go alright. I just feel that something else might happen.", Samus said as she finished drying her hair and began straightening it with a comb. Jigglypuff then looked down in fear, but then put on an optimistic face as she pointed at Samus's body.

"Jiggly!", she said as Samus giggled in response.

"Well, while I may wear my Power Suit, I'm **not** allowed to hurt anyone, you know?", she said. Jigglypuff grabbed sighed in response as she sat down and looked at the ground in sadness.

"Jigglypuff...", she sighed as Samus knelt down to her and picked her up.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for each other; and Kirby will be there for you.", she said as Jigglypuff's mood brightened up as she bounced up and down in Samus's arms.

"Jiggly! Jiggly!", she shouted joyfully as Samus laughed along.

"You know, it's weird that I can understand what you are trying to communicate sometimes. But at the same time, it's not.", she said as the two exited the female showers and entered into the hallway.

"I better get into my clothes and Power Suit, hopefully the guys haven't had much trouble.", she said as the two females parted ways from each other.

* * *

"HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SOAP!?", Link yelled as he held his towel tight around his waist while bending down and looking in the different showers in the room.

"HEY! DONKEY KONG, DON'T YOU DARE USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!", Captain Falcon warned as the Gorilla made some 'ooh!' sounds in response.

"POYO!", Kirby exclaimed as he struggled to open up a bottle of body wash.

"Oh Mama Mia! We need to-a hurry!", Mario yelled as he jumped into a shower and pulled the curtain closed before throwing his towel up on the side of the shower wall.

"Quickly!", Luigi shouted as he ran into a shower and jumped in, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw Ness rinsing his body as the boy noticed and stopped before covering up his...er...area...and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAHHHH!", Ness yelled as Luigi stepped out of the shower and pulled the curtain close. His face was red, but not from the steaming water.

"Careful Luigi, you can be convicted from that!", Link shouted.

"LINK! THIS IS-A NO TIME TO JOKE! GET A SHOWER!", Luigi yelled before he found an empty shower and jumped in before starting the water. Unfortunately for him, the water was turned on too earlier and came out boiling hot.

"GAAAHHH!", Luigi yelled from his shower.

"POYO! PO...POYO!", Kirby yelled as he accident squeezed the body wash bottle too tight and squirted out nearly half the bottle as body wash sprayed onto the walls, ceiling, and into other showers.

"AHHHH! MY EYES!", Mario screamed as Kirby then put the bottle down and raced into a empty shower.

"Come on, hur...AAAAHHHH!", Fox yelled as a loud thud was heard in his shower.

"You okay there Fox?", Ness asked.

"Hey Link, I found that bar of soap you were looking for, I slipped on it.", Fox said as Link came next to the shower as Fox handed him the bar of soap.

"FINALLY!", Link yelled triumphantly before he dashed into a shower and began to clean himself. The males continued showering as quickly as they could before they heard a loud crunch.

"HEY! WHAT WAS...DONKEY KONG!", Captain Falcon yelled as DK gave a sheepish grin. Donkey Kong had tried to stand up a bit straighter and placed his hand on the top of the shower wall, but accidentally tore off most of the top. After a few seconds, the rest of the males finished showering and wrapped their towels around their wastes.

"ALRIGHTY! LET'S-A GET DRIED REAL QUICK!", Mario said as he, Luigi, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Link, and Ness went over to the sinks and began drying themselves off as Fox and Donkey Kong walked over to another curtain area.

"And we'll get dried off here!", Fox said. Ness then looked at the curtain area before looking at Mario.

"Hey Mario, why do we have a huge drier in there, but not the girl's restroom?", Ness asked.

"It's-a because we have so many male smashers that-a need it, like Donkey Kong, Fox, and others that have fur while-a Jigglypuff is the only female smasher with fur.", Mario explained.

"Oh, I never thought of that...", Ness said as he placed his hand underneath his chin.

"OUCH!", Fox suddenly yelled as he and Donkey Kong jumped back. Fox then peaked behind the curtain before growling as Donkey Kong growled along with him.

"PIKACHU! LET US IN!", Fox demanded.

"PIKA PIKACHU!", the Pokemon replied from the other side of the curtain as Fox and Donkey Kong's anger grew.

"OH NO! JUST LET THEM IN PIKACHU, WE'LL BE LATE!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"YEAH! WE WANT TO BE PROFESSIONAL! WE DON'T WANT THEM TO BE DRENCHED OR SMELLY!", Yoshi yelled.

"AND I **DEFINITELY** DON'T WANT MY CLOTHES TO BE WET! AND I'M SURE AS NOT GOING THERE IN FRONT OF THE MAYOR NAKED!", Fox yelled at Pikachu.

"But you wouldn't mind if you were naked in front of Samus!", Link snickered as Fox froze up before turning around and glaring at Link.

"HEY! THE SAME CAN BE SAID FOR YOU TOO PAL! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ZELDA!", Fox yelled.

"Ah, but I have no problem admitting that, unlike you!", Link said with a smug smile as Fox snarled at him.

"OH YEAH!? I BET YOU WOULD DO IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU COULD!", Fox yelled.

"And you would too!", Link said as he grinned mischievously and pointed at Fox, who was glaring at the Hylinian.

"Guys, we have-a something else to worry about! We...", Luigi started, but stopped when he saw Ness's troubled face.

"Uh...Ness...what-a is it?", Luigi asked. Ness then looked up at the plumber and pointed at Donkey Kong.

"I've been reading Donkey Kong's thoughts right now, and he...", Ness then stopped as Donkey Kong stepped toward the two bickering smashers. Ness's eyes then widened in fear as he reached his hand out.

"NO DONKEY KONG! THEY DIDN'T...", Ness shouted but was too late. Donkey Kong then grabbed Link and Fox's towels and ripped them off from the two. Link and Fox then widened their eyes and looked down before covering themselves up with their hands and blushing deeply as both of them turned red.

"...mean that...", Ness finished before he covered his eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!", Mario yelled as he, Luigi, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi followed suit. Pikachu then opened the curtain, only to blush red as he quickly closed it again. Link and Fox then glared at Donkey Kong, who had a puzzled look on his face.

" **WE DIDN'T MEAN IT**!", they both yelled as Donkey Kong dropped their towels and looked away in embarrassment as he whistled.

"OH MAN! HOW EMBARRASSING!", Fox yelled as he wrapped his towel around him again.

"URGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DOLT DK!", Link scolded.

"Hey, at least he-a showed us that you have a butt!", Mario said as a sly grin spread across his face as Link looked at him like he was ready to kill him.

"WHAT THE... **WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT**!?", Link yelled, demanding an answer from the plumber. Mario then grinned mischievously as he pointed at his chest.

"That's-a payback for all those comments on how-a I have nipples!", Mario laughed as Link scowled at him.

"Oh...this so means war!", Link said as Mario gave him a competitive smirk.

"GET OUT PIKACHU!", Fox yelled as he threw the mouse out of the dryer room before he closed the curtain and started the dryer. After about a minute, he exited with his fur all dried off. Donkey Kong then entered the room and went for forty-five seconds before exiting, dry like the others. The males then rushed towards the door as they opened it and raced down the hallway.

"QUICKLY! GET-A DRESSED AND MEET AT THE TRAIN SYSTEM IN ABOUT A MINUTE!", Mario yelled as they went down the hallway. From the other side of the hallway, Master Hand floated down and stopped next to the men's shower room before he knocked.

"Hey fellas, you do realize that you have to be down there in a couple of minutes? Mario? Link?", Master Hand asked as he entered the room, only to stop midway by what he saw. There was a broken shower wall, body wash sprayed all over the room, and water still running in a shower with nobody in it. Master Hand then took a couple of deep breaths before he looked up at the ceiling.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU ALL ARE IN TROUBLE WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT TIME! THANKFULLY YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I WILL BE COMING DOWN LATER, **THEN** I CAN PUNISH YOU!", he yelled before he exited the bathroom and slammed the door on his way out. Twenty seconds then passed before it opened again as Cloud, Snake, Ryu, Sonic, Marth, Ike, and Little Mac entered the room with their body wash before their eyes widened at the room in front of them. They then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Man, what do you think happened here?", Sonic asked.

"I bet it was Master Hand!", Snake said as he pointed his finger into the air.

"Why do you think that?", Cloud asked.

"Because he just left from this room!", Snake pointed out.

"WHAT!? You mean that hand made all this mess!?", Marth exclaimed as he looked at the trash before him and scrunched his nose in response.

"Why that cheap, lousy hand! I bet he makes all these messes and then blames then on us! The next time I see him, he's going to be beaten to a pulp!", Ryu vowed.

"Let us help too!", Ike said as he and Little Mac nodded their heads before the group of males began to get ready for their shower.

* * *

"PHEW! WE MADE IT!", Mario said in relief as he and the rest of the original twelve entered into the mayor's office. The twelve were lucky in enough time to get off the train and run to the city hall and meet the staff, who brought them to the office. The twelve then noticed some seats as they sat down and began to anxiously fix themselves before the mayor entered in.

"Ohh! Oh!", Donkey Kong said as he tried to straighten his tie as best as he could.

"Here! Let me help DK!", Luigi said as he grabbed the tie and pulled gently on it, making it perfectly straight. Donkey Kong then smiled before he pulled Luigi into a tight hug.

"See? Nothing to-a worry about!", Luigi said.

"Oh dear, if my cap isn't on correctly, Master Hand will kill me!", Link said as he fixed his cap.

"You aren't going to take your-a cap off when the mayor come in? I always thought-out that would be the most-a respectful thing you could do.", Mario said as Link finished fixing his cap before sitting down next to Mario.

"How's my clothes looking babe?", Fox asked as Samus studied his flight suit over.

"Looking as handsome as ever Fox.", Samus said as Fox smiled at her.

"Aw! Thank you Samus! I knew that you would say something nice!", he said.

"I was talking about your suit, you look decent.", she said. Samus then giggled as Fox turned around and began to pout.

"Stop teasing!", he said as Samus giggled before he too began to chuckle. Pikachu then jumped into Samus's lap and motioned for her to study him over.

"Don't worry Pikachu, you look as cute as ever!", she said as Pikachu squealed happily in response.

"Do you think that he'll pay attention to me? I'm a kid after all.", Ness asked.

"I think he will expect something decent from you.", Captain Falcon said as he adjusted his helmet. Suddenly, the door knob began to jiggle as the smashers straightened up in their seats as the door opened. However, they sighed in response as it was only a staff member and not the mayor. The staff member then cleared his throat as the smashers looked at him.

"The mayor will be here in just a minute, he is gathering his people right now.", the staff member announced before he exited the room, closing the door behind him. The smashers then looked at each other as they gave encouraging smiles.

"Okie dokie! Let's-a do this!", Mario encouraged as the door then opened up as the smashers then stood up as the mayor and his staff entered the room. The staff members then took their seats as the mayor personally greeted them and shook the smashers hands.

"Hello there! I am so happy you all have visited me! I heard that Master Hand wants to promote the new tournament that will be happening soon?", the mayor asked as Mario nodded his head and took off his cap.

"Yes, he would-a like that very much.", Mario answered.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please sit down!", the mayor said as the original twelve then took their seats as they faced the mayor. The mayor then smiled at them before he picked up a picture off of his desk and smiled at it.

"You know, I love the Smash Bros tournament! It is very exciting to see you all fight one another with a healthy dose of competition! I'm always amazed at what you people can pull off!", the mayor said as the original twelve raised their eyebrows.

"Really? We had-a no idea that you are a big fan!", Mario stated as the mayor laughed in response.

"Oh, that's because Master Hand has you all in that mansion of yours that you never come out and see the public!", the mayor said.

"Well, to be honest, it's kinda of a good thing or else our fans would tear us alive!", Link said as the mayor chuckled in response.

"Oh, I know! It's rare that you guys come out for anything! I mean, just last year, you all came out for the city's party night! Do you have clue if you will be able to come again?", the mayor asked.

"We have no clue, Master Hand wants us alive and in one piece. We do risk our lives every time we step out.", Captain Falcon said.

" **Especially** with the wedding two months ago! Sheesh! That was a nightmare!", Fox stated.

"Aw, yes! I unfortunately missed that. How are things going with you and Peach?", the mayor asked Mario. The rest of the twelve looked at each other nervously as Mario did his best to smile.

"Well, we have-a hit a couple bumbs in the road, but I-a think we're still going strong.", Mario said as the mayor smiled in response.

"That's what I want to hear from my favorite smasher!", the mayor said as Mario's face then brightened up and a real smile grew on his face.

"Oh! **I'm-a** your favorite smasher!?", Mario asked.

"Yes! You're talents are some of the most exciting things in the tournament!", the mayor said. Mario then looked at the other twelve before he began to pose in front of them.

"HA HA! Can anyone of-a **you** say that you're-a fan favorite of a mayor?", Mario boasted as the others groaned in response.

"Don't get too comfortable Mario.", Fox said as he rubbed his temple.

"Mario, back to business.", Ness said as turned his head around and looked at the mayor.

"Well, we were-a hoping that we can promote our-a new tournament across the city, if-a you don't mind.", Mario asked as the mayor nodded his head.

"I can tell, this is your first time to deal with something like this, isn't it?", he asked as the smashers looked at each other before sighing and nodding their heads.

"Yes...", Luigi sighed.

"That's okay! I usually talked with Master Hand, he's a good friend of mine! We'll start getting work done as soon as we can!", the mayor said as the smashers smiled in relief before Mario shook the mayor's hand.

"Oh thank you so much! We have-a no idea how bad this would have-a..."

 _"ATTENTION MARIO: LET US IN, OR YOU **WILL** BE PUNISHED.", _a voice suddenly called out. Everyone then jumped in their seats when they heard the voice before the mayor's secretary got up and walked over towards the window and looked out. Her eyes then widened by what she saw.

"THERE'S A GROUP OF PROTESTERS OUT THERE!", she exclaimed as everyone else looked at each other in shock before Mario got up out of his seat.

"Protesters!? What are they-a protesting about!?", Mario asked as he looked out the window and saw a a **huge** crowd of people. Mario couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the crowd, it looked as if there was a sea of people, waiting to get their chance to yell at them.

"Oh my word!", Mario exclaimed as he looked outside the window.

 _"AND IF THESE REQUIREMENTS ARE NOT MET, I DECLARE A WAR AGAINST NINTENDO_!", the voice suddenly said again as the original twelve jumped out of their seat in fear.

"WAR!?", Luigi yelled.

"WHO'S SAYING THAT!?", Captain Falcon shouted.

"We have to go out the front to find out!", Ness said as he and the others ran towards the front door of the city hall before bursting it open and looking out unto the crowd. Mario then placed his hand above his face to see a clearer view when his eyes widened in response.

"IT-A CAN'T BE!", he said.

"WHO IS IT MARIO!? WHO!?", Fox asked the plumber. Samus then focused in with her visor before she gasped in shock.

"No way!", she said as Link looked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!", he said as Mario looked at him and gave him a shocked look.

"I know, but it-a is true...", Mario said before he took a step forward as the others followed him. In the middle of the crowd, there was a platform that was above everyone else and a microphone to yell at the city hall. On the platform were five people Mario couldn't believe were here. One of them appeared to be a wooden doll with a blue cap on his head and a cape around his neck; he was the one holding the microphone. Another one was a short person who looked a lot like a cloud and wore white an blue striped pants and had a purple curl in his 'hair'. Another figure was a guy that appeared to have no limbs at all, he only had his hands and feet which somehow levitated near his body; he also had blonde hair and a purple hoodie on. The last two were two animals, one of them being a bear that stood up on his hind legs and wore yellow pants and a backpack. In the backpack, there was a red feathered bird that had an annoyed expression on her face. The smashers just looked in awe as the five figures glared at them.

"So Mario, are you here to do business with us?", the doll asked as he tapped his foot up and down. Mario then took a gulp as he looked at the figures.

"Geno, Mallow, Rayman, Banjo, Kazooie...", Mario said as the five glared even harder at him.

"Yeah, did you **miss** us!?", Kazooie snarled at the plumber.

"But...but we thought...you all were...", Link stuttered.

"Dead? HA! Shows that you never thought about us!", Mallow said as he pointed a finger at the Hylinian.

"Where...where have-a you...you guys lived?", Mario asked, still stunned by them in front of him.

"We've been scraping and working hard to staying alive, no thanks to you guys since Nintendo got rid of us!", Rayman scowled.

"What...what-a do you want?", Luigi asked. The five then looked at him like he was fish out of water.

"What do you mean 'what do we want'? We want in on the tournament! And we want in right **now**!", Banjo demanded.

"Hold it! We just can't let **anyone** get into the game!", Captain Falcon said.

"More like who you **want** in the game!", Rayman yelled.

"Geno, you said that you would declare war on-a Nintendo? Please tell me it-a isn't true!", Mario pleaded, but the possesed doll gave Mario a cold look of no remorse.

"It's true.", he said bluntly, making Mario fall to his knees and having him let loose a couple of tears.

"No...no...", Mario cried.

"Aw, is the plumber feeling all sad? WELL TOO BAD! THAT'S WHAT HE DESERVES!", Banjo shouted angrily as Kazooie laughed at Mario. Link then stepped in front of Mario as he put on a stern face.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you guys!", he yelled. They then shot glares at Link, who held his ground with Mario.

"YOU ALL WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR ABSENCE! WE **DESERVE** TO BE IN THIS TOURNAMENT MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!", Mallow shouted. Suddenly, he was pelted by a tomato from someone in the crowd below as Link looked and saw many others who had auditioned for the tournament.

"It seems as if not everyone agrees with that! Only that you are the loudest!", Link shouted back.

"Besides, you need to audition for the tournament! Demand won't put you in!", Samus shouted.

"AW, IT'S NINTENDO'S EXCUSE FOR A FEMALE CHARACTER! WHY WOULD THEY PUT A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, UGLY FACED, SPACE WEIRDO, BLOND HAIR LOSER LIKE **YOU** INTO SMASH WHEN **I** REPRESENT FEMALE CHARACTERS PERFECTLY!", Kazooie shouted at the bounty hunter. Samus was about to answer, but for once in her life, the words actually struck her as she felt her lip quiver and her eyes water up. Kazooie then smirked as she could tell something was wrong when Samus didn't say anything back.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Was I too harsh? TOO BAD! DEAL WITH IT YOU WORTHLESS # &$# #$!", Kazooie yelled as everyone else's eyes widened in shock as Samus felt a tear go down her face. Fox then growled as he stepped in front of her.

"ENOUGH OF THE AD HOMINEMS AND STUPID JUNK THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, LEAVE SAMUS AND EVERYONE ELSE ALONE!", Fox shouted at the group. Banjo then looked at the pilot before his eyes widened and had an evil smug grow on his face.

"Hey Kazooie, it appears that these two space losers might be lovers!", he said as he elbowed Kazooie, who snickered in response. Fox then raised an eyebrow before he looked down and realized that he was holding Samus's hand. He then bit his lip as he growled before he turned around and held Samus's hand even tighter.

"SO WHAT!? ALL YOU'RE DOING IS ATTACKING OTHER PEOPLE WITHOUT GIVING REASONS FOR WHY THEY SHOULD RESPECT YOU! YOU STILL HAVEN'T EXPLAINED WHY YOU 'DESERVE' TO JOIN US IN THE TOURNAMENT!", Fox yelled.

"I...er...SHUT UP CANINE!", Mallow yelled.

"Guys, we didn't know what-a happened to you! We were-a anxious that you would return!", Luigi cried out. The five then glared at the green-clad plumber and sneered at him.

"OH LOOK! IT'S USELESS! THE GREEN MARIO! HOW'S BEING THE MAYOR OF LOSERVILLE GOING FOR YOU? OH WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT, **YOU'RE** THE ONLY ONE THERE!", Geno mocked as the other four laughed along with him. Luigi's eyes then widened as he felt a sharp pain in his chest before he collapsed onto his knees and began to cry his eyes out as Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu began to comfort him. Mario then returned from his daze as he heard his brother's sad cries before looking up at the five accusers and gritting his teeth in anger.

"That's it...", Mario said to himself as Mallow stopped laughing and placed a hand next to his ear.

"Eh? What's that you say Mario?", Mallow asked.

" **THAT'S IT!** ", Mario boomed as he stood up and pointed directly at the five.

" **YOU FIVE ARE-A THE EPITOME OF GREED**!", he yelled as Geno and Mallow scoffed at him, Rayman 'hmped' in response, Kazooie stuck her tongue out, and Banjo crossed his arms and looked away.

"NO ONE LEFT YOU BEHIND! YOU LEFT-A **US**! YOU ALL **BETRAYED** NINTENDO!", Mario exclaimed as he pointed at them. The area remained quiet for a few seconds before the five and the protesters started shouting again.

"THAT MEANS ZILCH! PUT US IN THE GAME NOW OR ELSE WE WILL DECLARE WAR ON NINTENDO!", Geno yelled.

"NO! MARIO! DON'T!", a voice called out from among the protesters as the people then stepped aside as Waluigi suddenly appeared out of the crowd and ran towards Mario and fell at his feet.

"NO MARIO! DON'T LET-A THEM IN! PLEASE! LET-A ME IN! I...I WANT TO BE WITH-A BRO AGAIN!", Waluigi cried as he hugged Mario's legs. Mario couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the lanky villain as he patted him on his back.

"I'm-a sorry Waluigi, but I don't-a know if you're in.", Mario said. Suddenly, Waluigi jumped up onto his feet as he looked Mario dead in the eyes, changing his expression from sadness to anger within a second before he pointed at him.

"ARE-A YOU KIDDING ME!? I HAVE BEEN **LOYAL** TO-A NINTENDO FOR ALL THESE YEARS, I HAVE-A BEEN PATIENT, I HAVE-A BROUGHT A POSSIBLE MOVESET, I HAVE-A **MANY** PEOPLE CHEERING FOR ME, AND I-A **STILL** DON'T GET IN!? HOW COULD-A YOU DO THIS MARIO!? I JUST-A WANT TO BE WITH MY BROTHER!", Waluigi screeched as Mario held his hands up defensively as the protesters roared even louder.

"I HAVE-A **NO** SAY WHO GETS-A IN AND WHO DOESN'T! IF-A YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, GO ASK THE PEOPLE AT-A NINTENDO HQ!", Mario yelled.

"WE CAN'T SAY YES TO EVERYONE!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"But you know what you **should've** done, say yes for **me**!", a voice from the crowd suddenly snapped as the people moved away and revealed the source as the original twelve suddenly jumped to their feet and put up a defensive stance as Donkey Kong suddenly became even more mad than before. The person was a tall crocodile that wore a crown on his head, a cape behind on his back, and one of his eyes was larger than the other and was **very** bloodshot. Mario then tightened his fists as he recognized the villain.

"King K. Rool.", Mario said venomously as the King of the Kremlings stepped forward and glared at the original twelve intensely before focusing on Donkey Kong and cracking his fists.

"Well, it's been a long time, wouldn't you say you disgusting Kong.", King K. Rool said as Donkey Kong cracked his knuckles in response.

"K. Rool, what do you want!? You can't audition anymore!", Fox said as the crocodile blew steam out of his nose.

"I know, and I went to **every** audition that there was except for that last one, the pathetic one where only four people showed up, one of them being this clown!", King K. Rool said as he pointed at Waluigi, who gritted his teeth in response.

"And? That doesn't mean you're in!", Link said. King K. Rool then tightened his fists as he glared at the Hero of Time.

"I'm here to show you that I **am** the most popular suggestion from that 'ballot' you had a year and a half ago!", King K. Rool said. The smashers then saw King K. Rool pull out a large suitcase before opening and showing tons of votes that he had received. The crocodile then smirked as the original twelve then looked at each other confused.

"But...that's impossible...Bayonetta won that ballot!", Samus said. K. Rool then laughed as he smacked his fat belly, which jiggled in response.

"Please! That poor imitation of a 'witch' never stood a chance against me!", King K. Rool bellowed as the smashers held their heads in defeat.

"No..it can't be true...", Yoshi said.

"It **isn't**.", a new voice said as the smashers snapped their heads up and smiled at who they saw.

"MASTER HAND!", they all cheered.

"WHAT!?", King K. Rool shouted as he turned around and saw the giant hand looming over him with an angry expression on his...uh...body.

"BU...BUT HOW DID **YOU** GET HERE!?", King K. Rool shouted.

"I merely took the train station, it's how we **always** travel if we don't take a bus. I came by to check up on you guys and instead found a **cheater** among you.", Master Hand stated.

"Huh? Cheater?", Luigi asked. Suddenly, Master Hand smacked King K. Rool across the face as the crocodile went rolling backwards while his ballot votes fell out of his suitcase and landed nearby the smashers' feet. The twelve then picked up the votes, only to widen their eyes in shock.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THESE VOTES LACK ANY OFFICIAL DATE OR AUTHORIZATION! THESE ARE **FAKE**!", Link shouted as King K. Rool stumbled onto his feet, only to receive a couple of tomatoes to the face as the protesters began sneering at him.

"LIAR!", the crowd yelled as King K. Rool then glared at Master Hand.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I WAS IN THE GAMING BUSINESS!? TEN YEARS! **TEN YEARS**!", King K. Rool yelled. However, Master Hand remained calm as the Kremling continued raging at him.

"Then maybe don't cheat next time you want to enter the tournament. **Speaking of which**...", Master Hand said as he turned around and pointed at the crowd in front of him.

"If you all leave, you **may** have a shot in the tournament. If you don't, there will be some serious consequences...", Master Hand warned. Some people in the crowd then backed away, not wanting to ruin their chance at a shot in the tournament, but mostly everyone held their ground as they glared at Master Hand. Master Hand then took notice of them and sighed to himself.

"Oh well, so be it...", he said.

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO! COME ONE! LET'S **FORCE** HIM TO LET US JOIN!", Geno yelled as he and Mallow jumped off the platform and charged at Master Hand while the crowd then charged right behind them. Geno and Mallow then ran towards Master Hand as Geno turned his hand into his gun while Mallow pulled out his staff.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!", Geno yelled as he was about to shoot at Master Hand, but Mario stepped in and punched Geno in the face.

"THAT'S FOR-A BETRAYING NINTENDO!", Mario yelled as Mallow stopped in his track and tried to run away. But Luigi jumped in front of him and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying until he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

"AND THAT'S FOR-A BETRAYING ME!", Luigi yelled.

"Uh oh! I better get out of here so I don't get caught!", Rayman said as he used his hair to turn into propellers and began to fly away. He then looked back and laughed at the others before turning around and seeing Kirby and Pikachu flying straight towards him. His pupils shrunk to pinpoints as he tried to turn around and flee, but Kirby caught him before throwing him to Pikachu, who zapped him with electricity as the limbless figure fell back down to earth.

"AAAHHH!", he screamed as he hit the ground. After a few seconds, Rayman then tried to get up on his feet as he struggled to crawl away.

"Come one! You can make it!", he said to himself.

"Oh no you don't! FALCON KICK!", Captain Falcon said as he ignited his foot and kicked Rayman in the face as Rayman flew towards the cry hall wall and crashed into it before falling unconscious. Link then patted Captain Falcon on the back as the two braced themselves for the other protesters running towards them.

"Great job Douglas, but there's more to that than them!", Link said.

"Don't care! Let's take them on!", Captain Falcon said as the two held their ground, ready for the worst. Back on top of the platform, Banjo and Kazooie looked down and saw Samus aiming her arm cannon towards the protesters, leaving her wide open. Banjo the grinned evilly as he looked at his bird companion.

"Hey Kazooie, here's some sweet revenge that we've been waiting for!", Banjo said as he leaped off the platform and attempted to do a body slam on top of the bounty hunter. Thankfully however, Fox jumped in the way in enough time and kicked Banjo in the face, sending the bear away as he bonked his head against the concrete ground and was knocked out.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY GIRL!", Fox said. Suddenly, a shadow hit his face as he looked up and gasped in fear as Kazooie began to dive bomb towards him with her beak aimed at his head. But Samus intercepted and kicked Kazooie in the side of the face as Kazooie flew back towards the platform and banged her head against it, knocking her out cold.

"THAT AIN'T FALCO!", Samus said as Fox coughed at first before smiling and laughing heartily.

"HA HA! YOU KNOW THAT REFERENCE!?", he asked as Samus turned around and smiled at him beneath her visor.

"I tend to look up old videos from previous tournaments occasionally...", she said as Fox then walked over to her and went for a hug.

"Man, you truly are the best babe!", he said. But Samus pushed his arms away as she pointed back at the crowd that drew closer to them.

"Save it for later, we have to deal with them first!", she said as Fox nodded his head and cracked his knuckles.

"Right!", he said as the two joined up with everyone else as the crowd then began to surround them.

"I really **hate** to-a do this in public!", Mario said as he ignited his fists on fire.

"But considering that we have no other option, we have to fight back!", Link said as he held up his shield.

"HERE THEY-A COME!", Luigi said as the crowd then charged at them. But suddenly a blue light flashed in front of everyone as a dust cloud came up as everyone stopped. Soon, the dust cloud dissipated as everyone looked and saw a shiny blue armored boy in front of them. The smashers then rubbed their eyes in disbelief as the boy turned his hand into a arm cannon like Samus.

"MEGAMAN!", they all shouted as the Blue Bomber looked back and gave them a friendly smile before returning to the protesters in front of him.

"Don't worry! We realized that you guys needed help!", Megaman said as he aimed his Mega-Buster at the crowd. However, the smashers were confused by his words.

"'We'?,", Mario asked. Suddenly, a bike was then heard as a motorcycle flew threw the air before it landed down and began driving towards the people. Captain Falcon then looked as two figures were on the bike, one pulling out a dart gun, and the other pulling out a humongous sword.

"HEY! CLOUD! SNAKE!", Falcon cried out as Cloud, who was the driver if the motorcycle, zoomed forward and swung his sword to scare the crowd as Snake began shooting darts, knocking some people in the crowd unconscious. Cloud then stopped the motorcycle and brought his Buster Sword forward while Snake aimed at the crowd in front of him.

"HEY! WHERE DID THESE...AAAHHH!", one of the people yelled as an light arrow missed him by an inch as Link looked up the the sky and smiled as he waved at a certain angel.

"HEY PIT! THANKS FOR THE HELP!", Link shouted as Pit gave a cheerful grin to the Hylinian. The smashers then turned around and prepared themselves as they were read to fight.

"How did you guys know we were in trouble?", Samus asked.

"I want to know that too, since only I left the mansion.", Master Hand asked, intrigued by all who showed up.

"How didn't we know, you're all on the news! Well, so are **we** now!", Megaman replied.

"Oh no! The news media is recording this somewhere!", Yoshi yelled in a scared tone.

"CRUD! THAT MEANS WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!", Master Hand said.

"PLEASE-A TELL ME WE AREN'T BEING WATCHED!", Mario pleaded.

* * *

From the gigantic computer screen in the building, Giygas was watching the whole fiasco going on in great interest. He was more then curious to see how the smashers would reach to this situation; but now was an even better opportunity for the smashers' reputation to be ruined for good.

"Well well well Master Hand, it seems you're in a pickle. Too bad this gives me an idea of what will happen when our plan unfolds. And then I'll finally have my revenge on you and Ness!", Giygas said as he returned to his blueprints while watching how the fight turned out.

* * *

"Well, we're in a tough spot aren't we?", Captain Falcon asked as the crowds moved forward slowly, zoning in on the smashers.

"Unfortunately, yes. It will-a take a **miracle** to get out of-a this!", Mario said. Suddenly, one of the people from the crowd stepped forward and was about to attack. It was Samurai Goroh, the self-proclaimed rival of Captain Falcon. Samurai Goroh then ran forward as he swung his sword.

"I'm going to make you pay Falcon!", Samurai Goroh yelled as he ran forward. But a sudden zip through the air hit him in the back as he stumbled forward and fell onto the ground, completely knocked out.

"Good shot Snake!", Cloud complimented.

"...that wasn't me...", Snake confessed. Suddenly, a sudden beeping sound was heard behind the crowd as they looked behind and saw the cops behind them with hundreds of police cars. The crowd then widened their eyes in fear as they began to run away in fear.

"OI! SMASH CITY POLICE! STOP RIGHT THERE!", Inspector Chemley yelled through his microphone as multiple police ran and grabbed the attackers before cuffing them and stuffing them in their cop cars.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T-A DO THIS TO ME! I WANT-A MY LAWYER!", Waluigi yelled before he was thrown into the back of one of the police cars.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME! I AM A KING!", King K. Rool shouted before he was thrown into the same car as Waluigi. Soon, the police began spreading out and captured many other video game characters who were part of the violent protest.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I DESERVE TO BE IN THE TOURNAMENT UNLIKE THAT WITCH! I'M SO MUCH BETTER! HEY! STOP HURTING ME!", Shantae cried before she was stuffed in a police car.

"I'LL HAVE MY LAWYERS TALK ABOUT THIS!", Tingle yelled as he was put away in another car.

"YOU'LL NEVER KEEP ME OUT OF THIS TOURNAMENT! I WILL ONE DAY JOIN THE BATTLE AND CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL SPOT IN THE TOURNAMENT OF TOURNAMENTS!", Bubsy shouted before he was taken away.

"Wait, did that guy **seriously** think he had a chance?", Fox asked as Samus and Link shrugged in response. Soon, all of the cop cars then pulled away and dragged the protesters away, leaving Inspector Chemley to talk with Master Hand.

"Alright, most of the protesters have been apprehended. What would you like us to do with them?", Inspector Chemley asked. After a few moments to think about it, Master Hand gave him his answer.

"Let them go.", Master Hand said. The others gasped and stared at him like he was a mad man as Master Hand turned around and began to float away.

"But sir, don't you want to press charges...or...", Inspector Chemley asked.

"Let them go. I **know** how wrong it is for me to say that. But the way that I see it, it's a lose-lose scenario. If I press charges. I might be fired from my job or be forced to quit due to public outcry if the media twists the truth. The only option I have right now is to let them go, at least I will be mocked of instead of shutting down the tournament.", Master Hand explained. Inspector Chemley then tightened his fists before he sighed and slammed his fist against his car hood.

"STUPID MEDIA! YOU'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO MAKE OUR JOB EVEN WORSE!", Inspector Chemley yelled as everyone gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but knowing them, I can't win. Come smashers, let's head back home.", Master Hand said.

"Wait a minute, Inspector Chemley, who called you down here?", Megaman asked.

"Why, the mayor. Is that a problem?", Inspector Chemley asked. Master Hand then tightened his...uh...fist..as he **knew** what was going to happen.

"Unfortunately, it is...", Master Hand said in a dreaded tone.

* * *

 _"Reports say that the smashers have caused havoc in the city as a group of people were arrested outside of city hall and are being held behind in custody. A list of the people are the following: Waluigi, King K. Rool, Geno, Mallow, Ban..."_

"Turn it off Snake.", Master Hand said as the spy then turned off the live media feed from his phone. The smashers were back on the train and were heading back home, only this time it was in complete silence. Mario and Luigi looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes, Link shook his head in frustration, Captain Falcon had his arms crossed and was not speaking a word, Kirby and Jigglypuff were hugging each other tightly, Ness and Megaman were comforting Pikachu by petting him, Fox and Samus were sitting together with Samus's head underneath Fox's chin as they held each other tightly, and Snake, Pit, and Cloud were looking at the news reports on their phones. Master Hand had remained quiet for most of the trip until he told Snake to turn off his phone, finally breaking the silence.

"Ugh! It appears that they are questioning the mayor now since you two are close friends!", Cloud said in disgusted tone as he looked at his phone.

"Great! More lies are going to be spread!", Link said as he waved his arms in the air.

"I don't get it, **why** would they do this?", Pit asked.

"It's because we took a stance and did something they didn't like. That's the problem with this world, you can never have peace, only enemies.", Master Hand said coldly.

"I bet it-a has to do something with the whole world government when they visited after Ness beat-a Giygas!", Mario suggested.

"Mario, not every government is corrupt, you of all people should know that.", Master Hand said.

"Then why do we have to be framed for something we didn't do!? How could they do this to us!? What does it take to convince them that we're the good guys!?", Snake suddenly shouted out.

"Unfortunately, we don't know Snake. We may never know.", Master Hand replied.

"Master Hand, I'm scared. What are we going to do?", Ness asked as everyone looked at Master Hand, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Ness. I don't know.", Master Hand answered as the train creeped along the tracks, having nothing but the sounds of the tracks to fill their silence as the remaining time of the trip not one soul spoke another word as they came up to their home.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well...this chapter ended on a different note. I was hoping to bring a unique ending to a chapter in this story as a taste of what is to come later on in the story. And well...this is an example, just on a much lighter tone. I should note that I'm not against these characters joining Smash Bros., but I thought it would be interesting to see it if they were like traitors or protesters, making the Smash Universe a little bit more interesting. I guess I should say that Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are still based on their Twilight Princess look in this story, so not to confuse anyone. Also, Wolf is based upon his Brawl iteration if anyone is wondering. Hopefully things will look better on for the smashers, this is something that they haven't had to take in a long while. Well, the only way to find out is to stay tune. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave your reviews, I love to read them! Also, I'm perfectly happy if anyone wants to draw a comic series or just drawings in general, that would be awesome! (Plus, I can't draw at all!) Until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners. This includes any other characters that made a guess appearance in this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had come, and all throughout the hallways of the mansion was the feeling of dread and sorrow. The whole mansion was quiet, quiet as it had never been. Though, this was expected, especially **after** yesterday's fiasco. Outisde of the creator's room, the door creaked open as Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated out of the room, carrying two suitcases with them. The two did not speak a word as they looked back into their old room and looked inside it with sorrow as they took one more look before closing the door. The two then turned around and started floating slowly towards the the front door of the mansion, the silence giving them their only comfort; yet, bringing dismay to their spirits. As they drew near the front door, they spotted some of the original twelve as they too had their suitcases packed. Mario and Luigi looked at each other with tears in their eyes before Luigi bursted into sadness and cried his sorrow out as Mario hugged him and patted him on his back. Kirby tugged his suitcase along as he came into the room, only to fall to the ground and cry his eyes out. Pikachu clung onto Samus as the bounty hunter patted him on the head as he whimpered in response. The smashers then looked up at Master Hand before lowering their heads.

"Smashers, I know that this is hard to deal with...but you must understand that it has to be this way.", Master Hand finally spoke.

"But we didn't-a do anything wrong!", Mario shouted with bitterness in his voice.

"But we **did** fight back. That's enough to put a dent into the Smash Bros' reputation. It would be a miracle if we could stay here. But knowing how things work these days, we just have to wait for Nintendo to call later today to give the command.", Master Hand explained.

"But...but...why? Why can't-a we stand up and fight back!?", Luigi demanded.

"Because we are already a threat to everyone's eyes. We have villains, we just had a humongous fight with several people who wanted to join, we have been under the world's surveyance ever since Giygas attacked, we have had multiple cases brought against us, why **wouldn't** we be under suspicion?", Master Hand asked. Luigi was about to say something, but stopped and bit his lip as a tear fell from his face.

"But...but...", Luigi said repeatedly.

"No more Luigi, I may be upset about the situation too, but we have to live with it.", Master Hand said. Master Hand then looked towards his right and saw Pikachu clung even tighter to Samus and buried his face in Samus's shoulder.

"Pika...pika...", the Pokemon cried as Samus comforted him.

"I know Pikachu, I don't want to say goodbye again.", she said as Pikachu cried even harder. Footsteps were then heard as Fox, Donkey Kong, Ness, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff came into the room, each carrying their suitcases. Master Hand noticed that Ness's cap was lowered down and hiding his face as sniffing was heard coming from the boy's position.

"Ness, are you...", Master Hand began to ask, but Ness pulled his cap down further as the boy gritted his teeth in irritation.

"I'm not crying! I'm just dealing with this in a...in a...AAAAHHHH!", Ness finally let out as he fell down to his knees and covered his face as tears flowed between his fingers and fell down onto the ground.

"Oh Ness...too much has happened in these past months...", Master Hand said in a comforting tone as he looked and saw Yoshi walk up to Mario and Luigi before crying and hugging onto them.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET US LEAVE!", Yoshi cried.

"I'm-a sorry Yoshi, but that is-a how the meatball rolls. I too am not-a looking forward to this since I have to-a help Peach with maintaining peace throughout the kingdom.", Mario confessed as he lowered his head in sadness. The three then huddled together and cried with each other as Master Hand focused on Fox, who walked over to Samus and gave her a saddened look. Fox then noticed the crying Pikachu before he reached out his hand and began to pet him on the head.

"It's okay, I'll take care of her.", he said as he looked back at her before wrapping his arms around around her waist.

"Are you ready? It'll be a tough one to get over.", Fox said as Samus took a deep breath.

"Yeah, but I'll survive with you by my side.", she said as Fox nodded his head in response. However, Master Hand cleared his throat loud enough to gain their attention.

"I'm sorry to tell you two this, but you can't be together.", Master Hand said as Fox widened his eyes in shock as Samus gasped.

"Wh...what do you mean!? Samus and I are going back to Corneria together!", Fox yelled.

"I'm sorry Fox, maybe you could've **if** the tournament ended when it should have. But unfortunately this is not the case; under these circumstances, the fighters **must** return to their original worlds. I'm sorry.", Master Hand said as Fox remained speechless as he and Samus shed a single tear.

"What!? But I can't go back to my world! The Federation and space pirates will send assassins every where I go!", Samus cried.

"And that's stopped you when? I know you Samus, and you would **never** have used that excuse before in previous tournaments.", Master Hand said.

"That's because...", Samus started.

"That's because you found people who could relate to. Friends that you could make without worry or fear...and someone you could love.", Master Hand said as Samus remained silent before she lowered her head in submission as Fox fell to his knees and cupped his hands together as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Please Master Hand...please don't let us be separated...please...", Fox pleaded as Master Hand shook his...uh...body.

"I'm sorry, but I have orders that I can't disobey.", Master Hand said. He then looked up and saw Link and Captain Falcon trudge down the hallway as the two stood in front of the hand. Master Hand then took note that the two men did not have a suitcase like the others and instead of crying they had determined faces.

"Link, Captain Falcon, where are your suitcases?", Master Hand asked the two.

"Won't be needing them.", Link said determinedly as everyone looked up and stared at the Hylinian with inquisitive looks.

"What did you say?", Master Hand asked as if he was hearing things.

"You heard me! I'm not leaving!", Link said boldly as the others gasped at the Hylinian's defiance. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were took back by his bravery as Captain Falcon also took a step forward and stood boldly before them.

"Neither am I! I'm not going to leave my friends, I won't! I'll stand by their side and protect them, no matter what!", Captain Falcon said defiantly.

"And I as well!", Link followed up. Master Hand couldn't help but stare at the two, no smasher before had ever been so determined to stand up against the hand. However, Master Hand knew he had to be the one in charge, he then straightened himself out before he pointed at them.

"Disobeying a command from Nintendo can lead to some horrible outcomes. I advise you two to comply, there's nothing we can do to settle this right.", Master Hand said. However, Link and Captain Falcon held their ground as they lifted up their heads.

"I don't care, Nintendo probably doesn't even remember me!", Captain Falcon said boldly.

"I don't care. I'm not letting this situation turn awful and allowing my friends to be trompled over by everyone else.", Link said. Master Hand then tightened his...uh...fist as he glared at the two.

"Listen, this is a much bigger issue than anyone here has faced before. We have to go about this logically and in a disciplined manner.", Master Hand said.

"HA! Their was **nothing** 'disciplined' yesterday!", Link shouted.

"Alright you two, either get your stuff packed and meet us here in about an hour, or prepare to face some serious consequences when we answer this to Nintendo.", Master Hand warned.

"I'll go with option two!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"Agreed!", Link joined in as Master Hand sighed in response.

"Okay, you said it. Just realize that I did warn you about this.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, every other smasher began to come into the room as they walked over from every direction, nearly everyone coming up to Master Hand and asking him questions.

"Master Hand, is this what Nintendo said to do?", Marth asked.

"Are we really leaving the mansion?", Lucas asked.

"This isn't the end, is it Master Hand?", Popo asked as Nana began to cry.

"Unfortunately, I don't see it coming either way except this outcome.", Master Hand said. Sonic then stepped in front of the group as he gave a two finger salute before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Well, it's been a good time. Thanks for helping me out through my rough times.", Sonic said gratefully.

"Same. Thanks for helping me get back on track again.", Megaman said.

"It was fun while it lasted.", Bayonetta said sadfully as she wiped a tear coming out of her eye.

"Why do we have to leave!? Not that I enjoy this place, but why are we allowing ourselves to be disgraced like this!?", Ganondorf demanded.

"I agree, why must this happen?", Mewtwo asked as he narrowed his eyes at Master Hand.

"We don't know.", Crazy Hand answered as the psychic Pokemon scoffed in response.

"I should have figured.", Mewtwo said before rubbing his temple.

"Master Hand, when will we leave?", Trainer Red asked. But before Master Hand could answer, his phone began to buzz. He then pulled it out before opening up his front page.

"Oh...what now? What could it...oh...the news articles about us...might as well see what th...", suddenly, Master Hand stopped talking and became immediately quiet. The whole room froze in fear, waiting to hear what Master Hand had to say. Then, Master Hand dropped his phone as everyone jumped in fear.

"Oh no! What is-a it Master Hand!?", Mario asked.

"Answer us!", Ike yelled.

Master Hand remained quiet for a few more seconds, everyone unsure about what he had read. Suddenly, Master Hand began to wave his hand around as if he was conducting an orchestra and began singing hallelujah. Everyone then looked at each other and gave each other wide eyes stares by what was going on in front of them as Master Hand continued singing.

"Master Hand! What is it!?", Toon Link asked eagerly.

"What is it bro?", Crazy Hand asked before picking up Master Hand's phone and reading the article. Crazy Hand then too shut up before dropping it and began to join in on Master Hand's waving motion and singing as the two hands began to shout out in joy. By this moment, everyone was perplexed by the two brothers' actions and were wanting to know what was going on.

"Master Hand...", Ness called out.

"HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!", Master Hand and Crazy Hand sang as without a care in the world.

"MASTER HAND!", Luigi shouted loudly, not only gaining the creator's attention, but shocking everyone else by how loud he could yell.

"OH MY! WHAT IS IT LUIGI!?", Master Hand asked.

"Why are-a you guys waving your...uh...body around and-a singing hallelujah?", Luigi asked. Master Hand then said 'oh!' before he knelt down and picked up his phone.

"Sorry, forgive me for not explaining. This should explain everything.", Master Hand said as he held up his phone and showed everyone the article. The smashers then rubbed their eyes in disbelief as they looked at the article and began to smile.

"No way!", Corrin shouted.

"It happened!", Trainer Red shouted joyfully as his Pokemon began to dance happily.

On the phone, the article read _'Smashers Innocent!? The Story from Yesterday._ ' as the smashers then began to dance and cry out for joy before embracing and hugging one another.

"The..they actually did it! We're proven innocent!", Link said as he picked up Zelda and began swinging around in his arms as she laughed in joy.

"Hurrah! We get to stay!", Lucas cheered as the children smashers then piled on top of each other and began to laugh.

"Now hold on, let's see what this article has to say...oh goody! There's a video about it!", Master Hand said as he pressed the play button as the video loaded up and showed the news outlet's report.

 _"Well, it seems that attack yesterday wasn't a diabolical attack from Nintendo's Smash Brothers as most have reported. It seems **they** were the ones attacked.", _a news man stated as he pulled up a clip showing the protest yesterday right before the battle. Everyone then watched as the attack was called and saw the group of protesters run towards the smashers as the original twelve held their ground. The clip then stopped as the news man came back onto the screen.

 _"You can't deny it their folks, they ran out to attack the Smash Brothers, their is even audio footage that recorded this that has one of the protesters named Geno proclaim this._ ", the man reported as he played the clip that had Geno call the attack on. Mario then looked at the puppet before a sad look came on his face.

"Oh Geno...why?", Mario asked as the man then grabbed the plumber's attention.

 _"Most of the protesters were arrested yesterday and were taken away. Earlier today, some of them were released. Two notable people who were released were Waluigi and King K. Rool.",_ the man reported as two clips then showed them leaving the police station at separate times.

"YES! MY-A BRO IS FREE!", Wario yelled cheerfully as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong growled in response to their nemesis being released.

 _"We were even able to have interviews with them before they were released. We'll show them right now.",_ the man said as the screen then showed Waluigi at a table with a news woman.

 _"So tell me Waluigi, how do you feel about the situation right now?",_ the news woman asked.

 _"How-a do I feel!? I feel cheated! That's-a how I feel!",_ Waluigi yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. The woman was startled at first, but then regained her composure as she then pulled out a notebook and pen.

 _"And you were there yesterday to see if you could gain a spot on the roster, am I correct?",_ the woman asked.

 _"Well...yes. I know that I have-a applied for the tournament at-a **every** possible opening, but they-a never let me in! I mean, why is-a it fair that a dog and duck can get in, but not Waluigi!?", _Waluigi yelled.

 _"And you wanted to stop anyone else getting in before you as well?",_ the woman asked.

 _"Er...yes. Who here **actually** remembers that-a stupid doll and cloud!? NO ONE! And don't-a get me started on the bear and bird! When was-a their last game!?", _Waluigi asked.

 _"Well, have **you** had any game starring about you? And do you have a decent sized fanbase to get you qualified for the tournament?", _the woman asked.

"AW SHUT UP LADY! MY-A BRO DESERVES IT MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!", Wario yelled at the screen.

"Wario, shut up!", Wolf growled.

 _"To be-a perfectly honest, no. I was the main villain in-a the Mario dance game, but no major titles. As-a for the fanbase, I think I have-a one the same size as theirs.",_ Waluigi answered.

 _"Do you think that any of you could get into Smash?",_ the woman asked.

" _Well, definitely. But the main-a problem is getting Nintendo to-a approve us. That's honestly the hardest obstacle.",_ Waluigi answered.

 _"Alright, anything else to say before we leave?",_ the woman asked.

 _"Yes, PLEASE-A vote for me!",_ Waluigi yelled at the screen before it cut off.

"YOU SAY IT BRO!", Wario yelled.

"Shut up Wario!", Mewtwo yelled as Wario scoffed at him. The next interview then turned to King K. Rool as he sat down at the same table with the same news woman.

 _"Hello King K. Rool. I take it that you wanted to prove a point yesterday?",_ the woman asked.

 _"You would be correct. I wanted to show the world that I deserve to be in the tournament!",_ King K. Rool said as he emphasized his point by sticking up a finger.

 _"From what we understand, we have received reports that you cheated some votes from the smash ballot years ago, is this true?",_ the woman asked.

" _BAH! Why would you ever think about **that**!?", _King K. Rool scoffed.

 _"Because you technically would count as a villain...",_ the woman replied.

"Oh! Got him!", Falco snickered as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong snickered along as well. King K. Rool then stared at the news woman for a second before answering.

 _"...alright, you got me. I probably should have been more careful about that.",_ the crocodile confessed.

 _"But you do believe that you should be in the tournament regardless, right?",_ the woman asked.

 _"YES! They need more villains, especially **real** kings!", _King K. Rool yelled as he pointed his thumb back at himself.

"Wow, what an ego.", Robin said.

"Yeah! That stupid croc thinks he can just join our tournament!? Please!", King Dedede mocked.

"Says the stupid penguin that acts like a child.", Mewtwo repsonded as King Dedede glared at the Pokemon.

"HEY! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TELL ON YOU TO MASTER HAND!", King Dedede yelled. However, the villain smashers facepalmed themselves in response.

"Point proven.", Ganondorf said as he shook his head.

" _Are there any other statements you would like to say?",_ the news woman asked.

 _"Yes! I **will** join the tournament! Just you wait!",_ King K. Rool proclaimed as he pointed a clawed finger at the camera.

"Heh, you will, but you won't.", Master Hand said, gaining the attention of Mario.

"Huh? What-a do you mean Master Hand?", Mario asked as Master Hand realized what he had said and immediately went into frantic mode.

"Uh...nothing!", Master Hand exclaimed as the smashers looked at him with raised eyebrows, but shrugged it off.

 _"We were also able to interview some others that are still in custody.",_ the news man stated as the screen then showed Banjo and Kazooie at the table with the news woman.

 _"Was this an attempt to be back in business?",_ the woman asked.

" _That and getting into the tournament as well. We deserve it after all these years!_ ", Banjo said.

 _"I understand that Rare and Nintendo had a falling out, which then led to Rare being bought by Microsoft. Tell me, did you go to any of the interviews or showings?",_ the news woman asked.

 _"We sure did! But they rejected us every single time!",_ Kazooie said. However, Mario groaned in response as the other smashers growled in response.

"That's not true! They never came to any of the interviews!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"Falcon, keep cool. We don't want to make matters worse.", Marth advised as Captain Falcon looked at him before cooling down a bit and smiling at the swordsman.

"Thanks Marth, I better control my temper better.", Captain Falcon said.

"Ohh...how I wish that-a we had a good relationship with Rare...", Mario said sorrowfully.

"Could you explain to me what happened? I wasn't around then.", Lucina asked, eager to hear the full story.

"Well, Nintendo wasn't as careful as they should have been with Rare and allowed the company to be bought by Microsoft.", Master Hand said.

"Was Rare owned by Nintendo?", Shulk asked.

"No, it was more of a partnership, somewhat like with Sega and Capcom.", Master Hand explained even further.

"So is that why they are mad?", Robin asked.

"Well, it was up to the Rare characters to decide which company. Unfortunately, all of them voted Microsoft and left the Nintendo partnership. Looking back, we did make a mistake, but Rare nowadays has almost vanished.", Master Hand said.

"We should have taken care of-a them better...", Mario said as he looked back at the screen.

 _"Reports say that you attacked the smashers, is this true?",_ the woman asked.

 _"We'll just let you know that everything you hear is a way to get some justice back for our absence!",_ Banjo said as the reporter got up from her seat.

 _"Others were interviewed, such as Geno and Mallow, old friends of Mario.",_ the news man said as Mario bit his lip and cringed in response. Though he was angry at what the puppet and cloud had done yesterday, he still did not want to see them go away again and wished for them to come back to Nintendo. The screen then showed the two forgotten warriors as they sat themselves in their seats.

 _"So, we take it that you have a fanbase that would like you to be in Smash. Is that why you came here yesterday?",_ the woman asked.

 _"Well, yes...and to show why I should have been first instead of that stupid swordsman!",_ Geno yelled.

"Stupid swordsman? There's a good amount of swordsmen here at the tournament, who does he mean?", Ryu asked.

"Wait a minute, is that...oh no!", Cloud said as he began to rub his temple in annoyance.

"Cloud, you KNOW-A Geno and Mallow?", Mario asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. In fact, **everyone** at Square Enix does.", Cloud confirmed as everyone raised an eyebrow at the SOLDIER.

"So...why would Geno be out for you?", Pit asked.

"Was it because you were the first Square Enix representative in Smash?", Lucina asked, but Cloud shook his head in disagreement.

"Not only that, there's also the fact that...", Cloud began, but Geno from the screen then finished for him.

 _"He stole our spotlight before we could make any progress!",_ Geno yelled as the smashers then looked at Cloud again.

"You 'stole' their spotlight?", Megaman asked.

"Super Mario RPG came out in 1996, Final Fantasy VII came out in 1997, you figure it out.", Cloud said as Mario began to rub his chin.

"Oh yeah, I-a remember that. And Geno is-a mad at you for that?", Mario asked.

"Pretty much.", Cloud replied.

"Wait, I still don't understand. **How** did you 'steal' their spotlight?", Pit asked.

"Final Fantasy VII hit the world by storm when it came out. People praised it and are still praising it as the greatest RPG game ever made.", Cloud explained.

"But what does this have to do with Geno and Mallow?", Peach asked.

"Before the game was released, Geno and Mallow would come to meetings and go on about how they were going to be the next grand RPG series. But as history shows, Square never picked them up and instead focused on Final Fantasy. After that, Geno has done nothing but complained about how I 'stole' his spot in the company.", Cloud said.

"But why did the leave Nintendo again?", Sonic asked.

"Because Nintendo and Square sort of had a splitting out if you could put it that way. While they have a good relationship now, Square had always rivaled Nintendo for several years. One reason we left was because the Nintendo 64 couldn't handle the power of Final Fantasy VII.", Cloud explained.

"And Geno and Mallow left with Square? But were they not Nintendo characters?", Ryu asked, but Cloud shook his head in response.

"Nope. Geno and Mallow were owned by Square, therefore leaving the company to stay at Square.", Cloud said.

"So it's because of all these years of absence that they are angry then.", Megaman stated.

"Correct.",Cloud said.

"Oh no...why didn't-a they just call us, I would-a have helped.", Mario said sadfully.

"You're not mad at them for trying to become a different series Mario?", Palutena asked as the plumber shook his head in response.

"No, that's-a fine that they wanted their own-a game. But they never said-a goodbye, they were too-a eager to become something new. Same as-a Banjo and Kazooie.", Mario said.

"Then what about Rayman?", Kamui asked.

"That would-a be Ubisoft's fault. They-a just stopped making Rayman games. I tried-a to convince him to stay, but I think-a he was just too scared of dying off that he-a left. Unfortunately, that may have-a cost him a spot on the tournament.", Mario explained.

"Then you aren't angry about what happened at all yesterday?", Link asked.

"Well, I am-a still somewhat upset at how they treated us, but I understand where-a they are coming from.", Mario explained.

"Thanks for explaining everything everyone, but we need to see how **they** feel about this.", Master Hand suddenly spoke up as he passed the play button and started the interview again.

 _"So, if Geno got in as a fighter in the tournament, how would you feel Mallow?",_ the news woman asked as the cloud looked at Geno and crossed his arms.

 _"Robbed! Why is everyone shouting for Geno!? **I** have better things to offer!_", Mallow said as Geno shot him a glare.

 _"Please! You wouldn't get in over Waluigi, and that's saying something!",_ Geno yelled as Mallow gritted his teeth and began pounding his fist together.

 _"You really want to go with this!?",_ Mallow warned as Geno began to pound his fist together as well.

 _"I don't even have to try to beat you!",_ he said as the camera then returned back to the news man as he shook his head in response to the footage being cut.

 _"Well, as you can imagine, they began to fight and made a huge mess at the place. We were able to get out of there in just enough time before the security guards then took care of them. The others in the police station are waiting for their company to release them. They just have to wait until then, that is all that we have right now. In other news, the weather...",_

"Who cares about the weather!? Bye-bye!", Crazy Hand shouted before pressing the pause button, stopping the interview. The smashers then looked at each other and began to smile and cheer as they celebrated in happiness except for the villain smashers.

"Yes! We get to stay!", Villager exclaimed.

"It's party time!", Toon Link cheered.

"At least I don't have to go back to Sega, I can enjoy being here for now!", Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Heh! I guess it pays off that we didn't have to pack, eh Link?", Captain Falcon said with a smug smile as the Hylinian returned a happy grin.

"Yep! We were the smart ones!", Link said.

"All right, stop partying and get back to work!", Master Hand yelled as the smashers then stopped celebrating and facepalmed themselves in response.

"Oh great, **he's** definitely back to normal.", Shulk said as the others began to grumble and whine.

"Shut up! Be thankfully that we get to have another tournament which...wait a minute...", Master Hand said as he exited the news app on his phone and looked at his notes before dropping the phone yet again.

"OH NO! I HAVE TO GO PICK UP THE THREE TODAY!", he yelled as everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? The three?", Mario asked.

"That's none of your business plumber! Alright, I'm going to go pick them up right now. Clean up the mansion, Crazy Hand is in charge.", Master Hand said.

"You heard that suckers, get to work!", Crazy Hand shouted as the smashers began to grumble and walk away.

"Also, do stop by Dr. Mario's office later today for another check up.", Master Hand said as he turned around and began to leave.

"Huh? Another check up? But-a why Master Hand?", Mario asked, but the hand did not respond as he entered the garage and started up the Smash Train system and went into a car before it pulled out and headed towards the city.

* * *

"You know, why does Master Hand **always** force us to do his dirty work? And I mean that **quite** literally, these toliets stink!", Link gagged as he plugged his nose. He, Mario, Fox, Snake, and Luigi were cleaning the men's shower room...or what was **left** of it since the original twelve males nearly destroyed it yesterday.

"I have to agree with Link, Master Hand seems to enjoy it when we do some dire deed of his that he is not willing to do, like shopping!", Snake said through his gritted teeth as he scrubbed the floor in the room.

"Psh! You guys have no idea! I've heard Master Hand snicker evilly to himself when he assigns me a job for him to do!", Fox said as he wiped the mirrors above the sinks.

"Well, to be-a fair, Master Hand does need some-a help to be done for him.", Luigi said as he and Mario worked on fixing the shower wall that was torn down by Donkey Kong yesterday.

"Hey, now that I think about it, why haven't you guys started a plumbing business? You could probably make a good amount of money off of it.", Snake suggested.

"Come to think of it, we've **never** seen you two do any actual plumbing. What's up with that?", Fox asked as the Mario Bros crossed their arms and 'hmphed!' in response.

"Please! We-a do a lot of other things to you know! Why would-a we do something so dirty?", Mario asked sarcastically.

"It would serve you right for stealing my spot as Nintendo's mascot!", Link said as he began to use the toliets brush to clean out another toliets.

"Not-a this again! **I'm-a** the mascot of Nintendo!", Mario shouted.

"No! I am!", Link shouted back.

"I am!", Mario shouted again.

"Oh boy...here-a we go again...", Luigi sighed as he did his best to avoid the the squabbling between his brother and the Hero of Time.

* * *

"Okay, just set your stuff in here and we'll go straight to the mansion!", Master Hand said as three figures walked onto the train car and set their suitcases down as the train car started again and moved back toward the mansion as everyone took a seat.

"Well, it sure is nice to have you all!", Master Hand said.

"Ah, just shove it up your windpipe!", one if the figures shouted in a childish voice.

"... you're definitely going to be a problem.", Master Hand said.

"Well, I'll do my best to be a good participant!", another of the three figures said with an energetic tone in her voice.

"Good! At least **some** people appreciate this opportunity!", Master Hand said as he looked back at the first of the three figures as the figure rolled his eyes.

"Please! Everyone hates it there, especially with you in charge!", the figure said as Master Hand sighed in response.

"You know, as much as I hate to say it, you're right...", Master Hand said as the train car pulled along towards the mansion.

* * *

"That's it! I'm never taking another job from that stupid hand again!", Link said as he wiped his hands against his tunic. He and the rest of the smashers had just finished their cleaning duties and were waiting for Master Hand to arrive with the newcomers.

"Yes! I had too much work to do!", Sonic said as he lied down on the carpet and put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Sonic, all you had to do was put away the dishes from the dishwashers. **I** literally had to dust, vacuum, straighten furniture out, and polish everything. You had it easy!", Peach said. Sonic then opened one eye and shook his head.

"Nah, it was still too much!", he said as Peach then looked away from him, muttering some questionable words about him. Samus then came into the room as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"PHEW! Didn't think it would be that exhausting to clean the ladies' shower room all by myself!", she said as the other female smashers laughed in response.

"Oh, you did that all by yourself? We had to do it together. Shows how awesome you are babe!", Fox said as he walked up to Samus and was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but he immediately stopped when he felt a sudden surge of electricity run through his leg.

"OUCH!", Fox yelled as he jumped onto one foot and grabbed onto it as he looked down and saw an angry Pikachu glaring at him. Fox then growled as he set his foot down and kept his eye contact on the Pokemon.

"YOU!", he seethed.

"Pika!", Pikachu stated as he turned around and looked over at Samus, who smiled at him.

"Hey buddy, want to come over here?", she asked.

"Pika!", Pikachu stated as he began to walk over, but Fox then grabbed him by his head and lifted him into the air.

"Not so fast, you and I still have deal with each other!", Fox said as he squeezed Pikachu's head, making the mouse Pokemon to squeal in frustration. Pikachu then glared at the alien vulpine as Fox then smirked in repsonse.

"Oh yeah, I'm enjoying this!", he said as he continued squeezing. Pikachu then gritted his teeth before he swung his body and wrapped his legs around Fox's arm. Before Fox could even react, Pikachu then bit Fox's fingers, digging his teeth into the pilot's flesh. Fox's eyes then widened in pain as he began flaying his arm around, trying to shake Pikachu off.

"OOWWW! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID RODENT!", Fox yelled as Pikachu kept chewing Fox's fingers. Samus couldn't help but laugh at the situation as Peach and Zelda joined in.

"So much for the 'I'll take care of her' attitude this morning!", Samus laughed.

"Yep! They're right back it again!", Zelda giggled as everyone watched the situation unfold in front of them. Suddenly, the noise of a train car pulling in then caught their attention as they looked at the garage door, waiting for it to open, anticipation killing them.

"Who do you think they are?", Lucina whispered.

"Hopefully worthy opponents to beat the juice out of.", Wolf said as he showed off his claws.

"I hope-a they didn't hear about what happened yesterday.", Mario said worriedly. The silence in the room created a new tension as the smashers waited to see who had joined, but the door knob did not even so much as a millimeter.

"Uh...what's taking them?", Sonic asked impatiently.

"Hmm...maybe they are...HEY!", Lucas shouted as he looked out a narrow window that was next to the front door. The rest of the group looked at him before filing around him.

"What is-a it Lucas?", Mario asked.

"Master Hand is out front! He's coming through the front door!", Lucas replied.

"Argh! We forgot about the outside door at the other side of the garage!", Link said.

"Wait! Let me activate my power suit on! I want to look good for the newcomers!", Samus said as a bright flash surrounded her before revealing that she was in her power suit.

"Don't you mean intimidate the newcomers?", Peach asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"...shut up!", Samus replied, her voice sounding more male and metallic due to her visor.

"Wait! Here he-a comes!", Mario shouted as everyone took a couple steps back as the door knob jiggled before opening and revealing Master Hand in front of them. The hand then had a confused expression on him as he looked at everyone in front of him.

"Huh? What are you all doing here?", Master Hand asked.

"We want to see the newcomers!", Toon Link beamed as he gave a smile. Master Hand then seemed to understand the situation and nodded his...uh...body.

"Oh yes! That's what I want to...hey wait a minute, **how** did you all know I was coming here right now!?", Master Hand suddenly shouted as he interrogated the smashers.

"We all met-a here since we finished cleaning the-a masion.", Mario explained.

"Oh! Was Crazy Hand bearable?", Master Hand asked. But before any of the smashers could answer back, the same said hand came floating in and gave a thumbs up.

"Why, you bet bro! When have I ever let you down?", Crazy Hand asked. The smashers then groaned in response as Master Hand was about to make a reply to Crazy's statement, but he then gagged as he turned around and began coughing wildly.

"ACK! I SMELL ALCOHOL OFF OF YOUR BREATH!", Master Hand shouted. Crazy Hand then floated back a bit before he breathed out and smelled his...uh...hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my breath smells fine!", Crazy Hand denied.

"I saw him with a beer can.", Wolf piped up. Crazy Hand then tightened his...uh...fist and turned around while holding his fist up to the alien canine.

"He wasn't supposed to know that!", Crazy Hand whispered in an agitated tone as Master Hand sighed in despair.

"Oh goodness...well! Back to the business at hand, we have...", Master Hand began.

"AAAAHHHH!", Fox cried as Pikachu kept biting him. Master Hand then noticed the two before pointing at the two ruckus makers.

"PIKACHU, RELEASE HIM! FOX, STAND OVER BY LINK!", Master Hand ordered as the two stopped and looked at the giant hand. The two gulped in fear before Pikachu opened his mouth and ran over towards Samus as Fox moved quickly over towards Link. However, as he got there, he noticed his fingers and griped in response.

"AH! HE LEFT TEETH MARKS AND IT'S BLEEDING A LITTLE!", Fox whined.

"And why would Pikachu just suddenly bite you?", Master Hand asked inquisitively. Fox then lowered his ears while his eyes darted at the front door.

"Uh...let's meet the newcomers! Heh heh!", Fox laughed nervously. If Master Hand had eyes, he would **obviously** roll them, but he made no further comment as he returned back to his announcement. The hand gleamed in excitement as he hovered above the smashers a bit while he moved back and forth in front of them.

"Well, I hope that you all are excited! I know I am...not, since I have to pay for you to stay here and let you all cause more trouble.", Master Hand grumbled, suddenly throwing off his character and showing his true attitude.

"Well, what-a are we waiting for? Let's-a meet them!", Mario said enthusiastically.

"Well Mario, it's because I have to make an important announcement...", Master Hand said.

"What announcement?", Link asked. Master Hand then suddenly shot up and he waved his hand out.

"EVERYONE IS HERE!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. After a few seconds of silence, he looked down and saw the smashers giving him confused looks.

"Uh...yeah. Everyone is here...so?", Falco asked.

"Ah, not so Falco, there are two that have been missing from the tournament for a long time.", Master Hand replied as the smashers looked at each other and began scratching their heads in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Ness asked.

"Well, let me **reintroduce** them again. Hailing from Kokiri Forest...", Master Hand started.

"Aw hurry up and get it over with you stupid glove!", a young voice shouted. The smashers who from the Melee tournament then widened their eyes as they recognized the young voice.

"WAIT A MINUTE! IS THAT...", Link shouted.

"Urgh, here's Young Link!", Master Hand shouted as the younger version of the Hero of Time walked into the mansion. He was carrying his suitcase and had an annoyed look on his face as he stepped in front of the crowd and suddenly dropped his suitcase to the floor.

"That's right. I'm back, against my own free will!", Young Link said through his gritted teeth.

"Shut up!", Master Hand snapped back.

"What the...!? How are there **three** Links!?", Snake suddenly said out loud as he inspected the three.

"WHAT!? **ANOTHER** STUPID LINK TO DEAL WITH!? ARGH!", Bowser Jr. whined as he fell back into his Koopa Clown Car.

"Oh, that's right. Not everyone knows about Young Link.", Master Hand said.

"Uh, how can the three be here at the **same** time? Wouldn't that mess up some time stuff or something like that?", Megaman pondered.

"Nope. We can have all three here due to some timeline shenanigans. You can blame Ganondorf for that.", Master Hand said as he glared at the Gerudo while Ganondorf merely huffed in response.

"Well, technically it was Link who...", Zelda started.

"But Young Link is back, ready to kick some butt!", Master Hand interrupted. However, the young Hylinian sighed in response.

"More like being forced to kick some butt...", he muttered.

"Y...YO...YOUNG LINK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!", Link suddenly shouted. Young Link then raised an eyebrow at the elder Link as he watched his older self go ballistic over his younger self's return.

"Huh? What has you all excited you crusty, uglier me?", Young Link yelled. Link then stopped shouting and blinked a few times until he then put on a stern face and crossed his arms.

"You know, **now** I know why we got rid of you!", Link said.

 _"Urgh! Just great! **Another** Link I have to deal with! Hopefully the other two aren't a problem!", _Ganondorf thought to himself.

"And our second returner, he's coming back from the Kanto region, here's Pichu!", Master Hand said as a little yellow mouse then walked into the mansion as everyone from the Melee tournament aside from the villains greeted him.

"Why, welcome back-a Pichu!", Mario greeted happily. However, Pichu yelped in fear as he ran behind Pikachu and peeped over the evolved Pokemon's back as everyone scratched their heads in confusion.

"That's strange, why is Pichu so startled and afraid?", Roy asked. Suddenly, Mario then facepalmed himself in disappointment.

"Oh no, now-a I remember. It's-a because we never got along during the Melee tournament. We were-a always at each other's throats, especially me and-a Link. I guess Pichu is still-a scared over that.", Mario said.

"Oh yeah, definitely not one of our glorious hours.", Marth replied.

"Hmm...wait, I got-a it! Samus, could-a you show Pichu how kind we all-a have gotten?", Mario asked.

"No problem.", Samus replied in her metallic, deep voice. Pichu then yelped in fear as he heard her speak and hid behind Pikachu as he quivered.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he helped Pichu up and pointed at Samus, who then took her helmet off and showed Pichu her face. Pichu then had a shocked look on his face, surprised that the one he was very afraid of was a female. He wasn't the only one either, even Young Link was shocked at this reveal.

"WHAT!? SAMUS WAS A GIRL!?", Young Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yep! Hard to believe huh?", Roy said as he nudged Young Link. Samus then knelt down and held her hand out to the little Pokemon.

"See? I'm not scary. Pikachu can confirm this, he and I have become best friends as well.", she said, but Pichu dove behind Pikachu yet again.

"Pichu!", he yelled terrified as everyone looked at him in awe.

"Guess it's-a going to take a while.", Mario said as Samus stood up.

"Wait, who's the third one?", Meta Knight suddenly asked, remembering the amount of people Master Hand had said. Everyone then turned around and looked at Master Hand as he chuckled in response.

"Well, you see, this newcomer has been under the wraps for a while, waiting to shock everyone when we...", Master Hand said.

"Is it the Inklings!?", Ness suddenly shouted. Master Hand then stopped talking and then pointed at Ness in anger.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?", he yelled.

"Master Hand, **everyone** has known this since the new tournament was announced. They were being talked about everywhere when they were revealed.", Fox said. Master Hand then recoiled his finger back as he turned pink in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah...whoopsie...anyways, this has been a very anticipated newcomer!", Master Hand said, getting back on track.

"Who is it?", Rosalina asked.

"Hailing from Sarasaland and looking to duke it out with our old veterans, here's Daisy!", Master Hand shouted. Suddenly, the princess at the mention of her name then stepped in and waved her hands in excitement. Peach's eyes then widened in happiness as she ran forward and hugged Daisy.

"DAISY! YOU MADE IT!", Peach exclaimed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", Daisy yelled excitedly.

"Wait a minute, isn't Daisy Luigi's...", Sonic said as everyone's head then suddenly shot up as they head a sound. Everyone then turned around and saw Luigi running in place in a cartoonish fashion as everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!", Mewtwo said.

"RUN!", King Dedede shouted, but it was too late. Luigi then shot forward, moving at speeds faster than Super Sonic and Speed Buster combined as he ran over ninety percent of the smashers as he stopped right in front of Daisy. He then grabbed Daisy and pulled her into a bear hug.

"DAISY! YOU-A MADE IT! YOU-A MADE IT!", Luigi shouted.

"LUIGI, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? OUR WEDDING MIGHT BE CLOSER THAN WE ORIGINALLY THOUGHT!", Daisy shouted as Master Hand reeled back in horror.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO HAVE ANOTHER WEDDING THAT TAKES MONEY OUT OF MY POCKET!", Master Hand shouted.

"Master Hand, Mario and Peach's wedding was helped paid for. You literally didn't have to pay anything.", Marth replied.

"Oh...well I would probably have to pay for **this** one if it were to happen.", Master Hand groaned as he thought about all of the expenses that would come out of the wedding.

"EW! WEDDINGS!? I HATE THAT! I'M GLAD I MISSED IT!", Young Link shouted. The boy then spotted Ness as the psychic boy waved at him.

"Hey Young Link! It's been a while!", Ness said.

"Yeah, well it's been a good life since I left this tournament. I'll have you know that...", Young Link began.

"Hey wait a minute, is that supposed to be Link from the past!?", Toon Link shouted. Young Link's eyes then widened when he saw the cartoony version of Link step out from among the crowd.

"WHAT THE...!? **WHO** ARE YOU!?", Young Link shouted as he pointed at Toon Link. Toon Link then blinked a few times, not sure how to answer before he let out a nervous giggle.

"I'm...uh...Toon Link...", Toon Link answered. Silence filled the room for a short while before Young Link turned around and glared at Master Hand.

" **YOU REPLACED ME**!? I MAY NOT LIKE IT HERE, BUT BEING REPLACED!? WHY I OUTTA...", Young Link threatened as Master Hand groaned in response.

"I knew that any peace I could enjoy was going to be ruined! I just **knew** it! Anyway, let's get everyone settled in and have everyone have another check up with Dr. Mario again.", Master Hand said as he floated slowly towards his office.

"Hmm? That's-a the second time you mentioned it today. What-a is the matter Master Hand?", Mario asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy the rest of the day.", Master Hand replied as he closed the door to his office.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that isn't your first check up?", Daisy asked as the female smashers left Dr. Mario's office. As they passed by, they saw the children smashers eager for a lollipop and Fox and Pikachu trying to run away as Donkey Kong held on tight to them.

"Yeah! It's weird, Master Hand suddenly scheduled us for a second check up. But our first was only a couple of days ago!", Peach said.

"Well, maybe Master Hand is just making sure that we're healthy and not getting one of the newcomers sick.", Zelda suggested.

"Still, it is a bit odd that Master Hand suddenly became worried about our health all of a sudden...", Bayonetta said as she thought about it.

"So...who am I staying with?", Daisy suddenly asked.

"Oh...hmm...you know, you can stay with me!", Peach suggested, but Daisy shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry, would love to, but you and Mario need each other right now.", Daisy said. Peach then bit her lip as she looked away and scratched her head.

"Oh...uh...it's actually fine...he's been looking for a room to stay in for a while.", Peach said.

"Huh? But why? You two should be together since you're married.", Daisy said.

"Well...you see...me and Mario had an argument a couple of days ago...and need some space right now.", Peach confessed. Daisy then gasped as she put her hand over her mouth, but then nodded her head in approval.

"Well, I understand now. Just don't let this ruin anything with you two. You two are Nintendo's favorites.", Daisy encouraged.

"Thank you Daisy!", Peach said.

"Now, let's get your stuff unpacked and have a welcome party. We'll do each other's hair!", Palutena said excitedly.

"Ugh...do I **have** to?", Samus said.

"Oh come on Samus, this will be fun! I'll even have you and Daisy do my hair!", Bayonetta said.

"But I haven't done any hair styles on anyone with this short of hair, no offense mind you.", Daisy said as Bayonetta nodded in response.

"None taken. But this isn't all of my hair.", Bayonetta said as she pointed at her head. Daisy then had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at the Umbran Witch.

"But...where is the rest of it?", Daisy asked.

"Well...all around me.", Bayonetta said.

"Huh? But that doesn't make...wait, your **clothes** are your **hair**!?", Daisy suddenly asked.

"Yes dear.", Bayonetta said as she nodded her head. Daisy then looked at her for a few more seconds before looking back at Peach.

"You know, I have some questions I want to ask to the people at this place. I'm **very** curious about this.", Daisy said.

"Uh oh...", Peach gulped.

* * *

"Alrighty, now we just need to turn this screw here! Can you hold this please, just don't burn your hands."

"Don't worry Falcon, I'll be fine!", Falco replied. Falco and Captain Falcon were in the mansion's garage, working on their ships to keep them up to date. The two were dressed down and had on white tank tops and jeans on. The two were very dirty due to the grease that was coming off of their vehicles. They were busy with the Blue Falcon and were checking an engine piece as Falco held onto it while Captain Falcon unscrewed it.

"Okay, I'll begin unscrewing it now. Be careful.", Captain Falcon said as he began unscrewing the engine piece. Suddenly, the garage door opened as Meta Knight stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey Meta Knight, going somewhere?", Falco asked.

"Yes, I was about to go into the city to check up on the Halberd.", Meta Knight responded.

"Oh, do you have it in a special garage?", Falco asked.

"Yes, obviously ours is too small for it, so I have it in an underground garage so that it can fit. Unfortunately, I can't go check up on it right away.", Meta Knight said.

"Huh? What's the matter?", Captain Falcon asked.

"I seem to be missing my designs. I must have misplaced them somewhere.", Meta Knight said.

"Did you check with Master Hand?", Falco asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it.", Meta Knight answered.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!", Captain Falcon said. Meta Knight then seemed to brighten up a bit as the bounty hunter's suggestion.

"Thank you Captain Falcon, you are..."

"Are you really a racer, or is bounty hunting your job?", Daisy suddenly asked as she popped out of nowhere behind the Blue Falcon.

"AHH!", Captain Falcon and Falco yelled simultaneously. Unfortunately, due to being suddenly spooked, Falco's grip wasn't as secure as the engine piece slid and began to burn his hands. Falco's eyes then widened when he felt his hands in pain before pulling away.

"AHH!", Falco yelled. Yet again, misfortune happened again as the engine piece then dropped to the ground, crushing Falco's foot underneath it. Falco then suddenly yelled in pain as he extracted his foot and began to hop around on one foot.

"GAH!", Falco yelled in pain.

"Daisy!", Captain Falcon yelled.

"What?", the princess asked as the bounty hunter facepalmed himself.

* * *

"So this practice will help my telekinesis become stronger?"

"Yes. I'm sure Ness can approve of this as well since he has done this in the past. Come, sit down and let us meditate.", Lucario said. He and Lucas were in the training room as the two sat cross-legged on a folding mat and closed their eyes and began to meditate. Lucas had asked Lucario if he could help him clear his mind and achieve a greater power, which the Pokemon agreed to help him. The two sat their and focused on meditating until the two began talking with each other with their minds.

 _"See Lucas? See what power you can achieve with your mind? Ness's power already boasts to be one of the strongest forces in the mansion, with being rivaled only by Shulk's Monado powers and Cloud's Limit Break. But be careful not to be arrogant with it like Mewtwo, who only looks out for himself.",_ Lucario said telekinetically.

 _"Wow! I feel like I'm starting to get a better understanding of my power. Maybe some day I can rival Ness!",_ Lucas said.

 _"Now, Lucas, do you have any questions?",_ Lucario asked.

 _"Yeah, how do you feel about girls?",_ Lucario then sat up as he thought about that question, unsure of how to answer it.

 _"Huh? Well...that's an interesting question Lucas. Normally I'm not interested in girls, but when they have chocolate...heh heh...I think I fall in love.",_ Lucario said with a smirk on his face.

 _"Uh...that wasn't me Lucario.",_ Lucas said telekinetically. Lucario then sat up straight when he heard Lucas say that.

 _"HUH!? BUT...",_ Lucario then opened his eyes as he saw Daisy sitting on another matter right next to them. Daisy then waved at him as Lucario suddenly blushed in embarrassment before his hands glowed from an aura outpour.

"Hey, what's up?", Daisy asked.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!", Lucario shouted.

* * *

"In here, quick!"

"Uh...Fox, I don't think we should be doing this...", Samus said.

"Oh come on, it's just the living room! We're just going to have some you and I time without that pest anywhere near us!", Fox said as he looked both way down the hallway, making sure that Pikachu wasn't anywhere near. He then tip-toed in with Samus as the two sat down on a couch and began to cuddle with each other.

"You know, we might not be able to do this as often with the new tournament coming up.", Fox said as he sat down and rubbed his head against Samus's.

"Well, I do admit I would **hate** for that to happen.", Samus said as she giggled as Fox tickled her arm.

"Think we can plan date nights soon? I want to spend as much time with you as long as I can.", Fox said.

"Yes, I'm already planning on having a movie night with you in a couple of nights.", Samus said as she kissed Fox on the cheek. Fox then smiled as he placed his hand behind Samus's hand as she did likewise.

"You know, I don't think we could have ever seen this coming a few years ago, but it was definitely worth the wait in my opinion.", Fox said as he drew closer to Samus.

"You know what, I think so too.", Samus said as she drew closer to Fox as the two were about to kiss each other on the lips.

"Are your feet mechanical from what I've heard?", Daisy suddenly asked as she popped out from behind the couch. Samus and Fox then screamed as Fox fell backwards and fell onto the floor.

"Daisy!", Samus scolded.

"What? I've heard a rumour about them and want to know the answer to it.", Daisy said.

"No! My feet are real flesh! In fact, I can show you right now!", Fox said as he jumped up into the air and stuck his foot out, but Samus grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down onto the couch, hurting him the process.

"OW! SHE RUINED THE MOMENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME FINISH!?", Fox whined.

"Wow, do you guys have relationship issues like Mario and Peach?", Daisy asked as the two glared at her.

* * *

"Is anyone out there Wario?"

"Nope, the coast is-a clear Ganondorf!", Wario answered back as he closed the villain smashers room door and plobbed down right next to the King Dedede. Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Wario, and King Dedede were about to get started when Ganondorf then growled at the other two villains.

"WOLF! MEWTWO! PUT THE COMPUTER AWAY AND JOIN IN! YOU CAN LOOK AT SAMUS LATER!", Ganondorf scowled as Wolf and Mewtwo grumbled before shutting off the laptop and joining in on the rest of the group.

"So, it appears we have two returning pipsqueaks and another useless princess, it's totally in our favor now!", Bowser said as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Now Bowser, we must remember that this is only the beginning. More will come and become a threat to us.", Dark Pit advised.

"Yeah, but a weakling like Pichu? Even Dedede could beat him!", Bowser Jr. scoffed.

"HEH HEH! How true you...wait a minute...APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!", King Dedede yelled at the Koopaling.

"Dedede! We must not focus on that right now!", Mewtwo scolded.

"What? Focus on the pipsqueak Link and stupid princess? Too easy!", Bowser laughed.

"Yeah! What-a stupid princess!", Wario laughed.

"I advise we do something dastardly to our new guests; they'll never see it coming!", Wolf said with a wicked smile.

"As much as I hate pranks, it would be worth it!", Ganondorf said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah! Prank-a the stupid princess!", Wario cheered.

"Now why would you do that to me?", a voice suddenly spoke up as the villain smashers froze immediately and turned around and saw Daisy sitting next to King Dedede and Mewtwo. The villain smashers remianed quiet for a minute before breaking out of control.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HER RIGHT IN!", King Dedede shouted while pointing at Wario. Wario then turned red from anger as he pointed back at the penguin.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT AROUND-A HERE! SHE WAS JUST-A **FIVE** INCHES FROM-A YOU AND YOU **STILL** DIDN'T NOTICE!", Wario yelled as King Dedede turned red as well.

"YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!", Mewtwo yelled.

"SO ARE YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HER!", Bowser yelled as Mewtwo glared at him.

"Is this what usually happens with you guys?", Daisy asked.

"JUST GET HER OUT OF THIS ROOM!", Ganondorf exclaimed.

* * *

"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND!", a voice yelled from down the hallway as Master Hand groaned in annoyance. The office door then opened as Ganondorf trudged in, having a peeved expression on his face.

"What is it Ganondorf? Can't you see that I'm busy?", Master Hand said as he motioned to the paperwork right next to him. Mario was there as well, completely zoned out as he began working on paper after paper. Ganondorf looked on Mario's poor state of affairs for a second before scoffing and turning back to Master Hand.

"MASTER HAND, THAT NEW PRINCESS HAS BEEN ANNOYING US! SHE JUST SNUCK INTO OUR ROOM, WHICH WE HAD TO THROW HER OUT OF!", Ganondorf stated.

"And why did you throw her out of your room? Were you planning something?", Master Hand asked as Ganondorf scowled in response.

"THAT IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS! WHAT **DOES** MATTER IS THAT THIS PRINCESS HAS DRIVEN US UP THE WALL TODAY!", Ganondorf said. But before Master Hand could make a reply, a couple of others came in.

"MASTER HAND, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO WITHOLD DAISY FROM MY LESSONS WITH LUCAS! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A PEST!", Lucario demanded.

"YEAH! SHE MADE ME BURN MY HAND AND HURT MY FOOT! DON'T ALLOW HER IN THE GARAGE!", Falco said.

"SHE RUINED MY FREE TIME! PLEASE TELL HER TO STAY OUT OF OTHER'S BUSINESS!", Fox complained.

"SILENCE!", Master Hand erupted, producing the effect that he wanted as no one peeped a word. Master Hand then sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"I will talk to Daisy about this tomorrow. But please remember that she is a newcomer and wants to get to know you guys. Understood?", he asked.

"Fine...", the crowd grumbled.

"Good! Now, I noticed that we are nearly out of milk. So I am appointing Ganondorf to go get some.", Master Hand said as the Gerudo King growled in response.

"Fine, but don't expect it to be fresh when I bring it home!", Ganondorf said as he left the office and went his way to the train station in the garage.

"I don't expect anything less.", Master Hand said to himself as he returned back to his paperwork with Mario.

* * *

Away in the secret workshop, Giygas was busy building a little piece of machinery of some sort before inspecting it and smirking evilly before placing it in a box and setting it to the side. As he returned back to his work, he heard the door open as Ganondorf stood in the doorway with a gallon of milk in his hand. Giygas then smirked as he saw the Gerudo's evil smile.

"So, what did you have to do in order to escape?", Giygas asked.

"Just complain, the hand hates that and makes us do his chores in case we do. Unfortunately for him, that's his downfall.", Ganondorf stated.

"Isn't that so true. Not to mention that the media is out for him after yesterday's fiasco.", Giygas said.

"Ah yes, nearly ruined the entire plan. Thankfully, we are still operating just fine.", Ganondorf said.

"Which reminds me, this box is for you.", Giygas said as he handed Ganondorf the box from earlier. Ganondorf then raised an eyebrow before opening a box and having his eyes widen in confusion as he pulled out a little piece of red material.

"Huh? Ladybugs? But what is this for?", Ganondorf asked as Giygas smiled evilly at him.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan. Have a safe trip back. But place the ladybugs around the mansion for me.", Giygas said. Ganondorf then smiled in response to the alien's request.

"Oh, now I see! Great thinking! See you soon!", Ganondorf said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him as Giygas spun around in his seat and laughed evilly.

"Oh Master Hand, don't you see, your downfall is near!"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hi! This is Luigi Newell! Welcome to Endgame: chapter 5; after ten thousand years in development, hopefully it will have been worth the weight! Okay, Gabe Newell jokes aside, sorry this chapter took so long. When I planned to release this chapter a couple of weeks ago, I was going on a college trip and completely forgot about it until I realized that I needed to finish writing this chapter. Thank you for your patience! Now, I know that some people weren't fine with the last chapter, and that's fine. I'm just trying to tell it from a story standpoint. I don't have any problem with any of the characters getting into smash, I thought it would be interesting to look at it another way since these are some popular requests. I try to mix both real and the world into one unique world, hence why I may not always be completely correct, such as Pokemon. I also want to tell my stories with interesting characters. K. Rool, for example, I want to be villainous, hence why I said he cheated on the ballot. Now, I don't normally don't reveal future story content, but don't worry, they play a bigger role in the story later on. Like I said, I don't have a problem with any of them, I just want to do something somewhat creative and different with this story. I want it to be more of a stressful situation that our heroes are in as the story is leading up to the climax. Back onto the story, I wanted to finally bring in Young Link and Pichu into the story at long last (I wanted them in at a reasonable time rather than just write them in). I will try my best to develop these two since they have to interact with the other developed characters. As for this chapter, I wanted to make it a bit humorous for a bit of relax before we dive back into darker territories. Well, that's all I have to say now. Until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

The mansion was quiet. An extreme quiet as the train car pulled up into the garage silently. The doors then opened as Ganondorf snuck out of the train and quietly creeked the door open, the coast was clear. The Gerudo King then tip-toed into the mansion as he did his best to not make even the slightest noise. After sneaking around, Ganondorf ducked into the living room and opened the box he had received, eager to see the weird ladybugs that Giygas had given him. A smirk spread across his face before he closed the box lid and stood up.

"Perfect! I just need to let these blessings do their work!", he said quietly to himself as he opened the box again as the ladybugs then crawled along the floor in a scrurry. Ganondorf then grinned evilly as he waved his hand to them, motioning them to go out.

"Go! Fly to every part of this mansion! But use the ventilators so that you are not heard or spotted!", Ganondorf commanded. Suddenly, the little ladybugs then spreaded their wings out as each and every one took flight and obeyed the Dark Lord as they fley over to the ventilator that was in the living room before they retracted their wings and snuck up into the ventilator, which led to every other ventilator in the mansion. Ganondorf then smiled as he watched the very last ladybug climb into the ventilator, out of sight from anyone spotting something suspicious. Now no one would suspect any of them and think that they flew into the mansion through a window it door instead. Ganondorf then laughed quietly to himself as he turned around and began to leave.

"Yes! Everything is coming together! And nobody can stop us! Not even...uh oh!", Ganondorf said as he suddenly heard something, or **someone** , coming down the hallway. Ganondorf then dived in front one of the couches in the living room as he peeped from the side of it. He then saw a figure passing by the living room door before it stopped and looked inside the living room. Ganondorf then hid from the view of the figure, but he himself could see who it was. It was Master Hand. After a few seconds, Master Hand then turned around and floated back down the hallway he was originally going as Ganondorf remained hidden for a few seconds before popping up and staring out of the living room and into the hallway. The Gerudo King then narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his chin in intrigue.

 _"Now what is **he** doing this late at night!?", _Ganondorf thought to himself as he continued looking outside the living room, making sure the hand wouldn't turn back. After a few seconds, Ganondorf then tip-toed down the hallway as he made his way to his room, where his fellow villain smashers were sleeping. He then quietly opened the door, only to hear **loud** snoring from the likes of Bowser, King Dedede, and Wolf. Ganondorf then jumped inside of the room before slamming the door shut as fast and quiet as possible. Thankfully, it didn't wake any of the other villain smashers up as they instead rolled in their beds as the Gerudo King then quickly began to undress himself, getting ready for bed.

 _"BAH! I'll probably find out soon enough!",_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he plopped into his bed and surprisingly fell asleep in an instant.

At the other side of the mansion, Master Hand floated quietly down the hallways of the mansion. He did not want to wake anyone up, especially since this was an important manner which he had revealed to only one person. In fact, the one person was who he was going to see. As the hand glided down the dark hallways, he made his way around the corners until he came up to an office door and quietly knocked on it.

"Hello, it's me.", he whispered as footsteps were then heard and made their way over to the door. The door was then opened up as it revealed Dr. Mario looking up at Master Hand.

"Quickly, before anybody catches-a us!", the doctor advised as Master Hand entered into the office as Dr. Mario closed the door behind him. Dr. Mario then turned around and sighed in relief as Master Hand made his way into the center of the room.

"We have to-a be more careful to not get-a caught.", the clone advised.

"I agree. But first, our little secret?", Master Hand asked. Dr. Mario then nodded his head as he pulled out his laptop and typed in a few keys before a bright flash lit up the room as Master Hand looked at the source and stared in awe as Dr. Mario had a smug smirk on his face.

"Doctor...it's...it's...", Master Hand stuttered.

"Beautiful. I-a know, but there is-a more work to be done.", Dr. Mario said. Master Hand then turned around to face the clone.

"Then I shall leave you to it. You know what you are doing.", Master Hand complimented as Dr. Mario smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you. I just-a hope that everything works out well..."

* * *

"Mmmm...morning already?", Ness asked as he stirred up from his sleep. The boy then sat up as he stretched out his arms and gave a huge yawn to top on it. Ness then blinked a few times as he looked across the room and saw his fellow roomates still enjoying their peaceful sleep. Sunshine then hit Ness's face as the boy stood up and leaned against the windowsill, watching the outside world awaken as the green grass reflected the light rays, butterflies dancing through the air, and birds chirping a good morning song. Ness then took a deep, but relaxed breath as he welcomed the new morning.

"Another day, a new chapter here at the mansion.", Ness said to himself.

"AACK! GET OFF ME!", a yell suddenly startled the PSI boy as Ness jumped around and saw Young Link in Toon Link's bed, the Melee veteran choking the cartoony version of the Hero of Hyrule.

"WHY DID THEY REPLACE ME WITH **YOU**!? HUH!? TELL ME WHY!", Young Link shouted in Toon Link's face as he continued strangling Toon Link as Toon Link gasped for air.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!", Toon Link pleaded.

"Don't worry Toon, I've got you!", Lucas suddenly shouted as he whipped out his Rope Snake and swung it, clinging it to the bunk bed's upper bed banister. Lucas then swung over and kicked Young Link in the chest as Young Link flew off of Toon Link while Ness then used his telekinesis to pin Young Link to the ground as Toon Link sat up and gasped for air. Lucas then stepped down as he recoiled his Rope Snake while Toon Link glared at his alternate version of himself.

"WHY DID MASTER HAND MAKE US ROOM WITH **HIM**!?", Toon Link shouted as he pointed at Young Link, who was struggling under Ness's telekinesis.

"Unfortunately, we were the **only** ones who he could bunk with.", Ness answered as he kept Young Link down on the ground.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO FIGHT THAT COPIER!", Young Link shouted as he struggled fiercely, but found no result as Ness held onto him tightly with his telekinesis.

"Young Link, I'm going to let you go, but you must promise **not** to attack Toon Link **again** , got it?", Ness bargained. Young Link struggeled again for a few seconds before he let out a growled and nodded his head.

"Good.", Ness said as he telekinetically let go of Young Link, who stood up and glared at Toon Link, who did likewise.

"Don't think that this is the end, copier!", Young Link shouted, which made Toon Link turn red.

"And don't think that you can beat me!", Toon Link retorted, earning another deep glare from Young Link.

"Okay, that's enough already! Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!", Lucas said as he stepped in between the two while rubbing his stomach, which growled in hunger.

"Me too! We need all the energy today for the fights!", Ness said as he started changing into his usual attire, which the other boys followed suit.

"I'll need it when I kick your butt!", Young Link said to himself as he glanced at Toon Link. Ater the boys finished changing, they all headed out of their rooms and down towards the dining room, which was already having a wonderful fragrance flowing from its door.

"Mmm! I smell eggs and bacon!", Toon Link said as he licked his lips.

"Oh boy! That probably means omelettes!", Lucas said as his mouth started to drool.

"Ah, who needs that junk! I just hope that they serve Lon Lon milk here!", Young Link grumbled as the boys swung open the dining room door...only to find a bunch of grouchy adults sitting around, still in their sleeping clothes. The boys could only stare for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and walking towards their table.

"Man, I didn't think they rely on their coffee **that** much!", Ness whispered as they passed a grumpy Bowser, who fiery glare scared them as they walked by.

"Why do they need it anyways? It's not like they'll die...will they?", Toon Link asked is a whisper as they seated themselves at their table. However, Young Link then looked down, only for him to shake his head in confusion as he looked around the room, startled about something.

"What is it Young Link?", Lucas asked.

"This isn't our table! Where's our table!?", Young Link demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Toon Link asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know what he means.", Ness spoke up.

"You do?", Lucas asked as Ness nodded his head.

"Back in the Melee tournament, we didn't have as much tables. Thus, this wasn't our original table. I'm sorry Young Link, but our table is now the possession of the villain smashers.", Ness confessed as Young Link's eyes opened wide in shock before he looked over at the villains table before gritting his teeth and slamming his fist onto the table.

"THIEVES! YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!", Young Link shouted.

"SILENCE PIPSQUEAK!", Mewtwo shouted back, his tone crankier than usual since he didn't have his morning coffee.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU!", Bowser shouted back.

"AGREED! SHUT-A UP KID!", Wario then proclaimed as he, Wolf, and King Dedede entered into the dining room. However, due to Wario's presence, everyone then woke up in fear as they saw nothing but the tight, white underwear that the fat man usually wore.

"WARIO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!", Marth barked, still dressed in his royal sleep clothes.

"AHH! MY EYES!", Snake screamed as he covered his face and hid beneath his cardboard box.

"WHAT ON EARTH!? DOES MASTER HAND **ALLOW** HIM TO DRESS LIKE **THAT**!?", Young Link shouted.

"UNFORTUNATELY, NO, BUT HE STILL DRESSES HOW HE FEELS!", Ness yelled back.

"Hey now, you get used to it once you see it every night!", King Dedede said.

"Dedede, that is not encouraging! Especially since **that** is unpleasant to look at!", Meta Knight yelled as he pointed at the fat drooping off of Wario's body, which was pressing hard against the stretch band. How the underwear was holding together after it was pretty obvious that the underwear was an **extra** small is a mystery. Wario then looked at the room before scoffing and jumping onto the middle of the villain smasher's table.

"BAH! Why would-a anybody resist **this** body!?", Wario asked as he began posing, only for the fat to droop even further as everyone was on the verge of barfing.

"I could give only one reason out of a million.", Shulk said as he gagged at Wario's appearance, or **lack of** appearance. Suddenly, the dining room doors swung open as Master Hand floated in, a mug in...uh...hand.

"Ah, good morning smashers! Isn't it a beautiful d...", Master Hand then stopped as he saw Wario standing on the table. The hand then turned around as he floated back to the door.

"Nope! **That's** why I have breakfast and coffee in the office!", Master Hand said as he exited the dining room.

 _"Hmm, he wasn't very tired. He must have been up late last night in order to not be fatigued. Whatever he's doing must be important, I must find out soon before my plans are ruined!",_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Well, he wasn't very tired at all, was he?", Megaman asked as the others nodded their heads.

"Strange if-a you ask us, he's-a usually up a little before me and Luigi. But today, he was-a still asleep when we made breakfast, and he **never** sleeps in!", Mario said as he scratched his chin.

"Maybe you should-a check up on him doctor.", Luigi suggested as Dr. Mario looked nervously at the green-clad plumber before looking back at his meal.

"Uh...sure! No-a problem!", Dr. Mario said quickly as he began to chow down on his breakfast as Mario and Luigi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hmm? Is-a something wrong doc?", Mario asked.

"Uh...nothing is-a wrong, why do-a you ask?", Dr. Mario asked nervously.

"Oh, just-a nothing.", Mario said as Dr. Mario sighed quietly before returning to his meal. But before the Bros could make anything more of the situation, a new noise was heard coming down the hallway.

"Please? I was just asking you a question.", a new and familiar voice pleaded.

"NO! GO AWAY!", a harsh voice shot back as the dining room door was swung open as Lucario stormed in, followed by the female smashers, but mostly by Daisy. The princess of Sarasaland was still in her sleep clothes, as well as the other female smashers. Peach was holding onto the back of her as Daisy tried to free herself.

"No Daisy! They don't want to answer your questions!", Peach cried out.

"But I want to get to know them!", Daisy replied, breaking herself free from the other princess before running over to the table where Mr. Game and Watch. The other smashers then widened their eyes in fear as they ran for their lives.

"RUN!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"So it's true that you are two-dimensional, as in flat like a piece of paper?", Daisy asked Mr. Game and Watch, who beeped in response.

"Is it also true that you are older than **Mario**?", Daisy asked. Mr. Game and Watch remianed quiet for a few seconds before beeping wildy at her as Daisy took a step back.

"I think he takes that as a personal offense.", Samus said as Daisy turned her head and spotted Villager, whose eyes widened in fear as he saw her running towards him as he tried to duck underneath the table.

"HELP!", Villager shouted.

"WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION!", Daisy shouted as she grabbed the back of his shirt, which pulled him back up and levitating in the air as Daisy kept her iron grip on him.

"So, is it true that you are the mayor of a village?", Daisy asked.

"YES! NOW LET ME GO!", Villager screamed as he began kicking his feet in the air.

"But...aren't you the only human from your world?", Daisy asked. The Villager then stopped kicking and instead actually listened as he faced her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Villager asked.

"Well, I've heard that your world is inhabited by a bunch of animals, but is that just your town, or is it your whole world?", Daisy asked. Villager then put his hand on his chin and thought about it before his face turned gray.

"Oh man...I'm the only human in a world of dogs, birds, and cats...", Villager said gloomly.

"Which brings me to my **next** question...", Daisy said as he dropped Villager and walked over to the villain smasher's table before looking at Mewtwo, who raised an eyebrow at her inquisitive look.

"What do you want, human?", Mewtwo asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Are you technically a cat, or are something else like a kangaroo or something?", Daisy asked. Mewtwo then scoffed at the princess as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"HA! Like you would ever know!", Mewtwo said.

"So...definitely a cat. Cats act as arrogant and smug as you.", Daisy stated before walking away. Mewtwo's eyes then shot open as he had a frozen look on his face while the other villian smashers began laughing at him.

"Oh...tee-hee! She got you there Mewtwo!", Wolf snickered.

"Aw! Do we have to get one of those rubber mouse now?", Bowser teased.

"SHUT UP!", Mewtwo yelled as the villain smashers continued laughing at the psychic Pokemon. Daisy then walked up to Fox, who had a nervous look on his face as he saw her come up to him.

"So...I get the Pokemon, but what about you guys from space? Do you have the same DNA as a fox?", Daisy asked.

"Well, yes and no I guess.", Fox answered. However, this was not good enough for the princess as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean 'yes or no'? You guys have the same anantomy as regular earth animals, don't you?", Daisy asked.

"Well, we walk like everyone else, and have thumbs. I mean, we still have the similar snouts, feet, claws, teeth...", Fox went on.

"Wait, I have an idea.", Daisy said as Fox's ears laid down in fear for what she said.

"Ummm...what do you mean?", but before he could say anything else, Daisy motioned for somebody to step forward. The person then came forward as everyone watched in awe. However, instead of someone, it was **something** as Fox's eyes then widedned in response to seeing who it was.

"R.O.B.?", Fox asked as the robot's visor then blinked as he looked at Daisy.

"Hmm, that's interesting...", Falco said as he nudged Captain Falcon. But Captain Falcon's face turned pale as Falco then noticed the sudden change in color.

"Hey man, are you alright?", Falco asked. Captain Falcon then turned around and and looked at Falco.

"Falco...don't you remember what happened **last** time a question like this was asked?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Uh...no. I don't remember any...wait, wasn't that the time Wario asked...SOMEBODY STOP R.O.B.!", Falco suddenly shouted as he dashed forward to stop the robot. The other smashers watched as Falco darted for the robot in a fury.

"Hmm, what's-a with Falco?", Mario asked.

"He seems nervous about something. It's like this scenario has happened...", suddenly, Link and Mario widened their eyes in realization and also joined as they ran towards R.O.B.

R.O.B.! DON'T!", Mario pleaded, but it was too late.

 _"What is the assistance that must be acquired by me Princess Daisy?"_ , R.O.B. asked Daisy.

"Please scan Fox please.", Daisy asked. Fox's eyes then widened as he jumped back in his seat.

"AAAHHH!", Fox screamed.

"OH NO!", Mario yelled.

"TOO LATE!", Falco cried as he suddenly stopped about a yard away from Fox.

 _"Scanning the smasher known as Fox initiated.",_ R.O.B. said as he scanned the pilot. Fox remained still as R.O.B. scanned him, from to bottom. After thirty seconds of scanning, R.O.B. stopped and turned back to Daisy.

" _Scanning complete._ ", R.O.B. stated.

"Good, now I want to know something.", Daisy started.

"Wait a minute...HA! This-a was just-a like me last year! When I asked R.O.B. to scan the three pilot's about their-a anatomy! HA! You should have-a seen how red your faces were when I-a asked R.O.B. about the thing in between your...", Wario started, but was immediately cut off as two powerful fists collided into the back of his head, sending his face crashing into the floor. A small groan of pain was then heard as the two people who punched him, Ganondorf and Bowser, then dusted their hands off.

"Don't remind me, you fat lard!", Ganondorf growled.

"Dirty pervert! My son nearly had nightmares from that!", Bowser said.

 _"What do you wish to know?",_ R.O.B. suddenly asked out loud, gaining everyone's attention around the room.

"I wish to know...", Daisy started, but was soon cut off by Fox.

"NO! YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY!? IT'S JUST LIKE A HUMAN'S!", Fox suddenly shouted out loud. The room remianed quiet for a few moments before some began to gag out loud while Falco facepalmed himself and shook his head. Fox then realized what he had just shouted and immediately turned red as Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were so sensitive about it...", she said.

"Really? Why **wouldn't** I?", Fox asked sarcastically.

"Well, not everyone likes the dentist, that's for sure.", Daisy replied. Fox's ears then suddenly fell back as his jaw dropped by what she said.

"Um...what did you say?", Fox asked, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Oh, you know, the dentist. I was sure that you guys have wisdom teeth that need to be pulled as well as normal humans. That's why I had R.O.B. scan you, to see your jawbone.", Daisy answered. Fox then blushed in embarrassment as Mario and Link then facepalmed themselves **very** hard.

"Oh...I thought you meant something else...but I **do** hate the dentist as well.", Fox replied.

"Huh? Then what **did** you mean?", Daisy asked. Fox then grinned sheepishly as a pink flush came across his face while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...nothing, nothing at all.", he said quickly.

"Oh, okay!", Daisy replied before she then walked back over to the female smashers. Fox then watched her go away before sighing in relief before going over to the fellow male smashers. However, when he got there, Mario and Link had a sarcastic face on them.

"You know-a Fox, if Master Hand was-a in here, you would be fired.", Mario said.

"Heh heh...sorry guys, but she was scaring me by what she wanted to know. I only blurted out what I **thought** she wanted.", Fox tried to explain himself.

"Well, you did a good job...at embarrassing us!", Link said as Fox's ears laid down in embarrassment.

"Ehh...oops?", Fox said, but more so asked. Link then gritted his teeth as he was just about to grab Fox by the face and tear it off from him, but the intercom came on above them.

 _"Alrighty smashers, since we need to get back into the swing of things, we are doing a special battle today. We are going to have eight teams of three for the final battle of today!",_ Master Hand exclaimed over the intercom.

"WHAT!?", Toon Link yelled.

" _Yes sir! Now the teams should be chosen soon, so get ready to battle soon. Oh, and since Peach and Daisy are on a team, they get to choose their third team member! Goodbye!",_ Master Hand said before the intercom was then turned off. Everyone then began to sweat as Peach and Daisy turned around and faced then before examining them.

"So, who...", but before she could say anything else, everyone else ran out of the dining room...except for Trainer Red, who was looking around the room confused.

"Huh!? How did they get out of here so fast!? **Especially** King Dedede!?", Red wondered out loud.

"Oh! You're the one with **three** Pokemon! This is going to be a piece of cake!", Daisy said as she pumped her fists into the air. However, Trainer Red did not look so motivated as his three Pokemon then were released, only to gulp at who they were teaming with.

"Someone help us...", Trainer Red groaned.

* * *

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, who's ready for a smash battle!?",_ Master Hand yelled over the intercom as the crowds erupted into cheers. The smashers, crowds, and Master and Crazy Hand were at New Donk City, in a stadium built specifically for the smash tournament. The stadium had a floating platform that would take them throughout the city where Pauline and her band would help entertain the crowd as the battle pressed on. However, the battle now was instead taking in place of only the stadium, where the eight teams would face each other off. The crowds then cheered even harder as Master Hand chuckled at their excitement.

" _Well, what do you know Crazy, they like this!",_ Master Hand said.

" _Well, I **do** know that the battle is almost about to start. Joining us tonight is New Donk City's own mayor, Pauline!", _Crazy Hand shouted as the cheers grew even more wild as Pauline waved at the crowds before her.

 _"Thank you for allowing me to commentate with you two on this battle. It's sure to be a crazy fight!",_ Pauline said.

 _"It sure is! For team one, it comprises of the three heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi!_ , Master Hand shouted as cheers were heard from the stadium.

 _"But don't forget about teams two or three: two being composed of Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, and Cloud, while team three has the three space pilots Captain Falcon, Falco, and Fox!"_ , Pauline then replied.

 _"I smell something villianous about team four, which is made of Wario, Wolf, and King Dedede!",_ Crazy Hand then stated.

 _"But team five is sharp, very sharp considering it's all about swords for these guys. Team five is Link, Shulk, and Ike!",_ Master Hand then said.

 _"But we mustn't forget about young blood. Team six is Ness, Toon Link, and Young Link!",_ Crazy Hand exclaimed.

 _"But that's only going to help you so much, since team seven is also a villain's team composed of Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Mewtwo!",_ Pauline said.

" _But we have one more team, the most of any members! Team eight consists of Peach, Trainer Red and his Pokemon, and our newest addition to the tournament, Princess Daisy!_ ", Master Hand yelled as the crowds suddenly yelled at the top of their lungs as the eight teams stepped out onto the battlefield.

"Hey! Why didn't he say that **I** was also a princess!?", Peach complained as she, Daisy, and Red stepped into the stadium.

"Who cares!? What a good question is why is the stadium so **huge**!?", Trainer Red asked as he noticed the size of the stadium. It was as by as two American football stadium were put together with baseball dirt covering the entire floor. From the other side of the stadium, Red could see the other smashers getting ready for battle. In the last row were the other smashers watching the final battle of the day.

"Come on-a now, we're the heroes after all!", Mario said as he led his team, which a nervous Luigi and Yoshi followed as they noticed the size of the crowd.

"Come on you two, we have some plumbers' heads to smash in!", Bowser said as he pounded his fist into his other fist while Bowser Jr. laughed evilly as Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"So...why was my name said last?", Fox said as he checked his blaster.

"Sorry Fox, but you were our last pick.", Falco said as he and Captain Falcon walked in front of Fox. Fox then snapped his head up and gave Falco an inquisitive look.

" **Last** pick!?", Fox shouted as he ran up to catch his fellow teammates.

"Well, doesn't this take you back?", Cloud said as he steadied his Buster Sword.

"It sure does, doesn't Pikachu?", Samus said as Pikachu rubbed his head underneath her chin.

"Cha!", he replied as everyone then made it into the middle...well, except for King Dedede, he was crawling.

"*HACK!* OH! WARIO! *GASP!* HOW DARE YOU FART IN MY FACE RIGHT BEFORE WE *WHEEZE!* MADE IT HALF WAY!", the penguin shouted in between breaths, recovering from the fat man's fart attack. Wario, however, laughed at the situation.

"Aw come on-a Dedede, it was-a hilarious! AH HA HA!", Wario laughed while Wolf facepalmed himself and shook his head.

"And I got stuck with **these** two idiots!?", he exclaimed while Wario kept laughing at King Dedede's expense.

 _"Well folks, we've nearly reached the end of the day. Our first match-up at the Boxing Ring had Ryu become victorious over Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer.",_ Master Hand said.

"I still think you got lucky...", Little Mac grumbled while rubbing the side where he was hit with a Shoryuken. Ryu then looked at the boxer and gave him a smug smirk as Little Mac grew even more sour.

 _"Then Greninja showed Lucario who was the superior Pokemon at the Pokemon Stadium.",_ Crazy Hand followed.

"I went easy on you!", Lucario stated as Greninja rolled his eyes sarcastically in disbelief.

 _"Then Lucas beat Villager, Popo, and Nana at Final Destination.",_ Pauline said.

"Stupid PSI powers...", Popo said as Lucas smiled sheepishly.

" _And Pac-Man beat all the other third party fighters on the Green Hill Zone.",_ Master Hand said.

"Thank you Master Hand for finally recognizing me!", Pac-Man said as he stuffed his face with a chilli-cheese dog before gobbling other snacks that he had won in a bet with the other third party fighters, who all were griping about their loss to the yellow dot.

 _"But now we've come to the final battle...",_ Crazy Hand said as everyone readied themselves. Trainer Red spun his hat around while holding a Pokeball, Mario ignited his hands on fire, Wario cracked his knuckles with a devious smile beginning to grow across his face, Wolf showed off his claws as he smirked, Mewtwo and Ness then began drawing their telekinetical powers in their hands, and Peach readied her frying pan.

 _"Oh, did we also forget to tell you that this stage has many **barriers**?", _Master Hand suddenly finished.

"What!?", Mario asked. Suddenly, large, mechanical walls suddenly bursted through the ground, cutting off the other teams from each other. This went on for about forty-five seconds before the walls gradually slowed down. The stadium was now just a giant maze.

"Whoa!", Luigi said as he looked up in amazement. Suddenly, a beep was heard as the three Mushroom Kingdom heroes looked and saw one of the walls go down at a rapid speed, before firing straight back up again a couple of seconds later. Mario then snapped his fingers as he figured out what was going on.

"That's-a it! Master Hand has-a made this stadium built for a unique battle arena where one team cannot take-a out the weak ones first!", Mario said.

"Ah! So that's-a it! But what happens if-a we get separated?", Luigi asked.

"Just try to-a regroup later, the only thing we can-a do is avoid being knocked off. Now, let's-a go!", Mario said as he, Luigi, and Yoshi dashed off towards the direction that the mechanical walls had made. As the made their way down the corridor, they could see a yellow flash reflecting off the side of the wall. As the three peaked around the corner, they saw Pikachu facing off against Link and Bowser Jr. Mario then found an opportunity to sneak attack the others.

"Alright, I'll-a go after Link, Luigi gets-a Junior, and you get Pikachu Yoshi, clear?", Mario asked.

"Gotcha!", Yoshi said.

"Alrighty, then...NOW!", Mario yelled as he led his team in a charge attack. Mario then surprised Link with a fire fist to the face as Luigi did a flying sidekick and kicked Bowser Jr. in the face while Yoshi grabbed Pikachu with his tongue and swung him around in circles.

"How's ya lik tat?", Yoshi mocked as he tried to talk, but Pikachu then enveloped himself with electricity as the current made its way down Yoshi's tongue.

"AHHH!", Yoshi screamed in pain as he let Pikachu go, who ran off in a different direction while Yoshi attended to his tongue.

"I don't like sour things!", Yoshi said.

"YOSHI! COME HELP ME!", Mario said as Link swung the Master Sword down forward as Mario caught it in between his hands. Yoshi then got up and ran to Mario's rescue, completely forgetting about Pikachu. Speaking of which, the mouse ran down the corridor, hoping to run into one of his teammates when a sudden crash sent Ike through a wall as Wario walked over to the hole in the mechanical wall.

"What's-a the matter? Can't-a keep up?", Wario mocked as he went to fight Ike some more. Pikachu then waited a second before the fat man was gone before he started running again and turning the corner to find Shulk squaring off against Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon was doing his best to land a couple of Shadow Balls against the Hom, but Shulk's reactions were too fast as he dodged each blast.

"You sure that you are the world's strongest Pokemon? You can barely catch up!", Shulk teased as he activated his Buster Mode on his Monado. Mewtwo's eyes then glowed blue as he charged up another Shadow Ball.

"You **dare** mock me you lower life-form!? I'll make you regret choosing me to fight!", Mewtwo exclaimed as he nearly finished charging his Shadow Ball.

"Pika...CHU!", a sudden cry yelled as Mewtwo felt a large zap hit the back of his neck. Mewtwo then turned around and saw Pikachu charging electricity out of his cheeks while Mewtwo shot a glare at the mouse.

"So, attacking from behind? How cowardly!", Mewtwo said.

"Nope! It actually increases the damage! BACK SLASH!", Shulk exclaimed as he jumped into the air and sliced Mewtwo in the back, which sent him flying and colliding into Pikachu as they rolled away before a mechanical wall popped up, separating them from Shulk. Shulk then grinned as he swung the Monado onto his back.

"Well, that should take care of that! I wonder where the others are.", Shulk said to himself as he then ran down a different corridor to find new opponents. Just a couple of corridors away, Cloud was duking it out with Bowser and Ness as the three had countered each other with their different attacks. Bowser swung his fist, which both Cloud and Ness dodged as both kicked Bowser's chest, which made him groan in pain.

"Hey! No fair! Two against one!", he complained as he knelt down onto the ground.

"Well, one of them is a kid.", Cloud said as he and Ness then had a sword dual which Ness's baseball bat improvised as a sword. The two clashed it out, neither gaining extra footing as they eventually came into a deadlock.

"How on earth are you able to keep up!?", Cloud said.

"You seem to forget how powerful I really am!", Ness shot back.

"But now both of you are easy tagets!", Bowser exclaimed as he perfomed a stomach dive onto them. However, Ness and Cloud were too quick as they dodged in time as they took a few steps, making Bowser collide with the ground as a dust cloud formed after he made contact with the ground. After the dust cleared, Bowser was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. But before someone could do something, the ground beneath Cloud turned out to be a mechanical wall as it suddenly shot up, taking Cloud with it as Cloud was now in the air, gaining an areal view of the stadium.

"Wow!", Ness said as he looked up all the way where Cloud was.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you yet pipsqeauk! Come here!", Bowser said as he got up and charged at Ness. Ness then immediately ran away as Bowser chased him down another corridor. From behind the corner, three heads popped out, checking the area.

"The coast is clear guys!", Peach said as she, Daisy, and Trainer Red then tip-toed into the arena area, making sure they weren't spotted.

"Oh man! I thought for sure they had us! I haven't even called one of my Pokemon yet!", Trainer Red said as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't a good time for my first battle.", Daisy said as she looked around the stadium.

"Well, look on the bright side! No one is here to fight us!", Peach said.

"Guess who?", a new voice suddenly spoke up, making the three jump and scream as they saw Captain Falcon, Falco, and Fox standing behind them, guns aimed and ready.

"OH NO!", Daisy yelled.

"You mean 'oh yes!', we're going to kick your butts out of the battle!", Falco said as he pointed his blaster at Peach.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Go Squirtle!", Trainer Red shouted as the turtle Pokemon was then summoned. However, the other three raised their eyebrows at Trainer Red when seeing who he summoned.

"Really? Squirtle?", Fox asked.

"You couldn't have picked a lamer Pokemon!", Falco said.

"Let's get this over with! FALCON...", Captain Falcon said as he charged up his signature move and was about to unleash his punch.

"SQUIRTLE! SPRAY WATER OVER HIM!", Trainer Red said as Squirtle spewed water at Captain Falcon, drenching him in the process. Unfortunately for Squirtle, Captain Falcon received no physical damage from the water attack.

"That was it!? Do it again Falcon!", Falco shouted. However, Captain Falcon shook his head.

"Can't, the turtle sprayed me with water. I now can't ignite my hands.", the racer explained.

"Crap.", Fox said.

"Squirtle, go for a drop-kick!", Trainer Red shouted as Squirtle ran forward.

"Squirt!", the turtle shouted as he jumped into the air. But Captain Falcon spinned around suddenly and kicked Squirtle in the chest, sending him flying through the air until a new mechanical wall popped up which Squirtle collided into. To make matters worse, Squirtle was stuck in the wall as it climbed through the air about two hundred feet, a bit lower than where Cloud was. Squirtle then looked down at the ground before clinging onto the wall after realizing the height he was at.

"Squirtle!", Red yelled.

"But that doesn't mean I can't fight in hand-to-hand combat.", Captain Falcon said. Falco then smiled as he pointed his blaster at the other team.

"Oh, so do you all consider surrender now?", Falco asked. The three then looked nervously at each other before raising third hands up as the avain smirked at their response.

"Good! Now let's...", Falco started.

"WATCH OUT! IT'S WOLF!", Daisy suddenly shouted as she pointed behind them.

"WHAT!? WHERE!?", Fox and Falco yelled as they and Captain Falcon spun around, hoping to fight off the canine. But as they turned around, they saw that there was no sight of the bounty hunter. The three then scratched their heads until Fox's ears perked up as he heard some feet scuffling before her turned around and saw the three previous prisoners running away down a different corridor.

"RUN!", Trainer Red shouted as he and the princesses ran down the corridor.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!", Captain Falcon yelled as he and the two pilots chased after them down the corridor before a mechanical wall then popped up, cutting off all entrance to the corridor.

"Well, that was interesting.", Cloud said as he looked down from where he was at. He was still stuck at the top of the wall and could not find a way down. Suddenly, the wall shook as a smile spread across his face.

"Alright! I can get off of this thing!", he said as he held onto his balance. The wall continued shaking violently until it suddenly dropped as Cloud held onto its floor as he made his way down.

"Yes! I'm **finally** getting off!", he said. But as he finished that statement, the wall just stopped all of the sudden. It had only lowered about twenty feet, he was still two hundred and thirty feet off of the ground. Cloud then looked at his situation before throwing his hands violently into the air.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", he screamed as he slammed his fists onto the wall. He then looked down as he saw all the action going on before him, how everyone was battling it out.

"I'm sure they are having a good time; why, if only my Buster Sword could hit th...", Cloud then had a lightbulb go off in his head.

"WHY, MY BUSTER SWORD! OF COURSE!", he said as he kicked his sword into his hand before going over to the side and looking down. In one quick move, Cloud jumped off the wall and slammed his Buster Sword into the side of it. He then began to slide down as he held onto his sword handle. Cloud then did a mental fist pump as he made his way down.

"Yes! The plan is working! Nothing could go wrong now!", Cloud said. But suddenly he heard something clanging behind him. As he turned his head around and looked down, he saw Squirtle freeing himself from the wall as he watched Cloud come closer to where he was. Cloud then mentally slapped himself as he saw the turtle ready himself.

"Argh! I forgot about Squirtle!", he said as he was about ten feet away when Squirtle suddenly leaped from where he was.

"Squirtle!", the Pokemon yelled as jumped across and grabbed onto Cloud's foot, hanging onto the SOLDIER for dear life.

"HEY! LET GO!", Cloud yelled as he shook his foot, trying to make the water Pokemon let go. Squirtle then looked up before spraying a wave of water at Cloud, drenching his face as he then glared at the Pokemon.

"Ok! That does...WHOA!", Cloud yelled as he suddenly felt himself fall for about a second. He then looked up and saw that his hand and sword handle were also drenched, making him loose his grip! Cloud then widened his eyes as he looked back down and used his free foot to kick Squirtle in the face.

"Let Go!", Cloud said he as he kicked Squirle two more times in the face.

"Squirtle!", the Pokemon cried as he felt his face become sore from each kick after kick. Finally, Cloud kicked Squirtle one more time, which caused the turtle to let go as he fell back down to earth.

"SQUIRTLE!", Squirtle yelled as he fell down. But thankfully for him, a wall then bursted from the ground and hit him in the back, which let him roll over to the other side as he kept falling from wall to wall as he made his way back down. Down the side of the wall, Trainer Red and the princesses were still being chased by the three space heroes as they were being shot at.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!", Peach cried out as laser fire was passing them as Falco and Fox kept firing at them.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!", Falco yelled at them.

"QUICK! RED, CALL OUT ANOTHER OF YOUR POKEMON!", Daisy shouted.

"I CAN'T! WITHOUT SQUIRTLE, I CAN'T SUMMON ANOTHER POKEMON! IF ONLY THERE WAS A WAY TO ESCAPE THIS!", Trainer Red shouted as he threw his hands into the air. And just on que, Squirtle rolled off the side of the wall, falling straight into Red's hands. Red then looked up before a shocked look appeared on his face.

"HUH!? SQUIRTLE!?", Red shouted.

"Squirt.", Squirtle replied, though painfully as he had taken a good amount of damage from the fall. Trainer Red then smirked as he pulled out one of his other Pokeballs and returned Squirtle into his own. Red then stopped in his own tracks and turned around before throwing his Pokeball.

"IT'S YOUR TURN CHARIZARD!", Red shouted as the fire Pokemon then was released as the three space heroes stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh shoot...", Falco said as Charizard and Trainer Red then smirked evilly. The three space smashers then turned around and ran for their lives.

"RUN!", they all screamed as Red jumped onto Charizard's back and rode him as the Pokemon took off and flew after the pilots, all the while spewing fire at them.

"YES! NOW IT'S **YOUR** TURN TO RUN AWAY! AFTER THEM CHARIZARD!", Red commanded as Charizard shot another fireball at them.

"QUICK!", Captain Falcon said as the three made it into a large arena. Suddenly, a wall then came bursting forth, cutting them off from the others. **Unfortunately** , Charizard and Red were too close behind them that when the wall came up, they flew into it face first. As the princesses caught up to them, they found Trainer Red and Charizard seeing stars fly about their heads.

"Uh...did we get them?", Red asked as Daisy and Peach helped them back up.

"No, but you did drive them off. Let's get moving.", Peach said as the three and Charizard then walked down a new corridor, only Charizard walking funny since he was still dizzy. On the other side of the wall, the three space heroes backed away from the wall before they heard some noise going behind them. They then turned around and saw Ness taking on Bowser and Zero Suit Samus facing off against King Dedede. The three then charged at the others, hoping to get a sneak attack. Captain Falcon jumped into the air and gave Bowser the Knee of Justice as the Koopa went flying from the attack while Falco dualed with Ness. Fox then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cloud was jumping from wall to wall, making his way down. Fox then jumped off the side of one wall and used his Fire-Fox move to catch up to him before he tackled him onto the ground. Fox then got up and tried to kick him, but Cloud used his Buster Sword to block the incoming attack.

"So, how have you been?", Fox asked as he stepped back and tried to do another kick, but Cloud just ducked instead.

"Oh, fine.", he said as he swiped at Fox, who just backflipped to dodge the attack.

"Are you sure? You're not upset about Samus and I?", Fox asked as he and Cloud clashed and came into a lock dual.

"Nah, I still have Tifa. But, since you were asking...", Cloud said before he lifted his Buster Sword up and kicked Fox in the face as Fox fell to the lower wall and onto his back. Fox then drew his blaster as he growled at the SOLDIER.

"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE!", Fox yelled as Cloud smirked at him. But before either could react, a hand suddenly grabbed Fox's leg and tugged as Fox yelped in surprise.

"WHAT THE!?", Fox yelled as the person then revealed himself, which turned out to be Mewtwo.

"MISSED ME!?", he yelled, only to receive a kick from Fox as he fell backwards. Fox then jumped down to battle the Pokemon as Cloud then joined Samus to battle King Dedede. Fox then landed on the ground as Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball at Fox, who dodged and kicked Mewtwo twice in the face before kicking him in the chest. Mewtwo then knelt down and clenched his chest as Fox aimed his blaster at the psychic's head.

"Nice try there, but it didn't work.", Fox said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"But it did give me a better opportunity...", Mewtwo said as he suddenly smacked the blaster out if Fox's hand and punched him in the chest before punching him in the chest, followed by a punch underneath the chin, which sent Fox flying up. As Fox came back down, Mewtwo spun around and kicked Fox into the wall, nearly knocking him out cold in the process. Mewtwo then charged up a Shadow Ball as Fox looked up weakly at the Pokemon, who was smiling evilly.

"I win!", Mewtwo said as he was about to hit Fox point blank with the energy ball. However, a crash sent someone flying through a wall and into Mewtwo as his Shadow Ball went into the air instead and exploded in the air, harming no one. The person who had crashed into Mewtwo was none other than Ike, and the person who sent him crashing into Mewtwo was Wario, who was stepping into the area through the hole.

"You seriously need to-a rethink this out!", Wario laughed as he approached the mercenary before charging with a shoulder bash. Ike then looked up and saw Wario coming full speed at him before steading his sword, ready to strike. As Wario was in close proximity, Ike unleashed all his power into his sword as he swung it into the ground.

"ERUPTION!", he yelled out as a blue flame bursted out of the ground, sending both Wario and Mewtwo flying away as he stood up, legs wobbling from all of the beatings he had suffered.

"Ugh...this couldn't get any worse...", he said.

"Unfortunately for you, it **can**.", Fox said as he leaped forward and used his Fire-Fox and collided with Ike before he could react, sending them both through a wall where the majority of the other fighters were. The two then rolled along the ground as both were tired out from all the other fights as everyone else that was missing came into the arena.

"Oh, so this is were **everyone** else was. All the more to beat them up!", Wolf said as he targeted Ness, who was busy with Bowser. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi then saw the others were and immediately ran into battle as Luigi faced off against Falco, delivering a kick to the avian's face. Shulk then arrived with Link as the two engaged Mario and Yoshi in combat. A sudden crash from nearby revealed Toon and Young Link crawling along the floor as Bowser Jr. in his Koopa Clown Car slamming its boxing gloves against each other. A sudden zap then electrified the Koopaling as Pikachu ran by him as Bowser Jr. chased after him for revenge. And finally, around the corner was Peach, Daisy, Trainer Red, and a still dizzy Charizard.

"Uh oh, everyone is in there!", Peach whispered to the others.

"And Charizard is still dizzy.", Daisy whispered back as Red grunted in frustration before pulling out another Pokeball.

"Get some rest Charizard. Looks like we'll need Ivysaur to finish the job.", Trainer Red said as he summoned the grass-type Pokemon, who then turned around and stood at attention.

"Saur!", Ivysaur said as Red pointed at the other smashers fighting each other.

"Okay Ivysaur, it's up to you to help win this battle!", Trainer Red said as Ivysaur took his battle stance.

"Ivysaur!", the Pokemon said as Red spun his hat back again.

"Good! Now let's...ATTACK!", Red yelled as he and the princesses then charged in and joined the big battle.

 _"Oh! Everyone is here! Let's see how this ends!",_ Master Hand said over the intercom as everyone came to fight. Ivysaur went up against Captain Falcon while Peach and Daisy fought Zero Suit Samus. The battle grew fierce as everyone pushed with all they had.

"OHH! HOO HOO!", Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong cheered from the stands.

"This is an unexpected turn of events.", Robin said as he watched Mario duke it out with Link.

"Aw man, I wish I had a chilli dog to enjoy this!", Sonic whined. Pac-Man then looked at the hedgehog before pulling out a chilli-cheese dog and holding it in front of him.

"Hey, you want one Sonic?", Pac-Man asked. Sonic then looked and immediately drooled as it got closer to him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks...",

"Oh! Stomach attack!", Pac-Man suddenly yelled out as he threw the chilli-cheese dog into the air and gobbled it down before rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"Oh, that hit the spot! Wait, what was I offering again?", Pac-Man thought back as Sonic cried in despair. Back on the battlefield, Mario was struggling against Link while Yoshi was losing to Shulk. Shulk then used his Speed Mode before punishing Yoshi with his punch, kick, and slash combo, following with a Back Slash. Yoshi then rolled along the ground as Shulk held the Monado up in the air.

"Alright, time to finish this!", Shulk exclaimed.

"YOSHI!", Mario yelled as he lifted the Master Sword up and kicked Link in the chest before he raced over and tackled Shulk before picking him up and spinning him around.

"SO LONG!", Mario yelled as he threw Shulk and made him collide with Ike. Mario then helped his dinosaur companion up as Yoshi hugged him back. Mario was surprised by this, but immediately returned the hug.

"Thank you Mario! Yoshi would have been done for!", Yoshi said as Mario patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll be-a there for you.", Mario comforted.

"PEACH! OH MAN, MY WISH CAME TRUE!", Bowser suddenly yelled as he dashed forward to where Peach was fighting. Mario then screamed as he saw him close in on her.

"OH NO! I WON'T-A MAKE IT IN TIME TO SAVE HER!", Mario yelled.

"Hop on! Yoshi will help you rescue the princess!", Yoshi said as he arched his back. Mario then took his chances as he hopped onto Yoshi's back as Yoshi took off at incredible speed. He managed to dodge a Blade Beam from Cloud, a blaster bolt from Falco who was immediately tackled by Luigi after he shot, and jumped over Pikachu, who was knocked over by Ness. However, despite how fast Yoshi ran, Bowser was within ten yards from Peach, who was so busy fighting Samus that she didn't realize what was happening.

"YOSHI ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT!", Yoshi yelled.

"OH YES WE ARE! YOSHI, GIVE ME A JUMP, I'LL HANDLE BOWSER!", Mario said as Yoshi performed his Flutter Jump while Mario jumped off of him and went straight for Bowser.

"BOO! ANIMAL ABUSE!", the crowds suddenly cried.

 _"OH SHUT UP! THERE WASN'T A BOTTOMLESS PIT THIS TIME!_ ", Crazy Hand yelled back.

As Peach was fighting Samus, she threw two punches at the bounty hunter. Samus deflected both of them before jumping and performing a spin kick, which connected with Peach's chest as she fell down onto the ground, her head landing on the sandy floor. When Peach looked up, she could she Bowser running towards her, although up-side down from where she was positioned at. She then got and tried to crawl away from the turtle.

"NO!", she yelled.

"PEACH! HERE I COME TO HELP YOU!", Bowser yelled. But right before he could reach her, Mario landed right in front of them, creating a sand wave from where he landed. Mario then threw his fist forward, intending to punch the Koopa King in the stomach. However, Bowser grabbed the plumber's fist and squeezed hard as Mario winced at the pain.

 **"That** was your big rescue plan!?", Bowser roared as he laughed at the plumber. However, Mario returned the mocking with a smirk.

"No, **THIS-A** IS!", he yelled as Yoshi slid underneath Bowser and stood up before punching him in the stomach. Bowser's pupils then shrunk as he stepped back and held onto his stomach, releasing Mario from his grip. Mario then gave Yoshi a thumbs up as Yoshi cheered in happiness.

"Thanks-a buddy!", Mario said.

"OH! WHY YOU LITTLE!", Bowser yelled as he drew his foot up and kicked Yoshi in the face, sending the dinosaur back.

"YOSHI!", Mario screamed.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU PLUMBER!", Bowser yelled as he tackled Mario before the two started to roll over each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Samus then helped Peach up as Peach stared at Mario.

"Are you alright?", Samus asked.

"Y...yes...just fine...", she said as she continued watching Mario and Bowser brawl each other.

"Maybe you should get out of here. Don't want Bowser to try that again.", Samus said as she handed Peach to Daisy.

"Quick! Get out of here!", she said, but another crash from the wall sent the three females back as Wario and Mewtwo fought each other aggressively. Wario then stood up and punched Mewtwo across the arena, where he nearly collided with Wolf, who was in a deadlock with Young Link. Wolf then saw Mewtwo before ducking and yelling at his teammate. Young Link then found his opportunity to win the deadlock as he drew his foot back and kicked Wolf in between the legs. Wolf's eye then widened as he dropped to his knees and held onto himself in that area.

"Dirty little cheater! I'll make you pay for that!", Wolf said as he grabbed Young Link by the leg and held him up as Young Link did his best to swing his sword at him, but found no results. Wolf then smirked at the young Hylinian when he noticed Wario motioning towards him.

"Hey, swing-a him this way! He'll slip-a on this!", Wario said as he retracted a banana peel he had hid. Wolf then smiled as he threw Young Link towards Wario's direction as Young Link went rolling. Young Link then looked up and saw the banana peel before grabbing his sword and sticking it into the ground, stopping his motion as he came to a complete halt, a foot away from the banana peel. Wario's smile then turned into an angry frown as he rolled up his biker's sleeve becfore he began walking towards Young Link.

"Oh? So that's-a how it's going to be?", Wario growled as Young Link gulped.

"DON'T WORRY WARIO! I'LL CLOBBER HIM!", King Dedede shouted as he came racing towards the Hylinian, his hammer raised above he head.

"KING DEDEDE! DON'T!", Wolf warned. But it was too late, King Dedede came within two feet of Young Link when one of his feet slipped on the banana peel.

"NOW I'VE GOT...WHOA!", King Dedede yelled as he slipped off the peel and let go of his hammer. He then fell off the edge, but grabbed onto it with his hand as he sighed and gave a hearty laugh.

"See? I'm fine!", King Dedede said. However, he looked up and saw the hammer falling down... **directly where his hand was**! King Dedede's pupils then shrunk as the hammer landed on his hand, crushing his fingers.

"OUCH!", King Dedede yelled as he grabbed his hand. Unfortunately for him, he **also** let go of the edge and was on his way to the blast zone. King Dedede then looked up as he flayed his arms about, kicking the air, and screamed like a little girl.

"AAHHH!", he yelled as he fell down quickly.

"Dedede, you idiot, you can-a **float** back up here!", Wario yelled at the penguin as King Dedede then smiled at the realization of what he could do to survive.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS...AHHHH!", King Dedede screamed as he passed through the blast zone, becoming the first one out. Wolf and Wario then facepalmed themselves as Dedede rematerialized back into the teleporter room in complete and utter shock.

 _"King Dedede...defeated!_ ", Master Hand yelled. King Dedede then hung his head in shame as he saw his smasher icon get taken off the board.

Am I last place?", he asked the scoreboard.

 _"Yes...like every other battle that you have done this year.",_ the computer replied as it pulled up King Dedede's record placing, which showed him being in last place in every battle throughout the year. King Dedede then saw that he was in last place **total** before he fell down and started to cry.

Back at the battlefield, Ness hit Pikachu with his baseball bat and sent the mouse out of the blast zone, ending another fighter's battle.

 _"Pikachu defeated!_ ", Master Hand yelled as Ness pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright! I think we're going to win this one!", Ness said.

"Not for long!", Wolf said as he swiped at Ness, who fell onto the ground. Ness then kicked the legs from beneath Wolf as Wolf fell onto the ground while Ness tried to run away. But Wolf grabbed onto the boy's shirt and readied his claws for his next attack.

"This one is going to hurt in the morning!", Wolf said.

"No! Don't hurt him!", Yoshi said as he jumped and tackled Wolf away from Ness as the boy got up and ran away. Wolf then grabbed Yoshi by the back of the head and threw him into the air before jumping and kicking him towards Wario, who body-slammed the dinasour into the ground. Wario then pinned one arm down as Wolf ran by and pinned the other down before both retracted their free arms and formed a fist to smash Yoshi's head into the ground. Yoshi then struggled as he tried to escape their grasps, but to no avail.

"QUICK! SOMEONE SAVE YOSHI!", Yoshi cried.

"YOSHI!", Mario and Luigi cried as both jumped to the dinasour's rescue. But Bowser then grabbed both by the foot and slammed them into the ground before bellowing at them.

"AH HA HA! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM WHEN YOU CAN'T SAVE **YOURSELVES**!?", Bowser mocked, only to be kicked by Luigi in the face as Mario jumped up and kicked the Koopa as well before the both of them fought the Koopa. Thankfully for Yoshi, this caught his captures' attention as he head-butted Wario away. Before Wolf could react in time, Yoshi kicked him in the face. Yoshi then got up and ran away before shoulder bashing Bowser as the Koopa rolled towards the edge and fell over, falling to his doom.

"NO!", Bowser yelled as he passed the blast zone.

 _"Bowser defeated!",_ Master Hand announced.

Mario then faced Yoshi and gave him a thumbs up.

"Great job pal!", Mario complimented as Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. But out of nowhere, Wario jumped in front of them and punched Mario in the gut, which sent the plumber flying.

"MARIO!", Yoshi yelled, terrified. Wario then looked back and smiled evilly as he then leaned on one foot and sidekicked Yoshi in the stomach, which sent him back, only for a mechanical wall to burst forth and hit Yoshi in the back as the dinosaur went flying to the blast zone. Mario then got up and looked around for his companion.

"Yoshi! Where are-a you?", Mario asked. Mario then heard a scream as he looked up and saw Yoshi fall into a star-ko before becoming a white dot in the sky.

 _"Yoshi defeated!_ ", Master Hand exclaimed.

"NO!", Mario shouted.

"Don't-a worry! You'll soon be joining him!", Wario shouted as he walked over to his nemesis. But as he was a few feet away. Luigi grabbed him from the back of his head as Young Link and Toon Link held onto his hands.

"HOLD-A HIM TIGHT BOYS!", Luigi shouted as the two Hylinians did their best to hold him down, but Wario just laughed at their efforts.

"HA! ONLY A FOOL WOULD TRUST-A CHILDREN!", Wario laughed as he grabbed the two by the head and bonked them against each other nearly making them fall unconscious. He then picked them both up and threw them over the edge as the two weren't making it back.

 _"Young Link and Toon Link defeated!",_ Master Hand said. Wario then grabbed Luigi and threw him over his shoulder. As Luigi got up from the ground, he noticed Wario's rear end in front of his face as he gulped in fear while Wario laughed in response.

"HAVE A ROTTEN DAY!", Wario yelled as Luigi was hit in the face by a Waft, which sent him flying over the edge. Unfortunately, due to the nasty smell, Luigi couldn't concentrate due to the lack of oxygen and fell down into the blast zone.

 _"Luigi defeated!_ ", Master Hand stated.

"NO!", Mario yelled as he got up and ran over to the edge to make sure it wasn't true, but he couldn't find Luigi hanging anywhere. Wario then laughed at his nemesis's sadness as Mario pounded the ground with his fist.

"What's-a the matter? Couldn't protect your-a baby bro? Deal with-a it! I feel that way when Waluigi is-a always turned down by you losers! Now, I'm-a finally going to win this battle!", Wario said as he stepped towards the grieving Mario.

"You...knocked...out...my...Luigi...", Daisy cried as a couple of tears flowed from her face. Wario then stopped and looked at the princess before bellowing out his laughter over her sadness.

"Indeed I-a did! What are you going to-a do about it, little miss proper!? AH HA HA...HUH!?", Wario suddenly said as his biker jacket was suddenly tugged on as he came face to face with an **angry** Daisy.

 **"YOU. KNOCKED. OUT. MY. LUIGI!** ", Daisy yelled as Wario began to sweat profusely, Daisy then drew her fist back and slammed it into Wario's face, which shattered his large nose. Soon, everyone then stopped fighting each other and watched Daisy bring the smack down on Wario as the fat man was punished.

 **"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OUT _MY_ LUIGI! HOW DARE YOU!**", Daisy shouted as she punched him a few times, before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him over the edge.

"NO!", Wario yelled as he fell towards the blast zone, before a blast sound was heard, signifying his defeat.

 _"Wario defeated!"_ , Master Hand said as the crowds grew wild over Daisy's beat down.

"Daisy! You beat Wario, by **yourself**!", Peach yelled as Daisy looked at her own fists before smiling and looking at Peach.

"You're right! This fighting is actually kind of fun! Now, **who's next**!?", Daisy said as she looked at everyone else. The others then widened their eyes as the turned around and tried to flee.

"NO WAY AM I FIGHTING **THAT** WOMAN!", Mewtwo yelled.

"RETREAT!", Captain Falcon screamed, but was caught by Dasiy as she held him in one hand and Cloud in the other before she began bashing both of them together before throwing them over the edge. Master Hand and Crazy Hand couldn't believe it themselves as they watched Daisy suddenly take them all out.

 _"Captain Falcon defeated! Cloud defeated! Now Fox! Samus! Mewtwo! Oh...who_ ** _isn't_** _getting clobbered badly right now?",_ Master Hand asked as all the smashers watched in fear as Dasiy beat the entire stadium in front of them as Peach, Red, and Ivysaur watched in awe at what happened before them.

"NO!", Ness yelled as he was the last one thrown over the edge.

 _"Ness defeated! There remains only one challenger left!",_ Master Hand proclaimed as Daisy looked back and saw Mario staring at her with wide eyes. Mario's pupils then shrunk as Daisy turned around and pounded he fist.

"Now Mario, do we want to do this the easy way **or** the hard way?", Daisy asked as Peach brought her frying pan out and Ivysaur readied to attack. Mario then stood up as he shook his head.

"I prefer...THE **EASIEST** WAY OUT!", Mario yelled before he **willingly** jumped over the edge, thus ending the match. Daisy then dusted her hands when Peach and Trainer Red then scooped her up on their shoulders as the crowds went wild.

 _"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! TEAM EIGHT WINS!",_ Master Hand shouted as the cheers grew even more loud while team eight waved at their fans.

"OH YEAH! THIS ROCKS!", Daisy exclaimed.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, on top of New Donk City Hall, a figure watched the celebration of the now finished battle. The figure wore a black coat, and more mysteriously, a masquerade mask that covered his face. His two eyes were red, yet, showed no signs of evil. He continued studying the stadium in front of them before a smirk on his face appeared.

 _"And **those** are the people you want to join!? You're crazy!", _a male voice yelled over the man's communicator. The young man then smiled as he then jumped off the building before firing a grappling hook the scale down the building.

"Oh come on Ryuji, are we sure you're not jealous?", the figure teased.

 _"H...hey! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous!?"_

 _"Cut it out Ryuji. Besides, why would you want to join them? That looks like a madhouse if you ask me.",_ a female voice then spoke.

"Don't act like you don't want me to join Futaba. Now can you send the van over, I have some more preparing I need to do in order to take these guys on.", the man said before he landed onto the ground as he got up and went into the dark alley way, waiting for the van that he called for.

* * *

"Whoa! I can't still believe we did it! Who knew you were so strong?", Red said.

"Yeah, but I have a question, why are Charizard and Squirtle suddenly alright now? Didn't they take some heavy blows out there?", Daisy asked as she noticed the two Pokemon, all well as if nothing happened.

"Oh, that's because Master Hand has a special healing ability for all the smashers, in case they receive massive blows or experience a large blood loss.", Trainer Red explained.

"Oh, well that's good! I don't know what would happen if I went too overboard today with the others.", Daisy said.

"Hmm, Wario would have probably been in intensive care.", he said as he, Daisy, and his Pokemon laughed at his joke. Daisy then took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"It's a beautiful sunset.", she said. The group was on the masion's roof, which was flat since it was only a two story mansion. She, Red, and Squirtle were sitting on the edge while Ivysaur laid down and fell asleep as Charizard stood and watched the sunset.

"It is, and these guys like it.", Red said as Squirtle nodded in approval.

"And they like you from what I saw.", Daisy said as Trainer Red scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"Yeah, we have a great bond.", he said.

"Does every trainer from your world?", Daisy asked.

"Well, no. Not every trainer is kind, some are abusive at times.", Trainer Red explained.

"Oh, that's sad.", Daisy said sorrowfully.

"But it's rare. Mostly, every trainer loves their Pokemon.", Trainer Red explained.

"Oh, that's good. Hmm, but does the Pokemon ever have...er...feelings back?", Daisy asked.

"Well, yeah. They will always cling to their trainer no matter what.", Trainer Red answered.

"I...was asking about something else...probably a...uh...'touchy' subject from your world.", Daisy explained. Trainer Red raised an eyebrow in confusion before it finally clicked on him.

"Oh! You mean like **like** them, right?", he asked as Daisy nodded her head.

"Well, it's rare. But it does happen every once in a while, usually a female trainer with their male Lucario or Sceptile.", Trainer Red answered.

"So, how do you feel about it?", Daisy asked. Trainer Red looked up at the sun and shrugged his shoulders.

"I find it weird to be honest, that's why I always choose male Pokemon. It would be weird for a female Pokemon to have feelings for me.", he said.

"So how do you feel about Bowser always trying to get Peach to love him? I'm pretty sure you thought he was a Pokemon, right?", Daisy asked. Trainer Red then looked up as he thought about it before shaking his head.

"Well, you're right. I thought he was an undiscovered type of Pokemon. You should've seen how he reacted when I tried to capture him. He was ticked!", Trainer Red said as Daisy and Charizard giggled at what he said.

"But, yeah, I do find it weird that he's attracted to her. But I find it more weird that he's **still** trying to win her over, after she married Mario!", Trainer Red said.

"Well, he's persistent, that's all.", Daisy laughed.

"Hey Daisy, I have a question for **you**. Why do you ask so many people questions? Not everyone enjoys it.", Trainer Red asked.

"Well, it's just my way of finding out what they like. I'm trying to fit in and make new friends, though I think some of the females might already want to hang out since I took out Wario!", Daisy said as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, that's nice! Not many of us were very friendly when we first met, I guess you kind of stick out.", Trainer Red said.

"You do too.", Daisy said as Trainer Red had a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"You're the only human from your world, doesn't make you stand out?", Daisy asked as Trainer Red thought about it before nodding his head.

"I guess that makes sense.", he replied.

"So I guess we make the difference, but in a good way.", Daisy said.

"You're right.", Trainer Red said before he stood his hand out.

"Friends?", he asked, to which Daisy shook his hand.

"Friends.", she said as Trainer Red smiled at her.

"So, how did you and Luigi meet?", Trainer Red asked as Daisy groaned in response.

"Well, **that's** a long story. What happened was..."

* * *

"DINNER TIME!", Luigi called out as the smashers came racing from each angle.

"ALRIGHTY! FOOD!", King Dedede shouted as he ran into the dining room.

"MEXICAN!", Villager shouted as he saw the food.

"Luigi, where's Mario?", Marth asked, noticing only the green-clad plumber and not his older brother.

"He's busy with-a Master Hand doing paperwork.", Luigi answered.

"Well, I hope the can help me find my missing blueprints. I don't know where I set them!", Meta Knight said.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, we'll help you find them.", Megaman said, hoping to comfort the swordsman. Meta Knight then looked at the Blue Bomber and nodded his head in approval.

"Make way! New smasher coming through!", Trainer Red exclaimed as everyone then looked back before backing away in fear as Red with his Pokemon walked through the door way with Daisy in the middle of them. The other smashers in the room then stopped dead in their tracks as Daisy laughed at the situation.

"Well, looks like I love it here!", she said.

"Tell me about it! You're the only one to scare Cloud and Mewtwo and make Mario forfit a match!", Rosalina said as Cloud and Mewtwo glared at her.

"I could get used to this!", Daisy said as she began grabbing some food. Suddenly, the dining room door opened and Master Hand floated into the room.

"Alrighty, now for some...AAHH!", he yelled before he ducked out of the room and headed back to his office.

"Nope! Not going in there! Not with **her**!", Master Hand said.

"Hey Master Hand, want me to bring you some food?", Snake asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be working on a project.", Master Hand said.

"What project?", Pit asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.", Master Hand said as he floated down the hallway back to his office.

 _"Hmm, now what is he planning?",_ Ganondorf thought to himself.

* * *

It was late at night, all the mansion was dead quiet. No one was awake...except for one person, the hand himself. Master Hand quietly creaked open his door from his room before darting out and floating down the hallway. It only took a few minutes before he reached the doctor's office door. Master Hand then quietly knocked on the door a few times before Mario's clone opened the door and let him in.

"Well, that-a was an interesting last battle.", Dr. Mario said.

"Indeed it was, I never knew Daisy was much more prone to fighting than Peach.", Master Hand said.

"But for now, let's test our-a new project.", Dr. Mario said as he pressed a button on a remote control before a bright flash appeared as Master Hand and Dr. Mario saw on in awe.

"Beautiful...simply beautiful...", was all that Master Hand could say.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _(For the past two months)_

 _Homework! Done! Science fair project! Done! Business math! Done! Yes! I've graduated! Aw man, I feel so relaxed now!_

 _(Lays on bed)_

 _Ah...wait, when did I last upload a chapter!?_

 _(Looks at date)_

 _AAAAAAHHHH!_

 _( **Actual** author's note)_

 _Well, sorry guys. I was so busy with school, I couldn't find the time to upload a chapter, but I think you guys understand. Well, I must tell you something important regarding my uploads. I will be working at Yellowstone National Park during the summer and into October, starting next week. Now, I will ask what I can do for future updates. If I can't post a chapter, don't expect one during the timeframe and instead wait for multiple chapter updates. If I'm allowed, disregard what I said. Well, looks like Daisy is welcomed into the mansion. I thought it would be nice to have a chapter dedicated to her. This is also a taste of what future battles to come are going to like. Well, with nothing else really to say except happy Veterans Day and until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had arrived, springing forth a new day in the smashers lives. They had all seen how Daisy laid the smack down on them yesterday; however, they were making sure not to be afraid to take her on. In Mario's room, the plumber rolled over in his sleep as he felt someone next to him. Mario then smiled cheekily, but did not open his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed the figure on the cheek very tenderly before retreating back and sighing.

"And how's-a my Peachy-poo?", Mario asked.

"Oh, I bet-a she's **very** fine!", the figure said sarcastically.

"Hmm!?", Mario said as his eyes shot open, only to find his brother Luigi sleeping next to him on the bed. Mario then jumped out of pure shock before hitting his head on the ceiling and falling onto the floor, falling unconscious.

"MARIO!", Luigi said as he jumped out of bed and shaked his brother, Mario's head rolling back and forth.

"MARIO, WAKE UP!", Luigi shouted as he slapped his brother across the face. Mario then shot his head up before blinking a few times as his vision then became clearer as he saw his brother.

"Luigi!", Mario said.

"Yes! It is me.", Luigi said as he helped his brother stand on his own two feet as Mario gave out a sad sigh.

"I'm-a sorry bro, but I thought you were-a Peach.", Mario said in a sorrowful tone.

"Still haven't-a patched things up, huh?", Luigi asked as he took his sleep shirt off before spraying deodorant on his body.

"No, but I-a thought that yesterday's battle would help-a bring us back together.", Mario admitted as he took off his sleep clothes before putting on his overalls.

"Well, not-a everything works out as we plan.", Luigi responded as he grabbed his cap and put it on the his head.

"Unfortunately, that is-a so true. Hopefully everything works out for-a the better...", Mario sighed. Luigi then placed his hand on the elder brother's shoulder before giving Mario a warm smile as Mario offered a warm smile back.

"Don't-a lose hope. I mean, you **are-a** married, let time take its course.", Luigi encouraged as the two finished getting ready before exiting their room.

"I just-a hope that it doesn't take too-a long...", Mario said dreadfully as the two bros walked down the hallway to prepare breakfast for the morning. But as the two went down, they heard a **loud** snoring sound coming from the room to the right of them and saw that it was Master and Crazy Hands' bedroom. The two then looked at each other before tip-toeing in front of the door.

"Are you-a sure that isn't Crazy Hand? You know how-a much he **loves** alcohol.", Luigi suggested, but Mario shook his head.

"No, something is-a up with Master Hand. I want to-a put my hypothesis to the test.", Mario said as he cracked the door open a little.

"Mario! Don't!", Luigi whispered scoldingly, but Mario wasn't to be stopped now. Mario then swung the door completely open, revealing the entire room to the bros.

"Huh, what-a do you know? Master and Crazy Hands' bedroom is just-a like **our** bedrooms.", Luigi said as he inspected the room.

"And **there's** my proof!", Mario said as he pointed a finger at a large figure, all curled up on the bed in front of them. As the bros got closer, they then recognized the hand to be Master Hand, dead asleep as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"So, now-a we know he's up to something; the question is-a... **what**?", Mario asked as he and Luigi then put their hands underneath their chins and began to theorize what was going on. Unfortunately for them, their mystery solving was cancelled abruptly as Master Hand sat up and yawned as he awoke.

"Oh...tommorow already? Well, I better get things mov...", he started before noticing Mario and Luigi by his bed side. The two then noticed Master Hand's awakening and smiled sheepishly before waving their hands at him.

"EEEKKKK!", Master Hand yelled as he pulled the bed sheets up from his bed and covered himself.

"MARIO! LUIGI! GET OUT! GO MAKE BREAKFAST! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING IT IS TO WALK IN ON SOMEONE WHO IS **NAKED**!?", Master Hand yelled at them.

"...you don't-a wear **anything** Master Hand.", Mario replied.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, JUST GET OUT BEFORE I FRY YOU BOTH!", Master Hand said as the two brothers then jumped around and immediately ran for the door before slamming it shut as Master Hand then put the covers down and breathed out a breath of a relaxed sigh. Master Hand then spotted his phone before picking it up and dialing a number. The phone rang for a few seconds, but the recipient then answered from the other side.

" _Yes?_ ", Dr. Mario asked.

"Dr. Mario, get the project ready; today, we reveal it to the smashers.", Master Hand said as he clicked the phone off and got ready for the day.

* * *

"I'm-a telling you, Master Hand has been acting **awful** suspicious, don't-a you think?", Mario asked.

"Mario, you are-a asking Duck Hunt.", Luigi stated as he took a sip of his coffee. Mario then shook his head and saw that indeed he was talking to the dog. Duck Hunt then scratched behind his ears before standing up and circling a few times before plopping down next to the table and sleeping, the duck following suit. Mario then sighed as he slammed his head into the table.

"Ugh...look at-a me, talking to a **dog** about my own little theories. I couldn't-a be **more** pathetic.", Mario said.

"Well, you **did-a** forfit the match yesterday by jumping off.", Luigi stated as Mario facepalmed himself.

"Thanks for-a reminding me of **that**!", Mario said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, you made a statement, I just-a furthered upon it.", Luigi said with a smug smirk.

"And the worst part is-a that Peach was watching. How am I supposed to-a recover from that!? Her own husband, admitting defeat and-a jumping off instead of fighting! Some-a husband I am...", Mario said sadly.

"Oh, Mario, she doesn't-a think that! Why, you were in-a **Daisy's** mercy, not hers.", Luigi stated.

"Still, what if-a she doesn't see the man who she married anymore?", Mario asked.

"Nonsense! You haven't-a changed a bit!", Luigi said.

"You don't-a know that Luigi, you don't-a know...", Mario said as he looked sulkingly down. Suddenly, the intercom came over head as everyone could hear Master Hand cleared his throat.

" _Oh Mario, you still need to help me with my paperwork.",_ Master Hand sang in a teasing tone. Mario's mustache then drooped down as he faceplanted himself in the table.

"Ohh...I hate to admit it, but I was-a **very** stupid when I asked for that job!", Mario said sorrowfully as Luigi laughed at his brother's dismay.

"I-a warned you.", Luigi said as Mario continued weeping in sadness. The elder brother then got up from his seat and went to Master Hand's office, to accomplish the task he had forgotten. Luigi couldn't help but chuckle to himself about how down Mario was about his job. He then noticed Daisy walking over towards him and immediately smiled as she sat down next to him.

"And how are we Luigi?", she asked sweetly.

"Oh, very-a good! I'm so proud of you for winning yesterday!", Luigi said as Daisy blushed and smiled at his comment.

"Oh, it was nothing.", she said.

"It was-a nothing? Why, you knocked out some of the best fighters in the series, even-a the heaviest, such with Wario!", Luigi said.

"ALL RIGHT! WHO-A CALLED ME FAT!?", a sudden burst came throughout the dining room as everyone then saw the source of the outcry, Wario, stand up on his seat as he surveyed the dining room, hoping to catch whoever mocked him. Just at that moment, Pit came towards his table with a **large** stack of eggs and bacon. Dark Pit then curled an evil grin as he nudged Wario in the shoulder.

"It was stupid over there!", Dark Pit said as he pointed towards his original counterpart. Wario then gritted his teeth as his face turned **extremely** red before he jumped onto the table, knocking everything off.

"HEY! MY BREAKFAST!", King Dedede whined.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WARIO!?", Mewtwo demanded.

"IT'S-A THAT FOOL OVER THERE, AND I'M-A GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!", Wario yelled as he leaped forward at the angel. Pit then turned around, his face pale from what Wario threatened.

"WHAT!?", Pit screamed, but it was too late. Wario then landed on Pit as the angel cried out in pain due to the weight on him. Wario then grabbed Pit by the throat and began strangling him around as Pit called for help. Dark Pit then chuckled quietly, but not quiet enough for his table.

"I have a feeling that **you're** responsible for this.", Ganondorf said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Who? Little old **me**?", Dark Pit asked as he faked an innocent voice and acted shocked.

"I can tell the sarcasm in your tone. You're a bad liar!", Bowser Jr. shouted as he pointed at the dark angel.

"And who asked **you,** little pest? There's a reason you're ranked the second lowestin our group!", Dark Pit snapped back. Bowser Jr. then began to turn red as he turned to his left and began shaking his father's arm.

"DADDY! BEAT HIM UP FOR ME!", Bowser Jr. pleaded.

"NO PROBLEM SON!", Bowser said as he stood up, but was immediately sat back down by Ganondorf.

"NO! YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE FOR US! LET'S HAVE WARIO BE THE ONLY ONE IN TROUBLE!", Ganondorf scowled as Wario continued choking the good angel.

"SO, YOU-A THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME **AND** GET AWAY WITH IT!? **BAH**! YOU'RE-A DEAD MEAT!", Wario yelled in Pit's face, the garlic stench nearly making Pit puke in disgust.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!", Pit cried as he felt his breathing canals get tighter and tighter with each compression from Wario's grasp. Wario then completely jammed his thumbs into Pit's throat as the angel tried to call out, but could only cry out gasps for air.

"THIS-A IS THE END FOR YOU ANGEL BOY!", Wario snarled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?", a voice suddenly yelled out as the kitchen doors suddenly swung open, revealing that Master Hand had made the outburst. Master Hand then focused his sight on the fat rival of Mario choking Pit to near death. Master Hand then clenched his...uh...fist...and shot forward and punched Wario right in the back. Wario was sent flying across the room and bounced off the wall before falling face-first onto the floor as Master Hand glared at him. Master Hand then looked down and saw Pit trying to stand back up, but was collapsing due to the previous incident. Master Hand then grabbed Pit's arm and pulled him up as Pit leaned against a chair.

"Are you alright Pit?", Master Hand asked.

"*WHEEZE!*", was all Pit could say, which made Master Hand shake his...uh...body in disapproval.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, **speaking of which**...", Master Hand growled as he turned around to see Wario standing up and shaking his head before glaring at the creator andCreator and gritting his teeth in anger.

"WHAT'S-A THE MATTER WITH YOU!? I WAS-A ABOUT TO TEACH THAT ANGELIC PEST NOT TO CALL ME FAT!", Wario shouted while pointing a finger at Pit.

"Oh, so you **thought** it was okay to choke him?", Master Hand asked sarcastically.

"EVERYONE WAS-A ENJOYING IT! NO ONE CAME TO SAVE HIM!", Wario cried back.

"Wario, nobody helped because **you** would attack anyone trying to help Pit.", Ryu called out, making Wario's face turn deep red before he turned around and pointed at the warrior.

"SHUT UP! THAT WOULDN'T-A HAPPEN!", Wario yelled ferociously.

"As opposed to the evidence laid before us right now, we disagree.", Bayonetta replied, making Wario shake his fists in anger.

"GAH! IS-A **EVERYONE** OUT AGAINST ME TODAY!?", Wario yelled towards the ceiling.

"No, only the ones calling you out on your behavior!", Master Hand retorted. Wario then spun around and glared at him before motioning his hand toward the other villain smashers.

"THAT'S-A IT ISN'T IT!? YOU ALWAYS BLAME US FOR EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG FOR-A YOU! WELL, WE ARE-A SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PUSHING US AROUND!", Wario screeched.

"YEAH! YOU TELL HIM WARIO!", King Dedede cheered from the villian's table.

"Shut up Dedede! This doesn't involve you!", Master Hand shouted.

"OH, BUT I THINK IT DOES! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU TORTURED US!? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU ABUSED US!? WHY, YOU'VE **LIED** TO PEACH ABOUT HER SHAM WEDDING TO THAT PATHETIC PLUMBER AND REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT **I** AM WHO SHE IS TRULY MARRIED TO!", Bowser suddenly roared from his seat.

"BOWSER! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE DRIVE IT THROUGH YOUR STUBBORN, THICK, **STUPID** SKULL THAT PEACH ISN'T AND WILL NEVER BE MARRIED TO YOU!? SHE IS MARRIED TO **MARIO**!", Master Hand yelled at the top of his lungs. Bowser's nostrils then flared up as smoke puffed out of them before he stood up and banged his fist onto the table.

"LIES! **ALL A** **BUNCH OF LIES**!", Bowser cried out.

"AND WHAT'S WITH YOU PROTECTING THE HEROES!? THEY CAN HANDLE THEMSELVES!", Mewtwo blurted out.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO OBEY **YOU**!?", Bowser Jr. yelled while pointing a clawed finger at the hand.

"NOBODY NEEDS YOU!", King Dedede yelled. This was when Master Hand reached his breaking point.

" **THAT'S IT**! **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU VILLAINS**! **I HAVE DEALT AND PUT UP WITH YOUR UNGRATEFUL LOT EVER SINCE YOU FIRST GOT HERE**! **I WANT ALL OF YOU TO START CLEANING THE MANSION. DOING THE CHORES, AND BUYING THE GROCERIES AND SUPPLIES**! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND**!?", Master Hand shouted so loud, it caused the mansion to shake. The smashers remained quiet, the villains especially. Soon, all of the hero smashes then got up and ran out of the dining room, leaving Master Hand with the villain smashers. The villain smashers then looked at each other, only to grin evilly as they got up and left the room.

"HAVE-A FUN DOING THE CHORES MASTER HAND!", Wario shouted as he exited the dining room.

"What did you say!?", Master Hand suddenly yelled.

"You heard him, we aren't doing **any** of those 'chores', let alone **anything** you say!", Mewtwo snapped back as he levitated out of the room. Master Hand then knelt down and grunted I frustration.

"URGGH! I CAN'T STAND YOU VILLAINS! THIS IS A BATTLE I CAN'T WIN!", Master Hand yelled.

"Too bad, so sad. Now shut up and get to cleaning!", Wolf commanded as he, Bowser, and Dark Pit left.

"HA HA! HAVE FUN!", King Dedede taunted childishly as he was the last one to leave the room, leaving Master Hand alone. However, once they were gone, Master Hand then began to chuckle to himself.

 _"HA HA! FOOLS! YOU TOOK THE BAIT! LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, I HAVE **ALREADY** WON THE BATTLE!", _Master Hand thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh no, **that's-a** what happened when I left?", Mario asked. Luigi, who was accompanied by Link, Fox, and Captain Falcon, all nodded their heads yes as Mario facepalmed himself.

"Mama Mia, Master Hand is-a truly tormented by these villains. Why can't-a they stop focusing on-a themselves and **actually** help for the mansion's sake!?", Mario yelled in frustration before slamming his fists onto the table he was working at.

"Mario, do you **really** expect the villains to do something useful for a change?", Link asked rhetorically.

"Yeah! Think about what they've done or said in the past!", Captain Falcon chimed in.

"Ganondorf wants the Triforce, Wario wants to rob everyone in the mansion and the city, Mewtwo is racist towards humans and other 'low-life' beings to him, and **Bowser** wants to manipulate Peach's thinking to marry him instead. Do you really want that to happen Mario?", Fox asked. The red-cladded plumber's eyes widened a bit when he heard of his wife's name and sighed in despair before tilting his head down in shame.

"Please-a don't bring that up, we haven't-a recovered yet.", Mario requested.

"Mario, **how** long is it going to-a take you to set it straight with Peach?", Luigi asked.

"AS-A LONG AS IT NEEDS TO-A BE!", Mario snapped as he slammed his fist into the desk. The others remained silent, startled by Mario's outburst as the plumber began to breath deeply. Mario then slumped back into his seat and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm-a sorry bro, I have been too-a stressed lately. Especially with this new job.", Mario said apologetically.

"It's-a okay, we're-a brothers!", Luigi said as he gave Mario a comforting smile, who smiled weakly back.

"Speaking of stress, we better check up on the villains to make sure they don't bring any more chaos for Master Hand.", Captain Falcon said as everyone then nodded their heads.

"Agreed! Go-a spy on them for a while, see what-a we can do to ensure that they will behave properly now.", Mario said.

"I don't know Mario, spying on them will make us look like the bad guys, don't you think?", Link asked as Mario then placed his hand underneath his chin and nodded in agreement.

"True Link, but we have-a no other choice. If we don't-a start doing something **now** , we'll-a fail when the time comes **later**.", Mario explained as Link looked hesitant for a second, but then nodded his head.

"Perhaps you're right Mario, I just don't want this whole situation to escalate into a terrible outcome.", Link answered.

"Yes, but we don't want an outcome where **they** win, do we?", Fox asked.

"True, we have-a to make sure that they can't do anything bad.", Luigi added on.

"We have to take risks Link, I know that I will do **anything** to make sure that the villains are stopped and my friends are safe. Think about what we said yesterday morning, we can't back down.", Captain Falcon said. Link then began to think on these words before lifting his head up and nodding it once.

"You're right. The only way to win a victory in the future is to act now.", Link said.

"Then what-a are we waiting for? Let's-a go!", Luigi said as he and Captain Falcon left the room, but Link and Fox stayed behind as Mario raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well? What-a is it you two?", Mario asked.

"Well, we know that you work hard to make sure everything runs smoothly...", Link started.

"And we would like to help pay you back.", Fox finished. Mario then raised his eyebrow again before leaning back in his seat while resting one foot on the other and placing his hands behind his head.

"Alright, what-a do you want?", Mario asked bluntly, obviously sensing that they wanted something.

"We want to help you with your paperwork!", Link blurted out as he and Fox beamly grinned. Mario's eyes then widened as he sat up and stared at them for a few moments. Suddenly, he bursted out into laughter as he fell onto the floor and began rolling around as tears were coming out of his eyes and his lungs felt like they were going to explode as Link and Fox raised an eyebrow in response.

"OH! HE HE! YOU TWO *HOO!* WANT TO DO **PAPERWORK**!? HA HA HA! I MUST-A STILL BE ASLEEP! NOBODY WOULD-A SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT! *HOO!*", Mario continued laughing for a minute before opening an eye and seeing the two's serious stares before quitting his fits of laughter...which took a few **more** minutes. Mario then regained his composure before standing back up and sitting in his seat as he held his hands together and looked at the two with a serious look.

"Now, I-a know you want to help me, but this is-a **very** stressful job. I can't-a tell you how many restless nights I've-a had since taking this job up. I do get some sleep, but it is-a always short-lived. Do you really want-a that? Link, do-a you even know **how** to do paperwork? Fox, do-a you want a bunch of stress on you, especially if it could affect your-a relationship with Samus?", Mario asked. However, instead of thinking about it, the two immediately nodded their heads.

"Mario, we know that you care for us. But it's time that someone cared for **you**. We'll help you right away. In fact, right **now**.", Link said. All the plumber could do was but to sigh discouragedly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but you-a need Master Hand's permission.", Mario said.

"Don't worry, we'll get a head-start right now!", Fox said as he grabbed a bunch of papers and began piling them. However, when Link grabbed but one paper, he stopped and scratched his head in confusion before turning to the others.

"Uh, guys, what does 'print' mean?", he asked as Mario and Fox facepalmed themselves.

* * *

"There's-a the villains' room!" Luigi said as he pointed towards the door from the corner he was hiding behind. Captain Falcon then peeped his head around the corner and narrowed his eyes down on it like it was another bounty of his.

"Hopefully they're in there, plotting their next scheme out loud.", the racer replied as he ducked behind the corner.

"Well, there will be three of us that can testify against them.", someone said as Captain Falcon smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you agreed to help us out Falco, we really need some help.", Captain Falcon said as the avain just shrugged in response.

"No need to thank me, we need to expose them before things get out of control. Besides, Fox doesn't want to do anything with me, unlike you.", Falco replied.

"Guys, let's-a sneak over now.", Luigi said as he and the other two began tip-toeing over towards the villains' door and quietly placed their ears on the door to hear if anyone was inside.

 _"I tell you what, I'm **tired** of that hand telling us what to do_!", King Dedede shouted from the other side of the door. The others looked at each other and gave a thumbs up.

"Yep. They're in there.", Falco whispered.

 _"Not only that, but he makes us do chores! How dare he do that!_ ", Bowser Jr. shouted from the other side.

 _"I sure hope that today we showed him that **we** are the true bosses of this place_!", Wolf growled.

 _"Nonsense. The only thing it did do was target us further for his list of chores_.", Ganondorf stated.

 _"WHAT!? I HATE CHORES!_ ", Bowser Jr. screamed.

 _"Well, if you had thought about that **before** that stunt earlier, you wouldn't have to be so paranoid about doing them."_, Ganondorf said bluntly.

 _"HEY! Don't you dare put yourself out of the picture here! You also left the room with us!",_ Bowser roared in response.

 _"And so what if I did? I have to make sure our group doesn't get into any trouble._ ", Ganondorf replied.

 _"YOU!? OUR LEADER!? BAH! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT **I** SHOULD BE IN CHARGE_!", Mewtwo arrogantly huffed.

 _"SHUT UP MEWTWO! IT'S PRETTY **OBVIOUS** THAT **I** SHOULD TAKE COMMAND OF THE GROUP!_", King Dedede shouted.

WHAM!

 _" **OWW**! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME IN THE NOSE GANONDORF!? I'M NOW BLEEDING PROFUSELY AND FEELING SAD!_", King Dedede wailed like a child.

 _"First of all, it's barely bleeding; second, you will **never** be leader, let alone the second worst in our group; that tiltle belongs to Bowser Jr.", _Ganondorf said.

 _"HA HA! YEAH! YOU'RE THE WORST IN OUR GROUP! YOU WILL NEVER...wait...HEY! I WANT AN APOLOGY RIGHT NOW!",_ Bowser Jr. yelled.

 _"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! WHAT WE **DO** KNOW IS THAT WE NEED TO MAKE OURSELVES MORE EFFECTIVE AS A GROUP, NOT AS INDIVIDUALS!", _Ganondorf said.

 _"Agreed. We can do a whole lot better if we are recognized as a complete group that is a force to be reckoned with rather than a couple of individuals with then lackeys behind.",_ Dark Pit said.

 _"Oh, I like this. Even better, I'll help us become more feared.",_ Wario said.

"What do you think he means by that?", Captain Falcon whispered as the other two shrugged.

 _"What is it Wario?",_ Bowser asked.

 _"Well, me and-a Mewtwo have a match against Ryu and Pikachu today. Now, fighting against Ryu is like a deer running head first into a monster truck, it's-a going to end up badly for the deer anyway. So, for-a this fight, I'm-a storing extra garlic to tip the battle in our favor.",_ Wario explained. The three heroes outside then widened their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Oh no! This is bad! We better tell Master Hand!", Falco said as he began to stand up, only to fall down as his leg was used to being in the squatted position.

 _"Huh? What was that? I thought I heard shuffling..._ ", Wolf said as someone was heard getting up.

"Hurry!", Luigi whispered as the three then snuck behind a corner as Falco got back up quickly and joined them as the villain door opened and Wario then stepped outiside. Just when he was about to stick his head out, a young boy with a baseball cap ran by him and down the corner where the three heroes were hiding; but the boy paid no attention to them as he ran gleefully down the hall as other children passed by Wario.

"You won't get away without getting tagged Ness!", Toon Link yelled playfully as he and the other children smashers ran down the hall and pass the three heroes as Wario scowled at them.

"STUPID KIDS! DON'T-A BOTHER US!", Wario yelled before he slammed the door. Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Falco then stood up before tip-toeing down the hallway where the children smashers ran down, hoping not to catch the villain smashers' attention again.

"We better report this to-a Master Hand!", Luigi said as the three then ran down the hall, hoping to find the creator.

* * *

"AFTER HIM!", Toon Link yelled as he and the other children smashers chased after Ness down the hallway of the mansion. Ness then looked behind him as he saw the others right on his tail, giggling as they closed in on him. Ness then let out a childish laugh before turning the corner and running down another hall.

"THIS TIME WE HAVE HIM FOR SURE!", Popo shouted as the others then turned the corner and ran down the hallway. But they only made it halfway before stopping dead in their tracks. The hallway only went back to the back of the mansion, which was where they came from. On top of that, Ness was missing. The confusing part wasn't where Ness escaped, it was **how** he escaped. The others were just right behind him, no chance for him to get away or down the hallway in enough time to not be spotted.

"Huh? Where'd he go?", Nana asked. They then suddenly heard a silent snicker as they spotted a potted plant they hadn't seen before by the corner of the hallway. In the blink of an eye, Ness then dashed out from behind the plant and began running back down the hallway from whence they had come. The children smashers then turned around and went full speed ahead as they began the chase anew.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!", Lucas yelled as the children made good process as their little feet began carrying farther than before as they ran as hard as they could to catch up with the psychic boy. Ness then turned down the hallway that led towards the front of the mansion and ran as hard as he could, but was having difficulty so due to laughing so hard and using up all of his energy already. Ness then looked behind and saw the others five feet behind him. Ness then turned his head forward and tried pushing himself beyond his limits, but it was of no use. The others then caught up and began dog-piling on him, Lucas first, Toon Link second, Nana and Popo third and fourth, Villager fifth, and Young Link last.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!", Toon Link cheered triumphantly as the others couldn't stop laughing from all the fun that they were having. The children then stood up as they released Ness from the capture as the boy stood up and wheezed for breath as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh man...*hack!*...that was fun! *WHEEZE!*...what should we do now?", the PSI boy asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Young Link?", Toon Link asked.

"I dunno, too tired to think what to do next...YOU COPY!", Young Link shouted as he raised his fist at his cartoonish self. Toon Link was startled at first; thankfully, Popo had a brilliant idea in the nick of time to save the pirate.

"Hey, let's go to the living room and play some Mario Kart!", Popo said as everyone cheered on.

"YEAH! MARIO KART!", Villager screamed as he pumped his fists into the air.

"LET'S GO!", Lucas said as the children dashed madly towards the living room, hoping that none of the adults had taken the TV for a movie. The children then tunred the corner and ran towards the entry way of the mansion where the living room door was when suddenly Mario came walking out of the living room. The children smashers then stopped in their tracks as Mario began walking towards them. The children smashers were unsure what the plumber was doing in the living room, but thought that he was getting a drink. Still, they couldn't help but feel like he was... different. There was an unusual calm and happiness in his smile, and a bounce in his walk that **completely** contrasted with his new depressed and saddened behavior ever since taking up his new job. However, despite the changes, the children smashers did not feel threatened and instead greeted their fellow smasher.

"Hey Mr. Mario, what's up?", Ness asked as he waved his hand. Mario then lifted his hand and waved before pulling it down and giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!", Mario said as the children smashers then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh...we know Mr. Mario. We were asking how are you doing.", Toon Link answered.

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!", Mario repeated, actions and words. The children smashers then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you think that he is going off his rocker?", Popo asked.

"Dunno, but the doc might want to check up on him.", Villager stated.

"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! OH...WHERE ARE-A YOU!?", a shout was then heard from the hallway as the children smashers saw Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Falco running down towards them in the main entrance. The three then stopped as they began questioning the kids immediately.

"QUICK! HAVE-A YOU SEEN MASTER HAND!?", Luigi asked frantically.

"No we haven't seen him for a while.", Ness replied.

"OH NO! THIS IS-A BAD! WE'VE GOT TO-A..."

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!", Mario repeated, doing the same actions and repeating the same words as before. The three adults then looked at the red-cladded plumber before looking at the kids.

"Uh...why did he say that?", Captain Falcon asked, only for the children to shrug in response.

"We don't know, he just started doing this.", Lucas explained.

"Who just started doing what?", a new voice asked as Samus then entered the room, carrying Pikachu in her hands as Kirby rode on top her shoulders.

"We were just having a snack before this little guy has a battle against Wario and Mewtwo with Ryu. I couldn't help but over hear you guys talking about someone.", Samus said as she looked at Mario.

"It's Mario Ms. Samus! He's been acting strange!", Nana answered, only for Samus to chuckle in response.

"Oh Nana, Mario can't be acting **that** weird. I mean, what's so..."

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!", Mario yet again repeated as Samus then looked on at the plumber in shock.

"Oh...", she said as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we don't know what's going through his head.", Villager said

"Maybe he had one too many shrooms.", Falco suggested as Luigi then physically tightened up before turning around to face the avian.

"FOR THE LAST-A TIME, THEY AREN'T-A DRUGS!", Luigi shouted.

"I don't know Luigi, I mean, they **sound** like drugs to me.", Captain Falcon stated.

"WHO DO I HEAR SAYING THAT-A OUR MUSHROOMS ARE DRUGS!?", a new voice shouted as everyone turned around and saw three figures coming up. The first two were Link and Fox, but the third caught everyone by surprise as everyone then jaw-dropped.

"NO WAY!", Ness shouted.

"BUT... **HOW**!?", Toon Link screeched in disbelief.

The third figure was none other than Mario himself!

The others were deadly silent as the three newcomers raised their eyebrows in anticipation of what was to be told to them.

"Well? We haven't-a got all day!", Mario said as he turned his head toward the right and saw the other Mario. The Mario that had just stepped in then had his eyes bug out in a cartoonish fashion as he saw the duplicate in front of him.

"WHAT THE...HOW THE...WHEN THE...", Mario continued yelling, unable to properly finish a question as he stared at the replicated intruder.

"Ma...Mario...there's...", Link stammered, completely blown away from the new Mario.

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!", the Mario repeated again.

"Mario...how can there...", Captain Falcon started.

 _Btzzz!_

"Huh!?", Ness suddenly said as he noticed a spark come out of the first Mario's kneecap. The Mario then began to waver around a little bit, more electric buzzes and sparks going off, each building upon the other.

" **H** el **l** _o_! _**Mario**_! _It's-a_ Mario, **me** _Hello!_ Me, Mario _Hel-_ it's M **a** _ri_ o!", the first Mario started sputtering as the others watched in anticipation and wonder.

"What are you!?", Fox asked. Suddenly, a large bang went off as the first Mario then leaned over before his cap fell off and a eyeball fell right out of his socket and rolled on the ground towards the kids.

"AAAHHHHHH!", they all screamed in horror.

" **Hell** o! It's _-a me..._ Ma... **rio**...", the first Mario slurred before going completely silent and just remained standing there, hunched over in his position. The room remained quiet for a few seconds before Falco screamed like a mad-man.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CONFOUND IT! WE WERE NEARLY THERE DOCTOR!", a new voice spoke up as everyone then looked into the living room, only to find Master Hand and Doctor Mario in there, the latter holding what appeared to be a remote control device.

"Yes, but a couple of-a spruces up and it should-a be ready.", Doctor Mario said as he stepped forward, only to grab a wrench from his coat's pocket, and began walking towards the other Mario. The others in the hallway then looked back at Master Hand, who was floating out of the room with an obvious disappointed look on his...uh...body.

"Master Hand, what-a is the meaning of this!?", Mario asked as he motioned towards the other Mario, who Doctor Mario was inspecting.

"Oh, you like it? This is my latest project!", Master Hand proclaimed.

"Uh...what is it?", Link asked. But before Master Hand could answer, a rather loud gag was heard from the children smashers.

"Uh...here's Mario's...eye.", Ness said as he threw up a little in his throat as he held the eyeball up by the stem. Master Hand then turned towards Doctor Mario and motioned him to the remote control.

"Sorry about that, but we needed it to be life-like.", Master Hand said.

"What do you mean 'life-like'?", Samus asked.

" **This**.", Doctor Mario said as he pressed a button on the remote control. Suddenly, the completely still Mario then began strangely buzz before what appeared to be a holographic disguise went off, revealing the body of a robot underneath. The eye that Ness held also changed from a real like eyeball to just a artificial blue dot and a wire connected. The children smashers then sighed in relief as Doctor Mario took the robotic eye and reattached it to the robot as the adult smashers then chattered about the robot.

"Oh...it was-a just a robot.", Luigi said as he regained his cool from the shock he witnessed.

"Well, that explains Mario's weird actions.", Captain Falcon said.

"But why do you need another robot? Don't you have some for assist trophies anyways?", Samus asked. Master Hand then nodded his...uh...body.

"Yes I do, but this is a **special** robots.", Master Hand said.

"How so?", Lucas asked.

"Do you remember all of the medical appointments I had you take?", Master Hand asked.

"Yeah. We had to-a get multiple shots. But what-a does **that** have to do with any of-a **this**?", Mario inquired the creator of the tournament.

"Well, you see, the robots are actually scanning your DNA!", Master Hand explained.

"What!?", Fox shouted.

"How so!?", Toon Link demanded.

"Well, when we drew your DNA from your blood from the shots, we scanned them into a computer to get every single detail down to the very...heh heh...excuse me for this unintentionally pun...bone.", Master Hand explained.

"Then we-a took that data from the computer and began working on-a these robots to mimic every single fighter within this-a tournament, down to the very last-a detail.", Doctor Mario joined in as he finished fixing up the robot.

"Precisely! We can match every single pore on Little Mac's face, every scale from Bowser's body, even the smallest hair on Bayonetta!", Master Hand exclaimed.

"But why? Why would-a you do this?", Mario asked.

"And **especially** in secret?", Link added on. Master Hand then floated towards the center of the group as he hung the front portion of his body down.

" **Villains**.", he said bluntly.

"What?", Popo asked. However, Mario seemed to get what the hand was saying.

"Oh... **now** I-a get it...", the plumber said.

What does he mean Mario?", Captain Falcon asked.

"What I mean is that I am going to get rid of them soon.", Master Hand said.

"What?", Luigi asked.

"I explained this secret plan to Mario on his wedding night, he was the only who knew by that time. I plan to get rid of the villains. I always have. But due to Nintendo forcing me to keep them here, I could never finish the job. But now, I **finally** have a way to accomplish my goal, **and** have it as real as possible.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, light bulbs went off in everyone's head as they started to get the idea.

"Oh...because the villains have been causing so much trouble, you found a way to replicate them to the very last detail where you can get rid of them, but not lose them entirely due to their DNA being used for the robots.", Ness said as he put the pieces together.

"Correct Ness! The robots have also been scanned with their movesets and attack patterns by hidden cameras we have used during the battles; in fact, **everyone** has been scanned!", Master Hand revealed.

"But why?", Fox asked.

"Well, in case one gets sick, injured, or has to do something else, the robot can take that person's place in battle. Thus, no one loses credibility and can find a way to get somewhat payed.", Master Hand explained.

"Somewhat?", Falco asked.

"Don't question me or I'll take seventy-five percent of your next paycheck!", Master Hand boomed as he pointed at the avian, who only gulped in fear and nodded his head in approval.

"But why didn't-a you tell **me**!? I thought-a you were going to keep it between us two! Why did-a you instead plan this with my **clone**!?", Mario said as he pointed at Doctor Mario.

"I'm sorry Mario, but there was no good time before today. I needed Doctor Mario more because he had all the medical knowledge needed for this project to be a success.", Master Hand explained.

"I'm-a sorry too. I wanted to-a tell you, but it would have-a jeopardize the entire plan.", Doctor Mario apologized as Mario gave out a pathetic sigh.

"No, I'm-a sorry. I should have-a trusted you, but at least we-a know now and can help.", Mario said.

"Master Hand, does the robot **only** mimic fighters?", Nana then asked.

"Actually, no. It can even replicate assist trophies! Watch!", Master Hand said as Doctor Mario smiled eagerly as he pressed a button on the remote control. The newly fixed robot then stood straight up suddenly and began to glow as a bright flash then surrounded it as the light died off, revealing the robot to have taken the form of Isaac. Ohhs and ahhs were heard throughout the room as everyone was in awe by the robot's authentic look of the Venus clan warrior.

"Hey, Isaac is-a back for another tournament!", Mario said gleefully.

"Aw man! I thought for sure he would make it in this time!", Ness said as he shook his head.

"We have taken the DNA of other people as so they can be represented as assist trophies!", Master Hand explained as Doctor Mario then pressed the button again as the bright flash then appeared again. Isaac was then replaced by a three foot tall red echidna with spiked on his gloves.

"Hey! Knuckles!", Luigi exclaimed as he recognized the figure.

"Wait, how do you make the robot match the size of the person it's mimicking?", Captain Falcon asked.

"When we worked on the robot, we built special gears and metal slits that can help suppress and compress the robot's size and shape to help it match identically to whoever it is mimicking. It can expand to help match King Dedede's fatness, and compress itself down to the size of Pichu for a perfect match. It even has special compartments for storing weapons such as sword fighters and the robot's hands can change it to blasters to replicate Samus and Megaman.", Master Hand explained. Doctor Mario then pressed the button again as Knuckles then began to flash. In his place was a blue vixen in revealing clothes while wielding a staff. Doctor Mario and Master Hand then jumped back in shock by who it was.

"OH NO!", Doctor Mario exclaimed as he began pressing the button rapidly to make the robot change figure.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOW THAT!", Master Hand yelled. The two of them were hoping that nobody recognized the figure as the robot changed form. But unfortunately for them, the damage was already done. Fox and Falco stood there wide-eyed as Fox's eyes began to tear up as Falco jaw-dropped.

"Who was that?", Young Link asked.

"Do you know Falco and Fox?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Uh...you better go on your way now...heh heh...we still have some work to do...just don't tell the villains...ta ta!", Master Hand said nervously as he went to go towards the robot.

"Wait! Master Hand! Falco, Luigi, and I have something important to tell you!", Captain Falcon said as he grabbed Falco, who was still in a state of shock as he and Luigi then motioned Master Hand into the living room to talk in private. Mostly everyone then dispersed as Doctor Mario was now controlling the robot, which took the shape of Waluigi, to walk into the living room as well. Samus then looked at Pikachu and Kirby before handing them over to Mario and Link.

"Can you hold them for a moment? I think I better talk to Fox.", Samus said.

"Don't worry, you are the person for-a this situation.", Mario said as he and Link carried the two into Master Hand's office. Samus then walked over towards Fox, who was still standing there, on the verge of crying before she tapped him on the shoulder which made him face her.

"Hey...do you want to talk about it?", Samus asked as Fox turned his head away quickly.

"Uh...I don't kn...Samus...would you be upset if I told you that you weren't the first girlfriend I had?", Fox asked nervously.

"Well, you weren't the first boyfriend **I** had, but what's wrong with her?", Samus asked softly. Fox then bit his lip as he rubbed his left arm with his right.

"Well...her name is Krystal...we...we used to date...but...but I made too many mistakes...including not letting her into battle...I was only trying to protect her...but she left me...and joined Wolf's team...Samus...would...would you think it would be selfish if I said you couldn't go into battle.", Fox choked as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Well, I would be upset, but I would understand. Besides, my armor would be too much for anyone, you of all people should know.", Samus said as she slightly punched him in the shoulder as he gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember punching your helmet for the first time, my fist felt like it was going to break.", Fox said as Samus laughed slightly at the story. Fox then smiled weakly as he pulled Samus into a hug before letting out another tear.

"Thank you for understanding.", he said.

"Hey, don't worry, it's what we do.", she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He then smiled back as Master Hand's office door then opened as Mario and Link then stepped out.

"So...all good?", Link asked as Fox and Samus chuckled in response.

"Yeah, we're good.", Fox answered.

"THEY'RE **WHAT**!?", a sudden shout came from the living room before an angry Master Hand floated out as Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Falco followed tail.

"OH, THEY'RE **SO** GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! THEY KNOW THAT CHEATING IS ILLEGAL IN THE TOURNAMENT!", Master Hand shouted.

"Good heavens! What's-a going on!?", Mario asked.

"We'll tell you later! Master Hand, we should watch from your booth so we can catch them in the act!", Captain Falcon suggested.

"OH YES! YOU THREE WILL BE WITH ME WHEN THE MATCH STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES! Which reminds me, Pikachu, go to the teleporting room and meet up with Ryu. Your match will begin soon.", Master Hand ordered.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he leapt out of Mario's arms and dashed towards the teleporting room.

"What about us?", Link asked.

"I need you four to watch the TV monitors! We'll need to know when we'll catch those..."

"Hey Master Hand! Look, I found a ladybug!", Lucas said as he brought the invertebrate to the hand.

"ACK! LUCAS, PUT IT DOWN NOW! DON'T YOU KNOW IT MIGHT CONTAIN SOMETHING DEADLY!?", Master Hand shouted. However, Lucas and everyone else then began to chuckle before bursting into laughter.

"WHAT!? MASTER HAND IS **AFRAID** OF BUGS!?", Ness laughed as Master Hand stewed in anger.

"HA HA! MAYBE WE SHOULD-A REPORT **THAT** TO THE MEDIA!", Mario laughed as Link, Kirby, and the other joined in.

"SILENCE! PUT THAT DOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS! NOW COME ON! THERE'S A MATCH WE HAVE TO WATCH!", Master Hand yelled as he and everyone then left the room as Lucas put the ladybug down. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize how correct Master Hand was...

* * *

"On a TV screen, many miles away from the mansion and on the outskirts of the city, the entire mansion was being watched by a figure who was now shaking his head in disappointment. It was Giygas, and unfortunately, he saw what was not to be seen.

" **Very** clever Master Hand, I must admit again, very clever. But not clever enough, for now your plan is now in danger of complete failure.", Giygas said as he returned back to his work.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Pikachu? We're facing two dangerous opponents that are even more so dangerous together.", the mouse was asked by the Wandering Warrior, Ryu, who was busy stretching out for preparation for battle.

"Pika pi!", Pikachu replied with a heroic face as Ryu nodded his head before practicing some martial arts techniques.

"Okay, but be careful. Who knows what they have planned with Mewtwo's brain and Wario's brawn.", Ryu advised as he practiced his Joudan Sokutogeri. Pikachu then charged his cheeks up as he blasted a punching bag with a swarming electric attack, meanwhile Ryu practiced more of his punches and kicks before finishing with a Shoryuken.

 _"Attention fighters, the battle is to begin now_.", Master Hand said over the intercom.

"Come on Pikachu, it's time.", Ryu said as he and Pikachu stood on the teleporter and were teleported to the battlefield. On the battlefield, the two could see that they were in a peculiar castle that was surrounded by stands of mushroom shaped people, they were sent to Peach's Castle.

"Well, we've come to Wario's home turf.", Ryu said as he studied the crowd. Pikachu then looked around before tugging on Ryu's pants as the warrior looked in front of him and saw his two adversaries for the battle. Wario was grinning evilly as he cracked his knuckles while Mewtwo floated in place, surrounding himself in a purple aura to scare his challengers. Ryu the took a readied stance as Pikachu stood on all fours while letting some sparks fly.

"You ready for this?", Ryu asked.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu replied bravely.

"You take on Mewtwo since you're more familiar with his attack pattern. I'll deal with Wario.", Ryu said as he and Pikachu took their stance.

 _"Ready...GO!_ ", Master Hand yelled over the intercom as the battle commenced. Pikachu dashed towards the psychic Pokemon, dodging all of the Shadow Balls that Mewtwo threw at him to keep his distance. Pikachu then slid underneath another attack before jumping into the air and attempted to slice Mewtwo with his Iron Tail. But right as Pikachu was a foot away from Mewtwo, the psychic raised his shield up, blocking the attack.

"You're going to have to do better if you want to hit me.", Mewtwo said as he telekinetically pushed the mouse back before zooming off to swipe him. Pikachu then landed on his two hind legs before jumping over Mewtwo, who missed his swipe, before dishing out an electric wave which Mewtwo barely blocked as the attack sent him digging his feet in the ground a couple of feet before the attack wore off. Mewtwo then lowered his shield before glaring at Pikachu.

"It seems that there's more to you than meets the eye.", he confessed.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu shouted back.

"Hmph! Your arrogance will be your downfall!", Mewtwo snapped as he then charged back at the electric Pokemon. While he dealt with him, on the other side of the battlefield, Wario was having difficulty hitting Ryu. He had no idea how Ryu was able to predict his attacks, confirming that Ryu was indeed the best fighter in the tournament... **and** that Wario was a complete **idiot**. While it may have been a mystery for **him** , it wasn't for everyone else with common sense. It was because Wario kept using the same shoulder charge **again and again**. Every time Wario would run to attack, Ryu would simply jump out of the way, making Wario use all of his energy up rather quickly. Wario then hunched over as he began to pant like a dog as Ryu then lifted his hand and made a 'come on!' motion with his hand.

"Is that all, bring it on!", Ryu said. Wario then looked up before gritting his teeth together as he turned red and stomped his foot in aggravation.

"NO! **YOU-A** BRING IT ON TO-A ME!", Wario challenged as he pointed towards himself. Ryu then looked on in shock, but regained his confidence as he charged forward before leaving into the air.

"YOU'RE ON!", he cried. Wario then smiled as Ryu drew closer to him, Wario had set him up to attack so he himself can counter-attack and gain the upper hand. But unfortunately for the fat man, Ryu was no idiot, **especially** when it came to the way of fighting. As Ryu looked at Wario, who anticipated a kick, Ryu started to make the motion before suddenly changing to a knee attack. The sudden shift in attack caught Wario off guard as his pupils shrunk in disbelief.

"WHAT!?", he yelled as Ryu's knee slammed into his big, pink nose.

"AH! MY NOSE!", Wario cried as he grabbed his nose. Ryu then took the opportunity to kneel down and punch Wario in the gut three times before standing up and roundhouse punching him in the face, uppercutting him underneath the chin, and a fist straight into his face which sent him back a few feet. Wario then grabbed the ground as he knelt his head down like a bull before charging at Ryu at blinding speed.

"YOU'LL-A PAY FOR THAT!", Wario yelled as Ryu barely dodged in time as he rolled away. As Ryu stood on his feet, Wario ran towards him again before jumping in the air and extending his foot in front of him in attempt to kick Ryu with a flying side-kick. Ryu then ducked in time, but Wario landed behind him and took the opportunity to punch Ryu in the face before pummeling him in the stomach. Ryu then grunted in pain as Wario laughed at the warrior's pain.

"NOW HERE'S WHERE-A THE FUN BEGINS!", Wario said as he threw out his hands and began rapidly punching Ryu everywhere as Ryu did his best to block and redirect every attack, only to get hit every so often as Wario continued his assault. Ryu was then hit by another punch as he dug his foot into the ground meanwhile Wario charged again with another shoulder attack. Ryu then steadied himself as he prepared for a surprise attack.

"TAKE-A THIS!", Wario yelled as he successfully collided with Ryu, but the warrior had a trick underneath his sleeve.

"FOCUS ATTACK!", Ryu said as he then punched Wario in the gut with a stun attack. Wario couldn't help but feel immobilized throughout his entire body as Ryu then threw out his own attacks. Ryu punched Wario in the face before following up with a front-snap kick, then kicking him in the face with an inside-crescent kick before pummeling him with punches to his ribs, followed with a roundhouse kick to the body as he finished by grabbing Wario and kneeing him a few times in the stomach before rolling back and kicking him away. Thankfully, this led to a successful double play as Wario was sent straight back into Mewtwo, who payed no attention to the other battle as Wario accidentally knocked him to the ground. Pikachu then ran up as Ryu came charging, ready to get this over with.

"SWITCH!", Ryu said as Pikachu leapt forward and began attacking Wario, who was sent back by the electrical attack as Mewtwo stood up.

"What?", Mewtwo asked before Ryu jumped and kicked the psychic in the stomach. Mewtwo then reeled in pain as Ryu charged up a Hadouken, which exploded in Mewtwo's face as Ryu then kicked him underneath the chin with a front-stretch kick. Mewtwo then stood up before firing a Shadow Ball as Ryu dodged before ducking as Mewtwo threw a punch and side-stepped to dodge a swipe. Mewtwo then tried to kick Ryu, but Ryu caught his foot before kicking the other foot out from beneath Mewtwo. Mewtwo then rolled back, but did not escape far enough as Ryu kicked him in the face, kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the nose. He then grabbed Mewtwo by the shoulders and rolled back and kicked Mewtwo over him as the psychic Pokemon went flying through the air before landing face-first onto the ground. Mewtwo then lifted his head up, for he was too sore to get up immediately, and saw Wario struggling against Pikachu.

"Wario...ergh...come help me!", Mewtwo commanded as Wario looked back at the psychic.

"CAN'T-A YOU SEE THAT I'M-A BUSY!?", Wario barked as he averted his eyes back to Pikachu, who leapt towards him, but was caught as Wario grabbed him by the head and lifted him up and tightened his squeeze which made Pikachu cry out in pain.

"Not so fun now, is-a it!?", Wario laughed. However, Pikachu then grabbed Wario's arms before swinging back.

"Pika...CHU!", Pikachu yelled as he swung forward and kicked Wario in the face. The force was very surprising as well as Wario let go of Pikachu as he stumbled back and landed on his back right in front of Mewtwo. The two of them then got onto their knees as they saw their opponents slowly approaching before Mewtwo leaned closer to Wario.

"Wario, use that extra garlic now.", he advised as Wario secretly dug into his pocket and pulled out a clove of garlic that he had snuck in before the battle. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't a big secret as he hoped it was as Master Hand and the three spies then caught him on one of the cameras.

"THERE! HE'S-A PULLING IT OUT OF HIS POCKET!", Luigi shouted as he pointed at the screen.

"Good work Luigi! Now we've got these cheaters!", Master Hand said as the camera showed Wario sneak the clove into his mouth. Ryu and Pikachu then zoomed forward as the two villains then stood up. Mewtwo threw a punch, which Ryu ducked under before kicking Mewtwo in the face as Pikachu jumped and grabbed onto Wario's arm before biting it and zapping him at the same time. Mewtwo then took a couple of steps to the left as Ryu took the same to the right. Mewtwo then swiped as Ryu dodged and smiled at the psychic.

"You should be more careful where you step.", he said as Mewtwo then realized he stood closest to the blastzone. Before he could react, Ryu lifted his foot up and performed a Joudan Sokutogeri against Mewtwo's chest as Mewtwo was sent flying from the battlefield.

 _"Mewtwo defeated_!", Master Hand announced as Ryu turned his attention to Wario before punching him and roundhouse kicking him in the face. Wario then grabbed Pikachu off his hand and threw him away before punching Ryu in the stomach as Ryu knelt down in pain as Wario prepared his ultimate attack.

"Prepare to lose!", Wario exclaimed as he was about to release his atomic fart.

 _"RYU! USE FOCUS ATTACK!_ ", Master Hand yelled over the intercom, catching both Ryu and Wario by surprise.

"WHAT!?", Wario yelled, but Ryu took action. As Wario released his Waft, Ryu used his Focus Attack to survive the knock back as Wario went up into the air before falling back down for a **literal** stunning punch.

"NO!", Wario yelled as Ryu punched him the the face, stunning him in time to do one last attack.

"SHORYUKEN!", Ryu yelled as he uppercutted Wario into the air as the fat man went flying into the sky before he fell into a star k.o.

"AAAHHHHHH!", Wario yelled before he became a white dot in the sky.

 _"The winners are...RYU AND PIKACHU_!", Master Hand yelled over the intercom as the Toads in the stands cheered on the duo as Ryu and Pikachu were then teleported back to the mansion, where they saw an **angry** Wario and Mewtwo waiting for them there.

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!", Wario yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Ryu. Ryu was about to defend himself when Master Hand floated into the room and pointed at Wario.

"On the contrary, **you** are the one who cheated!", Master Hand yelled as Wario's and Mewtwo's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in fear before Wario growled at Master Hand.

"BALONY! YOU HAVE-A NO PROOF!", Wario shouted.

"YOU'RE WRONG WARIO! **WE'RE** THE PROOF HAS!", Captain Falcon then boomed as he, Luigi, and Falco then stepped into the room.

"WE-A SAW YOU EAT THAT GARLIC CLOVE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR-A WAFT AND WE HAVE-A VIDEO TAPE TO PROVE IT!", Luigi said as Wario and Mewtwo turned pale for a second before Wario threw his hands into the air.

"NO! CURSE-A THAT TAPE! I WILL-A...",

"Clean your room and the mansion and run chores for me, yes you will.", Master Hand then interrupted as Wario's jaw hit the floor in response.

"WHAT!?", he yelled.

"You heard me. Oh! And the other villains get to help to, unless you **don't** want that paycheck...ever.", Master Hand said as the other villain smashers then yelled in disgust.

"WHAT!? THANKS A LOT WARIO!", Bowser growled.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WE SAID THIS MORNING WITH AN **ACTUAL** REASON WE HAVE TO DO CHORES NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WARIO!", Wolf yelled.

"CURSE YOU WARIO!", Ganondorf yelled. Suddenly, he felt something vibrating in his pant's pocket. He then pulled out his cellphone and saw that it was Giygas calling. Ganondorf then looked over to see if everyone wasn't paying attention, thankfully they were either protesting or laughing about the situation. Ganondorf then noticed that Master Hand wasn't looking and quickly ducked into the hallway before answering.

"I'm at a bad time, what is it!?", he whispered into the phone.

 _"I need to see you tonight._ ", Giygas replied.

"I beg your pardon?", Ganondorf replied.

" _Sneak out tonight, it's very important and could ruin our plan_.", Giygas said as Ganondorf looked back into the room before finding his chance to sneak back in undetected.

"Understood, I'll see you later.", Ganondorf said as he hung up the phone and sneaked back into the room in order to draw away suspicion. He then groaned as Master Hand laughed heartily at the villains' expense.

"I'll kill Wario.", Ganondorf said to himself as he grunted in embarrassment.

* * *

Night had fallen, and everyone had fallen asleep, both in the mansion and in the city. But two people were still awake. One of them waited in a secret workshop as he waited for the other one. Suddenly, the door to the place was then heard opening as footsteps came up into the room as a cloaked figure then removed his disguise and threw it on the table in disgust.

"That blasted Wario is making it worse for us villains! Urgh! He's become nearly as bad as King Dedede!", Ganondorf vented in frustration.

"That's unfortunate to hear.", Giygas said in response.

"Anyways, what did you want to show me?", Ganondorf asked. Giygas then leaned back in his seat before pressing a button on his computer as the giant TV screen then showed the mansion from one of the spy ladybug's view.

"This.", Giygas said as he pressed the play-button.

 ** _"Villains_**.", Master Hand said on the recording. Giygas then sped the recording up a bit as Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock.

 _"I plan to get rid of the villains_.", Master Hand said as Giygas then sped up the recording again, showing Ganondorf what the robot could do and how it worked before turning off the recording. Ganondorf stood still for a moment, the only thing moving was his fist, which tightened up into a fist. A couple of seconds passed of pure silence before Ganondorf roared out of anger.

"WHY THAT SNEAKY HAND! WE HAD PLANS TO TAKE CAFE OF HIM AND HE PLANS TO GET RID OF US! ARRGH!", Ganondorf yelled as he threw a table over before kicking it away in anger.

"Yes, but do you know what this means?", Giygas asked as Ganondorf stood up and faced towards him.

"The others.", he replied as Giygas nodded his head.

"They need to know our plan now.", Giygas advised as Ganondorf looked at the door before putting on a straight face.

"Tomorrow. I'll bring them by and reveal everything to them.", Ganondorf said as he grabbed his cloak and began putting it back on.

"Perhaps they can help this plan go along much better.", Giygas said as Ganondorf began walking away.

"Oh, I have no doubt that they can help us accomplish everything soon enough. What I'm worried about is how much time do we have left before the hand makes his move.", Ganondorf stated before he went down the stairs and outside again as Giygas went back to work on their secret project.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Are you ready for a miracle!? Chapter seven is here! And you want to know what's also great? I'm completely quitting this story! You'll never find out what happens next! It's done! A HA HA HA HA!_

 _(Guns locking and loading are heard)_

 _Whoa whoa whoa! I'm just joking! Anyways, I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload for a while, but Yellowstone was very protective of their Wi-Fi, and I decided to wait until I was out to publish a new chapter. Even then, I still didn't write because I was checking out the park. But now I'm back! And three more fighters have been announced! Well, congratulations Banjo and Kazooie fans, your dreams have been answered! Also excited for Terry Bogard to join as well! But Hero? Oh, I'm mad! I'm **really** mad! (Turns red). Okay, I'm just joking, I was just hoping it would be Sora. Thankfully, with more DLC on the way, he might be possible! Well, that's all I have to say for now, until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters all characters belong to their respective owners._


	8. Chapter 8

_"What am I to do? There is only so much time before the hand puts forth his plan into action! I must think of something to buy time so the others can get involved! But_ _what...AHA_! _That's what I'll do! Now, I just need to get back undiscovered.",_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he pulled up to the mansion in the train car. Ganondorf, to put it, was **extremely** nervous that his plan would backfire before it even got started. To make matters worse, the villain smashers were already on Master Hand's bad side; one more mess up and they could be possibly kicked out for good. While it may seem like a good idea to be thrown out of the mansion, away from Master Hand's awareness, they needed to remain in the mansion in order to pull off the plan. If they were kicked out, they would be sent back to their worlds, under surveillance of everyone in that world; the plan **needed** to happen while they were under the roof of the mansion **and** to be a surprise in order to work. As the car pulled up closer to the mansion, Ganondorf looked out of the window to view the property. It was as dark as one could imagine, no one would probably make it out from the city if they looked over that way...except for one little detail. Ganondorf then turned his head toward the left a little before his face reeled back in horror by what he saw.

"Oh no...", he said to himself.

A light was seen on by the front window of the mansion...

 **Master Hand's office**.

Ganondorf then laid down flat on the floor as the train car pulled into the mansion, hoping that the hand did not hear the car pulled in.

" _No! Please no!_ ", Ganondorf thought to himself as a million thoughts went racing through his mind, all of them about Master Hand catching him and finally getting rid of him and the others. The car then came to a stop before the doors then slid open as Ganondorf then crawled out of the car and inched his way towards the front right corner of the garage behind some boxes when he heard Master Hand from his office on the other side.

 _"Hey Mario, can you..."_ , Master Hand spoke from the other side as Ganondorf sweated nervously.

 _"Oh no, he's got me!_ ", Ganondorf thought.

 _"...hand me some more coffee?",_ Master Hand asked.

"Huh?", Ganondorf said quietly.

 _"Urgh...yes Master Hand._ ", the plumber responded before Ganondorf heard a seat be pushed back as footsteps were heard walking over to the other side of the office as coffee was heard pouring from a kettle. Ganondorf then smiled evilly to himself as he recognized his situation wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

 _"HA! I forgot his room was sound proof! He didn't hear a thing! Ironic, his wanting to not hear sound will be his downfall!_ ", Ganondorf thought as he slowly cracked open the door and tip-toed over to Master Hand's office door and pressed his ear against it.

 _"Thank you Mario, doing all of this paperwork can be tiring.",_ Master Hand replied as a sipping sound was heard.

 _"Uh huh, no-a problem.",_ Mario replied before a crashing sound was heard and a tired groaned followed as well.

 _"Oh come now Mario! How will we ever get this done if you just grunt and moan there!? Get to work!",_ Master Hand commanded as Mario groaned in response as papers were heard being shifted. Ganondorf then quietly stepped away as he tip-toed down the hallway towards his room as he creeked it open just a little, not waking up any of his fellow villains. The villain smashers were snoring away as Ganondorf quietly got undressed and changed into a pair of his sleep clothes before tucking himself into bed; thankfully for him, he was at the bottom of one of the bunks. He then grinned evilly as he shut his eyes closed.

 _"Tomorrow, we might be able to get our plans rolling along faster if all goes well!",_ he thought to himself as he fell asleep. Meanwhile at Master Hand's office, Master Hand and Mario were working away at the papers until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mario then looked at Master Hand with a questioning look as the hand looked up at the door.

"Enter.", Master Hand replied as the door opened and Dr. Mario stepped into the office.

"Oh, it was just-a Dr. Mario.", Mario said as he resumed his work.

"Dr. Mario, what is it?", Master Hand asked.

"We might have a problem with-a the robots.", Dr. Mario replied as Mario stopped signing papers and looked up at his clone.

"What do you mean?", Master Hand asked.

"Unfortunately, when I was-a running some tests, the robot malfunctioned and blew some parts out of his body.", Dr. Mario explained.

"Oh no, this is bad.", Master Hand said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Wait, he-a said **robots**. As-a in more than one, were you planning to-a have more than one robot than what we saw today?", Mario asked.

"Yes, just in case it's an all villain battle or if everyone is sick. Unfortunately, **that** may not happen for a while.", Master Hand said.

"It's-a even **worse**. The DNA scanning isn't properly finished yet, meaning we still need-a some time.", Dr. Mario said. Master Hand remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking up.

"How much time?", the hand asked.

"Most-a likely two weeks, maybe even-a longer.", Dr. Mario replied. Master Hand then groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

"Plus the robot needs some work, this is just my lucky day.", Master Hand groaned.

"What-a should I do?", Dr. Mario asked.

"Hide the robot and return to your normal routine. When the parts come, I'll let you know. For now, stay under radar and get some well deserved rest.", Master Hand said as Dr. Mario nodded in response.

"Thank you Master Hand, and-a good luck!", Dr. Mario said as he closed the door. Master Hand then looked up at the ceiling as he sighed in despair.

"Ugh, just when everything was moving along fine, **this** happens. Well, at least the doc is getting his rest.", Master Hand said.

"Which would-a apply to **me** as-a well...good night!", Mario said as he slowly crept up to the office door. Master Hand then looked before shooting up and pointing at the plumber.

"WHERE DO **YOU** THINK **YOU'RE** GOING!? GET BACK TO WORK!", Master Hand shouted as Mario then drooped forward in despair as he turned around, revealing his mustache also drooped down. Mario then slumped his way back into his seat as Master Hand laughed evilly at his expense.

"Sorry Mario, but a promise is a promise. And I am **not** letting you break it!", Master Hand said as Mario then placed his head in his hands and began to weep.

"Oh no...", the plumber cried.

* * *

 _*Beep! Beep Beep!*_

"*Yawn!*, Another day in this mansion...", Cloud said as he got up and stretched his body out before opening his drawers and pulling out his black coat and pants before changing into them and leaving his room. The SOLDIER had been having difficulty getting some sleep the previous nights before. He had some weird feelings that something was not right in the mansion, but he could not figure out what is was. And he did not bother anyone else since there seemed to be no problem lurking aside from the villain smashers.

 _"Maybe they're what I'm feeling right now. They've been more vocal than ever before._ ", Cloud thought to himself as he opened the dining room door and saw some others getting breakfast. He saw Peach and Zelda chatting to each other, Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch coming out of the kitchen with food that they had prepared, and Falco and Captain Falcon arm wrestling at one of the tables. Cloud then chuckled as he watched the racer over power the avain as Captain Falcon then bragged about how strong he was while Falco argued that he wasn't at his best at that moment.

"Hmm, seems that you two have a lot in common, like Fox. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you with Fox lately, what gives?", Cloud said to himself as he observed the two space warriors.

"Hey Cloud, come join us!", a voice called out as Cloud turned around and saw Shulk and Bayonetta at a table, enjoying their breakfast. Cloud then walked over before sitting down with them as the two greeted him.

"Hey sweetie, how's it been?", Bayonetta asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh, it's been good, but it would have been better if you didn't call me sweetie.", he said as he glared at the witch, who was smirking at the thought of possibly getting under the skin of the SOLDIER.

"That's good to hear, Bayonetta and I were talking about this country called Great Britain since she says we both have accents that come from there. But I don't even know a single thing about Britain.", Shulk said.

"Not even a scone or how you mix up American football with British football. You must visit Britain some time.", Bayonetta said.

"Hey guys, have you noticed how Falco is spending more time with Captain Falcon than he is with Fox? Is there something going on?", Cloud asked. The two others then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Sorry Cloud, but I haven't noticed since I'm usually working on the Monado on my free time.", Shulk replied.

"I can't give you an answer either. Samus hasn't been hanging out with Fox anymore than she has these previous months, so it's not like Falco doesn't have time with him.", Bayonetta answered.

"Well, thanks guys. I just don't understand how quick Falco turned over to Falcon in an instant.", Cloud said.

"Maybe it's because they're finding out how much they are like each other.", Shulk suggested.

"You're probably right, it's probably only for a short time.", Cloud said.

"WHERE'S-A BREAKFAST!? I'M-A HUNGRY!", a rude voice suddenly shouted outside of the dining room door. The three then facepalmed themselves as they saw the doors being swung open.

"And speaking of **short**...", Cloud whispered as Wario trudged in, his face having grumpy and irritable written all over. Following behind were a sour King Dedede and Mewtwo, an angry Bowser and Bowser Jr., an edgy Dark Pit and Wolf, and a somewhat sleep deprived Ganondorf. The villains then stormed into the dining room as they grumbled to themselves before Wario suddenly stopped, making everyone behind him come to a complete halt.

"WARIO! HOW DARE YOU STOP US!", King Dedede shouted.

"What's the big idea maggot!?", Bowser Jr. yelled as he stood up in his Koopa Clown Car. Wario then began to drool as his tongue rolled out of his mouth before pointing in front of him.

"THERE!", he shouted excitedly as the villains then looked up and saw Pichu walking in front of them. The villains then turned towards Wario with angry and disappointed looks at the fat man.

" **THIS** IS WHAT YOU STOPPED US FOR YOU STUPID YELLOW MIDGET!?", King Dedede shouted angrily.

"I don't want to eat a Pokemon for breakfast Wario!", Wolf growled.

"No! It's-a what he has!", Wario said as he pointed again towards the little mouse. Pichu was carrying a chocolate chip pancake, though only one due to his small size, which the pancake was nearly the size of him.

"A PANCAKE!? WARIO, THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST STUPIDEST THING TO GET EXCITED AB...", Ganondorf snarled.

"PANCAKES!", King Dedede and Bowser Jr. yelled happily as they began to drool and had their tongue roll out of their mouths as well. The rest of the villains facepalmed themselves as the three idiots raced up to the counter and began their search for the pancakes.

"OH BOY! PANCAKES! THE BEST THING THAT MARIO AND LUIGI MAKE!", King Dedede shouted as he threw the yogurt and fruit salad from off the counter top.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? I WANT SOME!", Bowser Jr. demanded as he threw the eggs up into the air, which splattered and stuck to the ceiling.

"HERE THEY ARE! THEY'RE ALL **MINE**! AHAHAHA!", Wario laughed as King Dedede and Bowser Jr. then stumbled over and began fighting Wario over the pancakes. Bowser Jr. punched Wario in the nose while King Dedede slapped him before Wario head-butted Bowser Jr. and kicked King Dedede in the stomach. The three then fell down onto the countertop before looking at the pancakes when Wario grabbed one in the blink of an eye.

"TOLD-A YOU THAT THEY WERE MINE! AHAHAHA!", Wario yelled before chomping down on the pancake and chewing it into little bits before swallowing...and spitting it right back up as he gagged. Wario then grabbed some napkins and began wiping his tongue from the crumbs that were on it.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES WARIO!?", King Dedede shouted as Wario then looked up at him with an angry and disappointed look.

"THEY ARE-A TERRIBLE!", Wario screamed.

"WHAT!?", Bowser Jr. screeched.

"HOW SO!?", King Dedede asked, horrified by the thought of **any** pancakes being bad. Just then, Luigi came out of the kitchen with some eggs that he was going to set down, but saw that the eggs he had placed out earlier were on the ceiling.

"WHAT THE...!? WHO-A DID **THIS**!?", Luigi shouted as he looked down and saw the villains in front of him. The three trouble makers then got up and tackled the Green Thunder while glaring at him with his vicious eyes.

"LUIGI! WHY DID-A THE PANCAKES SUCK!?", Wario yelled as his garlic breath made its way into Luigi's nostrils, making the poor plumber smell the retched stench.

"WHAT-A PANCAKES!?", Luigi gasped.

" **THESE**!", Wario screamed as he brought a pancake and held it in front of Luigi's face. Luigi then saw the pancake before making an 'ahhh' sound.

"Oh, **those** are-a whole wheat pancakes.", Luigi explained. The three villains then reeled back in horror as their eyes widened in response.

"W...WHH...WHOLE **WHEAT**!?", King Dedede shouted.

"Yes, they are better for your body then regular pancakes and help you get ready for a day of work-out.", Wii Fit Trainer said before picking one up and getting an egg for her breakfast.

"WORK-OUT!? I AIN'T DOING ANY OF THAT LADY!", King Dedede shouted at her.

"LUIGI, **WHY** DID YOU MAKE WHOLE WHEAT PANCAKES INSTEAD OF REGULAR PANCAKES!?", Bowser Jr. screeched directly in the plumber's face.

"I didn't, it's-a just that the regular ones ran out already.", Luigi explained.

"Oh! If that's the case then, make me ninety four pancakes and make it snappy!", King Dedede commanded.

"What!? NO! YOU HAVE TO-A WAIT FOR THEM AND YOU ARE-A **NOT** GETTING THAT MUCH!", Luigi yelled.

"WHAT!? WE HAVE TO WAIT!? BUT I WANT THEM RIGHT NOW!", Bowser Jr. yelled as he stomped his foot onto the ground.

"Sorry, but Pichu was the last one to get a regular pancakes with chocolate chips.", Luigi said. The three then looked up and saw that Pichu had just found a seat and was ready to dine on his breakfast when they all charged at the mouse for the last chocolate chip pancake.

"NO GUYS! PICHU GOT-A THAT FAIR AND SQUARE!", Luigi shouted as he got up.

"YOU FOOLS! STOP THAT!", Mewtwo warned, but it was too late. The three then honed in on their target as Pichu was about to take a bite.

"Pichu!", Pichu said happily right as he bit down, only to feel his teeth and not any pancake. Pichu then looked at his paws and saw no pancake, then looked up and saw a smug Wario as he held it up high in the air. Pichu then stood up on his hind legs and tried to jump up and get it, but could not make it far off the ground.

"Pichu pi!", Pichu pleaded as tears began to form in his eyes as Wario laughed at him.

"I don't think-a so rodent! It's-a survival of the strongest!", Wario laughed as he turned his head around and saw Bowser Jr. and King Dedede closing in on him.

"GIVE ME THAT PANCAKE WARIO!", Bowser Jr. yelled.

"NO! IT'S MINE!", King Dedede yelled back.

"Speaking of-a which...", Wario snickered as Bowser Jr. leapt towards him, only to be kicked in the chest by Wario, which sent him flying back into King Dedede as the two rolled along on the floor and back to the villain smashers.

"SON!", Bowser yelled in horror as he bent down and checked up on his Koopaling as King Dedede groaned in pain. Pichu then began to cry as Wario lifted the pancake up to his mouth.

"BOTTOMS UP!", he yelled as he threw it into the air. The pancake went flying into the air before stopping and fell back down to the ground as Wario opened his jaws, awaiting the treat as Pichu began to cry even harder. But just as the pancake was a foot away from Wario's mouth, it was snatched away as Wario clamped on nothing but his teeth, which gave him pain in the process.

"OW! WHO-A DID THAT!?", He yelled as he turned his head around and saw Samus behind him, holding the breakfast treat. She then knelt down next to Pichu and handed it back to him.

"Here you go.", he said softly. Pichu then stopped crying and looked at her with awe in his eyes before smiling and jumping on her and hugging her.

"PICHU!", the Pokemon said happily before he grabbed the pancake and jumped down before munching on it. At this point, Wario was fuming as steam came out of his ears while he pointed at Samus.

"HEY! NO-A FAIR! I TOOK IT FAIR AND SQUARE!", he yelled at her.

"Sorry, but you **stole** it from him. You didn't deserve it.", Samus said coldly as Wario glared at her intensely.

"CURSE YOU SAMUS, THAT WAS OUR LAST **GOOD** PANCAKE! I'M GONNA CLOBBAH YA!", King Dedede shouted as he pulled his hammer seemingly out of nowhere and charged at her while lifting the hammer high above his head. He was then six feet in front of her when he came slamming down with all of his strength.

"AAAHHH!", he yelled, but he was cut off short as his hammer suddenly stopped midway. Unfortunately for Dedede, he was foolish for putting his face **directly** behind his hammer, which collided with the head of the hammer facing him and badly damaged his nose. King Dedede then pulled his head back and screamed in pain as he grabbed his nose with one hand.

"OOOOWWWW!" WHO DID THAT!?", King Dedede demanded before looking in front of him and seeing Ryu block the hammer with one hand as he held his ground with a defensive pose. King Dedede's eyes then flared with anger as he saw the wandering warrior interfering with his attack.

"RYU, WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS!? LET ME TEACH SAMUS A LESSON!", King Dedede shouted. Ryu then clenched his fists as he began to stand up.

"No, it's time someone put you in your place.", Ryu said as he pushed the hammer into the air as King Dedede stepped backwards before Ryu took one step and did a side-kick to the penguin's face. King Dedede then rolled backwards before sitting up and grabbing onto his nose again as it began to bleed a little.

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU KICK ME IN THE NOSE WHEN YOU KNEW I HAD HURT IT! OUCH!", King Dedede shouted as Ryu kept his ready pose as Wario joined up with King Dedede.

"Come on Dedede, they can't-a take us both!", Wario said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! **I'M** GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!", Bowser suddenly roared as he and Bowser Jr. took battle stances.

"LET'S BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF THEM DADDY!", Bowser Jr. cheered as he and Bowser were ready to attack.

"NO FOOLS! YOU'LL GET US INTO MORE TROUBLE!", Ganondorf warned.

"STOP THIS BOYS!", Wolf joined in.

"AW, DON'T WORRY WOLF! WE'LL JUST-A BEAT THEM UP QUICKLY! BESIDES, THEY-A DON'T STAND A CHANCE, **ESPECIALLY** RYU! HE COULDN'T BEAT THAT CRAZY RED-HAIRED FREAK WITHOUT-A US!", Wario scoffed. Ryu then tightened his fist as his pupils shrunk in disbelief at what Wario said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WARIO!?", Ryu suddenly yelled as Wario grinned evilly at the martial artist.

"YOU HEARD-A WHAT I SAID! YOU NEEDED HELP AGAINST YOUR-A OLD ENEMY YOU BIG-A BABY!", Wario sneered before laughing his head off. Ryu then began to shake violently as the others in the room took notice of this.

"RYU, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!", Bayonetta encoured.

"We'll take them from here!", Cloud said as he drew his Buster Sword while Shulk pulled out the Monado from behind his back.

"Ryu?", Peach asked quietly, when all of the sudden Ryu took off at full charge while bringing his fist back.

"AAAHHHHHH!", Ryu yelled before shooting his fist forward and colliding with Wario's nose. The sheer force of the punch sent Wario flying through the air and bounced him off the wall while tables nearby were flipped over by the shockwaves produced by the punch. Some of the smashers nearby were even sent back a couple of feet by the power of Ryu's punch. Everybody then looked up from where they were and saw Ryu bent over, breathing heavily as his fists clenched even harder than before.

"That power...", Zelda said in awe.

"Wait, that means...RYU! STOP!", Cloud warned as he realized what might happen if nothing was done. The dining room doors then bursted open as Master Hand and a **very** sleep deprived Mario came racing into the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? CAN'T I HAVE JUST **ONE** NORMAL MORNING WITHOUT YOU GUYS TEARING UP THE...", Master Hand started, but then he and Mario saw Wario bouncing off the walls while screaming before he landed on the floor with a gigantic thud. Master Hand then looked over at the villains and saw Ryu hunched over, angrily breathing as he looked at his fists.

"RYU! WHAT'S THE...WAIT...OH NO! RYU, STOP!", Master Hand yelled as he recognized the situation laid before him as he flew over to Ryu and grabbed him by the shoulder to make him face the hand.

"Ryu, are you alright?", he asked as Ryu kept breathing heavily, making Master Hand worried if Ryu was either recovering or losing control. After a few more seconds, Ryu took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Better now.", he said sternly as Master Hand sighed in relief. Wario then got up from the floor, completely unharmed from the punch **somehow** , before he pointed at Ryu and began yelling at him.

"IT WAS-A RYU! HE CAUSED THIS!", Wario said as he motioned around the room.

"The mess, or the **fight**?", Master Hand asked as he turned around to Wario. The fat man then began to sweat as Master Hand clearly gave him an angry glare.

"Master Hand, it was Wario, King Dedede, and Bowser Jr. They attempted to steal breakfast and caused the fight to break out.", Zelda explained as Master Hand then looked at the other two culprits, who also began to sweat in fear. Master Hand then looked at the other villain smashers.

"Did you partake in this?", Master Hand asked.

"No, the others can vouch for us.", Mewtwo answered as some of the hero smashers nodded their heads in approval. Master Hand then sighed as he took his...uh...hand...off Ryu's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to put up with this. Wario two days in a row now.", Master Hand said.

"Don't be, those three idiots only damage themselves.", Dark Pit said as the three villain smashers gritted their teeth at them.

"Well, **something** has to be done in order to fix this.", Master Hand said. The villain smashers then looked at each other before groaning and facepalming themselves in embarrassment.

"I can't believe we're asking this, but what do you need help with?", Wolf asked through his teeth. The room remained quiet for a minute before Master Hand then pointed at Mario.

"Quick Mario! Get my journal, the villains **actually** asked to do something!", Master Hand teased as the villain smashers then growled at him while Master Hand laughed at their embarrassment.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! JUST GIVE US A JOB!", Mewtwo yelled as Master Hand thought about it for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"I KNOW! You can go shopping for me!", Master Hand said. The room remained quiet for a few seconds before protests were heard.

"SHOPPING!? NO WAY!", Wolf growled.

"THAT'S BELOW ME TO DO!", Mewtwo exclaimed.

"NO WAY WE'RE DOING THAT! THINK OF...", Bowser yelled.

"We'll do it.", Ganondorf stated simply. The other villain smashers then looked at him with wide eyes as Master Hand even had a shocked expression on his body.

"Really? Huh, didn't expect that from **you** Ganondorf.", Master Hand stated as the Gerudo King huffed in response.

"Why bother to protest when we get this over with.", he stated.

"BUT GANONDORF, WHY ARE Y...*MPPH!*", King Dedede started, but was shut up by Ganondorf clenching onto his mouth, squeezing his nose in the process which made King Dedede scream while muffled.

"Just deal with it and we'll get through you idiot! Now, where's the list?", Ganondorf asked.

"Why, I have it right here. It is a lot to buy; thankfully, you and Bowser might be able to carry most of it.", Master Hand said as he handed Ganondorf the list. Ganondorf then looked at it for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, but it might take a while.", Ganondorf said.

"That's fine, none of you were scheduled today. It'd be best if you go now.", Master Hand advised.

"Point taken. Let's move now.", Ganondorf commanded the other villains as they made their way to the train car in the garage.

"You'll have some explaining to do.", Mewtwo said lowly as he levitated out of the room.

"You've **really** gone soft Ganondorf.", Bowser said as he and Jr. left the room.

"But Ganondorf, I just want to know why...", King Dedede began.

"Just keep moving you tub of lard!", Ganondorf said before he lifted his foot up and kicked Dedede out of the room. Ganondorf then nodded his head to Master Hand before he left the room, leaving no villain smashers. The room then averted their attention to Ryu, who looked down at the floor, his fists still clenched tightly as ever.

"Now Ryu, please let me...", Master Hand said.

"I'm going to go train now. I'll talk to you all later.", Ryu said sternly as he left the room, opening the door just as Link and Fox came walking in. Link and Fox were still in their sleeping clothes surprisingly, with Link having his hair unkept and Fox wearing a robe and slippers for the first time he was in the mansion. The two then looked at the room before pointing their thumbs back at Ryu.

"What's with him?", Link asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. And did you two **just** get up?", Master Hand asked.

"Yep! That was a glorious ten hours of sleep!", Link said as he put a proud smile on his face, which made Zelda facepalm in embarrassment.

"You're **so** lazy.", she said.

"Hey Fox, I've never seen you wear a robe or slippers before. What gives?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, they were a gift Peppy sent for me at Christmas. I didn't need them until now.", Fox explained.

"Well, that's interesting. Also, this is different from your usual sleeping schedule, what made you sleep in?", Master Hand asked. The two then looked at each other, surprised by the fact that Master Hand **knew** when the two would usually get up.

"Well, we were helping Mario yesterday.", Link explained as Master Hand had a puzzled look on his body.

"Huh? I don't remember Mario setting an arena ready or preparing food yesterday.", Master Hand said.

"No, we helped with paperwork.", Fox explained. Master Hand then became quiet as he heard those words, troubling the two as they wondered what he thought.

"Uh...Master Hand? Are you alright?", Link asked. Master Hand remained quiet, unsure of how he was going to respond...before bursting into laughter as he pointed at the two.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU **TWO**!? **PAPERWORK**!? AHAHAHAHA! I THINK EVEN **PIKACHU** AND **KIRBY** WOULD DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU TWO DOOFUSES! TEE HEE!", Master Hand laughed heartily as the two then glared at him.

"HEY! WE JUST WANT TO HELP MARIO! IN FACT, LET US HELP AS WELL!", Fox shouted. Master Hand then stopped laughing and looked at the pilot...before laughing even **harder** than before.

"WHAT!? I MUST BE DREAMING! YOU **TWO** WANT TO HELP MARIO! OH HO HO! I BET LINK DOESN'T EVEN KNOW **PRINT** OF ALL THINGS!", Master Hand laughed.

"Uh...I don't...", Link said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Fox and Mario facepalmed themselves.

"You shouldn't have said that...", Fox said as Master Hand then grew quiet before bursting his lungs into the hardest laughter he had ever done. Not only him, but the entire room aside from Mario and Fox began laughing at Link.

"OH MY WORD! THIS CAN'T GET ANY BETTER! AHAHAHAHA!", Master Hand yelled at the top of his lungs as he rolled along the floor and wheezed out his breath, his voice cracking from all the laughter he had done. After letting out a few more giggles, he then looked up and saw the two with serious faces before he coughed and floated back into the air.

"Well, your heroism is admirable. But I don't think this will help you or Mario. This is some tough paperwork that you have to deal with, and you might need help from either me or Mario.", Master Hand warned.

"Please Master Hand, Mario needs it. Just look at him!", Link said as he pointed at the plumber. Master Hand then looked at Mario and saw the hero as a living zombie. Mario's eyes had dark bags underneath them, his face was drooping, and he could barely keep his eyes open from falling asleep.

"Oh my, I **have** worked you to the bone, haven't I?", Master Hand said to himself before he looked at Link and Fox. Master Hand then contemplated on it before he let out a sigh.

"Well, they can be taught...", Master Hand said as the two brightened up with smiles.

"Really Master Hand?", Fox said as Master Hand nodded his body.

"Yes, you two will help cut out time from paperwork. I'll teach you later, just let Mario finish his work for today at one o' clock.", Master Hand said as Mario looked up at Master Hand with a weak smile.

"Y...you really mean-a it Master Hand?", he asked as Master Hand nodded his body in approval. Mario then smiled before he jumped into the air in excitement...which was only a foot due to how tired he was.

"YAHOO!", the plumber yelled as he ran out of the room to go finish his work as quickly as he could.

"I would recommend you two go get showers to cleanse yourself.", Master Hand advised the two new additions to his paperwork crew.

"All right, let's go Fox.", Link said as the two left the room. After they had been gone for a second, Master Hand then turned around and looked at the others in the room.

"So, how long do you bet it takes until Link learns **copy**?", Master Hand asked as everyone in the room then bursted into laughter again.

* * *

"Hmm...I think-a I have it...", Dr. Mario said as he tightened a screw on whatever he was working on.

"Oh Dr. Mario, are you in their?", a voice from the other side of the doctor's door was heard. Dr. Mario then looked up and recognized the voice as Master Hand's. The clone then got up and walked over to the door and opened it as the hand made his way in.

"What is-a it Master Hand?", Dr. Mario asked.

"I'm just checking up on you, seeing how you are taking care of yourself.", Master Hand explained. Master Hand then looked at the table and saw a weird metal device laying on top of the table. The device was circular and looked somewhat like a collar.

"What is **that** Dr. Mario?", Master Hand asked as he pointed at the device. Dr. Mario then looked over and 'ahhed' at what Master Hand asked.

"Oh, that's-a my new project I'm-a working on.", Dr. Mario explained as Master Hand gave the clone a befuddled look.

"Another one? Wow, didn't know you were the type to keep busy doc.", Master Hand stated.

"Well, it will-a help us later in the tournament. That is, **if** it-a works...", Dr. Mario said as he picked up the device and examined it.

"Anyways, how is the DNA scanning going out?", Master Hand asked. Unfortunately, Dr. Mario's smile then turned to a frown as he closed the door to his office and sat in his chair before turning the computer screen and typed away at his keyboard. Suddenly, a chart with a bunch of DNA from several of the smashers then popped up, reviewing the process that had been made so far.

"That isn't-a going as well as we thought...", Dr. Mario said as he pointed at some of the smashers.

"While it is-a working for some like Ness, Link and Captain Falcon, it isn't-a working for others like Lucario, Ganondorf, and Bowser.", Dr. Mario said as he pointed at the chart, which stated that several smashers DNA scanning had only reached over ten percent. Master Hand then sighed before shaking his body in disapproval.

"How much time do you think it will take?", Master Hand asked.

"Unfortunately, due to the time I-a received their DNA data, it may take-a several weeks.", Dr. Mario explained.

"Then that's something we're going to have to risk.", Master Hand said.

"Are you-a sure? What if-a something happens?", Dr. Mario asked.

"Nonsense! What could possibly happen in that time?", Master Hand asked.

"I have a feeling you might-a regret saying that...", Dr. Mario stated.

* * *

"Here we are, back to our regular mall for shopping.", Ganondorf said as he and the other villain smashers then entered the mall, looked around before heading to the grocery part of the store.

"Ganondorf, I must ask you something...WHY DID YOU MAKE US DO GROCERY SHOPPING!?", King Dedede shouted at the Gerudo, only to receive **another** fist to the nose as the penguin stumbled back and fell to his feet and held onto his nose. King Dedede then began to cry as he felt another trickle of blood run down his nose.

"Why are you so mean to me? What did I do to you?", King Dedede whined as he cried even harder.

"Shut up Dedede! If you **actually** consider that question yourself, you would realize why your number seven in our organization!", Mewtwo hissed at the self-proclaimed king.

"You really think he's **that** smart?", Dark Pit asked rhetorically.

"Stupid wimp!", Wolf growled as he walked by the sulking penguin.

"Alright now, we are here!", Ganondorf said as the group made it to the grocery section of the mall. Ganondorf then looked down at the list as he stroker his beard in intrigue.

"Let's see...me and Dark Pit will go get the dairy, Mewtwo and Wolf can get the bread and pasta, Wario and King Dedede can get the vegetables, and Bowser and Jr...oh...you get the cosmetics.", Ganondorf stated as the two Koopas jaw-dropped at what Ganondorf said.

"WHAT!?", they both yelled.

"You heard me, now go get it!", Ganondorf said.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A SISSY GETTING COSMETICS!", Bowser yelled.

"MAKE DEDEDE AND WARIO GET IT! AFTER ALL, THEY'VE BEEN SCREWING UP LATELY!", Bowser Jr. shouted as he pointed at the two villains, who glared in response. Ganondorf then grunted in frustration, before smiling as he stroked his beard with a plot in mind.

"Peach **might** be interested in you if you get the cosmetics Bowser.", Ganondorf said. Bowser's eyes then widened in excitement as he grabbed Bowser Jr's. head and started running down the mall again, leaving behind his son's Koopa Clown Car.

"COME ON SON! MAMA MIGHT FINALLY JOIN US!", Bowser cheered to his son, who was protesting as he was dragged along.

"PAPA! MY CLOWN CAR!", Bowser Jr. whined as he was carried away. Ganondorf then smiled as he looked at the other villains and nodded his head as they went their ways he had assigned them, though they grumbled as they walked away. Ganondorf then turned his head towards Dark Pit as the angel only let out a huff before walking with the Gerudo to the dairy section.

"You know he's going to be upset when he finds out that Peach doesn't want him.", Dark Pit said.

"Don't worry, I already have something else in mind to keep him busy.", Ganondorf said as the two then walked down the dairy section.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Ryu was going in hard on the punching bag in the training room as he threw his fists with tremendous force at the bag. Each blow felt like it could break a person's body, but Ryu paid no attention to how hard his blows would feel; the only thing he cared about was letting his anger out on the punching bag, imagining it was Wario. Ryu the threw a left hook, followed by a right uppercut as he swung at the bag, his head wet from the great drops of sweat running down his body, he had been practicing for several hours.

"Stupid Wario! Stupid villains, why don't you just SHUT UP!", Ryu yelled as he punched the bag on the right side before he started kicking it with various martial art styles.

"Hey Ryu, chill man. Other people are here too you know.", a voice called out as Ryu turned his head slightly just enough so he could see Ike, who was wearing work-out clothes of all things, as the swordsman did another bench press that weighed one hundred and twenty pounds. Ryu then looked around as he saw Ness working on the rowing machine, Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac doing push-ups, and Fox and Cloud running on the treadmill. Ryu then shook his head and resumed beating the juice out of the punching bag.

"Stupid Ike, he would never understand!", he snarled as he kept kicking the bag. Trainer Red then came in with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard before stopping and frowning as he saw Ryu beating up the punching bag.

"Aw man! I'm sorry Charizard, but I think we won't practice different attacks right now since Ryu has the punching bag.", Trainer Red said as the fire Pokemon then began to sulk. Link and Marth then stepped in the room and saw Ryu before nudging Red's shoulder.

"Is something wrong with Ryu right now?", Marth asked.

"Besides the point that he isn't wearing work-out clothes instead of his regular gi suit, yeah.", Link said as Marth facepalmed himself.

"Not that stupid, I mean he is acting **very** differently.", Marth stated.

"OH COME ON! TEN MILES PER HOUR!? **I** CAN DO BETTER THAN **THAT**!", Fox suddenly shouted as he and Cloud glared at each other.

"Bring it on!", the SOLDIER responded as both of them cranked up their speeds. As Fox pushed his speed to fifteen miles per hour and was having trouble keeping up, Cloud was at twenty-five miles per hour and had no difficulty whatsoever. After a few seconds, Fox tripped and rolled off his treadmill as Cloud smirked in response as Fox 'hphmmed'.

"Curse your superhuman physique! I wish you all were banned!", Fox joked as Cloud rolled his eyes.

"That would **include** Samus too you know right?", he asked as he turned his treadmill off. Fox's ears then perked up as he realized the fact.

"Uh...ban all superhumans **except** Samus?", he asked with a nervous grin.

"Then that would mean also Mario, leaving you with the paperwork. And Luigi without a cook. And...", Little Mac responded from his side of the gym.

"Oh I get it! Practically every superhuman here is useful!", Fox said.

"Don't worry Fox, you're useful too.", Wii Fit Trainer encourged.

"Really?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, we need **live** punching bags some times!", Cloud teased as everyone in the room except for Fox and Ryu laughed as Fox laid his ears down in embarrassment.

"Oh thanks a lot Cloud...", Fox muttered.

"Can you keep it down!? I'm trying to concentrate!", Ryu yelled as he punched the bag again, making everyone in the room sweatdrop at his actions.

"What's with him?", Ness asked.

"Oh, you weren't there this morning. Basically, Wario and some of the other villain smashers caused mayhem and brought up something they shouldn't have.", Cloud said.

"Wait, you mean...?", Trainer Red asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's been bugging Ryu all morning and now into noon.", Wii Fit Trainer said as she, Little Mac, and Ike then joined up with the others, all eyes observing Ryu. The warrior kept wailing on the punching bag like there was no tommorow, making the whole room .nervous about him.

 _"YOU NEEDED HELP AGAINST YOUR-A OLD ENEMY YOU BIG-A BABY_!", Ryu heard Wario repeat in his mind, his anger growing each second that he continued to punch and kick.

"Oh boy, he looks **really** mad.", Marth said.

 _"Come on Ryu, give in_!", Ryu heard his old nemesis say in his head.

"But what do we do?", Ness asked.

 _"YOU CAN'T RESIST IT_!", the voice said again as Ryu's anger reached it's maximum limit.

"AAAAHHH!", Ryu yelled as he drew both his fist back before slamming both into the punching bag, sending it flying off the rack which it hanged on. The others then stopped whispering to each other as Ryu looked down at his fists and breathed heavily for a few seconds before turning around and walked out of the gym.

"I need to find a place to focus.", he said as he walked by the others. As he went down the hallway, the others then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Poor Ryu.", Wii Fit Trainer said sorrowfully.

"It'll be a miracle to help him calm down.", Cloud stated as he went to go clean up Ryu's damage he had caused.

* * *

"Finally! All of the dairy had been collected!", Ganondorf said as he and Dark Pit put the last milk carton into their grocery cart. Dark Pit then huffed as he crossed his arms in a disappointed manner.

"Tch! Didn't **need** to do the hand's doing Ganondork!", Dark Pit grumbled as Ganondorf then clenched his fist with a purple glow emanating from it.

"Don't push it boy! Who knows what Master Hand might have done if we didn't agree!", he grunted as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle towards the grains and bread aisle. The two then villains looked down the aisle, looking for accomplices.

"Where are they? I know that it's a lot of bread and pasta they have to pick up, but it's no worse than the dairy.", Ganondorf muttered. They continued surveying the aisle until Dark Pit noticed something off at the other end.

"There!", he said as he pointed at the other side. Ganondorf then narrowed his eyes and saw Mewtwo and Wolf standing at the other end, neither holding anything. The Dark Lord then raised an eyebrow as he pushed the cart down the aisle towards them.

"What's going on with them? They should have gotten everything already!", Ganondorf hissed, obviously annoyed by the two's lack of effort. As they got closer, they could hear yelling from the two as it became more evident what was happening.

"YOU'VE GOT TELEKINESIS, HELP ME GATHER EVERYTHING BEFORE THEY COME OVER HERE!", Wolf barked at Mewtwo, who glared at the pilot.

"I will do no such thing. I am far above the idea of that. You do it yourself lower life-form.", Mewtwo ordered as Wolf's teeth then gritted together as he growled at the psychic Pokemon. Ganondorf and Dark Pit then facepalmed themselves in complete embarrassment over the situation.

"Great, two cocky teammates! Should have paired them up with someone else!", Dark Pit said, but Ganondorf did not reply as he glared fiercely at them while gritting his teeth in anger. He then stepped forward and made his way towards them as the two then looked at him and pointed at each other.

"Thank goodness you're here Ganondorf! Tell this arrogant cat to help me out!", Wolf spat.

"Arrogant!? Hah! Ganondorf, tell this canine to stop being lazy and retrieve the items!", Mewtwo said as both of them glared at each other again. But Ganondorf made no reply as he continued walking towards them as they looked back at the Gerudo King and immediately dropped their anger and began to feel afraid as Ganondorf stopped in front of them, breathing heavily as he glared at the two. Ganondorf then made a reply as he lifted his foot up and kicked Mewtwo in the chest, which sent him colliding into Wolf, which then sent both of them crashing into a supply cart which fell over and broke **all** the boxes of pasta. The two then looked up cowardly as Ganondorf picked them up by the neck and held them in front of his face.

"IMBECILES! CAN'T I LEAVE YOU ALONE TO DO SOMETHING AND HAVE IT **DONE** BY THE TIME I GET BACK!? NOW WE HAVE TO COLLECT EVERYTHING BEFORE WE CATCH UP WITH THE OTHERS! YOU TWO ARE NOW OFFICIALLY WORSE THAN WARIO AS OF NOW!", he yelled at them as they whimpered in fear. Ganondorf then tightened his grip as both widened their eyes in fear.

"Why I...", he muttered.

"HEY! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", a voice called out as Ganondorf turned his head and saw the manager of that department come forward with a cross look on his face. Ganondorf then dropped his anger as he also dropped the two dunces as the manager stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about?", Ganondorf asked. The manager then pointed in front of him as Ganondorf looked down and saw all of the broken boxes on the floor.

" **THAT'S** WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU JUST MADE US LOSE SO MUCH NET PROFIT THAT WE HAVE TO REORDER ALL OVER AGAIN!", the manager yelled as Ganondorf looked up and closed his eyes while clenching his right fist.

"I'm sorry sir, I meant to deal with these two. Is there anything we can do to repay you?", Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, **actually** pay me!", the manager yelled as Ganondorf then bit his lip. He had no idea how to get out of this mess until he looked back down at the two villains he was confronting as a light bulb went off in his head.

"One of these two will pay for it all.", Ganondorf said as Wolf and Mewtwo then looked at him with shocked looks.

"WHAT!?", they both yelled in unison.

"That sounds like a good deal to me.", the manager said as he looked at two. Both of them began to sweat until Mewtwo then suddenly smirked as he got up and floated away from the two.

"Sorry, but I **don't** have my credit card. You'll have to pay for it all Wolf.", Mewtwo stated as Wolf then looked at him with a wide eye.

"YOU WHAT!?", he shouted.

"All right, pay up!", the manager interrupted as he brought out a portable credit card machine. Wolf then looked at it before looking at the others before his eye flared in anger as he dug into his pant's pocket.

"FINE! LET ME JUST FIND IT!", Wolf snarled as Mewtwo then smirked at the pilot in an irritating manner.

"Must be bad for you Wolf.", he mocked before Ganondorf then made him face him to see a stern look on the Gerudo.

"Go get everything.", Ganondorf commanded, but Mewtwo rolled his eyes instead.

"Please! Like I would ever stoop that low!", Mewtwo retorted, but Ganondorf then grabbed him by the side of the head as he then glared at the Pokemon, who gulped in fear.

"Go. Get. Everything. You have **one** minute.", Ganondorf warned as Mewtwo took off at the speed of sound while Dark Pit smirked at the Pokemon's action.

"Man Ganondorf, you sure know how to make people do what you want.", Dark Pit said as Ganondorf then huffed in anger.

"That's why I'm the leader of our group. And these numbskulls better put it together before we get in **deep** trouble...", Ganondorf stated as Wolf walked over towards them with his head hanging down as a store worker then came over and began cleaning up the mess.

"Well?", Ganondorf asked as Wolf huffed in anger.

"That nearly cost me my week's wages.", he complained.

"Well, if you two had worked together, this **wouldn't** have happened. Speaking of which...", Ganondorf said as Mewtwo came hurrying back with all of the items that they needed before he levitated them into the cart as Ganondorf then smirked in response.

"Very good, forty-five seconds flat. Now let's round up the others before we get into more trouble.", Ganondorf said as he pushed the cart again as the four made their way down the grocery store. They then stopped as they made it to the vegetable aisle, but King Dedede and Wario were nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where are those two idiots!?", Ganondorf growled as he continued looking up and down the aisle.

"You did assign them to this aisle didn't you?", Wolf asked.

"HEY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!", a voice yelled out as the four turned their heads towards the direction of the scream.

"It came down that way!", Dark Pit said as the four turned around and ran back down the store.

"Those two better have not been the reason for this commotion!", Ganondorf said as the four then found the aisle the scream originated from and went down it. Unfortunately for them, it was the dessert aisle. And more **dissapointments** were made when they saw who caused it, it was indeed King Dedede and Wario. The two were guzzling down ice cream and sweets as a store worker was trying to shoo them away, but to no avail. The two kept engulfing more sweets as they paid no attention to the worker, and had their back turned from where the others were. Ganondorf had his jaw wide open as a vein began to pop out of his head while the other three backed off due to fear of what the Gerudo would do to them in blind rage. Ganondorf then closed his jaw as he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs at the two gluttons.

"WARIO! DEDEDE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?", he yelled as the two fatties then spat out the desserts in their mouths as they turned around widened their eyes in horror as Ganondorf was glaring at them, his face turning even more red every passing second.

"OH NO! IT'S GANONDORF!", King Dedede shouted fearfully as Ganondorf then trudged towards them.

"RUN!", Wario suggested as the two struggled to get up and began running away. But due to causing a mess in their devouring of ice cream, the two slipped on an ice cream bar as the two fell down and created a big thud noise to be heard while the two groaned in pain. The two then looked back and screamed like little girls as Ganondorf towered over them before picking them up by their necks and began strangling them.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! YOU WERE **SUPPOSED** TO GET VEGETABLES! WHAT HAPPENED!?", Ganondorf yelled at their faces.

"I...UH...UM...WARIO! YEAH, WARIO SAID LET'S GO EAT SOME DESSERTS INSTEAD!", King Dedede shouted as he pointed at the biker. Wario then widened his eyes before he pointed back at King Dedede.

"THAT'S-A NOT TRUE! HE'S-A LYING GANONDORF! *ACK*!", Wario chocked as Ganondorf squeezed him harder.

"I KNOW THAT HE'S LYING! IT'S QUITE **OBVIOUS** WHICH OF YOU TWO WOULD THINK OF THIS!", Ganondorf yelled as King Dedede whimpered. Ganondorf then began to breath in and out in attempt to calm down from making a scene before he looked up at the worker.

"Let me guess, we have to pay.", Ganondorf asked.

"Absolutely.", the worker replied as Ganondorf growled before shaking his head.

"Here, **this** one will pay.", Ganondorf stated as he threw Wario towards the worker. Wario then looked back at Ganondorf with pleading eyes.

"WHAT!? BUT THIS WASN'T MY-A IDEA! PLEASE DON'T GANONDORF!", Wario pleaded. If there was one thing Wario was besides gluttonous, it was greedy and a penny-pincher.

"Just shut up and pay the man!", Ganondorf commanded as Wario looked at the man before crying as he pulled out his credit card and handing over to the man before collapsing in defeat.

"NOOO!", Wario cried as King Dedede made a smug look towards him.

"HA! Take that Wario! Ha *ACK*!", King Dedede laughed before Ganondorf choked him even harder, making King Dedede's eyes pop out a little out of their sockets.

"When we get home, **you'll** be the punching bag!", Ganondorf whispered as King Dedede's eyes widened in fears before he whimpered in fear as Wario received his credit card back which prompted Ganondorf to let go of Dedede as he made it back to the grocery cart.

"Wolf, Mewtwo, you're both off the worst list now. Wario and King Dedede are back on again.", Ganondorf sighed as the two villains then breathed a sigh of relief. The villains then made their way towards the vegetable aisle before picking up everything and checking out as Ganondorf handed over his credit card before looking at Wolf, who had pulled his phone out.

"Have you told Bowser that we're done?", Ganondorf asked.

"He isn't responding. I don't know why.,", Wolf said as Ganondorf received his card back with a receipt as the villains then grabbed the bags that held their groceries as they left the store. They then walked down the mall a bit before they could see two figures walking towards them.

"There they are!", Mewtwo stated.

"They seem pretty mad.", Dark Pit said as everyone then looked closer at the two before cracking up and holding their laugher in.

"And I can see why.", Ganondorf cackled as the two Koopas then rejoined the group. They had bought the cosmetics, but did not come out without losing some form of dignity. For in going to the comsetic store, both had apparently been asked to have had make up put on them. They both had white make up powder covering their face as they had fake eyelashes put on their eyelids, red make up applied to their cheeks, and red lipstick put on their mouths. The villain smashers then laughed at the two while the Koopas growled at them.

"Well, did you enjoy your time in the comsetic store Bowser?", Ganondorf mocked.

"Some days, I **really** hate you Ganondorf.", Bowser stated as the villains then bursted into laughter as Bowser and Bowser Jr. growled and stormed away as the villains left the store.

* * *

The male's bathroom wall was unsually quiet for once as a single shower was the only noise was going off. Inside, Ryu was taking a hot shower as he tried to cool down from what Wario had said earlier.

"Stupid Wario, I wish I could beat him up some more!", Ryu said as he clenched his fist, before reopening it as he sighed in attempt to forget fat man. The warm water running down his body helped him forget a little, but that was nothing compared to the heat on the inside of Ryu's body going off. His blood was boiling at the thought of Wario mocking him and all that had led up to him controlling his anger. If only the fat man could not be a pain for once! Was it too much to ask? Why did Wario, no, **all** of the villains have to cause trouble in one way or another? The only two who were not that bad were Ganondorf and Dark Pit, and they **still** caused enough trouble to make Master Hand angry. Why Master Hand couldn't let them go was a mystery to the warrior as he rubbed his fingers through his black hair, releasing the sweat that had built up there.

"If only Master Hand would stand up to them, things might be different.", he said to himself as he turned the water from and grabbed his towel and began drying himself off. Ryu then reached out of the shower for his karate gi uniform to put back on before opening his eyes in shock as he opened the curtain even further to find out that his gi wasn't even there. The warrior then wrapped the towel around his waist as he stormed out of the shower and made his way towards the entrance of the bathroom.

"Great, someone now stole my gi! I'm going to pummel him for this!", Ryu grumbled as he made his way towards the exit.

"Oh Ryu, why don't you come over here?", a voice said. Ryu then stopped in his tracks as he turned around and saw steam coming out of the sauna room Master Hand had built a while back. Ryu then raised an eyebrow before opening the door to find Master Hand, Ness, Fox, Falco, Ike, Snake, Link, Little Mac, and Squirtle in there as well, each having their own towel...yes, even Master Hand for **some** reason. Ryu then gave Master Hand a confused look as he stepped in further.

"Master Hand, what is going on, and why did you call me in here?", Ryu asked as Master Hand sat up.

"Well, we decided to talk to you about an issue. **Also** you can't leave the room without your clothes on, so...you're stuck here.", Master Hand stated.

"Huh, I don't remember that rule.", Ryu stated.

"I just made it.", Master Hand said.

"Oh.", Ryu said as he sat down next to Link and Snake.

"Don't worry, Little Mac took care of your clothes. But now, it's time **we** took care of **you**.", Master Hand said. Ryu then looked at the hand with a questioning look as he sat straight up as well.

"What do you mean?", Ryu asked.

"Ryu, what's bothering you?", Master Hand asked. Ryu then widened his eyes before he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Nothing.", Ryu spat.

"Oh, looks like someone ain't telling the truth.", Snake said as 'tks's were heard throughout the room as Ryu raised an eyebrow in repsonse.

"What are you talking about?", Ryu questioned.

"Dude, it's **obvious** something is on your mind since you nearly destroyed our punching bag.", Ike stated.

" **And** nearly destroyed the dining room.", Falco added on.

"Now, what's **really** going on Ryu?", Master Hand asked again. Ryu then looked at the hand before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"As I said, nothing!", Ryu grumbled.

"Ryu, that's not true. I can sense your uneasiness.", Ness confessed as Ryu gave him an angry glare.

"There's no need to hide it.", Link pleaded.

"Please tell us.", Fox said.

"We're here for you.", Little Mac added on. Ryu then began to tremble a bit as everyone kept pressing on about how he was supposed to come out and tell them the truth.

"Ryu, is it about Wario?", Master Hand asked. Ryu then looked at Master Hand before pointing a finger at him.

" **WHAT** KIND OF A QUESTION IS **THAT**!? **YOU** WERE RIGHT **THERE** WHEN IT HAPPENED! YOU **KNOW** THE ANSWER ALREADY!", Ryu shouted.

"But was it **just** Wario?", Master Hand replied calmly. Ryu then looked down, staring at no one but just the wall as he breathed in and out for a few seconds before looking down in shame.

"No, it wasn't.", Ryu confessed.

"So, what he **said** has you bothered. Because it reminds you of what or **who** is bothering you.", Master Hand said as Ryu nodded his head in response, his eyes shut tight.

"Master Hand, I've tried to get over it, but it just keeps coming back.", Ryu said.

"That's alright Ryu, no one here if perfect.", Master Hand comforted as Ryu looked up at him.

"Yeah, remember me when Giygas returned? Everyone thought I was going nuts. But since then, I've been able to recover, you can do it as well Ryu.", Ness spoke up.

"Don't let your past or the villains get under your skin, we'll always be there to help you out.", Ike said.

"Because that's what we do...aside from the villains.", Link said as everyone in the room except Squirtle chuckled. Ryu then took a deep breath and smiled as he looked around the room.

"Thank you everyone, I'll try my best to control the dark power within me. But I know I can do it with your help.", Ryu said.

"Squirtle squirt.", Squirtle responded.

"Why thank you Squirtle.", Ryu said back.

"Hmm? Oh him, he's just sulking because he was in here first before we came in.", Master Hand said as everyone but Squirtle again bursted into laughter.

"Squirt.", Squirtle sulked as he looked away.

"Oh well. Hey Little Mac, I need my gi back so I can practice some more.", Ryu said as Little Mac's eyes widened up before he began to sweat and twidled his thumbs as Ryu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh...about that...ummmm...", Little Mac stuttered.

"Yes?", Ryu asked.

"I...uh...put it in the laundry to be washed...", Little Mac said as he chuckled nervously. Ryu then widened his eyes in shock before narrowing them down on the boxer.

"Are you kidding me!? Those are the **only** clothes I have! That's it, I'm going to use **you** as the punching bag now!", Ryu shouted as he stood up before Little Mac then took off from the room as Ryu chased after him, both holding tightly to the towels around their waists.

"Ryu! Master Hand said we **couldn't** leave the room without our clothes!", Little Mac shouted.

"Couldn't, Shouldn't, I'm going to ground you into beef!", Ryu shouted angrily.

"AAAH!", Little Mac screamed as the other male's laughed at the boxer's situation.

* * *

"Finally, we get to go home!", Bowser mumbled as he **finally** rubbed the last of the make up from his face. The villain smashers were on the train to go back to the mansion, all of them carrying plastic bags from their shopping. Due to the amount they bought, it could be thought that they were throwing a huge party with all the food they had.

"Thankfully no one stole my Koopa Clown Car!", Bowser Jr. said as he rubbed his hand on the top of it.

"Wow! We'll be home early! It usually takes hours to get this much stuff!", Wolf said as he looked at the time on his phone. The train then began to pull to slow stop as the doors opened before the villain smashers then stepped out and waited for the next train.

"I'll-a tell you what, if-a that mall doesn't rat us out, we'll be on-a Master Hand's good side for a while!", Wario said.

"Yeah! I'm glad the store didn't call Master Hand! What do you think about Ganondorf? Uh...Ganondorf?", King Dedede asked as he turned around to find the Gerudo King. He then looked around before shaking his head in disbelief as he saw Ganondorf walking up the stairs towards the exit.

"Ganondorf! What are you doing!?", King Dedede shouted as the other villain smashers then looked and shook their heads in disbelief. Ganondorf then looked backed and motioned them to follow.

"Come, there is something I must show you.", he said as he continued his way up the stairs. The others then looked at each other before following suit as they went up the stairs as well.

"Did he tell you about anything Dark Pit?", Wolf asked.

"No, he didn't peep a word when we got everything.", Dark Pit said as the villains then followed Ganondorf down the street before he stopped in front of a building. Ganondorf then walked up to the door before opening it as he motioned the others to go in.

"Hurry! Inside before anyone spots us!", Ganondorf warned, since the street was completely empty. The others then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before entering the building as Ganondorf was last and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Ganondorf, it's pretty dark in here!", Bowser Jr. said as he narrowed his eyes, having trouble seeing in the dark.

"What's in here that is so important instead of going to the mansion?", Mewtwo asked as Ganondorf then pointed towards a flight of stairs as he made their way up them.

"It's what's at the top.", Ganondorf said as the others soon followed him.

"I hope-a this is-a good!", Wario said as the villain smashers climbed up the stairs. They then stopped at a door, which Ganondorf opened as the villain smashers then stepped in and were in awe as they saw a room full of equipment and a giant TV screen in front of them with a chair with its back towards them.

"Whoa Ganondorf, this is incredible!", Bowser said in awe.

"Where did you find the time to do all of this?", Dark Pit asked.

"He didn't.", a voice suddenly said as everyone but Ganondorf then jumped up in response as the chair then turned around as the the villain smashers with the exception of Ganondorf then jaw-dropped as they saw a familiar looking person sitting in the chair with his hands together and a sinister smile on his face. It was Giygas.

"Hello again.", Giygas said with a smirk.

"GIYGAS!? HOW DID **HE** COME BACK!?", Wolf shouted. Bowser then cracked his knuckles while glaring at the Cosmic Destroyer.

"DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M NOT LETTING HIM HAVE A SECOND CHANCE TO WIPE US OUT!", he shouted as he and Bowser Jr. charged at him, the latter in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Bowser! No!", Ganondorf yelled, but it was too late. Bowser then lunged at Giygas, who simply pushed his seat back as he dodged a swipe from Bowser's claw before standing up and ducking from a punch by Bowser. Giygas then pointed a finger at Bowser and lifted him in the air and threw him up towards the ceiling, which hurt the Koopa because it was made of metal. Giygas then looked in front of him as Bowser Jr. was charging at him at full speed.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!", the Koopaling shouted before Giygas let go of his telekinetical grasp on Bowser, who fell and landed right on top of Jr., who groaned in pain at his father's weight. Giygas then turned around and saw Wario charging at him with Wolf right behind as King Dedede knelt in the corner and cowered in fear. Wario then jumped into the air and pointed his butt towards Giygas as he was about to let go of his Waft.

"Have a rotten day!", Wario yelled as he drew closer to Giygas. Giygas then lifted one finger up, which stopped Wario mid-flight, causing the fat man to then have a surprised look on his face.

"No, you.", Giygas said before flicking his finger which sent Wario flying backwards, crashing into Wolf as they tumbled over each other until they reached Dedede, who looked up as he saw his fallen comrades.

"WARIO! WOLF! PROTECT ME! Wait, what's that smell?", King Dedede asked as he sniffed the air. Wario then looked up with a panicked look on his face as Wolf widened his eye in response.

"Oh no...", was all Wario said before he let out his Waft, which immediately made him and the others cough hoarsely.

"AHH! *ACK* CURSE YOU WARIO!", King Dedede shouted as he, Wario, and Wolf then collapsed from the stench.

"Too easy.", Giygas said as Dark Pit then pulled out his Electroshock Arm before going for a uppercut. Giygas then laughed as he touched the weapon with one finger and stole all of the electricity out of it before touching Dark Pit with a finger and zapping him with all of the stolen current. Dark Pit then went flying back as he landed on the ground and twitched in pain.

"URGH!", he cried in agony.

"Predictable.", Giygas said as he then turned around and saw Mewtwo going in with a Shadow Ball in hand.

"FOOL! I LET THE OTHERS DISTRACT YOU AS I WILL NOW DEFEAT YOU! IT'S OVER!", Mewtwo said as he dove with the Shadow Ball nearly completed.

"It is, **for you**.", Giygas said as he lifted his hand and stopped Mewtwo in the air before snapping his fingers with the other hand as the Shadow Ball exploded in Mewtwo's face as Mewtwo fell to the floor in pain. Mewtwo then tried to stand up, but was faltering as Giygas walked over towards him, lifting his hand to finish this. But Ganondorf then stepped in the way and held his hand out, preventing Giygas from continuing further.

"No! He is needed for the plan!", Ganondorf said as Giygas then bowed his head and lowered his hand. The others then looked at Ganondorf as the jaws dropped again.

"WHAT!?", Bowser yelled.

"Oh, it appears we have some explaining to do.", Giygas said with a smile.

"GANONDORF, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!", Mewtwo shouted.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, we've done it. Another chapter without a month gap in between! What is better than this!? Oh, yeah, the story **actually** progressing! I can't finally believe it! We're getting somewhere! Now, this is the part of the story that takes a different turn. Don't worry, it will still try to have its funny moments, but this is beginning to the story getting **much** darker in its themes and content. Granted, I can't spoil anything for you guys, but don't expect this to be a friendly story anymore (well, to be honest, not for a few more chapters till anyways). Anyway, I hope to keep up and produce the rest of the story soon so we don't have to worry about a hiatus or anything like that. Well, until next time, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	9. Chapter 9

"Ohh...yes!", a voice was heard calling out of Master Hand's office. Inside, Mario had just finished the last of his paperwork for the day and was bouncing off the walls in joy. He could finally rest after working on the paper for so long. The plumber could not wait to collapse onto a pillow and sleep for what he hoped was an eternity.

"Alrighty! I just-a have to press save and this should-a be good!", Mario said as he clicked the save button on the laptop, which replied that he had finished his paperwork for the day. The plumber then gave a happy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, he then began to daydream about **actually** dreaming. Suddenly, there was a crack at the door which prompted Mario to sit up as Master Hand led Link and Fox into the room as the two were shown the laptops.

"Okay, here is where we check everything off when we're done with the paper. You just have to read it and sign it physically before scanning it to the computer and...", Master Hand started.

"Ooh! Comfy chairs!", Link said as he sat down and leaned back in Master Hand's chair. Master Hand then looked up, and...well, if Master Hand had eyeballs, they would be popping out of their sockets right now. The only thing he could do to express his emotion at the second was turn crimson red as he watched the Hero of Time relax in **his** chair.

"LINK! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY SEAT BEFORE I BLAST IT TO SMITHEREENS!", Master Hand shouted as Link jumped out of the seat before crashing down head-first into the floor. Master Hand then pushed him away before sitting in his seat and leaning back.

"Aahh.", Master Hand sighed in a relaxed tone.

"Uh...do we get seats?", Fox asked.

"You can share with Mario, but **you** can buy your own!", Master Hand said as he pointed at Link, who was getting up from off the ground.

"Aw come on! No seat for me!?", Link complained as Master Hand diverted his attention to the over-worked plumber.

"You may go now. See you tomorrow for more work.", Master Hand said as Mario jumped out of his seat and ran over to the door.

"Sorry, but with how I'm-a going to sleep, you probably won't-a see me until next week!", Mario said as he ran down the hallway to his room. Fox then sat in the empty seat before putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"You know, I could get used to this!", he said confidently.

"Oh come on! **He** gets a seat, but **I** don't!", Link whined.

"Shut up Link! Now get to work you two! We should be able to get more accomplished today than yesterday.", Master Hand said as he began typing away on his laptop. Fox then brought his up and was about to scan a paper that had already been signed, but Link stepped behind him and took control of the arrow.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?", Fox shouted.

"Here! I think this will work!, Link said as he scrolled over to the other side of the screen. Fox then widened his eyes in horror as he struggled to get control back from the Hylinian.

"LINK, DON'T YOU DARE PRESS..."

*CLICK!*

"AHH!", Fox yelled as he fell face-first onto his desk and began crying while shaking his head. Master Hand then looked up from his laptop after hearing the vulpine scream.

"What's the matter Fox?", Master Hand asked.

"Link just hit RESTART on the computer...", Fox said as Master Hand too fell face-first onto his desk as Link raised an eyebrow at the situation playing out before him.

"What?", he asked as Master Hand slowly got up and began working on his laptop, but not without sending daggers through a glare shot at Link.

"It's going to be a long and dark day for you Link...", was all Master Hand said before returning to his work as the confused Hylinian scratched his head in response.

* * *

"GANONDORF! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!", Mewtwo shouted. Ganondorf then lowered his arms as he looked around the room, seeing all of them, together at last. He then stepped into the middle of the room before grinning evilly.

"What you see here is the beginning. The beginning of the end of Master Hand!", Ganondorf said as the other villain smashers then widened their eyes in shock, as if they didn't believe what they just heard.

"WHAT!?", Bowser asked as he got up, then picked Jr. up, who was still dizzy from his dad crushing him.

"You heard me, we are taking care of Master Hand!", Ganondorf said.

"BUT HOW!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?", Wolf demanded as he pointed a clawed finger at the Gerudo. Ganondorf then stroked his beard as he closed his eyes, appearing to think back on a subject.

"I suppose I should explain from the beginning. Anyway, like all of you, I **despise** Master Hand; he is the one that drains us of our original power, making any resistance against him futile.", Ganondorf said.

"But what does this have to do with dealing with him?", Mewtwo asked.

"A good question Mewto, and I have the perfect answer. But in order to answer it, let me ask you all a question. I know how you probably have a dream where you conquer your world, but what if I asked you if you wanted to conquer **all** worlds?", Ganondorf asked as the villain smashers' faces then turned from doubt to pleasing the idea as they all smiled at the thought.

"Oh yes! Make-a everyone obey you from **every** world. And the best-a part, they all have to-a pay you money! AHAHAHA!", Wario laughed as he thought of the idea.

"Wait a minute Ganondorf, you are seriously planning on conquering **all** of the worlds? , Mewtwo asked as Ganondorf smiled evilly as an answer.

"So, **that's** where over throwing Master Hand comes in?", Dark Pit asked as Ganondorf nodded his head in approval.

"But how do we do that?", Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah! He's got all of our powers, is powered by this world, and has portals to get to the other worlds! How do we beat him?", King Dedede asked.

"That is the first **good** question that you asked today King Dedede, and I have the answer. You see, I have been planning this for...well, let's just say a **long** time, and I realized that in order to win, we needed all the support we could get.", Ganondorf said.

"Support?", Bowser asked.

"Yes, do you all know of that book that Master Hand keeps, the one containing all of the villain's profile?", Ganondorf asked as the others nodded their heads. Ganondorf then pointed at Giygas as the alien pulled out the book while the others had their eyes bug out of their sockets in complete disbelief.

"WHOA!", Wario shouted.

"However, that was only step **one** of my plan; I realized that I needed some of the most deadliest villians to help me defeat Master Hand.", Ganondorf stated.

"Wait a minute, Master Hand **admitted** that he couldn't beat Giygas...Ganondorf, did you...", Mewtwo stuttered.

"Revive Giygas? Yes I did!", Ganondorf answered. The other then jaw-dropped at the reveal of that part.

"But how!?", Wolf asked.

"The book not only contains important information about villains, but also the information about how to revive us. Master Hand wrote this down just in case that someone tried it, he would sense it with his connection to the planet and stop them. It wasn't so that he himself could revive Giygas, but to know what was going on and to stop it.", Ganondorf explained.

"So it wasn't a mistake, but an emergency back-up plan?", Mewtwo asked.

"Precisely! However, there are ways to get around his ability to sense it. One would include retrieving an object that could revive the dead, but not be part of Master Hand's own power or familiarity with the source. I could not revive Giygas on my own because I would have been caught. I needed something else to do it, something that Master Hand wasn't familiar with, something not from this part of the planet...", Ganondorf said as he motioned towards Giygas again as he pulled out another object, this time it was a black ball of some kind. The villains then jaw-dropped again as they recognized what it was.

"HEY! THAT'S THE BLACK ORB WE SAW FROM OUR VACATION AT DISNEYLAND!", King Dedede shouted.

"Correct! I knew Master Hand had planned on visiting their for one of the projects that the company was making. Thankfully, that's when Ryu's arch-nemesis came out of nowhere and gave me the perfect opportunity to go, since everyone was going and I did not need to worry about being asked why I was there. I also was the one who tampered with the door, which caused all the crazy fans to pour in, I apologise for that.", Ganondorf said as the villains glared at him.

" **YOU** DID THAT!? YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!", Bowser roared.

"But I did swipe the orb in that time, and when we came back, I revived Giygas and moved onto step **two** of my plan.", Ganondorf stated.

"Wait, there's more to this?", Wolf asked.

"Indeed! I had Giygas set up those satellite dishes to connect him to this planet's life-force if you would, the same that Master Hand and Crazy Hand draw power from. That way, whenever Giygas did something, he couldn't be detected by Master Hand and continue on his work; thus we planned to fake his death so that no one suspected anything else.", Ganondorf explained further.

"Wait, so you connected Giygas to the same source as Master and Crazy Hand?", Dark Pit asked.

"Wait, this was the plan!?", King Dedede asked as Ganondorf nodded his head.

"Yes, and now that leads us to here right now as we work on the **final** step in our plan.", Ganondorf said.

"Wait, **final**?", Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, that is where **all of you** come in.", Ganondorf said.

"Unfortunately, just because I have the hands' powers, doesn't mean I'm invincible. Ness is still a huge threat to me, and others are as well when they reach full power.", Giygas spoke up.

" **When**?", Bowser asked.

"Okay, now you've lost me Ganondorf. You mean we're getting our powers back?", Dark Pit asked.

"Yes! However, that won't happen for a while. We still need **you** in order to make this plan work.", Ganondorf said as he motioned towards them.

"Us? Why?", Mewtwo asked.

"Despite the couple of powerful heroes, we can still beat them as we already have Giygas on our team; now imagine **all** of us with our powers! Bowser with his brute strength, me with my magic, Mewtwo and Giygas with unlimited telekinesis, we'll be unstoppable!", Ganondorf shouted confidently as the villain smashers then grinned evilly.

"Oh, I **love** this plan!", Mewtwo praised.

"COUNT ME IN!", Bowser volunteered.

"LET'S-A GO RIGHT NOW!", Wario shouted as he began running to the front door. However, Giygas took a step before lifting his hand up.

"NO!", he shouted as Wario levitated in the air.

"HEY! WHAT'S-A THE BIG IDEA!? DON'T-A YOU **WANT** THIS TO-A HAPPEN!?", Wario yelled.

"Yes, but we need **more**.", Ganondorf said as the villains then raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?", King Dedede asked.

"Just because we're all together doesn't mean we're ready; no, we need to get others to join us as well and help us eradicate the other heroes. That's why we still have the book and black orb with us.", Ganondorf stated.

"Wait, **more** villains?", Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, we need to recruit more into our organization in order to pull this off. We also need an army, a **huge** army. I'm talking about in the millions, possibly billions!", Ganondorf explained. The others then looked at each other before grinning.

"I can get all of my Koopas to join! I have millions that will serve me without betrayal!", Bowser offered.

"And my Waddle Dees will make a useful asset for our operation!", King Dedede grinned.

"And there are **many** Pokemon I can control, giving us a high body count for an army!", Mewtwo said as the other villains smiled evilly while Wario cackled sinisterly.

"And there is more that will join us as some of the others I'm thinking of that have an army. They will be perfect in finishing the major project in time!", Giygas said.

"Wait, what major project?", Bowser asked as Ganondorf responded with a grin.

"Here, I'll show you!", he said.

* * *

"Urghh...Link, you **shouldn't** press print when we can just send a digital copy of the paper instead. That just wastes time, money, and resources.", Fox complained as Link **yet again** helped screw up the paperwork and began making copies of the paperwork they had finished. Master Hand then looked up and saw Link carrying a **huge** load of papers that he plopped onto the table he and Fox were working at as he had a satisfied smile on his face while Fox's head collapsed onto the table as a tired groan creeped out of his mouth.

"Link, **how** much paperwork do you have there?", Master Hand asked as he noticed the pile was a bit larger than what they were working on right now. Link then turned around and smiled as if he had just done a great deed.

"Why, all of the paperwork that has been done today, Mario included!", Link beamed as he grinned before having a puzzled look on his face as Master Hand fell onto the table, muttering a few choice of words.

"Link, what Mario finished means we **don't** have to do it? Were you even paying attention to what I said?", Master Hand asked.

"But of course! You said we needed to sign off every paper!", Link replied.

"Ones that need to be done, not that are **already** done you stupid fool!", Master Hand scolded as Link sweatdropped in response. Master Hand then looked at Fox, who now picked himself up from the table.

"How much have you gotten done by now?", Master Hand asked.

"About twenty-five papers, why?", Fox asked. Master Hand then groaned in response.

"Mario could do one hundred by this time, it's been only an hour.", Master Hand whined.

"Well sorry, but **you** let us on board.", Fox retorted.

" **You're** the best with computers and know this stuff, yet have done nothing compared to what me and Mario used to do!", Master Hand shot back as Fox's ears laid down in embarrassment.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty thirsty right now. Can we go get a drink?", Link asked as Master Hand groaned.

"Well, it is your **first** day, maybe you'll do better once you get used to this. Alright, get refreshed right now, but come straight back here once you're done.", Master Hand ordered as Fox jumped out of his seat and raced towards the door.

"You've got it Master Hand! Come on Link!", Fox shouted back as the Hylinian raced to catch up with the pilot as Master Hand groaned again before crumbling up a paper in agitation.

"I'm surrounded by fools!", he yelled before returning to his computer work. Link and Fox then gave each other nervous looks as they heard that from down the hallway before going into the living room. Inside, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, Megaman, and Roy were chatting together as the children smashers were playing Mario Kart on the Switch and arguing with each other over who's turn it was. Link and Fox then grabbed a drink from the stand and joined the adult group as they welcomed them in.

"So, how has it been since taking up your new job Link?", Zelda asked. Link then gave a satisfied and accomplished smile as he took a sip of his drink.

"I say we are doing fine, aren't we Fox?", the Hero of Time asked his vulpine friend, who instead groaned as Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"By fine, we are **way** behind, then yeah.", Fox said as the others then snorted their laughter while Zelda facepalmed herself at her boyfriend's failure.

"So much for helping out Mario!", Roy chuckled.

"I expected better from you Link...", Zelda said in a disappointed tone.

"Uh oh Link, Zelda is displeased!", Megaman teased.

"Best make it up to her!", Samus joined in on the teasing. Suddenly, Pichu then crawled under her hand and motioned her to pet him, which Samus obeyed as she petted the Pokemon on the head.

"It looks like he has become attached to you Samus.", Zelda stated as she observed the mouse's happiness.

"Well, I guess I have my charms I guess. Probably helps as well since I took care of the bully Wario today, doesn't it?", Samus asked as Pichu squealed in agreement. Pikachu then looked over and glared at his pre-evolution brother before he reached out and grabbed Samus's arm.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he put her hand on top of himself to motion her to pet him. Samus then obliged as Pichu turned his attention to Pikachu before growling at his brother, who stuck his tongue out at the little version. Pichu then pounced forward and began wrestling Pikachu as the two mice rolled over each other, back and forth, trying to gain the upper hand as everyone else who watched chuckled to themselves.

"Well, so much for getting along if even the Pokemon fight over your attention.", Roy said.

"Guess you can't please everyone, **especially** those who glamor over you.", Megaman said.

"So how does it feel to be ignored pest!?", Fox said with an evil grin on his face as Samus rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever you're talking about is **nowhere** as annoying as what I've experienced today.", a voice said as Ryu entered the living room, an irritated expression on his face. Behind him was Little Mac, his face covered in bruises and swelling from where he had been beaten up by Ryu. Ryu then sat down on the couch and crossed his arms as he watched the kids play while Little Mac then joined the other group.

"Dude, what happened to you?", Roy asked.

"I kind of messed up by putting Ryu's gi into the laundry while he was taking a shower. I tried to run, but he caught up and beat the snot out of me before he was given his gi back.", Little Mac explained.

"Well, if my **only** pair of clothing was a karate gi, I would be angry too.", Megaman chuckled.

"Don't even get me started on angry...", another voice said as a disgruntle Snake walked into the room with a cheerful and smug Daisy following him, making him growl every time she made a peep of joy.

"What has you stewing Snake?", Megaman asked as Snake pointed his thumb behind him at the Princess of Sarasaland.

"I was winning my battle against her, getting in physical attacks and weaponry. I had my C-4 already to win the match-up, but you know what happens? She pulls out a bomb from the ground and throws it at me, sending me off the stage and letting her win instead! How is that fair!? She won just by dumb luck!", Snake complained.

"Aww, don't be a baby about it Snake!", Daisy said with a wink as Snake fumed in response before his hand dived into his pocket as he retrieved a cigarette and lighter.

"Need a stress smoke.", he said.

"Uh...Master Hand is against smoking.", Link said.

"So what? What he doesn't know can't hurt him!", Snake said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Say Daisy, where did Peach go? She was here this morning, but now I don't know where's she's at.", Zelda spoke up.

"Oh, she went back to her castle to check up on how it's doing. She's meeting with Toadsworth, some generals, and such.", Daisy responded.

"Well, at least she can come back to a **much** calmer masnion than when she left.", Samus said.

"By the way, what was up with Ryu today? He seemed very agitated.", Daisy whispered, trying not to let the warrior hear what she asked.

"He's been handling what Wario said today. It has to do with his nemesis.", Link explained. Daisy then widened her eyes before looking back at Ryu and pointing at him.

" **He** has a nemesis!? But he seems to be the type not to be bothered by that! How bad is this guy!?", Daisy whispered.

"Bad enough. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long.", Ryu said sternly as everyone then jumped at his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy Ryu, but...", Daisy started before Ryu lifted a hand up.

"No, it is good to know about your fellow smashers. The man Wario brought up is a long-time foe who has been trying for years to make me venture towards the dark path and accept the dark powers inside of me. I have struggled to keep it down, but it always finds a way to resurface every time that villain is even mentioned.", Ryu explained.

"Wow! I bet that sure is a hard temptation for you!", Daisy said, astonished by Ryu's commitment to resist his dark side.

"Oh, you have **no** idea! It took us a while to make him calm down!", Fox said as everyone then shook their heads as Daisy had a puzzled look on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Oh right, she doesn't know! Nearly a year ago, Ryu's nemesis, Akuma, snuck into the tournament and challenged everyone to a fight in order to get to Ryu.", Link recalled as Daisy's eyes widened.

"Whoa! I bet you guys did really good against him!", she said. However, the others then rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Well...", Roy started.

* * *

 _"OHHH!", Roy shouted as Akuma punched him in the face._

* * *

" _ARGGHH!", Lucario yelled as Akuma kicked him in the face._

* * *

 _"OWW!", Sonic cried when Akuma kicked him in the chest._

* * *

 _"AHH!", Wolf screamed as Akuma kneed the canine in the stomach before kicking him._

* * *

 _"OHHH HOO HOO!", Luigi cried as Akuma Shoryukened him into the air._

* * *

"Ohh...", Daisy said as she was told how their 'fights' went with Akuma.

"Yeah, he didn't even spare mercy on the kids, Trainer Red included!", Samus said as Daisy gasped in response.

"You mean he beat up the little kids!? How mean!", she yelled as the children smashers then stood up.

"Yeah! We got beaten up to pulp!", Toon Link said.

"And **this** one chickened out of his fight!", Ness said as he pointed at Villager, who was sweating bullets as everyone else in the room glared at him.

"Uh...wh...what do you mean?", he stammered as he pulled his shirt collar.

"YOU KNOW **EXACTLY** WHAT I MEAN!", Megaman shouted.

* * *

 _It was almost time. The final group against Akuma assembled. Mario, Luigi, Megaman, Snake, Mr. Game and Watch, and Duck Hunt Duo then joined each other as they were about to go out into battle._

 _"Are we-a ready?", Mario asked as the group nodded their heads bravely with exception for Luigi._

 _"Then let's-a go!", Mario said as he was leading the way out of the hospital room. However, just about as they were ready to leave, Mario spotted Villager in the corner of the room and stopped in his tracks._

 _"Hey Villager, it's-a time to take on Akuma, let's-a go!", Mario said._

 _"Uh...well, you see Mario...uh...Master Hand wants me to help heal the others up quickly instead.", Villager said nervously as he began to sweat._

 _"Hmm, I don't-a remember him saying that.", Mario said as he put his hand underneath his chin and began to recall what the hand had ordered._

 _"Well...uh...he just called right now! Yep, he wants me to stay! I'll still root for you guys to win!", Villager said, hoping that they wouldn't think twice about what he had said. The others stood there looking at him for a moment before smiling at him._

 _"Okay! We'll just-a finish this up real quick! See you soon!", Mario said as he and the group left the room, leaving Villager to fall onto his butt and sigh in relief as he wiped his head from his sweat._

 _"Oh man, I thought I was a goner! Oh well, we should win this fight...I hope.", Villager said as he looked onto the television screen._

* * *

"Unfortunately for you, they later found out what you did after Captain Falcon was defeated and couldn't go back on their deal!", Lucas said as Villager placed his hands in the air.

"OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I WAS A COWARD! I DIDN'T WANT TO GET BEAT UP! I DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT!", Villager confessed.

"It's okay Villager, but you should realize that there were some heavy risks at play during that time.", Zelda said.

"Wait, I didn't hear about these two fighting. Did they fight Akuma?", Daisy asked as she pointed towards the Ice Climbers.

"No, we were on vacation, Pac-Man too.", Popo explained.

"Whoa! If I was there, I could have taken Akuma down!", Young Link declared.

"No, you would have gotten your butt kicked.", Master Hand then said all of the sudden outside of the living room. Snake then went into full panic mode as he realized how close he was to the door...and Master Hand's sight.

" _OH NO! CARDBOARD BOX!_ ", Snake thought as he placed his cardboard box over himself just in time as Master Hand entered the room.

"Let's put it this way, you would have been arrogant and careless as Akuma would finish you off.", Master Hand explained as Young Link then pouted as he crossed his arms.

"No way! I could do it! I'm a strong hero!", Young Link exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...uh...me, but you wouldn't have stood a chance. It's not that you're not strong, but Akuma was **too** strong.", Link explained.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, Akuma is gone. Speaking of which, did you tell everyone else?", Master Hand asked as some of the smashers nodded their heads.

"Don't worry Master Hand, they told us the plan.", Roy affirmed as Master Hand sighed in relief.

"Aahh, that's good. Almost as good as GETTING BACK TO WORK YOU TWO!", Master Hand suddenly shouted as he pointed at Link and Fox, who then cowarded in fear at the hand.

"HEY! WE...WE DIDN'T GET TO RELAX THAT MUCH!", Link sputtered.

"FIVE MINUTES IS TOO MUCH! URGH! **THIS** IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL CRAZY ABOUT THE PLAN, USELESSNESS AND HE WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING, JUST LIKE THESE TWO AND PAPERWORK!", Master Hand barked.

"WHAT!?", someone shouted as Master Hand's body froze while everyone else's eyes widened up as Crazy Hand entered the room as a saddened and shocked expression was upon him. He then looked at Master Hand as his body was trembling.

"Did...did you just call...me... **useless**...", Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand remained silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and chuckling nervously.

"Well...uh...you see brother...eh heh...what I **really** meant was...", Master Hand tried to 'explain', but Crazy Hand stopped him.

"NO! SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU **MEANT**! AND TO THINK WE'RE BROTHERS!", Crazy Hand shouted. Master Hand then began to change from a nervous tone to an angry tone as he pointed at Crazy Hand.

"WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT **IF** IT WASN'T TRUE!", Master Hand shouted back.

"THE ONLY REASON I'M 'USELESS' IS BECAUSE YOU **NEVER** LET ME TRY ANYTHING! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT **YOU** IN CHARGE!", Crazy Hand yelled.

"OH YEAH!? IF YOU WERE IN CHARGE, THIS PLACE WOULD BE IN A MESS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU'RE AN ALCOHOLIC!", Master Hand retorted.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I JUST HAPPEN TO **LIKE** ALCOHOL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!? WHY ARE YOU SO **SCARED** ABOUT HAVING ME IN CHARGE!?", Crazy Hand shouted as he and Master Hand got into each other's 'faces'.

"FIRST, WHY DO **YOU** DRINK ALCOHOL!? IT'S OBVIOUSLY BEING USED TO HIDE SOMETHING! WHAT ARE YOU AF...wait a minute, why do I smell...", Master Hand stopped.

"WHAT!? WINE!?", Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"No, **nicotine**.", Master Hand said as the smashers then looked at each other nervously before Master Hand turned red.

"ARGH! IT MUST BE SNAKE! THAT SOLDIER KNOWS HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO SMOKE! OH, WHEN I FIND HIM, I'LL...", Master Hand started.

"He's underneath the cardboard box.", Crazy Hand stated as Master Hand then looked down at the box, then up at his brother before pointing at him.

"No, see, that's what he **wants** us to believe. But he can't fool me, I know he's somewhere near here.", Master Hand said.

"Bro, he's underneath the **box**.", Crazy Hand said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as Master Hand was becoming agitated with him.

"NO! There is **no** conceivable way he would just be underneath...", Master Hand said.

"PICHU!"

"PIKA!", Pikachu yelled as the two Pokemon yelled at each other, gaining both hands' attention as they continued rolling over each other.

"Wait, **how long** have these two been fighting?", Master Hand asked.

"Before you got in here.", Link stated.

"I'm surprised they didn't stop when the two brothers started arguing...", Megaman whispered to Roy as the two mice kept brawling. Pikachu then got the upper hand and threw Pichu against the cardboard box as the evolved Pokemon then charged up an electric blast before sending straight at Pichu.

"PIKACHU!", Pikachu yelled as Pichu then jumped out of the way as the entire cardboard box was surrounded in electricity. Pikachu then tackled Pichu again as they resumed their fighting.

"OWW!", a voice yelled from beneath the box as Master Hand then jumped back in shock.

"HUH!?", he yelled. Crazy Hand then floated over towards the box and lifted it up to reveal Snake underneath it. Snake then turned around as his eyes widened while also turning pale. His cigarette was nearly finished, but it didn't matter anyway as Snake bit it in half due to fear overwhelming him. Master Hand remained still for a few moments before turning red and pointing at the soldier.

"SNAKE!", he yelled.

"See? I told you!", Crazy Hand rubbed it in. Snake then got up and ran out of the living room as Master Hand zoomed by in pursuit of the smoker.

"GIVE ME THAT CARTON OF CIGARTTES OR ELSE!", Master Hand yelled as everyone else except Crazy Hand and the two Pokemon began laughing at Snake's misfortune.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him! Too bad that he **knows** now!", Fox laughed.

"Oh boy, Master Hand is **really** mad now!", Zelda laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't imagine anyone else this annoyned!", Little Mac wheezed.

"That's where you're wrong Little Mac.", a voice said as everyone then stopped laughing and saw Meta Knight enter the room, ever angry as one could tell since the mask always made it difficult to tell.

"What's the matter Meta Knight?", Megaman asked as the masked swordsman looked up at the Blue Bomber.

"I can't find it! I need to find it soon!", Meta Knight said.

"What?", Samus asked again.

"It's my..."

* * *

"Here we go! **This** is the major project!", Ganondorf said as he rolled a paper across the table for everyone to see. As they were beholding what was laid out in front of them, King Dedede's eyes then widened as he recognized what was on the paper.

"HEY! THESE ARE THE BLUE PRINTS FOR META KNIGHT'S HALBERD!", King Dedede shouted as the others took another look and shook their heads in disbelief.

"SAY, YOU'RE RIGHT!", Wolf cried out.

"Let me guess, you **stole** this as well?", Mewtwo asked as Ganondorf grinned in response.

"What? You would suggest **me** of doing this deed?", Ganondorf said in a fake mocked tone.

"So, why the blue prints?", Bowser asked as he scratched his head.

"If we're going to have a massive army, we'll need a place to have them stay for a while. This ship will be our operation base. We will patrol the sky and control the ariel advantage over the city before our massive attack. But first, we must build this ship. That's why we need your armies.", Giygas explained.

"Wait, **attack** the city?", Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes, we are planning on a surprise attack, but that isn't until much later. Right now, we need the ship; especially if we are going to have more villains join our team.", Giygas explained.

"By the way, what are you planning with these 'more villains', Ganondorf?", Mewtwo asked as Ganondorf grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll explain when the time comes. Hopefully, we can get started now...", Ganondorf said.

* * *

Outside of the city limits, a figure can be seen running through the small nearby woods as he finally makes it into the clearing, having a full view of the city. The figure then looks at a gizmo that has a map on a screen and a blimp is seen on the screen. The blimp seemed to indicate that whatever or whoever the figure was looking for was that it was nearby... **in the city**! The figure then smiled as he looked straight at the city.

"HAH! I HAVE YOU NOW!", the figure said as he took off and ran towards the city. Despite being several miles away from where he had started, the figure made it to the city within a few minutes and was in the center in less time! The figure then began looking around, careful about avoiding detection from the police and citizens of the city. The figure then looked back at his map and began following it, the beeping it was giving off telling him that he was near his target. Suddenly, he turned a corner in an alleyway before coming out of the street as the beeping went off wildly and the blimp indicated that the source was inside a building just on the other side of the street. The figure then smiled evilly as he raced over towards the building.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!", the figure says.

* * *

"Hmm, I think I better go to my realm when Master Hand is sleeping. What do you think Ganondorf?", Bowser asked.

"Perfect! But make sure to be sneaky, we can't afford to let this plan fall down after all this hard work.", Ganondorf encouraged.

"When you do talk to your people Bowser, can you ask them to send in some supplies? This ship will be at least a mile long, perfect for the size of the army we are hoping for.", Giygas asked.

"Sure! Just show me where they need to start working!", Bowser agreed.

"Okay, but we'll need some Waddle Dees to help as well.", Giygas said.

"Aw, I'll get to them when I get to them.", King Dedede said as he lazily lied back onto the floor, he and Wario had decided that they weren't going to be helping build something at the moment and decided to relax.

"Don't wait too long or else we'll be in a pickle!", Wolf warned the penguin as King Dedede waved him off.

"Now Ganondorf, can you please explain to us what **other** villains are you talking about? Shouldn't we know what to expect?", Mewtwo asked persistently. Ganondorf then rubbed his hand underneath his chin before nodding his head.

"You bring up a good point. Well, let me...huh?", Ganondorf said suddenly as he stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Ganondorf?", Bowser asked. Ganondorf then pulled out a rectangular device from his cloak which was making a beeping sound before looking at the device as his eyes widened in surprise.

"HE'S HERE!", Ganondorf shouted as the villains raised their eyebrows.

"Huh? Who's here?", Dark Pit asked as the door to the stairwell suddenly bursted open.

"AHA! I'VE FINALLY F...WAIT, YOU!?", a voice shouted as the villains turned back and immediately jumped to their feet in shock as their eyes popped out of their sockets by who they saw. The figure who had just barged in wore a black gi with a rope tied around it and sandals were worn for footwear; the figure also had fire red hair and glowing red eyes, it was Akuma! The villain smashers then readied themselves into their battle stances except for Ganondorf and King Dedede, who was hiding behind Bowser Jr.

" **YOU _AGAIN_**!?", Bowser roared as Akuma took a fighting stance.

 **"MY WORDS EXACTLY**!", Akuma yelled.

 **"YOU'VE MADE A FOOLISH DECISION TO FIGHT ALL OF US**!", Mewtwo boomed.

" **HAH! I REMEMBER LAST TIME! YOU WERE ALL LYING ON THE FLOOR IN UTTER HUMILIATING DEFEAT**!", Akuma sneered.

 **"THAT'S-A IT! LET'S-A GET HIM BOYS!** ", Wario yelled as he led the charge against Akuma. Wario then did a shoulder bash, which Akuma stepped out of the way before kicking Wario with a roundhouse kick. Akuma then turned around and saw Bowser jumping into the air to squash him with a belly flop. When Bowser was near enough, Akuma grabbed him and rolled back before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into Wario.

"WHOA!", Bowser yelled as he crashed on top of the fat man. Mewtwo then attacked with a swipe, but was redirected as Akuma socked him in the face with a punch before kicking him away with a side-kick to the chest. Wolf then threw a punch and a claw strike as Akuma doged and ducked before retaliating with a knee the Wolf's stomach. As Wolf bent down and grunted in pain, Akuma performed a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick him four times before sending him flying a fifth kick as he landed. Akuma then looked towards his left as Dark Pit attacked him with his blades as Akuma ducked and weaved through each slash. Finally, Akuma found an opening as he punched the dark angel in the face and assaulted him with a flurry of punches before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him at Wolf, who then tumbled over as Dark Pit landed on him.

"WHO'S NEXT!?", Akuma yelled.

"ME!", Bowser Jr. shouted back as he charged at him in his Koopa Clown Car. Akuma then turned around and sneered before performing a Shoryuken just in time as Bowser Jr. was ejected from his cart. Akuma then began to rapidly kick the Koopaling in the air as Bowser looked on in horror.

"SON!", Bowser shouted as he saw his child receive kick after kick in the face. Akuma then looked down and smiled at the Koopa.

"YOU WANT HIM!? HERE!", Akuma shouted as he did an axe kick on top of Bowser Jr.'s head as the Koopaling crashed ino the elder Koopa. When Akuma landed on his feet, he turned around and saw a scared King Dedede try to back up, but had nowhere to go.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!", King Dedede begged, but Akuma had none of it.

"TOO BAD!", he yelled as he began kicking King Dedede rapidly in the face. King Dedede's head just rolled around as Akuma kept kicking him viciously before turning his attention to Wolf and Dark Pit as they got up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", he yelled as he kicked Dedede in the stomach, who's eyes bulged out at the action, before kicking Dedede on the side of the head as he rolled over and crushed Wolf and Dark Pit. Akuma then looked around and saw all of the villain smashers beaten up before letting out a victorious yell.

"WHO CAN STOP ME WHEN I HAVE THE POWER OF THE SATSUI NO HADO!?", he yelled.

"I KNOW, **ME**!", Mewtwo shouted out before lunging at Akuma, but missing by three feet as Akuma side-stepped to dodge. Akuma's fists then began to burn as a purple flame engulfed his hands before he attacked Mewtwo with rapid punches and kicks. The psychic Pokemon couldn't stop the barrage as Akuma punched him two times in the stomach, kicked him the face before spinning around and kicking on the left side of the face, punched directly on the nose, and finished with a front snap-kick in the chest. Mewtwo then stumbled back as Akuma towered above him, glowering as he did.

"You fought well, but you are no match for me!", Akuma yelled as he threw his fist down, aiming for Mewtwo's chest. But Akuma's hand stopped short all of the sudden as the martial artist was also caught off guard.

"What the..MOVE!", he yelled as he tried to move his arm, but it wasn't budging an inch. As Akuma was wondering what was going on, Giygas then stepped forward as his hand was raised. The villain smashers then began to cheer as they realized what had happened.

"YES! THANK YOU GIYGAS!", Bowser yelled happily.

"Now let's end this!", Mewtwo smirked as he threw his fist forward, but was also stopped short as Giygas lifted his other hand. The villains then jaw dropped as Mewtwo struggled to get out of Giygas's grasp.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME FINISH HIM!", Mewtwo shouted.

"No! He is important to the plan!", Giygas said.

" **WHAT**!?", the villain smashers yelled as Akuma then glared at the psychic.

" **WHAT** PLAN!? I DON'T KNOW YOU!", Akuma yelled as Giygas then released his grips on Akuma and Giygas. Ganondorf then stepped forward and showed the rectangular device that he was holding.

" **This** is how you found us, which means that **we** were the blimp on your device.", Ganondorf said as Akuma took out his device and looked at it, which beeped very loudly as if he was right on the spot. Akuma then looked at Ganondorf with a confused look before turning into a glare and pointing at him.

" **YOU**! YOU WERE THE ONE TO PUT THIS DEVICE ON ME!", Akuma shouted.

"Indeed, I realized you could be some use to us.", Ganondorf replied.

"BUT **HOW** DID YOU DO IT!?", Akuma demanded.

"Remember when we were sent to fight you, and I successfully hit you...", Ganondorf explained.

* * *

 _"AAAHHHHHH!", Ganondorf yelled as he punched Akuma two times in the chest before spinning him around and punching him in the back, as Akuma fell down. The crowd gasped as Akuma then got back onto his feet as his eyes glowed in anger._

 _"SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT!? **THEN YOU'RE WRONG**!?", Akuma yelled._

* * *

"Yes, I remember that...", Akuma said, recalling what had happened

"Well, I had stolen one of Master Hand's devices and put it in your pin, which I attached to your gi to keep track of your progress.", Ganondorf explained as Akuma looked at his gi and saw the glowing and beeping light. Akuma then looked up and pointed at the Gerudo again.

"BUT WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH **YOU**!?", Akuma shouted.

"YEAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT GANONDORF!?", Bowser yelled.

"Because we need you.", Ganondorf said as Akuma took a step back.

"WHAT!?", he growled.

"We need you to join our team.", Ganondorf said as the villain smashers then looked at each other before grinning evilly.

"OH YES! WITH AKUMA ON OUR TEAM, WE'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE!", King Dedede cackled.

"So, what do you say?", Ganondorf asked as he stuck his hand out. Akuma looked at it for a moment before scoffing and pushing it away.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for **you**! I'm here for...",

"Ryu? Oh, I know. That's **why** I'm asking you to join us.", Ganondorf said. Akuma then raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand underneath his chin.

"I'm listening...", he said.

"Well, we need someone to take care of Ryu as we deal with our plan. Now, I know that you don't consider yourself a villain, but do you think you can help us? We will make sure that you will make Ryu give in.", Ganondorf tempted as Akuma bit his lip. After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, Akuma shook hands with Ganondorf.

"FINE! BUT ONLY FOR RYU!", Akuma conditioned as Ganondorf grinned.

"But of course, we gladly accept you!", Ganondorf said.

"WA HAHAHAHA!", Wario laughed as the other villain smashers then began to cheer as Akuma had officially joined them. Giygas then smirked as he pulled a screen on the TV with all the villain smashers and himself on a grid with many empty spots left. He then pressed a button as Akuma appeared on the screen.

"That's one down, so many more to go...", Giygas said as the villain smashers looked in awe at the grid.

"Whoa! You **knew** Akuma would join!?", Bowser asked Ganondorf.

"Well, I was more than confident!", Ganondorf answered smugly.

"Wow! There's-a more to go!", Wario said as he looked at the TV screen.

"Ganondorf, **how** many more are joining us?", Mewtwo asked.

"Don't worry about it, they will join soon enough!", Ganondorf said.

"Oh goody! Then my bro can-a join us as soon as he gets into-a the tournament!", Wario said with a devilish grin as Ganondorf turned to Akuma.

"Now, Akuma, we can't afford this plan to go under at **any** time. We need you to stay here with Giygas as we recruit and began the process of building our warship. Is that fine?", Ganondorf asked. Akuma merely closed his eyes and crossed his hands.

"It is fine! I'm finally here, and you don't have to worry about me ruining it!", he replied.

"Good! To be honest, I'm expecting Dedede or Wario to ruin it...", the Gerudo King grumbled as the two gluttons then turned their heads around.

"WHAT!?", they both shouted.

"Well, we better get back and plan our next step. We'll see you soon Giygas and Akuma!", Ganondorf said as he led the villain smashers down the stairwell, back to the train station.

"Goodbye! Make sure to call me when you're ready!", Giygas called out as Akuma tilted his head in respect to Ganondorf as the villain smashers then left the building and hurried back to the train station. As they were making their way down tthe stairs, Ganondorf then began to give them directions.

"Now, Giygas is also building a teleporter for our group to use to recruit our armies to join. He should have it up soon, but we need you all to remain quiet and not give hints about it.", Ganondorf commanded.

"What do you mean?", King Dedede asked.

"I mean don't be stupid as usual!", Ganondorf said sternly.

"And what do you mean by 'usual'?", Wolf asked.

"I mean do whatever the hand wants you to do. Whether it be chores, cleaning, or just listening, just do it.", Ganondorf said. However, the other villains began to grumble in response.

"BUT I **HATE** CHORES!", Bowser Jr. screamed.

"I know, but we need to do them to remain on Master Hand's good side. That's why I said we would do the shopping this morning, and look at how it's turning out already.", Ganondorf said as he motioned to the bags that the villain smashers were carrying.

"So, do what the hand says and don't object?", Mewtwo asked for clarification.

"Indeed, that means you Wario and Dedede. Just obey and we'll make him pay.", Ganondorf said as the two then grinned evilly.

"Oh yes! I just-a can't wait until Waluigi joins in on-a our plan!", Wario laughed as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Got it!", King Dedede said as he did a salute. The villain smashers then heard the rumble of a near-off vehicle as the train dashed by them, creating a screeching sound as the brakes were pressed down. After a few seconds, the train stopped and opened the doors. The villain smashers then piled in and sat down as the train the closed its doors before pulling out and heading straight forward to the smash mansion.

"So, what should we do if Master Hand suspects one of us?", Dark Pit questioned.

"Good question! If the hand is growing suspicious, try to do something that can please him. Say like shopping, or preparing food for the day.", Ganondorf suggested.

"Oh yeah! I-a can't wait to make my-a...", Wario started.

"NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING YOUR GARLIC CASSEROLE!", Bowser shouted as the fat man lowered his head in disappointment.

"Aww...", Wario whined.

"That's okay Wario, I would like to try it.", King Dedede said.

"Of course **you** would try it...", Mewtwo grumbled as King Dedede fumed and turned red before pointing at the Pokemon.

"NOW LISTEN HERE MEWTWO, I AM **NOT** FAT, OKAY!? DR. MARIO IS FAT! CHARIZARD IS FAT! BOWSER IS FAT! BUT NOT ME!", King Dedede shouted.

"HEY! WHO ARE **YOU** CALLING FAT YOU OBESE PENGUIN!", Bowser roared as he jumped out of his seat and marched over towards Dedede, who did likewise, and butted their heads against each other.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! **THIS** IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU **NOT** TO DO!", Ganondorf yelled as the two glared at each other.

"Break it up!", Mewtwo said as he stepped in between of them as the two continued glaring at each other before they let out a huff and went back to their seats, an accomplished grin then grew on Ganondorf's face.

"See? That's what I'm hoping to see more from you all! Just play it cool and Master Hand will be praising us instead!", Ganondorf said.

"While instead, we are going behind his back and planning his demise! The irony!", Wolf smirked at the thought.

"I can't wait!", Dark Pit said.

"Same! I can't-a wait until Waluigi joins the tournament and then we can-a plot against Master Hand together!", Wario laughed.

"Wario, Waluigi might not join the tournament.", Mewtwo warned.

"BAH! Waluigi is-a persistent! There's no-a way he won't join the tournament prior to the plan! If-a Daisy can join, why can't-a he?", Wario said as the train then pulled into the smash mansion and opened its doors as the villains smashers then got out while carrying the groceries. They then opened the garage door as they noticed Ike running towards the living room, the swordsman looking like he was late for something.

"Ike, what is it!?", Bowser called out as Ike looked back.

"Oh! You guys are back! Master Hand just announced for everyone to come to the living room, he's revealing the assist trophies for the next tournament!", Ike said as he carried on his way.

"Well, we shouldn't make Master Hand wait. Let's do him a favor and get there on time!", Ganondorf mocked as the villains snickered as they all went into the living room where everyone else was located as Master Hand was in the middle of the room. The hand then noticed the villains as they sat down in their spots.

"Oh! I didn't think you would finish this early! Well, you're just in time for the assist trophies announcement.", he said as he cleared his throat as everyone laid eyes on him.

"Well then, since we are beginning a new tournament soon, that means more assist trophies will be joining us in battle.", he said as the room erupted into cheers as he motioned them to quiet down.

"Now then, let's begin with some familiar faces that, unfortunately, didn't make the cut. First off, from Fire Emblem, Lyn.", Master Hand announced.

"No!", Marth cried out as the other Fire Emblem fighters then groaned in discouragement.

"Next up, hailing from Golden Sun, Isaac.", Master Hand said.

"Aww...", some cries were heard throughout the room. Mewtwo then looked at Wario before leaning over towards him.

"Hey, Waluigi might not make it this time. It's a strong possibility.", Mewtwo said, but Wario laughed at the psychic's words.

"HAH! It is-a impossible! Waluigi is-a heavily demanded to join. It-a would be a stupid decision to-a..."

"Next, Waluigi from the Mario sport series.", Master Hand said. Wario's mustache then drooped down as his eyes widened three times their normal size. Everyone then turned their attention to the fat man as Master Hand then looked.

"Oh no...", the hand said as Wario remained silent for a few moments before falling on his knees and closing his eyes tightly shut as tears began to seep through his eyelids while he gripped the carpet and tugged on it.

"No! My bro...", Wario cried as Master Hand then spoke up.

"I'm sorry Wario. I did put in a good word, but Nintendo said no.", Master Hand explained. Wario then opened his eyes as he looked at the hand.

"Why!? Why was-a Daisy picked and not my brother!? He's a fighter, unlike those-a princesses!", Wario cried.

"HEY! I dare you to say that in front of my face!", Daisy shouted as Wario turned his head towards her.

"Oh, I-a **dare**!", he cried as he glared her down through his tears.

"Wait a minute, where's Peach!?", Bowser said as he noticed that she wasn't with Daisy as he looked around the room.

"She has business to attend to back in her kingdom, which means off limits for you.", Master Hand said.

"WAH!", Wario then cried as he collapsed to the floor as his tears began to flood the carpet. Master Hand then looked at the villain smashers as Ganondorf and Mewtwo then picked up Wario from off the floor and began carrying him away.

"We'll take care of him. He just needs some time to let it all out.", Ganondorf said as he left the room with Mario's rival.

"I understand. Now, back on topic, the next one is...", Master Hand resumed as Ganondorf and Mewtwo dragged the sorrowful Wario down the hallway as he cried even harder.

"Sorry Wario, but I warned you about this.", Mewtwo said.

"No! No! NO!", Wario cried.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom was bubbling with joy as everyone in the kingdom began lining down the road that led toward the castle afar off, their princess had **finally** returned from the tournament. Everyone was cheering as Princess Peach rode by them as she waved at them from the white limousine that she was riding in. It had been so long since she had seen her people, let alone her kingdom. The limousine then turned around the corner as Peach looked in front of her and sighed happily, she was finally arriving at her castle. Peach had often dreamed of her castle while spending her time at the tournament. Now, it was going to be the home of her future family... **if** she and Mario can clear things up with each other. Peach then sighed sadly as she leaned her head on her hand, thinking about how dull life would be if she and Mario just ruled, not raise a family. She was then taken out of her thoughts as the limousine stopped and opened its door as an elderly Toad came up to greet her.

"Well hello there my beautiful princess!", the Toad said as Peach ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you Toadsworth! How have things been?", Peach asked as the two let go of each other.

"Mighty fine my dear! How has your life been with Mario? Probably a lot of 'fun' with how young you both are.", Toadsworth said with a chuckle. Peach then frowned as Toadsworth's eyes then widened before grabbing her hands.

"Oh no, what happened?", he asked.

"Unfortunately, we are...uh...having communication problems with each other.", Peach confessed.

"Oh no, is it awful?", Toadsworth asked as Peach smiled weakly.

"No, we should be back together soon. I'm just letting him cool off for now.", Peach confessed as Toadsworth sighed in relief.

"Oh good, for a minute there, I thought divorce papers were being sent!", Toadsworth said with a hearty laugh.

"Toadsworth!", Peach said before giggling along.

"Oh...but in all seriousness, thank goodness this isn't a big issue. Hopefully that villain Bowser won't take advantage of this!", Toadsworth said.

"Oh, he's been trying all right.", Peach said as Toadsworth groaned in response.

"Oh dear...well, at least you are here and well now. Come, let's speak with the others.", Toadsworth said as he took her by the hand and led her into the castle. After entering the castle, Toadsworth then led Peach into a late room where a long table stretched about twenty feet in length was in the middle as many chairs were lined up around it. Peach then looked around the room, only finding one figure in the room, one who was very familiar with the princess. Princess Peach then smile as she approached the figure who then smiled back at her. It was another Toad, but he wore a black shirt with a green vest and green pants, multiple medals were on his best which showed off his years of experience in his profession, for the Toad was about in his middle forties. The figure then walked up to Peach and offered his hand.

"How are you my liege?", the Toad asked.

"Oh I'm doing fine Captain Parasol, how are you?", the princess asked the captain.

"Oh, doing well. I've been pretty busy training the new troops. I've also began our new secret ops project that we've been planning on for a couple years now. That should take care of those Koopa scum!", the captain said proudly.

"Captain Parasol, you know that the Koopas aren't all evil. We've been over this before.", Peach said. The captain then huffed as he pulled out a cigar and lit it before inhaling and blowing a puff of smoke.

"My liege, those Koopas want our entire kingdom wiped off the map. Don't you want to take care of the problem now and not have to worry about rebuilding every time they attack?", Captain Parasol asked as Peach sighed. Unfortunately for Peach, Captain Parasol was a hardened war hero from years before she took the throne. When she was just a couple years old, Captain Parasol would lead attacks against the Koopa kingdom whenever the Koopas attacked. The Toad army was superior to the Koopas and was capable of possibly winning a war against the Koopa kingdom, but a war was never declared by either kingdoms and left each army bitter as a result. When Peach then took the throne, she did her best to make sure that the Toad army was never needed to called upon again and attempted to make peace with the Koopa kingdom. **Unfortunately** , the obvious happened and she was always kidnapped instead with the Mario Bros always having to rescue her instead of a full-on war. Thankfully, the Toad army wasn't disbanded and was instead used as a last resort, with many new recruits joining each month.

"I know, but we shouldn't wipe them off the map either. We need to come up with a better solution.", Peach persisted.

"I don't believe there will be a better solution, not until you're in that devil's grasp and forced to be his wife.", Captain Parasol said. The doors then opened as a bunch of Toad representatives from each part of the kingdom then began to file in and take their seats. Captain Parasol then looked at the princess and smiled at her.

"But do not worry about that now, we deal with **our** kingdom instead.", Captain Parasol said as Peach gave a relaxed smile. The members then took their seats as Peach took her seat in front of the table with Toadsworth as she called the meeting to order.

"Alright everyone, let me us hear of the results so far of our special ops project. How do you describe it?", Peach asked.

"A fantastic success!", a Toad responded.

"Reliable!", another shouted.

"Probably our best success so far in military ideas!", another cheered. Captain Parasol then nodded happily as Peach smiled and looked around the room.

"Then let's put it to a vote, all in favor of initiating the project say I.", she said.

"I!", the whole room said, not a single nay heard. Peach then smiled as she pounded a gavel down.

"Then the secret project shall be confirmed! The special ops project shall begin!", she announced as the whole room hollered in approval. After quieting down, Peach then smiled as she looked to the right side of the table.

"Now, do we have any plans for energy sufficiency?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am! We are starting on a new project which will..."

* * *

Back at the mansion, night had fallen and everyone had fallen asleep aside from Link and Fox, who were whining about having to stay up and do paperwork.

"Aw...why do we have to do this?", Link complained.

"Because you didn't finish this earlier! Now get back to work!", Master Hand barked from his table as Link groaned and began back on his work. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was outside of the office, listening in on them. The person then smirked before quietly shifting away from the office and headed down the hallway towards his room as he opened it and found all of the villain smashers sitting down in a circle. Ganondorf then looked up and smirked at the figure.

"So, how are they doing Mewtwo?", Ganondorf asked as Mewtwo snickered evilly before sitting down next to Bowser and King Dedede.

"Heh heh! That annoying vulpine and your arch-nemesis are having it rough as Master Hand is forcing them to stay up this long and finish paperwork!", Mewtwo laughed.

"Hah hah! I enjoy Fox's suffering!", Wolf said.

"We all do, except Wario over here.", Dark Pit said as the fat man continued to cry.

"My bro...", Wario cried as he drooped his head down.

"We're sorry Wario.", Bowser comforted.

"Yeah, but don't go sad on all of us now. We need you for the plan. Who knows, perhaps Waluigi can join too.", King Dedede said as Wario's head then shot up in excitement.

"Really!?", he asked.

"Don't see why not? Dude is a villain just like us!", Bowser laughed as Wario grinned and began to laugh as well.

"Then what-a are we waiting for? Let's-a get everything going!", he said as the villains cheered.

"Yes! The end is drawing near!", King Dedede said.

"Mewtwo, did you grab it?", Ganondorf asked as Mewtwo smiled evilly and pulled out two bottles of wine.

"Got them from Crazy's stash, he's got so many he won't even notice!", Mewtwo said as he opened the bottles while Ganondorf grabbed some drinking shot glasses and placed them in front of the psychic Pokemon, who then poured the wine into each if them as everyone then grabbed one and lifted it into the air.

"A toast to the end of the heroes!", Ganondorf exclaimed as the villain smashers then clinked all together and drank at the same time. The villains then set the glasses down as Mewtwo poured again and they lifted their glasses again.

"To the end of Master Hand!", Mewtwo said as the villains cheered before clinking their glasses and downing their drink once again. Mewtwo then poured one more time as they clinked and drank once again while Wolf pulled out a carton of cigarettes that he had secretly bought and pulled one out and lit it before puffing out a cloud of smoke and grinning evilly.

"To the end of Smash Bros!"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry it took this long for another chapter guys, but I've been busy with work and didn't have enough time to finish it earlier. I also know that this isn't typically as long as my usual chapters, like a thousand words too short, but I feel it has enough content to stand on its own. Uh oh! Akuma is back, and he has joined the villain smashers this time! What will this mean for Ryu in the future!? And **more** villains are joining the plan!? Who are they going to be!? Feel free to guess in reviews (yes, this is my pathetic way of saying I would like to see reviews). Also, I know that the segment with Peach and Captain Parasol is a little boring, but it is **needed** for the story when it comes time for it for the...AACK! NO SPOILERS! For the tidbit with Villager, I had planned for him to fight Akuma in 'Control the Power', but forgot to actually write him in. Thankfully, that mistake might have helped to flesh out his character more perhaps. Also, I'm not complaining about Waluigi not being playable in Smash. That was just a moment to bring Wario's character out; in fact, I prefer Daisy to Waluigi (but I wouldn't mind if he got in next time anyway). Anyway, thank you all for your patience and I hope to have the next chapter out sooner. Hopefully it will be longer than this one. Until next time, Aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	10. Chapter 10

A new day was coming upon the smash mansion as the sun's ray's fell down and lit the earth anew to a beautiful day. Inside the mansion, **however** , was **anything** but beautiful as snoring and other atrocious sounds were heard throughout the entire mansion. Nearly everyone was still asleep, leaving only two people in the mansion in a state of misery.

"Urghh...what time is it?", a voice called out to another person as the other looked at the clock in the room and groaned.

"Urghh...it just turned to six.", the voice groaned.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you knew what you were doing Link!",' the voice shouted as the Hero of Time turned around and smiled sheepishly before shrugging his shoulders to the voice, who was none other than Fox.

"Hey, come on man, I was trying to help.", Link persisted.

"Yeah, and look at where **that** put us!", Fox snapped as he finished another paper and placed it on top of a huge pile to the side of him. The door handle then jiggled as the two tired heroes looked up and saw Master Hand coming in, all refreshed and relaxed as he took a seat in his chair.

"Ahh... So, how was your night?", Master Hand asked in a teasing voice

"HEY! NOT COOL MAN!", Fox shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW WAS OUR NIGHT'!? YOU MADE US STAY UP THE **ENTIRE** NIGHT!", Link shouted at Master Hand, who laughed to himself as the two fighters gritted their teeth in response.

"So I did...", Master Hand said teasingly. During the previous night, Master Hand had become fed up with the two that he commanded them to finish all the paperwork by themselves. He then told them that he had set up a security camera to alert him if they sneaked out to go to bed. Unfortunately, this made Link and Fox spend the entire night to finish up what they needed to finish just in time before Master Hand came in.

"LOOK AT US! WE PROBABLY HAVE BAGS UNDER OUR EYES!", Link shouted at the hand.

"You indeed do!", Master Hand said in an antagonizing tone, which made Link steam as Fox growled in response. Master Hand then looked at the clock before sitting up in his chair.

"Well, Luigi should have breakfast being started. Go get something to eat, you're finished.", Master Hand said as the two got up and walked out of the office.

"Good, I need some food to ease the pain of staying up all night.", Fox grumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to sleep hard after a good breakfast.", Link replied.

"What are you talking about? You have a match today and more paperwork to do afterwards.", Master Hand teased from inside of his office. Link and Fox then immediately stopped and fell on their faces in despair while whining to themselves.

"You and your big mouth Link...", Fox whimpered as they continued to whine.

* * *

"Zzz...ah spaghetti! *Snore!* Ah ravioli! *Snore!* Oh Mama Mia...", Mario said as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He was then awaked as his alarm clock then went off before sitting up and turning it off and jumping out of his bed and stretched his body while smiling happily.

"Ohh...that-a was a good ten hours of sleep!", Mario yawned as he walked over to his drawers and changed into his overalls. The plumber then walked over towards his mirror and examined himself as he combed his hair and brushed his moustache before he placed his cap on and smiled at his reflection.

"Ah! Just-a what I needed!", he said as he left his room and made his way to the dining room. He then entered and saw several other smashers there such as Cloud and Shulk. Mario then headed to the kitchen door, but stopped and looked at the two bodies that were asleep in the dining room. Link had his face in his oatmeal bowl while Fox had his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out of his mouth and on the dining table.

"Don't ask, we found them like that.", Cloud answered before Mario had a chance to ask.

"Are-a they dead?", Mario asked.

"Don't know, and don't want to find out.", Cloud said before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Mario then resumed to his original pathway and entered the kitchen to find it nearly done with breakfast as Luigi was running around and preparing the last bit for the food cart.

"Hurry Mr. Game and Watch! The smashers are-a almost up and...Mario!", Luigi said as noticed his brother and ran over and hugged him.

"Hey bro! It's-a been a while since I have-a been back in here hasn't it?", Mario asked as he was looking around. Mr. Game and Watch then turned around the corner, revealing that he was wearing a white chef's hat and apron. How a two-dimensional person could wear that was a weird question, but did not needed to be brought up for now.

"*BEEP!* *BEEP!*", Mr. Game and Watch said as Mario waved at him.

"Hello Mr. Game and Watch, I'd take it that you have-a helped my brother for the meal times then?", Mario asked as Mr. Game and Watch beeped and buzzed in response.

"Well, we're-a nearly done. We just-a have the toast to prepare.", Luigi said as Mario ran his fingers underneath his chin.

"You know Luigi, let-a me help with this.", Mario said as he put on an apron and a chef's hat before breathing in and sighing happily.

"Oh boy, it-a is sure nice to be back to my original self!", he said.

* * *

*BEEP!* BE...* SLAM!

"Oh... **why** do we have a loud alarm clock?", King Dedede groaned as the villain smashers were then getting up and grunting to themselves and rubbing their heads. It wasn't that they were getting up that caused them to groan, but what they had drunk last night that caused their humongous headaches.

"Urggh...what is in those drinks Crazy Hand has? URGH!", Dark Pit said as he clenched onto his head.

"Whatever it-a is, it's-a strong, I should know!", Wario said as he got up, only to hold onto his head in pain.

"Oh Arceus, if I had only known what would cause this, I wouldn't have participated.", Mewtwo groaned.

"Well, let's get ready for the day. We need to check up on the other two some other time and begin recruiting our armies.", Ganondorf said as he got up and opened the drawers, only to grip his head in response as did the other villain smashers.

"Ohh! My head!", King Dedede whined.

"Hey Mewtwo, where did you put the bottles?", Dark Pit said as he hopped down from the top bunk where he slept down to where Mewtwo slept underneath him.

"Underneath King Dedede's bed. That way if either hand finds out, they can blame him and Wario.", Mewtwo answered.

"WHAT!?", King Dedede shouted, only to recoil back as everyone else held onto their head.

"Ow! My head!", King Dedede complained.

"Well **you're** the one who shouted you excuse for a penguin!", Wolf growled.

"Daddy! My head hurts!", Bowser Jr. complained.

"Sorry son, that was my mistake for letting you join in with us.", Bowser said as he began comforting his child.

"Great, how are we supposed to continue today with these massive headaches today?", Mewtwo asked.

"Don't worry, these will dissipate in a couple of hours, just play it cool and we'll be fine.", Ganondorf said as he finished dressing, as did the others who wore clothes, before he went to grab the door handle. But someone from the other side of the door then came up the hallway and stopped right in front of the door, casting his shadow beneath the door crack and making the villain smashers freeze.

"Don't bother trying to hide, I know what you did.", a voice came from the other side of the door as the villain smashers then froze in place and began to sweat as they recognized the voice.

"Oh no! It's Master Hand!", King Dedede whispered.

"What do we do?", Bowser asked.

"I don't know!", Ganondorf whispered back.

"We're done for!", Mewtwo said. Suddenly, Master Hand barged into the room, knocking Ganondorf into the other villain smashers as they all fell onto the floor as they looked up at Master Hand and held their breaths as Master Hand gave them a disappointed look at them.

"You think you are clever, but you're not!", Master Hand barked as the villain smashers remained still, wishing for this moment to pass.

"You thought you could get away with this, but you forgot about the stench that comes from your actions!", Master Hand said as the villain smashers scooched into a corner before Master Hand held out his hand.

"But I know the stench of nicotine anywhere...", Master Hand said. However, the villain smashers then had their faces turn from a horrified look to a bewildered look.

"Huh?", Bowser asked as Master Hand got impatient.

"Don't play games with me! The cigarettes! Hand them over!", Master Hand ordered as the villain smashers mentally sighed to themselves.

"But how do you know we have cigarettes?", King Dedede asked.

"I can smell nicotine in this whole room, even outside into the hallway. I followed the scent just up to your door right about you were going to leave! Now hand them over!", Master Hand said. The villain smashers then looked at each other before Wolf grunted in frustration as he dug into his pocket and handed Master Hand the carton of cigarettes.

"Fine! But it was just me who smoked! The others didn't know I bought them until it was too late!", Wolf insisted. Master Hand then looked at the others with an interrogating look.

"Did you?", Master Hand asked as the villain smashers nodded their heads.

"Indeed! I didn't know he had them until last night!", Ganondorf said as Master Hand then looked back at Wolf before giving out a irritated grunt and turning around and leaving the room.

"Good! I had to deal with Snake last night, but couldn't catch him! Get ready now, you have a busy day of fights and errands to do for me!", he said as he left the room and went down the hallway. The villain smashers then waited a few minutes before sighing in relief and wiping their sweaty foreheads.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Dark Pit said in a relieved tone.

"In case something like that ever happens again, we better communicate through telekinesis, right Mewtwo?", Ganondorf said.

"Indeed! That was too close!", Mewtwo said.

"Well, at least we can go...OH MY HEAD! MY ACHING HEAD!", King Dedede cried as the other villain smashers joined in with him. Due to Master Hand's yelling, their headaches had worsened, which they only felt now since Master Hand was gone.

"AAARGH! IT HURTS!", Bowser Jr. cried as he fell onto his back, as did the other villain smashers.

"WOLF!", Ganondorf yelled angrily as he held onto his head.

* * *

"Alrighty everyone! Breakfast is-a ready!", Mario announced as he, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch rolled out the breakfast cart as a bunch of cheers and hollers were made in the dining room.

"Alright!", Sonic said.

"Pika pika!", Pikachu exclaimed.

"Food!", the children smashers yelled as they piled up in a line and grabbed as much as they could before running off to their own table, making Mario and Luigi chuckle to themselves.

"You know, I'm starting to believe on-a what Master Hand says about those children.", Mario said.

"About them being savages and-a planning to roast us alive? I-a believe it!", Luigi laughed as Mario joined in.

"Why those annoying, abominable antagonists...", a voice grumbled outside of the dining room door.

"Speaking of getting someone fired up...", Mario said as the dining room door bursted open as Master Hand floated in and over to the garbage can.

"What-a has you riled up right now Master Hand?", Mario asked.

"Those villains! They bought some cigarettes yesterday! And right after I spent a good amount of time chasing Snake down!", Master Hand said.

"We're you able to catch him?", Megaman asked as he took a sip of his E-Tank.

"No! I don't know how he's able to avoid me! And I wasn't about to chase him during the assist trophies announcement last night. URGH! If only I had the chance to catch him!", Master Hand said as he opened the garbage can. Suddenly, a gloved hand stuck out and offered to take off what was on Master Hand's...uh...hand.

"I'll take that for you.", a gruff voice said.

"Oh, thank you!", Master Hand said as he handed the carton of cigarettes over to the hand, which then dived back down into the can as the lid closed on top. Master Hand then turned around and began to leave the dining room.

"But one day I will catch him!", Master Hand announced as he left. The hero smashers then looked at each other before hearing a lighter noise heard in the garbage can as smoke came out of it.

"He gave me another carton to use! Ha ha! What a sucker!", the voice said again.

"Uhh...", Daisy began.

"Don't, let Master Hand figure out for himself!", Bayonetta advised as everyone else then went back to breakfast.

"Well, I would-a just like to say that it has-a been great getting back into the cooking business! I have-a missed my old job compared to what I-a do right now.", Mario said.

"Oh, we have no doubts about it. You've been looking like a zombie for a couple of days now.", Robin said.

"Urgh, **that's-a** because Master Hand barely gave me time off to rest.", Mario complained.

"Well, you **did** sign up for the job too eagerly instead of thinking it through.", Cloud pointed out, making the plumber facepalm himself.

"Yes, but I-a don't think I can talk to-a Peach yet...", Mario persisted.

"Goodness Mario! It's-a just a disagreement, not the end of-a the world!", Luigi chastised his older brother as Mario gave out a sad puff.

"Maybe not for-a you, but for me...", Mario mumbled as he lied on the top of the table.

"I hope that breakfast is good!", a voice from the other side of the dining room door said as everyone groaned when they recognized the penguin's voice. The villain smashers then walked into the room as they grabbed their plates and food before heading over to their table and sitting down. However, King Dedede was very wroth as he saw the menu items available.

"TOAST!? FRUIT!? OATMEAL!? I WANT PANCAKES, AND I WANT THEM **NOW**!", King Dedede shouted, only for Ganondorf and Bowser to grab him and push him onto his usual seat at their table.

"Shut up Dedede!", Ganondorf commanded before giving out a low growl as if he was in pain, which the other villain smashers did likewise.

"What's the matter Ganondorf? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?", Marth teased as Ganondorf shot an icy glare at him.

"Be quiet or I'll use you as my punching bag!", Ganondorf warned before he returned to his breakfast. Surprising the hero smashers, the villain smashers were very quiet this morning compared to how they usually were, but the hero smashers paid no attention to it as they returned to their conversations.

"So, have you been able to find out if you get any time off from paperwork?", Cloud asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No, but I don't think I will-a be working as late if I'm-a working midday. **Especially** if those two are working all night...", Mario said as he pointed at Link and Fox, the Hylinian still sleeping in his oatmeal while Fox continued snoring. The two looked like they didn't even get a second of sleep last night, obvious to the fact that they were in their regular clothes instead of their sleeping clothes. The adults couldn't help but snicker to themselves as the two continued sleeping on. The children smashers then looked up from where they were eating at and noticed the two snoozers before getting up and investigating them.

"Hey, come on older me, you can't fall asleep like this.", Young Link said as he pulled on Link's collars.

"Do you think Fox will wake up if I pull on his ears?", Lucas asked as the other shrugged while Lucas climbed into the seat next to Fox and began pulling his ears, the vulpine pilot not even flinching after being touched.

"Wow! These guys are knocked out cold!", Toon Link stated as Ness, Popo, and Nana then had their mouths curve into mischievous grins. The three then walked up to Link and each took position as they all ready themselves.

"So that means he won't wake up...if I do this!?", Popo said as he gave Link a wet willy. Link barely even budged as Popo snickered to himself.

"Or if I do THIS!?", Nana said as she punched Link in the shoulder, which made the Hero of Time just sink further into his oatmeal.

"Or if I do **this**!?", Ness said as he brought his foot back and circled it once before shooting it forward, right in between Link's legs.

"HHHAAARRRGH!", a high-pitched shriek came as Link raised his face from his oatmeal as he screamed out and fell backwards before grabbing his...uh...area.

"HYAH! HAR! HYAW!", Link yelled indecisively as the children smashers then looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"HAHA! HE CAN'T EVEN YELL COMPREHENSIBLE WORDS!", Nana laughed as everyone then fell down and continued letting their tears out from how hard they laughed.

"Zzzzz...", a snore came from Fox as the children smashers then stopped and looked at each other before smiling evilly and rubbing their hands together as Ness got up and went to go over, but Samus blocked him off from the pilot.

"Ness, that was very wrong what you did.", Samus scolded as Ness put on a sulking face.

"But miss Samus, I...", Ness pleaded.

"You didn't do it **hard** enough.", Samus said with a wink as Ness then smiled before Samus then kicked Fox in between his legs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Fox screamed as he reeled his head back before his pitch rose and his voice cracked. The adult smashers then joined in on the laughter with the exception of the villain smashers aside from Wolf, who snickered at Fox's misery.

"AHA HA HA! I LOVE IT WHEN HE GOES NASALLY!", Sonic laughed.

"TEE HEE HEE! A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY HANDED ON A SILVER PLATTER!", Mario said.

"PIKA PIKA!", Pikachu laughed as Samus picked him up and hugged him.

"I bet you enjoyed that the most, didn't you?", Samus asked the Pokemon.

"Pikachu!", the mouse replied happily.

"Oh...the...ultimate...betrayal...", Fox whimpered as everyone continued laughing at his and Link's pain.

"Ohhh...why...?", Link asked in a quiet voice, finally able to speak properly again.

"Cause why **not**!?", Little Mac rhetorically asked as the hero smashers died down in their laughter.

"Even better, we got it one video!", Falco said as he showed his phone the video he had taken as the two screamed yet again, making the smashers laugh a little harder yet again.

"We should upload this online!", Captain Falcon suggested as he and Falco then high-fived each other.

"You know Douglas, that ain't a bad idea.", Falco said with a cheeky grin. Fox then pulled himself off the ground and glared at the avain and racecar driver before standing up to his feet.

"When...oh...did you two...become buddy buddy?", Fox asked with irritation, but not without pausing in between breaths from his recovery.

"I don't know, when did **you** and Samus become a thing?", Falco asked sarcastically as the hero smashers then chuckled at the pilot's words, but Fox felt there was something more to it. As if Falco was, in some way, bitter towards him.

"Zelda, how could you laugh at my misfortune?", Link asked as the princess giggled in response.

"To be perfectly honest with you, you had it coming a **long** ago!", Zelda snickered as Link moaned in pain.

"So-a much for the title 'hero'!", Mario said.

" **AAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH** ", a voice yelled from down the hallway as everyone then stopped laughing and immediately became quiet. The scream sounded like someone was stabbed, bone-chilling was the effect that it had on everyone in the dining room.

"What was **that**?", Lucas asked fearfully.

"Squirtle squirt!", Squirtle cried as he jumped into Trainer Red's arms and hugged onto him tightly.

"It's okay Squirtle, I have you.", Red comforted as Pikachu and Pichu then jumped onto Samus as Jigglypuff hid behind Kirby. The room remained quiet for a few more seconds before the dining room door bursted open, only for everyone to sigh in relief as a repsonse.

"Oh, it was-a only Crazy Hand...", Mario said as he swiped the sweat off his brow. Crazy Hand was huffing and puffing like an angry bull as he surveyed the room, making everyone look at him bewildered.

"Crazy Hand, what's wrong?", Marth asked as the hand shot a glare at the prince.

"SOMEONE SNUCK INTO MY STASH OF WINE!", Crazy Hand shouted as the villain smashers then widened their eyes before looking nervously around the room as if they were innocent.

 _"I thought you said Crazy Hand wouldn't be able to tell if a bottle of his was missing!_ ", Ganondorf snarled telekinetically as the villain smashers communicated through Mewtwo's mind.

 _"I thought he would be too stupid to notice! Besides, he has thousands of bottles in his stash, **how** could he notice that two were missing!?", _Mewtwo asked.

 _"Well we're really screwed now, aren't we!?_ ", Wolf asked as the villain smashers did their best to deceive with their facial expressions.

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID IT!?", Crazy Hand interrogated as he flew across the room, checking each of the smashers as he studied everyone's face.

"Hmm, no agitation from any late night drinking. Your safe!", Crazy Hand said as he flew away.

"Um...I'm a robot...", Megaman said, but Crazy Hand paid no attention as he came up to Charizard and inspected him.

"I don't sense any drinking from you, but I **do** sense a low i.q.!", Crazy Hand said before flying away. Charizard then looked at Trainer Red with big, sad eyes as Red patted him on the head.

"It's okay Charizard, you're not dumb.", Red comforted.

"GAH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHO DRANK MY STASH!", Crazy Hand shouted.

 _"Hopefully he doesn't sense anything on us!_ ", Dark Pit said telekinetically.

 _"It'll be even better if he doesn't investigate us!_ ", King Dedede said telekinetically as Crazy Hand was about to turn around to them, but Mario stopped him.

"Crazy, maybe you-a drank it and did not realize that you did.", Mario suggested.

"No way! I **always** know when I drank or didn't drank something!", Crazy Hand protested.

"But maybe you forgot this time.", Marth spoke up.

"It is possible.", Palutena chimed in. Crazy Hand then began to think on it as the villain smashers looked at each other's eyes before Crazy Hand sighed and drooped down.

"But I was **sure** I didn't drink it...", Crazy Hand whined.

"It's okay Crazy, we all-a forget something from one time to another.", Mario said.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Still, I always keep a good track of what I have in my stash.", Crazy Hand said as he exited the dining room.

 _"Good! He's gone!",_ Ganondorf said telekinetically.

 _"Let's hope that's the last time something like this happens!",_ Bowser said. Suddenly, the intercom came on, followed by Master Hand's voice.

 _"Villian smashers, I need you to do some shopping today. No if's, and's, or but's about it!_ ", Master Hand said over the intercom.

 _"Should we have a mild protest to make no one suspicious?",_ Wolf asked telekinetically.

 _"Actually, yes, that way we look normal._ ", Ganondorf agreed as the villian smashers did their best to fake protest.

"ARE YOU-A KIDDING ME!? WE JUST-A DID IT YESTERDAY!", Wario 'complained'.

"I DETEST THIS ACTION CALLED UPON BY MASTER HAND! WE ARE NOT HIS SLAVES!", Mewtwo yelled.

"I **HATE** CHORES!", Bowser Jr. shrieked so loud, it made everyone cover their ears, even the villian smashers.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THIS! I HAD AN **AWFUL** BREAKFAST AND WILL NOT TOLERATE MASTER HAND'S INJUSTICE!", King Dedede shouted.

 _"Your words fall on deaf ears...not that I have ears to begin with anyways. Just come get the list and get over it_.", Master Hand said as the villain smashers then faked their grumbling as they left the dining room and headed over to Master Hand's office before Bowser knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Master Hand opened it and handed them a list of items that they had to pick up.

"Buy those items, then you can come back and brood over the day you had just spent. Oh, and **no** cigarettes.", Master Hand said as he glared at Wolf, who looked up at the ceiling and whistled in response.

"Fine, but don't expect us to do **everything** you ask!", Bowser said as he slammed the door and stormed away.

"Oh, I **never** do in the first place.", Master Hand said as the villian smashers then entered the garage and boarded the train car before pulling out of the manaion's garage and heading straight towards the city. Ganondorf then smiled as did everyone else as they cheered and gave high-fives.

"I say that was a mighty performance gentlemen!", Ganondorf cackled.

"I say we did great! Hey! My headache is gone!", Mewtwo said as he and the other villain smashers then felt their heads and smiled evilly.

"Oh, that feels better!", Dark Pit said.

"Maybe I cured everyone when I yelled! I must say, I am proud of my act!", Bowser Jr. said as Bowser rubbed the top of his son's head.

"Oh, that was amazing Jr.! No one could have done it better than you!", Bowser praised.

"Maybe, but I'm **still** not going to do anything since I received a crummy breakfast!", King Dedede said as he crossed his arms and sat down as the villain smashers continued laughing.

"It's okay Dedede, we're out of the mansion now!", Wolf said as the villian smashers continued laughing until they saw Dedede's stern face.

"Ha ha...you're-a joking, **right**?", Wario asked as King Dedede glared at him. The car remained quiet for a few seconds before the villain smashers then groaned in anger.

"DEDEDE! YOU **AREN'T** SERIOUS ARE YOU!?", Mewtwo yelled as he facepalmed himself.

"I always mean what I say! And I ain't doing anything that Master Hand commanded us to do!", King Dedede pouted like a child.

"You'll do something **I** say! Take this!", Ganondorf roared as he drew his fist back and charged up a Warlock Punch. King Dedede then turned his head around as his eyes widened in fear before Ganondorf's fist shot forward and crushed Dedede's nose. Blood then began to pour out of the penguin's nose as King Dedede then had sad eyes and began to cry like a baby.

"WAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?", King Dedede cried.

"SILENCE FOOL! WE ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH TO DO TODAY, I DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT COVERING SOMETHING ELSE UP RIGHT NOW!", Ganondorf yelled as he sat back down in his seat, a vein popping out on his head as the other villain smashers sweat dropped in response.

"So...uh...Ganondorf, do we stop by Giygas and Akuma today?", Mewtwo nervously asked. Ganondorf then sighed before giving an evil grin.

"Yes! Today, a new recruit will join us!", Ganondorf announced as the villian smashers cheered on.

"Who is it!? Who is it!?", Bowser Jr. asked impatiently.

"I-A THINK I KNIOW WHO IT-A IS!", Wario said excitedly.

"It should be pretty obvious by now.", Dark Pit said.

"WAAAAHHHHH!", King Dedede cried.

"SHUT UP DEDEDE!", the villian smashers yelled as the penguin continued crying as the train continued on towards the city.

* * *

"So, we have a couple of hours before we are needed back in the office. Want to sleep while we have the chance?", Link asked as he and Fox snuck into the living room. The two were hiding from Master Hand, who was **obviously** tormenting them to do his bidding. Thankfully, they were able to get away from the creator of the tournament and managed to bypass most of the security cameras as they entered the living room.

"Are you kidding!? Let's shut the door so he won't be able to see us!", Fox replied as the two closed the door quietly as they could before sneaking over towards the couches and plopped down on them.

"Ohhhh...I'm going to sleep for nine hours now.", Link said as he yawned before rolling onto his side.

"Yeah, just don't snore now or we'll be doomed to work a whole night again.", Fox warned.

"Huh? Why?", Link asked.

"Because you're an idiot with computers...", Fox said bitterly as he rolled on his side while Link grumbled some words in response before lying down and facing away from the vulpine. As the two were drifting off into their dreams, the intercom came on in the living room.

 _"You two are idiots. I saw you sneak in there. Get up for your battle against Marth and Ike!",_ Master Hand shouted as Link and Fox then groaned in response.

"NO!", Link yelled.

"BUT **WHY**!?", Fox complained.

 _"Because I want views, which brings money, which allows me to let you live here and eat **my** food, so **I** can keep my job! Now shut up and get to work!", _Master Hand commanded as the two tiresome heroes got up and began their way to the teleportation room.

"Nice work fairy boy...", Fox grumbled as Link gritted his teeth in response.

"You better hope that friendly fire is off you filthy animal!", Link shouted.

"Alien.", Fox corrected.

"SHUT UP!", Link shouted as the two went on their way, continuing to argue as they went.

* * *

"YES! MY-A BRO DID IT!", Luigi cheered as he jumped up from his seat. He, Daisy, Yoshi, Trainer Red, Cloud, and Sonic were busy watching the match going on between the red-cladded plumber and R.O.B. Thankfully, Mario was able to dodge the robot's projectiles and landed a foward smash on R.O.B. as he won the battle. Crowds were giving off praises as they missed watching Nintendo's mascot for a while.

" _MARIO! MARIO_!", the crowds cheered from the TV screens as Mario posed and waved to his fans.

"Luigi, you seem so excited for Mario's victory.", Daisy said as Luigi danced happily to himself. Luigi then stopped dancing when he realized that he was performing in front of everybody in the room before looking at his feet and kicking the ground.

"Eh he...I-a guess it's-a been a while since he last been in a match...", Luigi stammered.

"How long ago?", Daisy asked.

"If I recall, that one big tournament battle at New Donk City, your **first** battle.", Cloud stated.

"And the one where **you** got beaten to a pulp by her!", Sonic snickered as Cloud seered a deadly glare at him. Soon, a sudden flash appeared in front of them as Mario and R.O.B. stepped off the teleportation platform while Mario stuck his hand out.

"Good job R.O.B.! I-a hope you aren't salty about it.", Mario said as R.O.B. then grabbed Mario's hand and moved his robotic arms up and down in an attempt to shake.

 _"I do not find anywhere in my data that I have an exterior that is comprised of the element Sodium Chloride, or salt as humans usually identify it as.",_ R.O.B. replied as Mario gave a hearty laugh.

"No, I-a mean I hope you aren't-a angry about the battle.", Mario explained.

" _I do not comprehend what message or command you are trying to relay to me.",_ R.O.B. stated.

"He means he hopes you weren't too emotional going into the fight.", Daisy stepped in.

" _Emotions. Those describe humans reactions to the situation around them."_ , R.O.B. stated.

"But **you** surely have emotions, right?", Daisy asked.

" _I do not see anywhere in my command list to imitate emotions. I cannot process emotions._ ", R.O.B. said.

"But Megaman can have emotions, why can't...", Daisy started, but was cut off by Trainer Red putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, he wasn't built for that, only taking orders and completing them.", Red said. Daisy looked like she was about to hesitate at first, but then complied as she held her tongue.

"Well now, I think this-a return back to normal life calls for a celebration snack! Who's-a with me!?", Mario said as Yoshi licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh! Does that mean Yoshi gets a whole bunch of fruit. Please say yes! Please say yes!", Yoshi begged as Mario and Luigi laughed while petting him on the head.

"Why of course Yoshi, feel free to eat as much fruit as you want!", Mario said as Yoshi gave a happy chirp.

"I hope that means you're making chili dogs!", Sonic said as he rubbed his hands together and also licked his lips.

"Sonic, you do realize you can make-a them **yourself** right?", Mario asked rhetorically.

"But what's the point in doing it if you're **already** making them?", Sonic said with a slick grin as the plumber sighed in response.

"You're-a hopless. What about you Cloud, will-a some cake sound nice?", Mario asked.

"That sounds good, hopefully it was made by Peach.", Cloud stated as the group began to leave the room. However, Mario then sighed sadly before drooping his head down and stopping in his tracks.

"Oh no...", he said sadly.

"Don't-a tell me you're **still-a** afraid of talking to her!", Luigi yelled before facepalming himself.

"I know I should-a talk things out with her, but I don't-a know if I'm-a ready yet.", Mario confessed.

"Mario, it's-a about being a good husband.", Luigi said.

" **And** a good room guest...", Cloud added on with a cough. The two bros then looked up and glared at the SOLDIER in response to his comment.

"REALLY!? THAT COMING FROM-A BAD ROOM **HOST**!?", Mario yelled agitatedly.

"Well, if you **were** a good husband at first, we wouldn't have this situation.", Cloud said with a snicker. Mario then looked at Luigi, who nodded his head with Mario's, before the both of them bolted down the hallway.

"QUICK LUIGI! LET'S-A GET RID OF THE CAKE BEFORE HE CAN-A GET IT!", Mario shouted as Cloud's eyes widened in response before he too took off after them.

"HEY! KEEPT YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY CAKE!", Cloud warned as everyone else sweatdropped at the others actions.

"Sheesh! And I thought Bowser **still** trying to hit on Peach was cringy.", Sonic stated.

"Yeah! Yoshi really wished Bowser would stop pressing onto Peach, she's made it clear!", Yoshi said.

"Yeah, I know **exactly** what you mean...", Daisy said as she sighed to herself before lowering her head and looking the other way.

"Come on! Let's catch up to them!", Sonic said as he zoomed off with Yoshi right behind them.

"Let's hurry Daisy!", Trainer Red said as he began to run, but stopped immediately when he didn't hear any footsteps following him. Trainer Red then looked around and saw Daisy standing by herself. Trainer Red then began walking towards her while calling out to her.

"Hey Daisy, don't you want some of that cake?", Trainer Red asked. Daisy then looked up with a troubled look on her face as Trainer Red was then puzzled by her behavior.

"Uh, what's the matter?", Trainer Red asked.

"Well, how do you feel about Bowser hitting on Peach?", Daisy asked, which Trainer Red then gave her a confused look.

"Well, about the same as last time I told you. I think it's weird, like what I told you with the female trainers having...uh...'interesting' relationships with their male Lucarios or male Sceptiles.", Trainer Red answered.

"I mean how do you feel about the part when she's made it clear that she's not interested.", Daisy cleared up as Trainer Red then gave a 'ohhh' sound.

"Well, when you put it like **that** , I find it annoying. Especially since she rejected him the first time.", Trainer Red said.

"Even if you thought he wasn't that evil on the inside? Or the fact that he's ugly?", Daisy asked as Red scratched his head.

"Well, to be fair, Bowser is pretty evil. I think...wait a minute, how does this pertain to **you**?", Trainer Red finally asked as Daisy sighed.

"Well, there's this guy that would like me to date him. You've probably seen him, but don't know him. He's always identified himself as Luigi's rival...", Daisy started.

"Wait, you don't mean **Waluigi** do you!?", Trainer Red asked with a gag in his throat. Daisy's eyes then widened in response to Trainer Red's correct guess.

"How do you know him!?", she asked.

"He's an assist trophy that appears every once and a while to help in battle.", Trainer Red explained as Daisy facepalmed herself.

"Oh no, why did I forget that?", she asked herself.

"Wait, Waluigi has been trying to get with you!? UGH! I don't blame you!", Trainer Red said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That's the thing! I try not to base it off their looks or how they act differently, but...but...", Daisy stuttered.

"But you've made it clear multiple times already? And he **still** hasn't let you go?", Trainer Red finished. Daisy then nodded her head in response.

"Well, I'm sorry for you Daisy, I didn't realize you've experienced the same ordeal as Peach.", Trainer Red comforted. However, it seemed as if Daisy's mood was made worst at the mere mention of the other royalty.

"I don't want to seem stingy, but why does everyone worry about her? I mean, I can take care of myself, but I'm still human too and want a hero to rescue me every now and then...", Daisy confessed as Trainer Red looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, we should have gotten to know you better. At least you still have your knight in shining armor to protect you from ugly weirdos.", Trainer Red encouraged as Daisy gave him a weak smile.

"MARIO! HELP! HE'S-A TWISTING MY ARM!", a voice rang from the kitchen as a loud shriek was soon followed.

"HEY! LET GO OF THE CAKE AND-A MY BRO BEFORE I...HEY! LET-A GO OF MY ARM BEFORE I... **WOOOOOOOAAAAAH OOOOOOOHHHH OHHHH**!", Mario then screamed as Daisy and Trainer Red looked at each other before laughing tears out of their eyes.

"Well, I didn't say that the armor had to be protective, only shiny. Come to think of it, it could be just tinfoil instead!", Trainer Red laughed as Daisy joined in with him.

"Oh you're so right! Come! Let's be the ones to save the knight instead!", Daisy said as the two then aimed for the doorway.

"So do you feel better?", Trainer Red asked.

"Oh, much better thanks to your input.", Daisy praised as Trainer Red scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, anything for a friend!", he said as the two the exited the room, but not before passing Link, Fox, Marth, and Ike on the way out. Daisy and Trainer Red then looked at each other and snickered as they noticed Link and Fox's sleep deprivation before grinning cheekily and waving at the two.

"Good luck ladies!", Daisy taunted as she and Red laughed while Link and Fox steamed at them.

"SHUT UP!", both of them yelled as Daisy and Trainer Red then walked away as the four got ready for their battle.

* * *

"Is he nearby yet?"

"Shut it Dedede! He's-a getting here as quick as-a he can!", Wario spatted at the penguin. King Dedede then rolled his eyes as he rolled over on to his side while waiting for whoever Wario was waiting for. The villian smashers had gotten all of their shopping done and were bypassing time by returning to Giygas and Akuma. The two had been waiting for them for some time as Ganondorf discussed the future plan with the alien.

"Now, we know where our ship must be built, but **how** do you plan to get to it with no trouble?", Ganondorf questioned Giygas as the alien smirked in response. Giygas then pointed at Bowser before pointing down at the floor.

"When I finish my teleporter and we recruit the Koopas for our army, they will dig a tunnel all the way to the abandoned warehouses.", Giygas explained.

"But I'm confused. Can't you just teleport them there instead of creating a tunnel?", Bowser asked while scratching his head with one of his clawed fingers.

"Technically, yes. But that might create a disturbance that Master Hand could sense, since we are teleporting from one place to another on **this** planet instead of to another planet, universe, or dimension.", Giygas explained.

"How so?", Bowser Jr. asked, intrigued by the statement that Giygas made.

"Does it have something to do with waves of energy or something like that?", Mewtwo asked.

"Something along those lines. Pretty much, the more you use the planet's power on the planet, the easier it is to sense.", Giygas explained.

"So you **won't** be using your new powers?", Wolf asked.

"Not yet at least...", Giygas said with an evil grin on his face.

"So, when is the teleporter ready?", Ganondorf asked with haste.

"It should be ready tonight. Much easier to build that than a battle ship!", Giygas said with an evil chuckle.

"Good, that means recruitment can move along much smoother.", Ganondorf said.

"When does it begin?", Dark Pit asked.

"After Bowser recruits his army, we'll go with Dedede's, then possibly Mewtwo's hoard of Pokemon, then probably some mercenaries from Wolf, and henchmen of mine.", Ganondorf stated as everyone grinned evilly at the idea.

"Oh yes! There's plenty of mercenaries that want McCloud dead!", Wolf spat as he began to ponder on who to hire.

"Good! We'll need ships and other vehicles to help arm our battle ship!", Ganondorf stated.

"I'll tell my troops to prepare my fleet just in case!", Bowser said.

"Good! Then everything should be in order!", Giygas complimented.

"So, what do we do now?", Wolf asked.

"We just wait until the new recruit gets here.", Ganondorf ordered when just on que the door downstairs was opened as footsteps soon followed before the door was bursted open as a tall, lanky fellow dressed in purple overalls and upside-down L's came into the room all excited as he looked around the room in anticipation. Wario then grinned as he got up and walked over to the person.

"How's it-a going Waluigi!?", Wario asked as Waluigi studied the room for another second before looking at his brother.

"OH! VERY GOOD! I CAN'T-A BELIEVE I **FINALLY** GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE TOURNAMENT!", Waluigi cheered happily as he began dancing in happiness.

"Hate to break it to you chum, but you aren't in!", Bowser stated harshly as Waluigi stopped dancing before falling to the ground, completely on his knees and pounding the ground with all the strength he had.

"NO! THAT'S-A NOT FAIR! I HAVE-A BEEN FAITHFUL THIS WHOLE TIME, AND I **STILL** DON'T-A GET ACCEPTED!? URGH! I HATE MASTER HAND!", Waluigi yelled before covering his mouth in fear as he looked at the villain smashers.

"Uh...just-a pretend I didn't say-a that...", Waluigi begged. However, the villain smashers grinned in response, which startled the lanky man.

"Oh, don't worry Waluigi. We won't tell him. But do tell us, how **much** do you hate him?", Ganondorf asked through his grin as Waluigi looked at the ground and circled his foot around.

"Well, he just-a uses me for an Assist trophy spot...and he-a doesn't respond to my emails or calls...and he-a seems disgusted every time I show up...", Waluigi went on, the nervousness now being replaced by pure anger made evident by his foot stopped circling and instead stomping the ground in complete irritation and the change in his voice from sorrow to fury.

"Oh, why-a beat around the bush at this moment? I **HATE** HIM SO MUCH!", Waluigi confessed.

"Good, that's what we want to hear...", Ganondorf laughed as the others joined in while Waluigi raised in eyebrow in response.

"Uh...what does-a this have to do with calling me...", Waluigi asked before stopping mid-sentence as he noticed Akuma in the background. Waluigi then went from confused to enflamed within seconds before quite literally blowing steam off his head at the martial artist as one of his long arms pointed at Akuma.

"YOU! I-A SAW YOU BEAT UP MY BRO THAT ONE DAY WHEN EVERYONE FACED OFF AGAINST YOU! I'M-A GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!", Waluigi threatened as he charged forward.

"WALUIGI! DON...", Wario started, but was too late. Waluigi charged forward before lunging and trying to punch Akuma, but Akuma was too quick and dodged the punch before retaliating with a kick to Waluigi's chest. Waluigi stepped back and clung to his chest before getting up and trying to attack him again, but the other villain smashers stopped him from doing so.

"No! He's one of us!", Wolf yelled as Waluigi widened his eyes in response.

"WHAT!?", he yelled. Ganondorf then stepped forward and motioned to the other two villains.

"These two are part of our organization and aren't part of the tournament, which brings me to the main point. **All** of us hate Master Hand, so we are going to revolt and destroy him and most of the heroes in the process. What we are asking you as of now Waluigi is that you join our group and become a full member of our group. We shall overthrow the tournament and Master Hand, conquering all worlds in the process!", Ganondorf stated. Waluigi remained silent for a minute, not sure how to take it in when he then smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"OHHH WOW! THIS-A PLAN SOUNDS AMAZING!", Waluigi cheered. Ganondorf then looked at the man before extending his arm out to him.

"So, what do you say Waluigi? Care to join our group and help us conquer the worlds?", Ganondorf asked.

"WAIT! YOU-A **MEAN** IT!? YOU WANT-A **ME** TO JOIN YOU GUYS!?", Waluigi asked, astonished by the offer.

"Well, Wario said he absolutely needs you. Isn't **that** reason enough?", Ganondorf asked. Waluigi then looked at Ganondorf's hand before a tear drop came out of his eye and immediately grabbed Ganondorf's hand and began shaking it rapidly.

"OH YEAH! I CAN-A FINALLY GET REVENGE ON THAT-A HAND! AND THE BEST PART, I-A DO IT WITH MY BROTHER!", Waluigi yelled as he and Wario hugged each other. Giygas then smirked before pressing a button before the villain cube screen came back up and Waluigi was added onto the group.

"Very well Waluigi! You shall join us in our universal conquest!", Ganondorf said as the villian smashers cheered.

"Yeah! We shall-a **finally** be taken seriously!", Wario said as he and Waluigi let go of each other and began to rub their hands together.

"Now, what shall-a we do to get rich **very** quick!", Waluigi asked his brother.

"Yep, he **is** Wario's brother...", Mewtwo said deadpanned before facepalming himself and rubbing his temple.

"Hmmm, do you think we should head back now?", Wolf asked as he checked his phone. Ganondorf then looked at the time and nodded his head before turning towards Giygas.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave so abruptly, but we need to get back so that Master Hand won't expect anything.", Ganondorf explained.

"Not a problem. I'll just contact you all when the teleporter is ready to be used.", Giygas replied.

"Tonight, correct?", Ganondorf asked as Giygas smirked and looked behind him as a tall, circular machine was near completion, only missing a few parts and screws to be put in.

"Yes, but come at a late hour.", Giygas ordered as Ganondorf chuckled in response.

"But of course! Now, Waluigi, make sure not to act suspicious if you are ever questioned got it?", Ganondorf asked as Waluigi stood at attention like an infantry man and did a salute.

"You can-a rely on me!", Waluigi assured as Ganondorf groaned in response.

"I hope so, you **are** Wario's brother after all...", Ganondorf said as the villian smashers got up and began to leave for home.

"WHAT'S-A **THAT** SUPPOSE TO MEAN GANONDORF!?", Wario yelled, his face turning deep red.

"IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE A DUNDERHEAD STUPID!", King Dedede mocked.

"DEDEDE, YOU SHOULDN'T TALK! YOU'RE NOT ONLY DUMBER THAN WARIO, YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD!", Mewtwo yelled as King Dedede then wrothed over at the psychic Pokemon.

"I AM NOT DUMB OR A CHILD! WHY DON'T YOU ALL...", King Dedede spat.

"SILENCE!", Bowser roared as he punched Dedede in the nose. King Dedede then fell backwards and onto his rump before holding his nose and crying like a baby.

"WHY DO YOU ALL TORTURE ME!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS ABUSE!? I'M **TOTALLY** INNOCENT!", King Dedede pitched as he began throwing a tantrum.

"SHUT UP!", the villian smashers then yelled as a slam was heard downstairs as the other three sweatdropped in response.

"Very curious group if I must say, it's a wonder how Ganondorf puts up with them.", Akuma stated before turning around and began to meditate.

"Indeed...", Giygas said in response.

* * *

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE!", a voice shouted as he chased down an individual. The individual being chased then began climbing a ladder until he got to the top of the floor and hid behind a barrel as the individual chasing climbed up and began running to the other side and climbed up even further.

"PHEW! I thought I would never lose him!", the person said as he got out from behind the barrel, revealing that it was Link. The individual chasing him was Ike, who Link was **very** afraid of the moment. Link then stepped out and rested against the barrel before breathing in and out a few times as he caught his breath.

"I wonder how Fox is doing...", he said. Unfortunately for the two, it was their battle against Marth and Ike on the Wrecking Crew arena. Normally, the two wouldn't mind and be heated in battle against the two warriors, but unfortunately due to staying up all night with very little sleep at all meant no energy at all. To top it all off, they were facing one of the strongest smashers who could send them flying with just one hit. Link then peeked behind him to make sure he wasn't spotted or Ike coming back to beat him to a bloody pulp. Thankfully, he saw no one and sighed in relief.

"Good, no one knows where I am.", Link said to himself.

"That's where you're wrong.", a voice suddenly said as Link jumped to his feet as Marth jumped out of nowhere. Link then noticed Fox, who was trying to run to a ladder before Marth jumped in front of him and Link. Marth then smirked competitively as he raised his Falchion and pointed the blade at the two cowards.

"Now, let's end this quickly, agree?", Marth asked, antagonizing the two. Link and Fox then looked at each other before drawing their weapons and putting up a defensive stance.

"If we knock him out and let the time run out for Ike, we win.", Link said as Fox readied his blaster.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!", Fox said as he began firing away while Link drew his bow and arrow. Marth, however, did not back down and instead charged forward as the two wailed on him with their projectiles. The two then began to worry as Marth got closer and closer to them.

"Hey, why doesn't he looked damaged?", Fox asked.

"Because your lasers do practically nothing.", Link retorted.

"But why isn't he hurt from **your** arrows?", Fox asked as Link looked and gulped. Indeed, Marth did not appear to be damaged at all, let alone hit by an arrow. Marth then jumped forward and sliced Link across the chest as the Hylinian fell back before regaining his footing as Marth then kicked Fox in the chest as the pilot fell onto the floor.

"You do realize you missed me, right?", Marth asked as Link and Fox looked back and saw Link's arrows embedded in the wall and burn marks on the wall from Fox's lasers. The two then sweatdropped as they saw their failure.

"URGH! Stupid sleep deprivation!", Link protested as he lunged at Marth, who instead blocked and followed up with a kick to the face as Link fell to the floor.

"Don't worry Link, I've got him!", Fox said as he was about to jump forward, but someone then jumped behind Fox as the pilot turned around and screamed like a little girl as the person turned out to be Ike, who was grinning from ear to ear at the moment before readying his sword.

"Hey Fox, let me help you send you back to space!", Ike teased as he hit him with full force from his Ragnell, sending Fox flying from the stage and into the blast zone.

 _"Fox defeated!",_ Master Hand declared as the crowds exploded into cheering.

"Hey! I thought **we** were the fan favorit...GAH! ", Link cried as Marth then grabbed him and smirked before drawing close to one of Link's pointy ears.

"Have a nice flight.", was all Marth said before throwing Link to Ike, who hit him with a fully charged forward smash as Link was knocked out of the stage.

 _"GAME! Marth and Ike win!_ ", Master Hand said over the intercom as Marth and Ike waved at their fans before being teleported to the teleportation room in the mansion, where Link and Fox were lying on the floor in defeat. The two swordmen laughed as the two tired smashers could barely get up from off the floor.

"Sorry guys, but that's the way it had to be.", Marth stated.

"At least our record went up, and easily too!", Ike laughed as Link and Fox groaned in response.

"Not cool guys!", Link whined as he lifted his face from off the floor.

"Oh Link, stop acting like a child!", someone scorned as Link looked and saw Zelda, Samus, Cloud, Mario, Luigi, and Megaman enter the room. The Mario Bros had some bandages around their wrists and black eyes while Cloud smirked at their misery.

"What happened to those two?", Fox asked as he pointed at the brothers.

"Oh, they bit off more than they could chew.", Cloud snickered to himself as Mario and Luigi sent him death glares.

"Come on, dinner is nearly ready.", Zelda said as Link and Fox struggled to get up.

"Ugh! I need sleep!", Link protested as Zelda picked him up by the hand, her only response was an eye roll. Samus then picked Fox up by the hand and helped him stand up before kissing him on the cheek.

"You did good for what it's worth.", she complimented.

"Really?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, at running away!", Megaman laughed as Samus and Cloud joined in on the laughter while Fox laid his ears down in embarrassment.

"Well, thanks a **lot** Megaman!", Fox snapped sarcastically as the three continued chuckling at the vulpine's misery. The group then walked into the dining room, where everyone else was waiting as Mr. Game and Watch rolled out the food onto the serving table. Surprisingly, King Dedede and Wario weren't the first to jump in line, instead sitting down completely still as the children smashers attacked the table and grabbed all that they could before running back to their table.

"Well, that's a shocker. I didn't expect Dedede and Wario to just wait there.", Ike observed.

"Indeed. Maybe they are **finally** considering about others.", Zelda suggested.

"Hopefully that is-a the case...", Mario said as the group then got in line and grabbed their food before taking their seats elsewhere. Soon, Master Hand came into the room and sniffed the air before making an 'mmmmm' sound.

"Ooohhh. Something tells me that Mr. Game and Watch made something scrumptious! We must make sure to thank him... **and** the villain smashers for going out and buying the food.", Master Hand said as his voice went from happy to downtrodden due to the fact that the villian smashers had to be praised. Reluctantly, the hero smashers then clapped their hands together as Ganondorf lifted his hand up to his ear.

"Do I hear something? Sounds like praise for once!", Ganondorf laughed as the other villain smashers then laughed along with him.

"HA HA! SUCKERS!", Wario said, antagonizing the hero smashers.

"WARIO! DEDEDE!", Master Hand then snapped as the two villain smashers then jumped out of their seats and began to sweat as Master Hand hovered above them.

"WHAT DID **I** DO WRONG!? I SAID NOTHING!", King Dedede protested as Master Hand cleared his throat.

"Good job **not** eating the food when you went shopping for it.", Master Hand sighed, not believing that he had to compliment Wario and King Dedede of all people. The two gluttons then looked at each other before turning back to Master Hand and smiling ear to ear with, what could be described, a suspicious smile.

"Aw! You praise-a us **too** much!", Wario said as if his words could be sugar-coated. Master Hand looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to Link and Fox.

"You two! Office! Now! Food will brought to you later!", Master Hand commanded as the two heroes then whined in response.

"WHAT!? THIS IS UNFAIR!", Fox shouted.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO GO THIS LOW MASTER HAND!", Link yelled in response.

"Shut up and get moving!", Master Hand ordered as the two smashers then got up begrudgingly and walked to the office, kicking their feet along the floor as they did while everyone else laughed in response.

"Suckers!", Young Link teased.

"Poor guys!", Ryu laughed.

"HEH HEH! I **love** to watch Fox suffer!", Wolf laughed. Suddenly, Ganondorf felt his phone go off as he motioned the other villain smashers to talk louder so he could answer the phone without being caught.

"Hello?", Ganondorf asked.

 _"This is Giygas. The machine is ready._ ", the Cosmic Universal Destroyer stated as Ganondorf's eyes widened in response before turning his smile into an evil smirk.

"Thanks, I shall tell the others! Midnight it shall be!", Ganondorf said as he hung the phone up. The villian smashers then looked at the Gerudo with raised eyebrows in repsonse to the evil grin in Ganondorf's face.

" _So...?_ ", Mewtwo asked telekinetically as Ganondorf looked up and smiled at Bowser.

 _"Are you ready to recruit your army?_ ", Ganondorf asked telekinetically.

* * *

Midnight had fallen over the land, though one could not tell what time it would be since the sun seems to never rise in the dark kingdom. The kingdom was surrounded by volcanoes, spurting lava and boulders caught on fire from its mouth as they covered the land. However, instead of its inhabitants sleeping like they normally would, almost everyone was up and heading towards the castle that was in the middle of the kingdom.

"What are we doing this for?", one inhabitant asked another.

"I don't know. Kamek only informed me to tell everyone else to go to the front of Lord Bowser's castle.", the other said back. Indeed, the kingdom was none other than the Koopa kingdom, the turtles marching forward towards Bowser's castle as the Koopa himself was preparing for his speech.

"So, we have finally begun our army have we?", Bowser asked as the other villain smashers nodded their heads and smirked evilly.

"Indeed! I can't wait until I recruit my own!", King Dedede said as he rubbed his hands together. Suddenly, the door bursted open as Bowser Jr. came running in, followed by seven other Koopa children as they stood in attention before their father.

"Daddy! The Koopalings agreed to be a part of our group!", Bowser Jr. laughed as Bowser looked proudly upon his children.

"Ludwig, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, you all are proving your worth to our kingdom!", he said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"No father! You are progressing our great kingdom forward!", Ludwig said with a **heavy** German accent. Bowser then smiled as all of the sudden a Koopa dressed in a blue robe and sunglasses flew into the room on his magic broom and pointed to the balcony in the front of the castle.

"They are waiting for you, my gnarliest.", the Koopa said as he bowed in respect to his leader.

"Very good Kamek! You truly are my most reliable servant!", Bowser complimented as he opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony, the wind blowing in his face, but no sign of him stopping now as he took proudful steps towards his people as the other villain smashers looked on in awe.

"Outstanding!", Wolf said.

"Incredible!", Mewtwo said.

"Behold, a **true** king!", Waluigi cheered as Bowser looked at his people and cleared his throat.

"My citizens, for far too long have we waged war against the Mushroom Kingdom, who have defeated us over and over again thanks to that pesky plumber Mario and his friends!", Bowser roared as the crowd began to boo and jeer.

"Curse that plumber!", someone from the crowd yelled as the crowd grew even more rowdy. Bowser then lifted his hand up as the crowd silenced down before he spoke again.

"And for years I have tried to marry the Princess, in order to make sure our kingdom was not doomed...", Bowser spoke on.

"Wait, doomed?", King Dedede asked, but only got 'shs' in response.

"And now that meddlesome Master Hand has forced me to participate in the tournament, away from my people!", Bowser said as the crowd grew angry again.

"We hate Master Hand! We want to be rid of him!", the crowd ranted as Bowser began to smirk evilly.

"It is with my great joy and pleasure to announce that me, my family, and my colleagues are now planning on removing the hand from power and conquering all worlds. But we need an army, a **large** army! And that is why I am in front before you! I need all of you to help us prepare a large battleship that will serve us in the future. We will conquer the smash world first, then the Mushroom Kingdom next, then the entire universe until all is ours! Now, what do you all say?", Bowser asked as the crowd remained silent for just a moment before a Koopa then spoke up.

"I will fight for Bowser! We are Koopas! We are the greatest!", the Koopa cheered as all of the other Koopa began to join and cheer along.

"YEAH! KOOPAS! KOOPAS!", the Koopa kingdom began to cheer as Bowser smiled villainously as the other villain smashers joined along. The first wave of their army was just drafted, and more would soon join them. It was only a matter of time now...

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hey guys! How have you be...(looks at date) I KNOW! I KNOW! I have been pretty busy with work and applying for my college, so I haven't had time to write. And unfortunately, not being able to write can make it hard to do when you come back. Sure, on one hand, the chapter is out; **however,** on the other hand, it may feel sloppy. I don't know, that's just how I feel it may be at the time. Let me know how you feel about this chapter in the comments. Also, I don't do this much, I want to shout-out to AngelZeroExe and Micbot37. I hope you guys are still following the story, please let me know by a review if you guys are still here like everyone else (yes, I would **love** to see your guys reviews!). Anyways, just to clear some things up at the end, no, I am **not** portraying anyone or anything at the end there with the Koopa kingdom? I know that many 'controversial' things are being spatted out by the internet and media these days, but I try to keep my stories political free. I think fanfiction should be a place to escape the real world and just relax instead of worrying about what is going on right now (though I do think one should care what is happening in the world anyway). I just imagine that Koopas think they are the best (also, Ludwig's voice was inspired the Super Mario Bros Cartoon Show, man, hilarious it was). Anyways, this is a surprise Christmas present for all of those who have been waiting. So, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you enjoy it! I know I will too, especially when I go see Rise of Skywalker! Hopefully it isn't too...(sees spoilers)... **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! (This is a joke). Anyway, I hope to publish a new chapter sooner next time, until then, Aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	11. Chapter 11

Night had fallen over the city, everyone had returned to their homes and were fast asleep. But unbeknownst to them, two were awake and preparing for upcoming events that would occur. Possibly within a month or even weeks, the whole course of the world of Smash Bros would change. Down in the building, Giygas was reviewing blueprints for the battle ship that was to be built very soon; off to his side, Akuma was practicing different martial art techniques for his upcoming battle.

"I do have a question to ask you...", Akuma said as he practiced a round house kick before following with a sweep kick.

"And what is that?", Giygas asked as he pushed his seat back from his desk.

"The Koopas. Are they the **only** ones building our ship? Despite the massive amount that joined for our cause, do they have enough manpower themselves to build a ship that stretches for several miles, is thousands of feet tall, dig a tunnel, build a site to build our ship, inspect our ship, wire it...it's...it's all **too** much! And Ganondorf wants it done within a certain time limit, how are we able to pull it off!? Make them work twenty-four hours, seven days a week!?", Akuma asked, baffled by the sheer scope of the project. Giygas then looked down back the blue prints before bellowing an evil chuckle as he wrapped it up into a scroll.

"You ask very important questions. Thankfully, Ganondorf and I have already planned some of this out. Do not worry by how small our army seems **now**. Soon, it will dwarf any hope for the hero smashers!", Giygas said as he telekinetically picked up a picture of the Smash Mansion, which had every fighter in front of it posing for a picture. The villain then narrowed his eyes down on a certain boy with a red hat and baseball bat before he tore the picture straight in half.

"And **nothing** will save you **this** time Ness!", Giygas yelled before he let out a villainous laugh.

* * *

Morning had just arrived as the sun rose into the sky, the mansion beginning to stir awake as Master Hand floated down the hallway with a mug of coffee in his...uh...hand while he took in a deep breath.

"Alright, another day of smash, another day of work...urgh!", Master Hand said in a disgusted tone as he opened the door to his office.

"Well, I suppose that you two have...oh my goodness!", Master Hand exclaimed as he noticed the two sleep deprived heroes. Link was barely awake as he struggled to put a small pile of papers on top of the table while Fox looked as if he dozed off just a couple of seconds ago, his hand still typing away in the keyboard though. Master Hand then put his coffee down and floated over to the pilot before slightly slapping him in the face as Fox opened his eyes, which were deep red and bloodshot.

"Oh...what?", Fox asked in a slurred voice.

"Fox, it's me, Master Hand.", Master Hand said as Fox continued blinking his eyes before rubbing them and yawning.

"Ohh... Master Hand? What time is it?", he asked as the hand then looked over at the clock in the room.

"It's six A.M.", Master Hand answered as the two heroes looked at each other and began to cry.

"Oh come on! We haven't had a chance to sleep this entire night! Please Master Hand, allow us some time to recover!", Link pleaded as he fell on his knees and cupped his hands together as he groveled beneath Master Hand. Master Hand, somewhat shooken by Link's begging, backed away before helping Fox to his feet.

"Well, you two **have** caught up now...", he said as the two then looked up at him, their eager smiles widening after each passing second. Master Hand remained quiet for a few moments before he sighed.

"Oh well, I can take it from here...", he said.

"HOORAY!", Link and Fox shouted as they jumped up and hugged each other, scaring Master Hand in the process. The two then looked at each other before their faces blushed and immediately let go of each other and scratched behind their heads and gulped a few times.

"Anyway...uh...have a good nap I guess?", Master Hand said as the two heroes were suddenly gone from the room and were heard running down the hallway. Master Hand then leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh.

"If they only knew what they have **tonight**.", Master Hand said as he opened up his laptop and began working on his paperwork for the day.

* * *

Dawn had just arose, but Ganondorf was actively busy as he began dressing himself for the day. The Gerudo was looking at a piece of paper, smiling as he read what was written on it. It was then when the other villian smashers then began to arouse and wake up when they noticed what Ganondorf had in his hand.

"Hey, what is that Ganondorf?", Dark Pit asked as he swung his lower body over the edge of the top bunk while his legs swung down.

"OW! WHAT DID I WARN YOU ABOUT KICKING ME IN THE FACE AGAIN!?", Mewtwo yelled out as he rubbed his face from where Dark Pit had accidentally kicked him while the dark angel scoffed at the clone's threat.

"So much for the 'ultimate life-form', you can barely shake off a kick!", Dark Pit antagonized. Mewtwo then opened his eyes and sent an icy glare at the angel, the Pokemon's eyes turning from deep purple to bright blue as his hands began to glow purple while Dark Pit grabbed his bow staff before splitting it into the two blades.

"Oh, you're **so** going to lay for this you little...", Mewtwo started.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!", Bowser jumped in before grabbing the two's heads and bashing them into each other. The two then fell backwards as they saw stars dancing before their eyes as Bowser looked up proudly at the leader of their group.

"All taken care of sir!", Bowser cheered as Ganondorf sweat-dropped at the Koopa's actions.

"Well, it worked nonetheless...", Ganondorf complimented as Bowser gave a toothy grin.

"So, what's-a on the list?", Wario asked as he put his overalls on. Ganondorf then crumbled the list before shoving and stuffing it into his pocket.

"No! None of you may read it! It contains the villains that we are hiring!", Ganondorf scowled at the others.

"But why not!?", Bowser Jr. demanded while stomping his foot onto the ground in impatience.

"Because I will let you know when the time comes. Besides, you would ruin the plan if you knew who they were!", Ganondorf chastised as the villain smashers hung their heads in shame.

"Aw! But we really want to know!", Wolf said in an **extremely** annoying kid noise, which fumed the Gerudo even more so.

"NO!", Ganondorf yelled with a loud voice, silencing the whole room. After a few seconds, Ganondorf facepalmed himself as he sat down and began to rub his temple, trying his best not to lose his temper again.

"Okay, listen. Giygas and I have already chosen who we want for our team. If **any** of them get announced before they join us, it could spell doom all over the plan we had just created.", Ganondorf explained as the villian smashers then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Still, what are you planning to do today?", Bowser asked as Ganondorf smiled, at last a question that was a good one.

"Perfectly on time Bowser! I need everyone to join me as we sneak out if the mansion. In particular, I need you, Mewtwo, and King Dedede.", Ganondorf explained.

"What!?", Wolf asked.

"You heard me! I need those three!", Ganondorf reiterated.

"But what do-a you **possibly** want with King Dedede!?", Wario asked, shocked by the notion of the penguin being required. King Dedede then began to laugh as he pointed at the other rejected villians.

"HA HA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! YOU ALL LOOK SO STUPID! HA HA...OMMPPPH!", King Dedede then exclaimed as Ganondorf grabbed the penguin by the mouth and began squeezing it shut, **tightly**.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what I said about you being the punching bag...", Ganondorf growled while King Dedede then began to whine in sadness before Ganondorf let him go and turned his attention to the others.

"The rest of you, get busy and prepare yourselves. We need to leave before anyone spots us.", Ganondorf said as the villain smashers then nodded their heads in obedience as they prepared themselves for the day.

"And Bowser...", Ganondorf said as the turtle turned his attention back to the King of Darkness.

"Yes?", Bowser asked.

"Pick up the slackers off the floor.", Ganondorf commanded as Bowser looked towards the ground and saw Mewtwo and Dark Pit, their eyes still spinning as they lied stunned on the floor. Bowser then picked up the psychic and dark angel as he left the room to prepare the train while Ganondorf stayed back and reered an evil grin.

* * *

An hour had passed since Master Hand had sent Link and Fox away, the two now enjoying a good nap. Since then, breakfast had been prepared as Mario, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch catered everything out and were watching everyone get their food while they stayed back and waited for their turn. As the smashers were grabbing their plates and sitting down, Mario couldn't help but stare at his wife. The two had not so much as talked within the past week or so and the effects were weighing down on the plumber as he could only bear to look at her when she didn't notice.

"You know, you can make this-a whole thing up if you just **talk** to-a her!", Luigi commented as he noticed his brother's facial expressions. However, Mario returned his offer with a sad sigh.

"Words alone cannot make-a us come together again. I'm-a sure she isn't ready to talk yet either.", Mario said as Luigi rolled his eyes.

"*BEEP!*", Mr. Game and Watch let out as he pointed at the grilled chicken on the breakfast cart.

"I agree too.", Luigi followed as Mario crossed his arms and looked at Mr. Game and Watch.

"I'm-a not a chicken! **W** **hat** would-a **you** know you two-dimensional bucko?", Mario asked annoyingly.

"*BEEP!*", Mr. Game and Watch shouted as he held up his right hand as Mario's eyes widened and immediately facepalmed himself in response.

"Oh yeah, I forget that-a you are a married man sometimes...", Mario said.

"So are-a you! You **need** to make things right!", Luigi said.

"But I-a don't know if I-a **can**!", Mario said before he let his face fall onto the countertop and began to weep as tears rolled out of his eyes. Luigi, however, showed no sympathy as he instead rolled his eyes at his brother's crying.

"You really **are-a** pathetic.", Luigi commented as Mario kept on bawling his pitiful tears out. The dining room door then opened as the children smashers then tumbled into the dining facility, their faces eager to meet their breakfast. However, as they neared the cart, they began to look around the room and were immediately swayed from the happiness of breakfast to the dissapointment of an unknown reason. Their smiles dissipating as they began to frown and sulk before turning around and grabbing their food.

"Where are Link and Fox?", Nana asked out loud.

"Oh, they are taking a **well deserved** nap darling.", Bayonetta explained to the children smashers.

"Aw! But who do we kick in the balls now?", Ness asked with a pout. Mario then suddenly stopped weeping and reered back in fright as well as Luigi before the rest of the room caught word of what the psychic boy said. Alarms sounds began playing in the minds of the male smashers before sweatdrops began forming on their brows as they watched the children smashers closely, fearing for their...uh...'tender' parts safety.

"WHAT!? **THAT'S** WHY YOU ARE-A UPSET!?", Mario screeched.

"Yeah! It was so funny when they couldn't speak properly!", Lucas said.

"I wish they were here...", Toon Link pouted. Suddenly, a spark went off in Mario's mind as a wicked idea began to form. A sly smile spreaded across the plumber's face as his eyes darted towards his intended target, only for his smile to turn from sly to evil.

"You know children...", Mario said as the children smashers looked up at him.

"...I hear **Sonic** gets very nasally when he is-a kicked in between his-a legs...", Mario suggested. The hedgehog's ears then immediately perked up as Sonic turned around; his eyes increasing twice in size and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!?", Sonic yelled. The children smashers then averted their attention to the hedgehog and began to smirk evilly and rub their hands together as they began taking slow steps forward, making Sonic uncomfortable by their approach.

"He he! Oh **this** is going to be fun!", Villager said.

"Tell me about it! I cleaned my shoes to shine brightly for this!", Lucas said as Sonic then stood up from the table and began to back away.

"ATTACK!", Ness yelled as he led the charge as the children smashers ran forward to their prey. Sonic then turned around and began running as fast as he could.

"AHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!", Sonic pleaded as the children smashers pursued hotly after him. The whole room erupted into laughter as the children smashers chased down Sonic to meet his near death experience.

"HA HA! THIS IS TOO MUCH!", Snake teased as he laughed at his third-party rival.

"I'm **so** recording this!", Bayonetta said as she reached for her phone in the table.

"Hey Sonic, GOTTA GO FAST!", Mario yelled out to the blue hedgehog. Sonic then looked at the plumber before glaring intensely at him.

"CURSE YOU MARIO!", Sonic yelled as he screamed as Ness was right behind his tail, figuratively speaking.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?", a voice boomed as Master Hand bursted through the doors, only to find the children smashers chasing down anthropomorphic hedgehog. Sonic then turned his eyes towards the hand and pleaded with him via a look. Thankfully for him, Master Hand then took the hint.

"CHILDREN SMASHERS! ENOUGH!", Master Hand commanded as the children smashers then stopped in their tracks and looked up at the hand, only to pout the very next moment.

"Aw! But Master Hand!", Lucas sulked as his bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes watered up.

"Don't think I can't see through that Lucas!", Master Hand said as he pointed at the blonde psychic as Lucas gave up his act.

"Come on Master Hand, not even **one** kick?", Popo pleaded.

"NO!", Master Hand shouted as the children smashers then hung their heads down and returned to grabbing their food, though grumbling under their breaths. Sonic then wiped the sweat off of his brow before looking at Mario and glaring at him, the plumber cheekily smiling at him.

"How was-a the workout Sonic?", Mario asked.

"Oh, I hope we get to fight each other today! I **so** want to punch you in the teeth!", Sonic said as he sat down as Master Hand floated over and began drinking his coffee while checking his phone.

"Well, thank you for saving my skin back there Master Hand. I have no idea what those miscreants would do to...", but before Sonic could finish, Master Hand froze up and then spat out his steaming coffee onto the hedgehog's chest. Sonic's eyes widened and pupils shrunk before he fell over backwards and clung onto his chest.

"OHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MASTER HAND!?", Sonic cried out as if he was being murdered. Zelda then rushed over and grabbed some napkins before wiping off the coffee from Sonic's chest.

"GOODNESS!", Mario yelled before he grabbed some more napkins and rushed over to aid Zelda.

"Why did you do that Master Hand!?", Ike yelled. But before the hand could answer, the dining room door bursted open as Link and Fox came in, the Hylinian with his Master Sword and Fox with his blaster.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? IS EVERYTHING OK!?", Link asked frantically.

"WHO YELLED!?", Fox asked. Everyone then pointed at Sonic as the two then sighed in relief before retracting their weapons.

"*Phew!* I thought it was something else!", Link said as he wiped his forehead.

"Uh...Link?", Marth suddenly spoke up as his face turned red and facepalmed himself. Link then raised in eyebrow before looking down at himself and immediately turning red in embarrassment, for in rushing to the dining room, Link had forgotten to wear any clothes aside from his underwear. Link then covered himself up as Fox realized he was only wearing shorts and covered himself up too. The whole room gagged at the two while they could only chuckle nervously.

"Well, at least it **isn't** as bad as Wario...", Peach said as she shook her head, trying to rid of the image from her head.

"Sorry, I just heard someone scream. I was worried about Zelda and...", Link tried to explain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!", an ear shattering scream yelled as Fox fell to his knees and rolled over to the side. Behind him was Ness, with a smirk on his face. Everyone then looked back at the children smashers' table and realized that it was deserted. Before Link could do anything, Toon Link ran forward and shot his foot forward and was on target as Link's eyes watered up as he fell down.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!", he screamed as well as the two then began to moan in agony.

"Oh...why?", Fox asked, his voice all nasally.

"PIKA PIKA!", Pikachu laughed, but was surprised to find no one else laughing at the situation besides the children smashers.

"Now come-a on Pikachu, they didn't deserve that right now. **Especially** considering that-a they thought someone was in danger.", Mario said as Pikachu's ears dropped in embarrassment.

"Pikachu...", the Pokemon said as everyone then returned their attention back to Master Hand.

"Master Hand, **what** made you do that!?", Peach exclaimed. Master Hand then looked up from his phone, completely silent. The smashers knew something was off, his expressions said it all.

"Look!", he said as he pointed his phone towards the smashers.

"What is it, I can't see!", Shulk said from the back of the room.

"It's a news video about the protesters!", Master Hand said.

"WHAT!?", everyone then exclaimed as they all got up from their seats and rushed over to Master Hand. Mario helped Sonic up to his feet while the children smashers helped Link and Fox stand up as they crowded around Master Hand's phone. On the phone, a vidoe just uploaded thirty minutes earlier was beginning to play.

 _"Well, a **very** surprising story to tell today, the protesters for the Super Smash Bros tournament are **still** locked behind bars at the local police station!", _the news reporter said.

"WHAT!? THEY ARE-A **STILL** IN JAIL!?", Mario asked as he smacked his forehead.

"How long ago was that!?", Bayonetta asked as Samus began to think back.

"About two weeks ago!", the bounty hunter said.

"Holy moly! Two weeks ago!", Captain Falcon said astonished.

"Wow! Have we been **that** busy!?", Pit asked.

 _"Joining us today is Inspector Chemley, how are you today sir?",_ the news reporter asked as he looked at camera that was on live at the police station. Inspector Chemley was obviously not taking it well as his demeanor was more cranky than usual.

 _"Well, not taking it good so far, considering all of these people that **we** have to take care of while their companies haven't bailed them out yet!", _Inspector Chemley said sternly as he then took a deep breath and tried to recompose himself.

 _"Oh, haven't their companies called yet?_ ", the news reporter asked.

 _"Absolutely not!_ ", Inspector Chemley stated.

"WHAT!?", Mario yelled as the camera then went into the police station and towards the cells. Inside were numerous video game characters as they all sat around in their cells, some containing up to six people. All of them had hand cuffs on as the news cameras passed by them. They all then shot pleading eyes as if they were doomed to remain in the cells.

 _"That's right! Not **one** company has called back for the release of their people. Now many video game icons are trapped inside the police station cells, awaiting for their hope which has not yet arrived. Joining us now are two of the main protesters, Geno and Mallow. Hello, how are you doing?", _the news reporter asked as he stepped forward to the cell the two were contained in.

 _"What kind of question was **that**!? Of course not we are okay!", _Geno blasted as stepped forward to the cell wall. Mallow then came running forward and fell onto his knees and clasped his hands together while tears ran down his figuratively and literally puffy cheeks.

 _"PLEASE! YOU **MUST** TELL US THAT SQUARE CALLED FOR OUR RELEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT HERE ANY LONGER!_", Mallow cried.

 _"I'm afraid not. There has been no response from Square ever since the incident._ ", the news reporter confirmed.

 _"NOOOOO! WAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!_ ", Mallow cried despairingly as he fell to the floor and covered his face with the ground.

 _"WAIT! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A CALL FROM UBISOFT!_ ", Rayman yelled as he ran forward with his hand cuffs on his hands. Surprisingly, they **somehow** were able to keep the limbless guy constrained and unable to move his limbs freely.

" _No, they have been no calls made.",_ the news reporter said.

 _"This is ridiculous! What is taking them so long!",_ Kazooie yelled from her bunk with Banjo beside her.

 _"Now Kazooie, these things take...",_ the reporter started.

 _"LET ME OUT!_ ", Kazooie screamed as she finally snapped and began running around the cell. The cameras then cut out as they then showed a female reporter in a blackened room sitting in front of a table. On the other side of the table, two figures were seen sitting as well. One of them looked like a Waddle Dee from King Dedede's army, but wore a bandana and held a spear. The other figure looked like a white and black canine with long ears, he wore a blue suit and cap and held a giant ring in one hand.

 _"Joining us today are a couple of the protesters. Please tell us why you two were in the protest?",_ the news woman asked as the two figures looked sheepishly at each other.

" _Well...we wanted to join the tournament and saw the large crowd outside city hall. We had no idea that the last auditions happened long ago and thought that the crowd was the audition crowd.",_ the Waddle Dee confessed.

 _"But then we heard the threats of war on Nintendo...and then Master Hand's warning...we figured it was good to get out of there. We didn't want to cause trouble, but we should have known better._ ", the canine followed.

"Mmm, very Noble of you to admit your mistakes Bandana Dee...", Meta Knight said out loud, though to no one in particular. Pac-Man then smiled as he recognized the other figure.

"Good on you Klonoa, I'm proud of you!", Pac-Man said. The camera then shifted to a figure that was covered in darkness as the next interview.

 _"So, why did you join the protest?",_ the news woman asked.

 _"I was hoping to see Link, he is my boy after all!",_ the figure said. Link and Zelda then gulped as the other smashers scratched their heads in confusion.

"Huh? The way he said 'my boy' sounded more like 'mai boi', what's up with that?", Megaman asked.

 _"So you wanted to see Link. But what are your thoughts on...",_ the news woman asked.

 _"My thoughts? Oh, I'm just wondering what's for dinner.",_ the figure said.

"AAAHHHHH!", Link yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed Master Hand's phone.

"HEY! WHAT THE!?", Master Hand shouted as Link began pounding his finger on Master Hand's phone.

"SKIP FORWARD! SKIP FORWARD! SKIP FORWARD!", Link continually yelled until the dot went forward a couple of minutes. Link then handed Master Hand his phone back as he and Zelda wiped the sweat of their foreheads.

"Link, what was that about?", Marth asked.

"Oh nothing, nobody that you need to know about...", Link chuckled nervously as the smashers continued to look at him and Zelda suspiciously.

 _"So far only two people have been released from jail...",_ the news man from before said as he regained the smashers attention.

 _"...the lanky villain sidekick Waluigi...",_ the man said.

"OH! CURSE THAT-A VILLAIN BEING SET FREE!", Luigi griped as he saw video footage of his arch-nemesis walk out of the police station scott free.

" _...and the leader of the Kremligns, King K. Rool.",_ the reporter said as footage of King K. Rool leaving the station was also played. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then narrowed their eyes down at the screen as Donkey Kong's fist tightened up and Diddy's demeanor suddenly turned from curious to wrothful as he snapped the bananan he was holding in half. The nephew then threw the banana away as he leapt onto Donkey Kong's shoulder as the two left the dining room, Donkey Kong swiping the dining room door open as he stormed away. The smashers then looked at each other and began to feel bad for the Kongs.

"I pity those two. It's not like my nemesis has just been let off for free.", Bayonetta stated.

"Yes, but the **other** news is awful as well.", Cloud observed as Mario put his hand underneath his chin.

"So, the others haven't been released yet?", Mario said as rubbed underneath his chin.

"If they are kept for much longer, they will be sent straight to the **actual** prisons! Nobody will hear from them in a long time!", Captain Falcon said.

"Nobody **has** though!", Robin pointed out.

"That's not the point! If we don't do something about it, it will reflect bad on us.", Snake said.

"Agreed. Even though they-a brought this upon themselves, we **should** help out. It's-a the least we can do to show that-a we still care about them.", Mario said.

"I agree with Mario. Everyone, check to see what you have on your schedules yourself. I'll be calling the police station today. Has anyone seen Crazy?", Master Hand asked.

"Nope, not since yesterday.", Trainer Red said. Master Hand then could be heard grumbling some words as he then began looking at the time on his phone.

"Well, that doesn't matter. We still have to push forward today. Get the villain smashers and tell them to come to my office in a little bit.", Master Hand ordered.

"Uh...we haven't-a seen the villain smashers.", Mario said.

"What?", Master Hand said as he looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, they haven't come in here all day!", Pit said.

"That's strange...wait, go check the garage real quick!", Master Hand said as Captain Falcon left the room. A few seconds later, he returned with a surprised expression on his face.

"One of the train cars is missing!", he exclaimed as the others widened their eyes in response.

"What!?", everyone shouted as Master Hand then looked out the window that faced towards the city.

"Now where did they go?", Master Hand asked.

* * *

In the secret villains building, the villains had all gathered around a square on the floor of the room as Giygas grinned with eagerness, ready to show his master what he had just conceived.

"Behold! Our pathway has been somewhat completed!", Giygas proclaimed as he pressed a button. The square shape then suddenly began to rise as it was being pulled back by some high-tech gears and let off a hiss as it pulled back onto the floor and revealed a deep hole that went down for thirty feet. The square hole itself was about fifteen feet wide, big enough for all of the villains to be in and still have plenty of room. The hole going down had lights that were being used as it went further and further down until the bottom of it could be seen. Ganondorf then grinned as he saw how quick the process was being done.

"Excellent! We should have our project finished in a quicker amount of time than I initially thought!", Ganondorf praised. Giygas then smirked proudly at the praise before looking at Bowser and raising an eyebrow. The Koopa was scratching his head, dumbfounded at how the hole was even there.

"Uh...Giygas, how did you dig this hole?", Bowser asked as Giygas then smiled at the king.

"Why, with your soldiers of course!", Giygas said.

"Lord Bowser, is that you!?", a voice called out as a metal platform was then seen coming into view at the bottom of the hole. The metal platform then began to climb up as there were gears alongside the hole to lift and lower it as three Koopas and Kamek then stepped off the platform when they had reached the top.

"That is how we will be transported back in forth. It will be finished with seats.", Giygas said.

"With warmers?", Wolf asked.

"Yes.", Giygas asked.

"And cup holders?", Wario asked.

"That too.", Giygas answered.

"And massages?", Mewtwo asked.

"Don't push your luck there.", Giygas warned as Mewtwo pouted in response. Kamek then kneeled before Bowser, as did the other three Koopas.

"My lord, we have been working hard down there. A good size of army is working hard at digging out a passageway, then we will cover the dirt walls with high-tech metal walls and lighting before beginning on the battle ship.", Kamek explained.

"Uh, where is it being held at?", Bowser asked.

"Do you see those abandoned warehouses out over there my lord?", Kamek asked as he pointed out the window. Bowser then took a step forward and looked as far as he could until he could see them.

"That's about a couple of miles away.", Bowser commented.

"Yes, and **your** army is digging as fast and productively as they can. Since the ship is to be a mile or two long, they are digging at least a mile and a quarter deep so it can rest there. They are almost complete might I add, all for **your** glory my lord.", Kamek said. Bowser stood still, the words pressing on his heart in a way he hadn't felt before. The Koopa then smiled as he ordered the troops to stand up.

"You all have gone above and beyond for your king. Know that your sacrifice will not be in vain when we win the day.", Bowser applauded.

"You have-a very faithful army Bowser!", Waluigi commented.

"Speaking of which...", Ganondorf said as he looked back at the teleporter.

"When is that useless penguin coming back?", Wolf snarled. Suddenly, a green light blimped on the teleportation device as a portal was made as King Dedede stood in front of them, his arms crossed, a confident sneer on his face, and the sun from his planet completely blocked out by his body, showing nothing but him as he laughed evilly and stepped forward from his world back into the smash world.

"You wanted an army? **Here's** an army!", King Dedede cackled as his army then stepped forward. In what appeared to be a thousand figures then came closer as a couple passed through the portal.

"What are those!?", Akuma asked, curious about the small army.

"These are Waddle Dee's and Waddle Doo's! They are my faithful servants and will be a part of our new army!", King Dedede said proudly.

"Hey! **We** are supposed to be the army!", one of the Koopa Troopa said as he pointed at the penguin's army.

"Yeah! Koopas are the greatest!", another responded.

"Let's get them!", the other shouted as Kamek facepalmed himself as the three engaged a battle with the other army. One of the Koopas was kicked back by a Waddle Dee while another Koopa began pummeling a Waddle Dee as the final Koopa struggled aainst a Waddle Doo.

"This is ridiculous...", Dark Pit said as Ganondorf then began to froth in anger.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!", Ganondorf angrily shouted, which scared the Koopas and the **entire** army of King Dedede as they all trembled as Ganondorf picked up two of the Koopas.

"You are all working **together** under **our** command, and you will not be the **only** ones since we are going to recruit another army soon, and more after that!", Ganondorf said as he threw the two Koopas back to the metal platform as the remaining Koopa Troopa ran back to the platform as the few of King Dedede's army that passed through the portal ran to the platform as well. Ganondorf then turned around and looked back at Kamek.

"Kamek, **you** are in charge of this whole operation with Ludwig. You will remain a top general when the army is completed, make sure the other Koopalings know this and their positions.", Ganondorf ordered.

"Their positions as taskmasters? Gladly my lord, they will get everything done fast.", Kamek reassured as Ganondorf then calmed down.

"Good. Now get back to working in the tunnel.", Ganondorf charged as Kamek bowed before walking back to the platform as it sinked down and the square then returned over the hole. Ganondorf then turned around and faced the army in the other side of the portal.

"Do not fear, you will cross over soon, but it will be much later. For now, remain here until Giygas summons you all.", Ganondorf said as the portal was closed. Ganondorf then looked at Gigygas before handing a piece of paper.

"I assume that these are the next coordinates?", Giygas asked with an evil grin as Ganondorf then looked behind him.

"Bowser, Mewtwo, now.", he said as the two then came up to him and stood beside him. Ganondorf then looked back at the portal and smiled evilly to himself.

"We need to 'convince' a new recruit for our team...", Ganondorf said before laughing.

* * *

POW!

"URGH!", a growl escaped from Donkey Kong as he punched the punching bag. He was taking many swipes at the bag as he swung with great strength, socking the bag with a force that could be felt throughout the entire mansion. Diddy then lept forward and began rapidly punching the bag with all his might as he gritted his teeth in anger. No other emotion beside pure **rage** could describe the two as they beat on the punching bag relentlessly. Outside of the workout room, several smashers were watching the Kongs as the continued pummeling the defenseless bag.

"Poor Donkey Kong, I-a know it's hard for him to move on from-a King K. Rool.", Mario commented as he watched his best friend continue to give into his anger.

"That king must be pure evil then huh?", Bayonetta asked.

"Yep. He has-a stolen Donkey Kong's banana hord, kidnapped family members, you-a name it.", Luigi replied.

"How utterly disgusting.", Cloud said as he shook his head.

"It's bad enough that Diddy's entire personality has changed. Usually he is cheerful or mischievous, but now...I don't recognize him...", Bayonetta said.

SNAP!

"OOOHHHH AAAHHHHH!", the Kongs yelled as the punching bag was sent off the hook and landed on the ground. The two then surrounded it as they pounded their fists onto it, not stopping for one second to let their rage dissipate.

"Wow. Usually we can defeat Diddy whenever he cheats in battle. But I don't know if even we can defeat **this** Diddy.", Cloud stated as Diddy began kicking the punching bag. Unable to watch it any longer, Mario stepped forward and began to walk towards his friend.

"MARIO! DON'T!", Bayonetta warned, but it was too late. The two Kongs then looked back as they saw the red-clad plumber step into the room, as well as the other three hiding behind the corner. The fire in the Kong's eyes burned even brighter as Donkey Kong lifted his gigantic hand above Mario, intending to crush the plumber. However, Mario held his ground and hung his head in defeat.

"Go ahead, take out your-a anger.", Mario encouraged as Donkey Kong's eyes widened even further.

"MARIO! NO!", Cloud shouted as he tried to jump forward, but was held back by Bayonetta.

SLAM!

The three heroes then became quiet by what they witnessed. Mario then opened up his eyes as he looked and saw that Donkey Kong had pounded his fist back onto the punching bag, tearing it open from the power of the punch. Donkey Kong then lifted his other hand to slam down, but Mario stepped forward and placed his hand on the gorilla's shoulder.

"I said to take out the anger, not to-a seek revenge. I know you are-a better than that my friend.", Mario said as Donkey Kong looked Mario in the eyes.

"Let it-a go, the anger is no longer the problem. It's-a revenge. That is-a what King K. Rool would do, don't-a be like him.", Mario advised as Donkey Kong looked back at the punching bag. His fist still clenched and ready to shoot downwards, now trembling as it did not know what to do. After a few agonizing seconds, Donkey Kong's fist suddenly opened up as it dropped down as he breathed in and sighed heavily. Diddy then followed suit as the two's rage the cleared and were left with nothing but emptiness. Mario then began to pat Donkey Kong on the back as the gorilla sighed.

"There there, I know the pain of-a arch-nemesis. Mine is here all the time and tries to-a steal my wife. But you, you don't-a have to worry; with all that-a has happened to King K. Rool, he'll **never** be considered for-a this tournament.", Mario advised as Donkey Kong then offered a weak smile as Mario smiled back at him.

"Now, who-a wants a banana shake?", Mario asked.

"OOOHHH AAAHHHHH AHHHH!", Diddy Kong then began screech happilly as he clapped his hands together.

"Then follow me to-a the dining room!", Mario said as the three then exited the workout room. The three outside of the room then clapped for Mario as the plumber smiled back at them.

"Thank you Mario, you know what to say and how to say it.", Cloud applauded.

"Thank goodness, I thought whoever would fight those two would be beaten up terribly.", Bayonetta said.

"Oh, I wouldn't count that-a out just **yet**.", Mario said as the three raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", Cloud asked.

"We're-a just going to get some shakes.", Luigi said.

"I don't-a remember anything about **me** being the one making them!", Mario said.

"But what do you...oh no...", Bayonetta said as the three grew pale as Mario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy smiled at them cheekily.

"Now, make sure those shakes are-a good, or these two will pummel you!", Mario advised as Donkey Kong then cracked a knuckle. Cloud nearly fainted as Luigi picked him up and began crying as he made his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

On an island far away in a different world, one person was grumbling to himself as he brooded on top of his throne while cursing someone over and over again, growing angrier each minute passing by.

"Curse that hand, he ruined everything. My chance in the spotlight, my revenge, and my reputation! Not only did I have to spend the night in that jail cell, I had to spend it with a failure of a villain.", the person griped to himself.

"My lord, please enjoy the entertainment...my lord? King K. Rool?", a voice spoke up as the king then looked up and saw a green Kremling standing before him. He then motioned to the act going on before him, which consisted of several Kremlings trying their best to please their King by performing varying acts while many female Kremlings were dancing, wearing very revealing clothing as some of the male Kremlings that were watching hollered in excitement. King K. Rool then turned his head around and huffed a large breath.

"None of that it what I would call 'entertainment'! I call it a bunch of stupid fools trying to be a stupid circus! I mean, look at Scaly! Balancing an egg on a spoon while holding the spoon in your mouth doesn't make me feel better, it just makes me more embarrassed by my army!", King K. Rool snarled.

"Mphits berry flarrred to du sire.", Scaly responded.

"What was that?", King K. Rool asked.

"I said it's very hard to do...OOPS!", Scaly responded, but failing to realize that opening his mouth meant dropping the spoon, which made the egg splat on the ground.

 **"This** is what I'm talking about! My army is filled with nothing but idiots!", King K. Rool shouted.

"Please my lord, take notice of the females then.", the Kremling then responded.

"BAH! I KNOW **ALL** OF YOU WOULD PREFER CANDY KONG OVER ANY OF THESE 'WOMEN'!", King K. Rool shouted as the female Kremlings stopped dancing. The male Kremlings then began to scratch the back of their heads and blush while one of them tried to explain to the females, but was instantly slapped in the face as King K. Rool facepalmed himself again.

"And everyone wonders why I have a bulging, bloodshot eye. If only it didn't make things worse, that pesky Kong ruins all of my plans!", King K. Rool snapped.

"Ah, the Kong then sir? I have been forming a new plan to get rid of him sir! It goes like this...", but before the Kremling could explain, the door bursted open as a green, lanky Kremling ran into the throne room and up to King K. Rool and pointed back at the door.

"Sir! There...there are...", the Kremling started.

"Gary, you did not proceed with the **correct** protocol when approaching your king!", King K. Rool scolded as Gary turned around and gave pleading eyes.

"But...sir...there's...", Gary stammered.

"Follow it **correctly**.", King K. Rool ordered. Gary then gulped in shame and fell on his knees and bowed down towards the king.

"Go on...", King K. Rool said as Gary crawled forward and began to kiss King K. Rool's feet as the king then began to rub his temple.

"All right, what is this all about now?", King K. Rool asked as Gary stood up.

"Sir! There's...",

BOOM!

King K. Rool then sat up in shock as the door to his throne room was blasted apart. From the smoke, he could see three figures stepping forward as they cleared the smoke and stood right in front of the Kremling leader. King K. Rool then recognized the three as Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo as the three then glared at the guards, who immediately took the call to action.

"Intruders!", Gary shouted as King K. Rool pointed a scaled finger at them.

"SEIZE THEM!", King K. Rool ordered as the Kremlings moved in. Two large, blue Kremlings then ran forward to Mewtwo as the psychic Pokemon spotted them and used his telekinesis to pick them up and throw them across the room. A green Kremling with fingerless gloves then attacked Bowser, but was hopelessly overwhelmed as Bowser punched him away and spewed fire to some of the other Kremlings. A lanky Kremling with a sword then charged at Ganondorf, but was punched away before a female Kremling ran up to punch him. Ganondorf, however, caught her in mid-punch and squeezed her arm as she cried out in pain; Ganondorf then kicked her aside as the three villains then stepped forward.

"DON'T WORRY SIR, I'VE GOT THEM!", the Kremling that was next to K. Rool said as he ran forward, but was Warlock Punched back to the stairs as the three villains climbed the stairs up the king. King K. Rool remained seated on his throne, unwilling to yield to the intruders and instead clasped his hands together and raised an eyebrow at them (though he lacked any).

"And what brings **you** here? **Especially** with my good 'friend' Bowser here?", King K. Rool asked as Bowser snarled at the question.

"We are here to recruit you.", Ganondorf answered sternly.

"Oh? Then the hand finally became aware of his mistake and now wishes to add me? Excellent! Though I do wonder why he bothered sending three pitiful villains instead of one those fancy letters he...ACKKK!", King K. Rool choked as Ganondorf grabbed the crocodile by his throat and began squeezing it.

"No you fool! You are not joining the tournament!", Ganondorf growled.

"*ACK!* Then what I have...*WHEEZE!*...to do with **you**!? *GASP! GUARDS!", King K. Rool mustered as several guards came running into the throne room and readied their weapons.

"I wouldn't fool. And I would reconsider, considering you want revenge on Donkey Kong...", Ganondorf advised as King K. Rool's eyes the widened before he motioned his guards to steady. Ganondorf then realised his grip on the king as King K. Rool gasped for air for a few seconds before standing up and looking at the Gerudo eye to eye. The Kremling that was at the bottom of the stairs then stirred as King K. Rool then took notice of him.

"Claw, go get us some beverages.", King K. Rool ordered as the Kremling looked shocked, but bowed in obedience as he left the room. King then looked at Ganondorf and crossed his arms.

"What is this 'recruitment' that you are talking about?", King K. Rool asked.

"We are gathering an army. We are going to over throw Master Hand and conquer the universe.", Ganondorf explained as the guards in the room then began to whisper amongst each other as King K. Rool's eyes widened again.

"Oh, so you're revolting against Master Hand?", King K. Rool asked.

"Yes, and killing the heroes along the way. One of which, is your nemesis.", Ganondorf said as King K. Rool's smile then turned into an angry frown.

"But we need an army. We have already recruited the Koopas, Waddle Dee's, and Doo's. I think it's time to add something new to our army, from someone not in the tournament...", Ganondorf said.

"And what do I get in return?", King K. Rool asked.

"You will be one of our commanders of our army, you will be in the special team of villains, and you will have all this world to yourself. What do you say to that?", Ganondorf offered as he held out his hand. King K. Rool then smacked it away as the Gerudo then glowered at him. Suddenly, Claw returned with four wine glasses as he gave each and every one of the villains a drink, which King K. Rool then smirked as he leaned his glass forward.

"All you had to do was ask...", King K. Rool said as Ganondorf then grinned evilly as he clinked glasses with the king before drinking.

* * *

"Come on-a you guys, these two can't-a wait all day!", Mario teased as three heroes then ran out of the dining room and handed out three banana shakes before collapsing onto the ground. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then began to cheer as they gulped down their beverages while Mario laughed at the three heroes.

"Wow, did-a you guys use peanut butter, because you were-a slow!", Mario teased as Luigi helped Bayonetta up.

"Uncool Mario! You know how hard it is to make a shake!?", Cloud asked as he shook his fist at the plumber. Mario then grinned ear to ear as he took a sip of his shake.

"Yeah, but it's worth it to see you all suffer!", Mario laughed as the three then gritted their teeth at him.

"Did somebody say shakes!?", a voice called out as the dining room door bursted open as Link ran forward and claimed a spot at a table. Following him was Zelda and Sonic, the latter griping about something as he took a seat.

"What's-a the matter with him?", Mario asked as he pointed at Sonic. Link then laughed as he began to bang the table with his fist.

"Oh! I thankfully went back to bed and got a couple of more hours to sleep in, making me full and fresh when we fought. Let's just say that I won!", Link said as he stood up and began his victory dance as Zelda facepalmed herself.

"Link, that victory dance gets old and tiring.", she scolded as he ignored her and continued dancing.

"I should have gone up against you, then I would have made you pay!", Sonic said as he pointed at Mario, who laughed at the hedgehog's expense.

"PFTT! You wouldn't have-a survived a forward ariel!", Mario laughed as Sonic gritted his teeth.

"So I'm guessing that you want a shake for your reward Link?", Bayonetta asked.

"Make that two! Thanks to Zelda's good luck charms, I was able to walk away victorious!", Link said as Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Please Link, don't bother them with more work.", she said.

"Oh come on Zelda! I know that you want to spend time with me! Tell you what, I'll even take you on a date tomorrow! I promise!", Link said as he held his hand up. Zelda then looked at him and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I look forward to this 'promise'.", she said.

"That's-a good. Anyways, go back to-a preparing shakes.", Mario said to the three.

"Actually Mario...", Luigi spoke up.

"Since the Kongs have already finished their shakes...", Cloud continued.

"What's to stop us from making **you** prepare them?", Bayonetta asked as Mario stiffled a laughter.

"HA! The Kongs are-a still on my side! Isn't that-a right?", Mario asked. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then looked at each other before smirking evilly as they cracked their knuckles as Mario's confident smile disappeared as well as his mustache dropping down.

"Oh no...", Mario said as the three heroes then grinned evilly.

"Oh yes!", they all said.

"Oh! Mario, can you make me a chilli dog shake?", Sonic asked as Mario shook his head in disbelief.

"What!? Sonic, I am-a **not** about to make..."

"WAIT A MINUTE, SHAKES!?", a voice cried out as the door bursted open as the children smashers ran forward and looked at Mario with gleaming eyes.

"Oh Mario, can we have a vanilla shake? Please!?", Ness pleaded as the children smashers gave Mario the puppy eyes.

"Now see here! I am...", Mario began.

"SHAKES!", another voice called out as Yoshi ran into the room as Samus walked in with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"OH BOY! PLEASE LET YOSHI HAVE A MANGO SHAKE PLEASE!", Yoshi pleaded as he licked his lips and began dancing in place.

"Hey Mario, could you make me a pomegranate shake and Pikachu a lemon shake?", Samus asked.

"Pika!", Pikachu pleaded as he clapped his paws. Mario then began to fume as he stomped his foot on the floor.

"Now enough of-a this! I am-a not going to be pushed around all night, making shakes for-a whoever..."

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SHAKES!?", another voice called out as the door bursted open as Master Hand floated in and saw everyone crowding Mario. Master Hand then floated forward and slammed his...uh...fist on the table.

"MARIO! I'M DYING FOR A SHAKE RIGHT NOW SINCE IT'S BEING MENTIONED. MAKE MINE A COFFEE SHAKE WITH VANILLA FLAVORING, WHIP CREAM, AND A COUPLE OF CHERRIES ON TOP! AND IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT IN FIVE MINUTES, I'M MAKING YOU STAY UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON PAPERWORK!", Master Hand shouted as Mario stared at him wide-eyedly.

"What-a kind of ultimatum is-a that!?", Mario asked.

"You just lost ten seconds Mario!", Master Hand warned as Mario jumped into the air and began running into the kitchen.

"OH MAMA MIA!", he screamed as everyone else laughed at his misery.

* * *

"I wonder who he specifically went to..."

"Whoever it-a is,it better be a **good** villain.", Wario said as he and the rest of the villain group were waiting for Ganondorf's return. A sound could be heard as the square hole opened up. From it came forth Kamek from the metal platform as he bowed in respect.

"Master Giygas, where is Lord Bowser, or Master Ganondorf?", Kamek asked.

"They are busy recruiting now, what is it?", Giygas asked.

"My lord, we are near completion of the tunnel. Our Koopas and several of King Dedede's army has made quick process. Thanks to the Koopalings, we should begin the next step of our plan.", Kamek reported.

"Excellent work! I will inform Ganondorf and your master when they arrive. Make sure you have enough able men to move on to the next step!", Giygas commanded as Kamek stood up and bowed his head.

"It will done!", the wizard responded as the platform sank back into the earth as the square hole returned to its original position. Giygas then smiled as he looked over at the abandoned warehouses out over the outskirts of the city.

"Our work is moving along quite well! We should be able to get everything up and running in no time!", he said when a green flash then lit up the room as Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo emerged from the portal. Giygas then smiled as Ganondorf stepped closer to him.

"Good news Master! They have nearly completed digging out the dock area! They will soon start on the metal sheeting soon!", Giygas reported as Ganondorf was taken back before smiling.

"Yes! This is moving faster than I anticipated!", Ganondorf said.

"So, whose the new recruit?", Wolf asked as Ganondorf turned around and raised his arm as Bowser and Mewtwo stepped aside to show off their new recruit, King K. Rool.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet King K. Rool! He will be our new member; his army, the Kremlings, will be our third army to join!", Ganondorf announced as King K. Rool stepped forward and examined the group. Bowser Jr. was jumping up and down in his Koopa Clown Car as the crocodilian spotted him.

"Mr. Rool! He's a **very** bad guy! He's just like Daddy!", Bowser Jr. said as King K. Rool's face wore a proud look.

"Ah! Bowser Jr! How wonderful it is to meet you again! You are almost like a son to me!", King K. Rool complimented. Bowser then charged forward and blocked the crocodile's sight of the Koopaling while smoke let out of Bowser's nose.

"LISTEN HERE YOU REJECTED REPTILIAN, YOU CAN BECOME PART OF OUR VILLAINS GROUP, BUT JR. IS **MY** SON!", Bowser roared as King K. Rool rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Bowser deary, just make sure not to put **another** booby trap that could...no... **will** backfire on you.", King K. Rool sneered as Bowser fumed as his entire head turned red while King K. Rool then noticed Wario.

"Well, if it isn't the fat rival to Mario! What do you have in this group?", King K. Rool mocked.

"BAH! I WAS-A PART OF THE VILLAIN SMASHERS, I GET A FREE PASS NO MATTER WHAT!", Wario exclaimed. King K. Rool then lifted a finger up as he was about to say something, but stopped immediately as his eyes then widened in shock as the villain smashers turned around and saw Waluigi turning red as a tomato.

"Um... what's...", Wolf started before the two then pointed their finger at each other.

" **YOU**!", they both shouted.

"Wait, you guys know each other?", Dark Pit asked as both of them looked at the dark angel.

"KNOW EACH OTHER!? WE WERE **CELLMATES** FOR THE DAY AND NIGHT!", King K. Rool exclaimed before glaring back at Waluigi.

"AND WHAT A **PATHETIC** VILLAIN **YOU** ARE! YOU WERE CRYING THE ENTIRE TIME AND COULDN'T GET TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU CRIED YOURSELF! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU'RE ANNOYING! I COULD BARELY GET ANY SLEEP AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP BECAUSE YOU SNORE **LOUDLY**!", the crocodile yelled.

"ME!? PATHETIC!? DON'T-A MAKE ME LAUGH! IT WAS-A **YOU** WHO WAS CRYING AND GOING INSANE. AND THAT-A BIT ABOUT ANNOYING, YOU WERE-A AWFUL TO PUT UP WITH SINCE YOUR-A SNOBBISH ATTITUDE AND BEGGING TO BE RELEASED BECAUSE YOU'RE A 'KING' ONLY CAUSED-A **MORE** TROUBLE IN THE POLICE STATION!", Waluigi shot back.

"OH! WHY YOU...!", King K. Rool threatened, but was cut off by Ganondorf jumping in front of them.

"That's enough from both of you! You can take your anger out tomorrow, we'll be back! Waluigi, go back to your apartment. King K. Rool, stay here!", Ganondorf ordered as both of the villains clenched their fists before Waluigi stomped his foot and turned around and stormed out of the building while slamming the door behind him. Ganondorf then turned around and faced Giygas as Giygas bowed his head.

"Make sure to get the rest of King Dedede's army and the Kremlings tonight and begin the process of the next step. We'll be back to recruit another villain or two tomorrow.", Ganondorf said as Giygas then nodded his head.

"It will be done.", Giygas said as Ganondorf looked at the villain smashers and motioned them to follow him.

"Come, let us go back to the mansion. We shouldn't risk our operation any further.", Ganondorf said as the villain smashers exited the building and went towards the train station.

"Hey Ganondorf, what excuse will you have for Master Hand?", Mewtwo asked.

"Don't worry, I have a **brilliant** one. Just do as I say and we'll be in the clear.", Ganondorf said as the train then pulled up as they entered the train and left for the mansion.

* * *

"Pika!", Pikachu squealed as he began drinking his lemon shake as Samus giggled at his happiness.

"Yes, I do agree!", Samus stated as she went back to drinking hers. After just a few minutes, **everyone** in the mansion piled into the dining room and began ordering shakes as Mario rushed around and did his best to get them out on time.

"Thank you Mr. Mario!", the children smashers said as they put their cups down and raced out of the dining room.

"Indeed! Thank you Mario!", Captain Falcon said as he put his fruit punch shake down on the table.

"Oh Mario, thanks for getting it out in time, you had only five seconds left.", Master Hand teased as Mario was seen rushing around the kitchen area.

"CURSE-A YOU MASTER HAND!", Mario exclaimed as Master Hand, Luigi, Cloud, and Bayonetta chuckled at the plumber's expense.

"So, where do you think the villains are?", Bayonetta asked as Master Hand then became silent. The three then grew nervous, whenever Master Hand was silent, it was dangerous.

"I don't know, but wherever they are, it better be worth it!", Master Hand said. Unfortunately, the villain smashers had just sneaked back into the mansion and were tip-toeing near the dining room and heard all what was asked and replied.

"That plan would be useful right about now Ganondorf.", Wolf whispered. Suddenly, Ganondorf pulled two magazines out of a bag that he had hidden and handed them to Wolf and Mewtwo.

"What are these?", Mewtwo asked.

"You'll find out.", Ganondorf answered.

"Wait a minute, I think I heard them!", Master Hand said as the villain smashers then heard someone getting up from a table as Master Hand floated out into the hallway and spotted them.

"YOU! WHERE WE YOU ALL!?", Master Hand interrogated as he pointed a finger at them.

"Master Hand, do you know of that book store near our regular grocery store?", Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah, what about it?", Master Hand asked as Ganondorf pointed at Mewtwo and Wolf.

"Well, these **two** dragged us out there for 'protection' as they went to the **adult** section of the store and picked up two magazines about Samus.", Ganondorf said as the two mentioned villains eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT!?", they both exclaimed as Master Hand then pointed at them.

"YOU TWO PERVERTS! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!", Master Hand said as Wario, Dark Pit, and Bowser Jr. held back their snickers at the two doomed villains.

"Wait! Let us join too!", Samus said as she stepped out of the room with Pikachu on her shoulder, the Pokemon's cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pikachu here wants to teach the two a lesson!", Samus said.

"Why, have at them Pikachu!", Master Hand offered.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!", Wolf declared, but was too late.

"PIKA... **CCCHHHHHUUUU**!", Pikachu let out as he zapped the two villains with hundreds of volts of electricity as they screamed in agony. The rest of the villain smashers then snuck away as they arrived at their room before slamming the door shut and looking at each other before bursting into laughter.

"HA HA HA! WHAT A BUNCH OF-A SUCKERS!", Wario laughed as he fell down and rolled around over the floor.

"GANONDORF YOU SLY DOG!", Bowser laughed as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

"WHO KNEW THEIR ADDICTION WOULD BE THEIR DOWNFALL!", King Dedede hollered as he fell down and began kicking the ground as he gasped for air.

"I must admit, I have outdone myself!", Ganondorf said when he heard a banging on the door as he opened it and grinned evilly as he saw a burnt Wolf and Mewtwo outside of the villains room. The two still smelled of smoke as their eyes glared intensely at the Gerudo before they head someone yelling back at them.

"AND DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!", Master Hand yelled before the door to his office door was slammed before Wolf and Mewtwo barged into the room and took their seats.

"I'LL KILL YOU GANONDORF!", Wolf snarled as he slashed at his pillow.

"Don't expect mercy from me when I next battle you!", Mewtwo hissed as he levitated towards his bed.

"OH GANONDORF, PLEASE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!", Bowser laughed before Ganondorf motioned for him to be quiet.

"I know that was entertaining to **some** of you...", Ganondorf said as Wolf and Mewtwo glared yet again.

"...But we need to focus! We have a new recruit! We need to make sure we are moving forward steadily!", Ganondorf said as the villain smashers then stopped laughing and nodded their heads as their faces turned stern.

"Tomorrow, I plan to get new recruits, but I hope one of you can also help with some recruiting...", Ganondorf said as he looked around the room.

"What should we do if Master Hand interrogates us?", Dark Pit asked.

"We make up a story or cover it up with a chore. Now, let's go to bed and get ready tomorrow.", Ganondorf said as the villains began undressing and climbing into bed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next!", Wolf said with an evil smirk before the lights went out.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

* _Me during the Smash Bros direct*_

 _Oh boy! It's here! I can't wait to see who it is! I hope it's..._

 _*Byleth revealed*_

 _Uh...well, at least the salt will be entertaining...and there's six more characters left...OH MY WORD! A CUPHEAD MII COSTUME! MUST BUY RIGHT NOW!_

 _OH! Um...*cough*...well that's how I felt about Byleth. I don't hate, but it is a little underwhelming. But definitely not as bad as people are making it out as they were! Anyways, since I gave out shout-outs to some people last chapter, I've been thinking...you **all** deserve shout-outs! Jaime64games, Kyledude788, MGFan5, NixieNymph, SunkAM, ZygardeFusion, Natekleh, Authorial Nerd, Walter Hitchcock, and everyone else, you all get a shout-out! Thank you all for your patience and support!_

 _I know I haven't been able to push these chapters out as quickly as possible, and with some promotions, work, and getting ready for college, it probably won't be much easier. But I always remember you guys and know that I have a story that I have to finish, whether it takes another year or two depends. I hope you all are enjoying the ride!_

 _Anyways, it may take some time before the next chapter, but it will be worth it. Try to figure out who's next, I bet you won't guess it!_

 _Well then, King K. Rool has joined the group...and they're already off to a rocky start. However, this is what I meant to set up all the way back in chapter 4, which made some people upset, but that was how I was trying to craft my story. Speaking of which, I haven't forgot about the others in jail, **that** is being set up for something else. I know that Banjo and Kazooie are in Smash, but this is supposed to take place during the Smash 4 era, please understand. Hopefully what I have set up will pay off._

 _I also got to see Rise of Skywalker, and to be honest, I didn't like it. Pretty much anything Disney related to Star Wars I'm usually not a fan of. However, I haven't seen The Mandalorian yet, and Clone Wars season 7 is already off to a great start, so I guess time will tell. I did like however 1917, if you haven't watched it yet, go see it. It has some of the best camera work and movie sets I have ever seen._

 _Well, I don't know what else to say except have a good day and hopefully see you soon, aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	12. Chapter 12

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

SLAM!

"URGH! Remind me why we even **have** an alarm clock!?"

"Because of two, fat, lazy bums would stay asleep until three in the afternoon Mewtwo!"

"Alright! Sheesh, didn't have to yell at me Ganondorf!", Mewtwo groaned as he got up and stretched his body. The villain smashers then began to arouse from their beds as Dark Pit threw the blankets off of himself, Bowser Jr. rubbing his eyes open and yawning, and Wolf stretching his legs before heading over to his drawers.

"So, how do we sneak out today and convince Master Hand that we are not needed?", Dark Pit asked as he grabbed his bow staff and hung it on his back.

"Hmm, it will be tricky **this** time. We shouldn't ask in order for him not to suspect us of anything...", Ganondorf said as he rubbed his beard.

"Should-a we split up?", Wario asked as he put on his overalls.

"No, not at the moment this time. We are still recruiting people we personally know at the moment, splitting up must happen later when we get closer to completion.", Ganondorf advised.

"Hmm, so it appears that we have to find a way out to the city without looking like we care about what Master Hand says.", Mewtwo said.

"But what happens if we don't?", Bowser asked.

"Good question Bowser, there may be the possibility that we can't escape today.", Ganondorf said.

"Will we contact Giygas of this misshap?", Dark Pit asked.

"Only if it isn't possible; otherwise, we should be good.", Ganondorf said.

"HEY! GET A LOAD OF-A THIS LOSER!", Wario shouted as the villian smashers turned around and saw King Dedede **still** in bed as he snored happily away. The villain smashers then began to grow angry as some of them even turned red while King Dedede tossed and turned in his bed.

"Oh yes...give me that cake! Ohhh...I love being in charge of the group...", King Dedede dreamed. The villian smashers then remained silent for a second before clenching their fists and spouting some choice words about the penguin lackey.

"He **seriously** thinks he should be in command!?", Wolf growled.

"Why does he even **think** if that to begin with!?", Mewtwo asked.

"Doesn't matter what he thinks, I'll show him what **I** think of him!", Ganondorf said as he stepped towards Dedede's bed and towered above him. Ganondorf then lifted his clenched fist above his head, which was engulfed in a purple flame before slamming it down on Dedede's crotch. King Dedede then woke up as his eyes immediately widened as he jumped out of bed and landed on the floor while crying in agony.

"OH! **WHO** DID THAT!? I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!", King Dedede vowed. However, that vow would be short lived as King Dedede noticed the shadow on the floor below him and looked up, only to gulp in fear as Ganondorf grabbed the penguin's neck and lifted him up to his own eye level. King Dedede then sheepishly smiled as sweat began to fall down from the penguin's face.

"OH! Good morning Ganondorf! How are you doing? By chance, you didn't hear me sleep talking did you? Not that it was anything that would hurt you, but...AAACKKK!", King Dedede gasped as Ganondorf tightened his grip around the obese penguin's neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here and be over it?", Ganondorf asked rather calmly, which shook King Dedede to the bone.

"Uh...because...uh...because...my minions...yeah! You can't kill me because my minions are a part of our army and need me right...ACCK!", King Dedede gasped as he was cut off again.

"I **could** have them all executed and just hire new people, idiot. It's because I need you alive so Master Hand won't grow suspicious when they can't find your body, not that anyone would **want** to find it anyway...", Ganondorf said as Dedede cried as tears rolled down his eyes. Ganondorf then let go of his grip while the penguin gasped for air as Ganondorf trudged over to the door.

"Now get up! I'm not killing you because you are needed anyways. Besides, you would **never** lead us anyway.", Ganondorf said as King Dedede crawled over to him and bowed his head.

"Oh thank you so much Ganondorf! Trust me, you won't regret...",

"GET DRESSED ALREADY!", the other villian smashers yelled at him as King Dedede got up and ran to his drawers as Ganondorf facepalmed himself.

"I already do...", he said as they waited on their ally to finish getting ready.

* * *

Another morning had risen, and Master Hand was up and at it to ensure that the day would be well spent. The hand was humming to himself as he entered the dining room and saw everyone except for the villian smashers enjoying breakfast. As Master Hand took a deep breath and relaxed at how the day was going, he hovered over to the drink stand and began pouring himself some coffee as Mario and Luigi exited the kitchen and were gathering their own food.

"Oh, good-a morning Master Hand!", Luigi greeted as Master Hand turned around towards him.

"And good morning to you too Luigi, as well as you Mario!", Master Hand said.

"Whatever.", Mario said grouchy as Master Hand was taken back by a bit before snickering and acting smug in front of the red-clad plumber.

"Aw, are you still upset about staying up and getting everyone shakes last night all by yourself?", Master Hand teased in a baby voice. Mario then glared at the hand as he picked up his breakfast tray and grabbed a mug for his coffee.

"Oh, like I'm-a supposed to be **happy** about staying up a couple of hours past my mandatory bedtime?", Mario sarcastically asked as Master Hand tried to hold his giggling fit inside of himself.

"Why yes, this place runs on smiles and happiness.", Master Hand said as Mario raised his eyebrows a bit as a smirk formed across his face.

"Oh, I thought it was-a your money out of-a your wallet that made us stay in-a business.", Mario said. Master Hand stayed quiet for a few seconds before pointing a finger and poking the plumber's stomach.

"Listen here bucko, you better appreciate it or else there won't be any food here for you to eat. And I know you **love** food.", Master Hand said.

"Hey now, that's-a taking it too far. Oh, speaking of-a which, may I make an announcement for everyone here?", Mario asked as Master Hand was then puzzled by the plumber's request.

"Um...okay I guess.", he said as Mario stood up and cleared his throat loud enough as everyone stopped talking and glued their eyes on the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Good morning fellow smashers, it is-a with my complete dismay that we won't-a be able to serve lunch on time today due to a milk shortage.", Mario said as groans soon aroused throughout the room.

"Oh come on Mario! Why didn't you prepare for this!?", Falco griped.

"But we need our food in order to do battles!", Trainer Red protested.

"I know! I know! Unfortunately, there is-a milk shortage and we won't-a get the lasagna prepared in time.", Mario explained.

"Wait, a milk shortage?", Master Hand asked.

"Yes, we don't-a have any thanks to the shakes last night! The last of it was-a used this morning for cookie dough!", Mario said.

"Well, can't you prepare something else?", Master Hand asked.

"We already have-a the meat thawed and have everything prepped, if-a we do something else, the ingredients will go bad.", Luigi explained.

"I see.", Master Hand said as he thought on it.

"Do we need someone to go get the milk?", Snake suggested.

"That would seem to be the case, but who?", Master Hand asked.

"I'll do it! I need to go out and check up on Katt anyway.", Falco volunteered. However, Master Hand shook his...uh...body in disapproval.

"I'm sorry Falco, but jumping between worlds **and** grabbing pretty much almost a truck's worth of milk is too much time consuming in a little amount of it.", Master Hand said.

"Then who?", Shulk asked. Just then, they heard footsteps coming up to the dining room door as a plan then formed in Master Hand's mind. The villain smashers then entered the room and stared at everyone that was looking at them.

"What's with all your looks you're giving? I don't need this while I'm having my breakfast!", King Dedede scoffed as Master Hand floated over towards the villains.

"Ah! Villain smashers, I have an important task I need you to complete.", Master Hand said as the villain smashers raised their eyebrows.

"What do you want?", Wolf snarled.

"I need you to pick up a lot of milk, and when I mean a lot, I mean a **lot**.", Master Hand said. The villain smashers then looked at each other and looked back at Master Hand.

"And what does this 'lot' mean in measurements of quantity?", Dark Pit asked.

"Specifically, most likely a truck's load.", Master Hand stated as the villain smashers' jaws jaws dropped to the floor, Wario's quite literally, before they began to protest.

"Now see here Master Hand, you can't make us do **every** chore!", Ganondorf growled externally, but inwardly was smiling evilly.

 _"Yes! The break we were looking for!",_ Ganondorf said mentally to the others.

 _"Alright! More recruitment!",_ Bowser cheered.

 _"Stop smiling Bowser! If we act weird, he'll catch on!",_ Wolf said as Bowser then let steam flow out of his nostrils before stomping the ground with his foort.

"That's not fair! Why us!?", Bowser yelled.

"Because you were the last ones in here, that's why.", Master Hand said.

"Well that's not a **good** reason, I want my breakfast!", King Dedede whined as Master Hand groaned in frustration.

"Just get him a croissant or a bagel while you're out, now get moving!", Master Hand ordered as the villian smashers turned around and began to leave. But not without sneering at the creator of the tournament.

"You'll regret this Master Hand!", Mewtwo warned as Master Hand grumbled under his breath as the villain smashers left the dining room.

"My, what a show they put on!", Daisy said.

"Trust me, you don't want to anger Ganondorf.", Zelda warned.

"You think **that's** bad? Wolf hates the idea of doing any orders, how he served under Andross is a mystery to me.", Fox said.

"Yeah! And Mewtwo is awful! It was a miracle that he was defeated!", Trainer Red said.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu added on while shaking his paw in the air.

"Well, we won't have to worry about them more much later. Once everything is done, they'll be gone for good.", Master Hand said.

"Ironic, everyone but **they** know what's going on.", Sonic said as he took a sip of his apple juice.

"Indeed. Well, let's get ready everyone! We have a busy day and need to get on with it!", Master Hand said as everyone got up from their seats and were leaving the dining room to prepare for the rest of the day.

"Oh wait, Mario I need you!", Master Hand said as the plumber stopped and came back to the floating hand.

"I want you to help me this afternoon with paperwork. Link and Fox will work with me later tonight so that way you can be able to battle someone later tonight.", Master Hand said.

"But what about Luigi? Will-a he have to prepare everything himself?", Mario asked.

"Well, for a while. Mr. Game and Watch will come in later and help him, then Luigi can take off for his battle as Game and Watch finishes everything.", Master Hand explained.

"That's-a **if** the villian smashers make it-a here back in time.", Mario said as Master Hand sighed in response.

"Yes, those bumbling idiots better get done soon.", Master Hand said.

"You know, you trust-a them maybe a bit too much...", Mario said as Master Hand looked out the dining room window and towards the city.

"Yes, too much...", Master Hand said as he left the window. Unfortunately for Master Hand, he had unwittingly played another favor into the villain smashers' hands as they were on the train car and were heading their way to the city. The villian smashers then grinned and began to cheer as they shook their car with victory.

"HA HA! THAT HAND IS SO STUPID!", Wolf exclaimed.

"Another one joins our group! I must say, this plan is getting better by the day Ganondorf!", Mewtwo complimented as the Gerudo looked out the window of the train car. Unlike the other villian smashers, he was not cheering or boasting; instead, he wore a concerned look on his face as he looked towards the city.

"Hey Ganondorf, what-a gives?", Wario asked, taking the Gerudo out of his thoughts.

"Oh..just...what comes next.", Ganondorf said as the villian smashers raised an eyebrow to their leader.

"Oh come on now! We tricked Master Hand and are well on our way to a new member. What's wrong with that?", Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, it's not that. It's **who** we are recruiting.", Ganondorf said.

"Huh?", Bowser Jr. asked as Ganondorf pointed at Bowser and Mewtwo.

"I'll need you two again. **Especially** you Mewtwo, because...well...", Ganondorf said as he brought out a piece of paper from his secret pocket as he blocked some of words on it, but showed the psychic Pokemon what he specifically meant. Mewtwo's pupils then shrunk as he tightened his fist as a purple glow emanated front it.

"But...how...", Mewtwo asked, unable to finish his question.

"I know that you know **him** , but please make this easier than what **you** would want it to be.", Ganondorf ordered. However, the Pokemon crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he sat back down in his seat.

"Don't think it will happen your way Ganondorf.", Mewtwo warned as Ganondorf sighed in response.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of.", he said as the train traveled further along into the city.

* * *

"GO CHARIZARD!", Trainer Red shouted as the Fire Pokemon flew towards his target. The battle was taking place in the second Pokemon Stadium as Trainer Red and his Pokemon were battling Yoshi. The battle was firece as Yoshi was much faster and more agile than the Pokemon, but lacked the strength to knock them out of the arena and the durability to keep up with a heavy hitter like Charizard. The Fire Pokemon then did a Flare Blitz, but missed as Yoshi jumped over him. Yoshi then landed before running back and jumping as Charizard landed on his feet before turning around to meet one of Yoshi's boot in his face. The kick to the nose greatly agitated Charizard before he returned with a swipe of his claws; Yoshi was then slashed on the side of his face before bouncing away and feeling his face, thankfully no blood.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S YOUR TURN IVYSAUR!", Trainer Red said as he switched the two as Ivysaur then readied himself for battle as Yoshi glared at his new opponent. Ivysaur then used Razor Leaf as Yoshi dodged the projectiles before using his Yoshi Egg Roll as he rammed into Ivysaur into the air. Yoshi then went for a powerful head-butt, but Ivysaur countered with a down-air, sending the dinosaur back to the ground. As Yoshi hit the ground and was bouncing off of it, Trainer Red took his opportunity to switch his Pokemon one last time to win the day.

"GO SQUIRTLE!", Trainer Red said as the Water Pokemon entered the battle and used his Waterfall attack as Yoshi was caught in it and was knocked out of the blast zone.

"GAME!", a pre-recorded voice was heard as many Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon began cheering Trainer Red on as he and his trio of Pokemon posed for the audience before being transported back to the teleportation room where several smashers were waiting for them.

"Good job guys! Yoshi had a real good time!", Yoshi congratulated the Pokemon as he shook their hands, which they happily did as well.

"Good job Red! Yoshi is a fast one and is hard to hit sometimes. It's taken me years to get a good strategy on him.", Zelda complimented as Red blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw! Thanks Zelda! To be honest, I guess it's kinda my thing!", Trainer Red said.

"Hmm, sounds like someone we know huh, don't we Pikachu?", Samus asked the electric mouse.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu answered cheerfully as Samus patted him on the head.

"I take it he still misses Ash, doesn't he?", Trainer Red asked as he scratched underneath Pikachu's chin.

"Pika!", Pikachu replied with a satisfactory purr.

"Yeah! Then we could help you guys defeat Mewtwo together!", Lucas said.

"It was a miracle that both of them survived that day.", Palutena stated.

"Hmm, but didn't Mewtwo give up his ways? Why did he revert back to his mean self?", Sonic pondered.

"Probably because of many years of traumatic experience, mistreatment might have made his return to his evil ways.", Trainer Red suggested.

"Or maybe he was always evil at heart.", Bayonetta stated.

"You can't be born evil. Not even Bowser was born that way.", Daisy replied.

"Then you have never met Ganondorf, the greatest of all evil.", Link said.

"It doesn't matter, what is happening now is that Mewtwo has aligned himself with the villain smashers and does plenty of evil things with them.", Trainer Red said.

"I don't think drinking and plotting pranks qualifies for 'ultimate evil' Red.", Cloud said.

"Of course not, but whatever those guys think about, it surely can't be good.", Trainer Red said.

* * *

Somewhere in a major city, in a different world, a group of team leaders were meeting together as they took the elevator up the side of the building. One of the young female leaders looked outside the glass exterior of the elevator and viewed the city from far above. The city was massive, spanning several miles as its size still kept on growing beyond the horizon as they kept climbing up.

"It must be so beautiful at night when every light is turned on.", she said as she continued surveying the city.

"Indeed, hopefully this will be a long meeting so you can see it. We are going to the top of the tallest building in Celadon City after all.", a young male leader said as the elevator let off a beep, letting the passengers know that they reached the fortieth floor. The doors then opened up as a group of men dressed in gray uniforms with a red R across their shirts, each of them also wore a gray hat on top of their head as they motioned the group to follow them.

"This way, the boss is looking forward to this.", one of the men said as he led them down the hallway and around a corner before they came up to a large double doorset as the man leading them stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Open.", a voice from the other side said as the doors were opened as the group was shown more guards in the room as well as people sitting down at a long table glass with seats lined all the way down to the other side of the room. At the other side of the table, there was a man sitting down on the other side. The man wore a black suit with a red R on the top part of his suit, his hair was black and he appeared to look about middle aged. On the side of the man was a large cat, eyeing the new guests as they bowed in respect.

"It is a honor to meet you at last Giovanni.", one of the men said from the group said as the man known as Giovanni smiled before nodding his head towards his guards.

"You may return to your post.", he said as the group from before bowed and left the room as the door was closed behind him as everyone took there seats while the guards in the room began looking out for anything suspicious.

"Well, I see we have some new people on board. This is quite excellent since we are still trying to find qualified leaders in our team who could train our members to do well in battle.", Giovanni stated.

"I assure you that I and my teammates are the best in the world! We would love to have a demonstration of our might as soon as we can sir!", one of the young men said as Giovanni grinned in response.

"Oh, are we so confident in our skills are we? That's what I'm looking for! It's hard to find people these days to move along with their ambitions! We need someone to be daring to step up and seize the opportunity at hand for total victory.", Giovanni advised.

"We are all willing to take more than a few steps to gain victory sir!", another man responded as Giovanni relished in the youth's optimism.

"Good! Now, we can begin to share our..."

 _"SIR!? WE NEED HELP DOWN HERE, PRONTO!",_ a voice suddenly came on through a speaker as the guards then immediately looked down at the bottom of the building. Giovanni then grunted to himself as he pressed the button to the speaker to answer.

"What's the matter?", he asked in an agitated tone.

 _"THERE'S THREE ENEMY TARGETS DOWN HERE! ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE AN EXPIRIMENTED BLASTOISE, ANOTHER LOOKS LIKE A GIANT, GREEN SKINNED MAN, AND ANOTHER...WAIT! IS THAT...WOAH!",_ the voice suddenly shouted. Giovanni then widened his eyes as he immediately hit the speaker button again.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THE ENEMY!?", Giovanni yelled.

 _"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY'RE POWRFUL! THE BLASTOISE JUST TOOK OUT A OUR GENGAR AND...AAACKKK!_ ", the guard reported before a large thud was heard.

"GUARD! DO YOU COME IN!? GUARD!?", Giovanni yelled as complete silence filled the room. Suddenly, a beep from the other side of the speaker was heard as doors were suddenly opened. Giovanni then turned pale as he looked up to the others in the room.

"They're taking the elevator up!", Giovanni said as the guards from the other side of the doors were heard shuffling, readying into their positions. A full minute of silence passed before a beep was heard and doors opening as loud noises were heard and commands were given.

"GET HIM GYARADOS! NO! DON'T LET HIM PUSH US BACK! STOP!", one guard yelled.

"NO ZOROARK! SLASH HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET TO THE DOORS!", another yelled.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY MEGA-X CHARIZARD! WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE...NO! CHARIZARD!", the leader of the group yelled as punching sounds were heard outside of the doors. A few seconds passed before the doors were bursted open as Mega Charizard and Zoroark were thrown through with the leader as the other three were left in the hallway. The three intruders then stepped forward, revealing themselves to be Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo. Giovanni then began to sweat as the guards in the room pulled out their Pokeballs and summoned their Pokemon. A Machamp, Alakazam, and Dragonite emerged and lunged towards their enemy.

"BAH! PATHETIC!", Bowser laughed as he grabbed the punch the Dragonite threw with one hand and punched the Dragonite in the face with the other. As Dragonite fell on the floor, Bowser picked him up and spun him on his shell as the Dragonite cried out in pain. After finishing his torture on the poor Dragonite, Bowser picked him up and slammed his back over his knee as a crunch was heard while the Dragonite rolled onto the ground as his trainer looked on in shock. The crack nearly broke the Pokemon's back as Bowser laughed at his fallen opponent.

The Alakazam then began to attack with a flurry of spoons at Mewtwo, who simply stopped them with his telekinesis before sending them back, hitting the Alakazam on the chest with the assault. Mewtwo then gripped the Alakazam telekinetically and flew him into the walls of the room of the room for a few seconds before sending him crashing into the ceiling before letting him drop onto the floor, completely defeated as Mewtwo hovered over him.

"Quite sad that you are **all** I have to face with.", Ganondorf said as the Machamp lunged at him while throwing hundreds of punches at the Gerudo. However, Ganondorf stood his ground as he charged up a Warlock Punched as the Machamp did his best to break through the Gerudo's dark defence, but it wasn't enough. Ganondorf then slammed his fist into the Machamp as it went backwards and landed on the ground before Ganondorf walked over to him and shook his head.

"Pitiful.", he said before stomping on one of Machamp's arm, nearly breaking it in the process. Machamp then hollered in pain as he grabbed onto his arm before Ganondorf kicked him the face, knocking the Machamp out cold. Ganondorf then raised his fist over his head...only to turn around and grab the Persian that lunged for him. The Persian growled and tried to claw at Ganondorf's face, but Ganondorf remained strong as he tightened his grip around the cat's neck.

"It seems that someone hasn't taught you to never mess with a dark lord!", Ganondorf snarled before slamming the Persian through the glass table, shattering the entire table. The Persian lied on the floor, whimpering in pain as Ganondorf snorted at the Pokemon before moving towards Giovanni. The man then stumbled back and onto the floor as the three towered above him. He then took a deep gulp before pointing at the three.

"YOU...YOU...YOU KILLED MY MEN!", Giovanni shouted. However, Ganondorf shook his head in response.

"No, we merely knocked them unconscious. We have no intention on killing anyone here.", he said as the group in the room did their best to sigh in relief, but were too scared to. Ganondorf then stuck his hand forward as Giovanni was hesitant at first, but complied as Ganondorf helped the man onto his feet. Giovanni then looked over and saw Mewtwo glaring at him while he looked on in awe.

"A...a Mewtwo!? That's...that's incredible! But...why do I have the feeling that we've met before?", Giovanni asked as Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue in response.

"Believe me, there's nothing more than I want then to see you dead!", Mewtwo hissed as Giovanni took a step back as Ganondorf raised his hand up as Mewtwo grunted as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Forgive me for my teammates lack of manners, it's hard for them to not embarrass me.", Ganondorf said.

"Just for the record, I am **not** a Blastoise!", Bowser said as he pointed a scaled finger at Giovanni. Suddenly, Ganondorf's fist met in contact with Bowser's nose as the Koopa fell back and was hollering in pain.

"OUCH! GANONDORF!", Bowser complained as Ganondorf grunted in frustration.

" **Like** **that**...", Ganondorf said as Giovanni then began to wonder if **he** was the one in danger. Ganondorf then looked back at him and cleared his throat.

"So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ganondorf, as you already seem to know, that is Mewtwo, and that stupid excuse for a turtle is Bowser.", Ganondorf said as Bowser continued crying in pain. Giovanni then seemed to regain his cool as Ganondorf then began to rub his beard.

"Bowser and I are not from this world, we are from others. The reason we know each other is because of the tournament known as Super Smash Bros.", Ganondorf explained as Giovanni widened his eyes.

"Super Smash Bros.!? I've seen advertisements for that tournament! I had no idea it had multiple worlds participating in it.", Giovanni said.

"Indeed it does. In fact, **all** of our enemies are part of the tournament.", Ganondorf said as Giovanni raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"All of **our** enemies?", Giovanni asked as Ganondorf nodded his head.

"Yes, I think you are aware of the boy Ash Ketchum. His Pikachu is part of the tournament, as well as his Greninja. Also, the boy known as Trainer Red is part of it as well.", Ganondorf explained. Giovanni's eyes then widened as his fist tightened in response.

"So, that brat Red and the accursed Pikachu are part of your tournament?", Giovanni asked.

"Indeed, and to make matters worse, they are friends with our enemies.", Ganondorf said as Giovanni then looked out towards the city.

"Hmph! It seems like we are in understanding of each other.", Giovanni said.

"Precisely. That's why I'm asking you to join us!", Ganondorf said as he stuck his hand out as Giovanni turned around, shock written all over his face.

"What!?", the crime lord asked.

"Join us. We are planning to take over all worlds, defeat our enemies, and overthrow anyone in our way. We need your help and people to fight with us. Once we conquer the worlds, this one will be all yours.", Ganondorf explained. Giovanni then stepped forward, about to shake the Gerudo's hand before he suddenly pulled back and began rubbing underneath his chin. Ganondorf then raised an eyebrow as he dropped his arm.

"What's the matter?", Ganondorf asked.

"This...is quite the sudden proposal. Let me just get some reassurance and promises before I agree.", Giovanni bargained as Ganondorf nodded his head in approval.

"First, I decided who or what to send after I have thought about it. Second, there is no going back after what has been decided. Third, I must not be contacted or mentioned by **any** of you in order for Team Rocket to stay unsuspected.", Giovanni demanded. Mewtwo glared and grunted in anger, but Ganondorf held him back as he stoock out his hand.

"If that is what it takes to work with you, I think we can deal with it.", Ganondorf said as Giovanni then stoock out his hand and shook on the matter as Giovanni then smiled at the Gerudo.

"I look forward to seeing what you will accomplish.", Giovanni said as Ganondorf smiled back.

"Trust me, it will be great!", Ganondorf said as he then pressed a button on a device he pulled out of his pocket. Soon, a portal then opened as Giygas stood on the other side, an anticipating smile on his face.

"I suppose we negotiated successfully?", the Universal Cosmic Destroyer asked as Ganondorf smiled at him.

"Indeed we are! How about that task I asked you about?", Ganondorf asked as Giygas then nodded his head.

"It's been done, you'll just have to pick the milk up when the time comes. But there's been a problem...", Giygas said as Ganondorf then grumbled some words.

"Oh no, what problem?", Ganondorf asked. Before anyone could speak, a large crash was heard as a lanky man dressed in purple was thrown into a box while a large, fat crocodile went marching towards him.

"You call yourself a **real** villain!? A real villain would put a better fight then you!", the crocodile laughed as he pulled the lanky man's legs as the man tried to crawl up. However, a sudden burst of energy came into the man as he turned around and snapped at the crocodile.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!", the man cried as he began kicking the crocodile in the face rapidly.

"THAT'S-A IT WALUIGI! YOU SHOW-A HIM WHOSE BOSS!", a short, fat man in yellow yelled in cheers for the lanky man. Ganondorf then facepalmed himself in embarrassment before handing Giovanni the device he had pressed earlier.

"Here, use this to tell us when you've made up your mind. Bowser, Mewtwo, come!", Ganondorf ordered as the two villains moved through the portal as Giovanni then returned an evil grin to Ganondorf.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long.", Giovanni assured as Ganondorf nodded his head before the portal closed as Team Rocket then looked at each other.

"Should we help them?", one of the younger members asked.

"No! This could put Team Rocket's name through the dirt!", a young female member said.

"Sir, should we associate with them and send multiple people over, or should we lay low and act as if nothing happened?", an older man asked the crime lord. Giovanni then scrathced his chin for a few moments before sighing and grumbling to himself.

"I hate to do this, but get me in contact with the usuals.", Giovanni ordered.

"The usuals?", a member asked.

"Yes, the **usuals**.", Giovanni said sternly.

"But sir, you must not mean it! Not after what they all offered us!", a member protested.

"Unfortunately, it is what is best for Team Rocket. Thankfully, they agreed to play it my way, and that is the way they are going to get. I hate to do it, but it's survival of the smartest, not the fittest. Thankfully, when they succeed, we shall reap great benefits for our team for our somewhat low risks. Now, get me in contact with them.", Giovanni ordered.

"Right away sir!", one of the men said before running away to find a phone.

* * *

"Hmm...it's been an hour and a half since I sent those gullible trolls to get some milk..."

"Oh Master Hand, give-a them some time. We **have** more than fifty people in the mansion, who all drink-a milk."

"I guess you're right Mario, I'm probably more worried about them causing a scene which will reflect bad on us.", Master Hand said as he sat back in his chair. He and Mario were doing some paperwork as the plumber was finishing some financial papers before setting it on a pile before moving on to the electrical record papers.

"Oh, I **don't-a** trust them either, I know that it-a takes time to gather a lot of food. Shoot, they might have-a to go to multiple stores right now.", Mario stated as he checked up on their electricity use of the month.

"Mmm, that might be it too.", Master Hand said as he heard a knock from the other side of his office door.

"Enter.", Master Hand said as Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch entered into the room.

"So sorry to-a disturb you right now Master Hand, but do-a you know when the villian smashers will-a get back?", Luigi asked.

"Unfortunately, no. And there's also the chance I don't want to **know**. You saw how King Dedede acted this morning, imagine them right now in a grocery store with him and Wario right now. I have nightmares about that stuff you know.", Master Hand said as Mario lifted up a paper and handed it to Master Hand.

"Then you-a better look at **this**.", Mario said as Master Hand gave Mario a puzzled look.

"Why? What's this?", Master Hand asked.

"It's a complaint from one of-a the stores we usually shop at. Those two gluttons ate a bunch of-a ice cream without paying first.", Mario said as Master Hand collapsed onto his desk and began to utter some muffled words.

"Oh, **why** do I have to put up with this nonsense all the time! Still, it's only a matter of time before they are all gone...", Master Hand grumbled.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but they aren't the only ones that cause trouble...", a new voice said as Trainer Red came marching up to the office door and pointed inwards. Around the corner, Pikachu, Pichu, and Squirtle slowly walked in. They then looked at Trainer Red with pleading eyes, but found no mercy as Red's stern stare made them walk in front of Master Hand's desk. Master Hand then looked down at the three Pokemon before looking at Trainer Red.

"I noticed that Squirtle was missing for a while and went to go look for him. Lo and behold, I found him and these two critters in the kitchen, eating a freshly baked tray of chocolate chip cookies!", Trainer Red said as the three Pokemon hung their heads in guilt. Mario, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch then glared at the three before they started protesting.

"Are you **kidding** me! Those-a cookies were made with the very **last** amount of milk we had!", Luigi shouted as he picked up Pichu and started shaking him violently.

"*BEEP!* *BEEP!*", Mr. Game and Watch yelled before he picked up a chair and was about to bash it above the other two as Pikachu and Squirtle braced for impact.

"That's enough Game and Watch! I'll deal with this!", Master Hand commanded as Mr. Game and Watch put the chair down as did Luigi with Pichu. The three guilty thieves then bowed their heads in shame as Master Hand looked down upon them.

"How dare you eat dessert before dinner! We have rules you know! Don't you know how much that means to me...I mean others.", Master Hand stuttered as Mario, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Trainer Red gave him 'seriously?' looks.

"Well then, when dinner comes around, you all won't have any dessert, do you understand?", Master Hand scolded as the three nodded their heads.

"Good, now begone with you! I have a bunch of work to do and...ARGH!", Master Hand yelled as he heard a beep from his phone and checked it.

"What is-a it Master Hand?", Mario asked as Master Hand picked up his phone.

"Oh, I just got a new notification on my phone. Ugh, it's a fighter request for...", Master Hand then went silent for a few seconds before he began to snicker and then full out bellowing laughter.

"WHAT IS THIS!? THEY WANT...*TEE HEE!*...A **PIRANHA PLANT**!?", Master Hand laughed as everyone then looked at each other before bursting into laughter as Mario and Luigi began crying tears out as the Pokemon rolled on the floor and chocking on their laughter.

"HA HA! A PIRANHA PLANT!? HA HA! THESE-A FANS ARE PICKING THE **VERY** BOTTOM OF-A THE BARREL!", Luigi laughed as he slapped his knee before grabbing onto the table and began wheezing.

"HA HA! I BET-A EVERYTHING I HAVE ON A PIRANHA PLANT EVER GETTING IN!", Mario laughed.

"I'VE GOT ONE EVEN BETTER! I BET THE ENTIRE **MANSION** IF PIRANHA PLANT GETTING IN!", Master Hand laughed as the laughter died down to only a few giggles.

"Oh...fans are quite dumb some times...", Master Hand said.

"Not as-a dumb as Bowser.", Mario said as a giggle left his mouth.

"Pika Pikachu!", Pikachu squealed as he stood up.

"That's right Pikachu! Not as dumb as **those** guys!", Trainer Red said.

"Who?", Luigi asked as Trainer Red grinned in response.

"If **anyone** thinks that Piranha Plant is getting in, they would have to be as dumb as...

* * *

"NO! NOT THOSE **THREE**!", Mewtwo yelled as he widened his eyes before facepalming himself so hard, he left a large red spot on his head. The other villian smashers gave the psychic Pokemon puzzled looks before turning around to their new teammates. The portal had just died down, but instead of an army, there were just three figures there.

"I don't get you sometimes Mewtwo. I mean, there can't be a **worse** villain than Waluigi!", King K. Rool said as the purple-clad villain turned around and shook his fist at the reptile.

"Now-a listen here! I am **much** better villain than-a you! Remind me **who** was-a beating you up earlier?", Waluigi asked.

"Certainly not you!", King K. Rool snarled as Waluigi gritted his teeth in response.

"And **who** gave you both those black eyes after such a display of unprofessionalism?", Ganondorf asked as the two beaten up villains sighed and bowed their heads.

"You did.", they both answered as Ganondorf snorted in response.

"Come now, we have no reason to use each other as punching bags...unless you're Dedede.", Ganondorf said as the penguin then glared at him.

"Hey!", King Dedede shouted.

"Well then, let's greet our new mem...Mewtwo? Are you alright?", Ganondorf asked as he saw the Pokemon rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Trust me, you made a **bad** mistake with those three.", Mewtwo said as he pointed at the three. Two of whom were dressed in white uniforms with a red R on the chest like the guards. One of them was male and had blue hair while the other one was female with dark pink hair. The third of the trip was what appeared to be a cat of some sort.

"Now Mewtwo, you can't just let your bias get in the way. Surely these three are...",

"Prepare for trouble...", the male said, interrupting Ganondorf.

"And make it double!", the female followed up.

"To protect the world from devastation...", the man said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!", the woman said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!", the man exclaimed.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!", the woman said.

"Jessie!", the man said.

"James!", the woman followed.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!", the man said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!", the woman said.

"Meowth! That's right!", the cat spoke as they finished and posed. The villain smashers then looked at each other and sweatdropped as they scratched behind their heads and did their best to smile.

"...er...energetic.", Ganondorf said as Mewtwo rolled his eyes. Ganondorf then stepped forward as he shook the two humans hands.

"Well, on the behalf of Giovanni and Team Rocket, welcome to our group. I am Ganondorf and am the leader of it. I suppose you are Jessie, James, and Meowth right?", Ganondorf asked.

"Well yeah, weren't ya listening Meowth?", Meowth asked sarcastically as Ganondorf glared at him.

"What?", Ganondorf asked as James put a hand over the Pokemon's mouth.

"Sorry about that sir, we have been trying to fix that problem for a **long** time...", Jessie laughed nervously as Ganondorf then took a deep breath and did his best to smile.

"Well, what are all capable of?", Ganondorf asked as the three paused and began to sweat.

"Uh...what do you mean?", James asked.

"What are you all capable of? Can you lead an army of Pokemon?", Ganondorf asked.

"Well, we can lead a **large** group of Pokemon for our small team.", Jessie chuckled nervously.

"And how many do you mean by 'large'?", Wolf asked as Jessie bit her lip.

"Well...uh...three.", Jessie stuttered as the villain smashers then were drawn back, but did their best to remain positive.

"Well, surely that Meowth is strong...right?", Dark Pit asked as the trio began to sweat even more.

"Well, yeah! We've actually battled Pikachu hundreds of times by now!", James said frantically.

"And how many times have you won?", Giygas asked.

"Uh...one.", Meowth answered as the smiles on the villain smashers faces began to disappear. Mewtwo kept facepalming himself as they continued asking questions and shaking his head in shame.

"Well, surely you can defeat Pichu right?", Bowser asked.

"Uh...", James stuttered.

"Do you have any Pokemon that can sink an island with a single punch, like I can?", Akuma asked as the trio then widened their eyes before pulling out a Pokeball.

"Well, we have a Wobbuffet!", James said as he released the Pokemon as Wobbuffet did its signature salute.

"And what can it do?", Ganondorf asked.

"It...uh...can lead us to victory!", Jessie said with a determined smile. However, the villain smashers then began to frown at the three while Team Rocket's clothes were drenched in sweat as the villain smashers then facepalmed themselves.

"Don't tell me you're the **worst** in your actual group!", Ganondorf growled.

"Well, no one is lower than us technically, but...", Meowth started, but was stopped as James and Jessie slammed their fists onto his head as he fell over cold. But it was too late as the other villains began to yell and protest.

"ARE YOU **KIDDING** ME!?", Bowser Jr. shouted before falling back into his Koopa Clown Car.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE **WORST** VILLAINS I HAVE EVER SEEN!", Wolf yelled.

"You know what, scratch what I said earlier Waluigi, **those** are the worst villains I have ever seen!", King K. Rool said.

"Likewise!", Walking responded.

"And now we're stuck with them due to the deal!", Mewtwo finally spoke up as Ganondorf clenched his fists before looking at King K. Rool and Waluigi.

"You know what I said earlier about not treating each other like punching bags? Congratulations! All of you, including you Dedede, have new punching bags!", Ganondorf announced as King K. Rool, Waluigi, and King Dedede then smirked as they cracked their knuckles.

" **And** a new babe to-a admire at least!", Wario said as his tongue rolled out of his mouth while looking at Jessie. James and Jessie then became pale as fear took over then before backing up to the wall.

"Now wait a minute! This **isn't** what we signed up for!", James cried out.

"Neither did we, but look where we are!", Ganondorf said as Wolf then pulled out his phone.

"Hold on Ganondorf, I'll handle this!", he said as the Gerudo raised an eyebrow at the canine.

"What do you mean?", Ganondorf asked.

"I'm calling up some **real** villains!", Wolf answered.

* * *

"Don't worry! We'll be there in about half an hour, Douglas just has to finish his battle real quick then I'll be right there! Ok! Love you, bye!", Falco said as he hung up his phone and sat back in his seat and sighed to himself. Falco had just been talking to Katt and arranging their meeting time. Unfortunately for him, he had to wait for Captain Falcon to finish his battle against Ness as he would drive both him and Falco through a portal at the city. Due to the amount of fans and time needed for the smashers to visit their homeworld, it was built there in case the mansion's teleporter was occupied. It also could allow vehicles to pass through, which then mansion's lacked since it was used only for the battles.

"Come on, why is this taking so long?", Falco said to himself as he tapped his foot in impatience as the teleportation device suddenly turned on as Captain Falcon and Ness returned. The former having a victorious smile while the latter having a competitive smirk.

"Don't think you'll win next time Mr. Falcon, I've still got a few moves up my sleeves!", Ness boasted as Captain Falcon did a salute to the young boy.

"Oh, I look forward to a rematch with you soon Ness. Now go have some fun with your friends right now!", Captain Falcon said as Ness ran out of the room to find his fellow children smashers. Captain Falcon then turned to Falco, who had a stern look on his face as Falcon's smile quickly disappeared.

"What?", Captain Falcon asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. It's not like...oh...MY GIRLFRIEND NEEDS SOME ATTENTION RIGHT NOW!", Falco shouted.

"Hey man, as much as I would love to help as much as I can, ruining a **perfect** set up for a Falcon Punch is not cool.", Captain Falcon defended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now let's get moving!", Falco demanded as Captain Falcon sighed before pressing a button on his sleeve. He and Falco then went into the garage as the Blue Falcon roared in anticipation. The two then took their seats as Captain Falcon pulled out of the garage, through the driveway, and down the main road towards the city. Captain Falcon couldn't help but notice that Falco seemed a bit frantic at the moment, snapping at any moment that he deemed too slow.

"You know Falco, I may not be available every time you need to visit Corneria.", Captain Falcon said to break the silence between them.

"Yeah, well then what good friend would you be then!?", Falco yelled as he turned his body ninety degrees opposite of Falcon. Captain Falcon then sighed as he then pulled into the lane for the teleporter.

"Well, you definitely need to calm down. I know that this isn't easy, nor will it be. But please keep your usual cool, you don't want to get in trouble with Master Hand because you snapped at someone else do you? Besides, I'm helping you out because you **aren't** letting Fox help you. Now answer me this, is that what a **true** friend would do?", Captain Falcon asked. Falco remained silent for thirty seconds before sighing and slumping back into the passenger's seat.

"You're right, but I'm still nervous that I won't be good **enough** , for Katt and my child. And the reason I'm not letting Fox help is because he ran off with the other bounty hunter. It makes me...feel...feel...", Falco stuttered.

"Side lined?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Yeah. For a while, it was the two of us, nothing could get in the way of our friendship. Then someone else comes along and steals the spotlight, letting me be the third wheel. I assume you've had similar experiences, right?", Falco asked as Captain Falcon chuckled.

"Well...not really. But I am **also** assuming that this isn't the **first** time this has happened, right?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Well, no. Fox was always a lady's man. Getting all the babes.", Falco said as he let out a little chuckle.

"To be honest, I'm afraid to ask how many there have been.", Captain Falcon confessed as he and Falco shared a brief laugh as they scooted further down the lane, waiting for their turn to go through the portal.

"Too many to count. Admittedly though, he probably has the one this time. He's had it rough...especially with the **last** one...", Falco said as his tone went from joking to saddened. Captain Falcon then turned his head and read Falco's facial expressions, they said it all.

"Hmm, that was the one that ran off with the enemy right?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Yep. Poor Fox, could barely live on after that. I was the only thing keeping him moving. Now...", Falco said as he went from and leaned his head on his arms while looking out the window.

"Oh...well, look on the bright side, you still have me at your side!", Captain Falcon encouraged.

"That does raise a question though...", Falco asked as he turned around to face the racer.

"Why? Why befriend me of all people?", Falco asked.

"Well, in a way, we're both similar. We both are adrenaline seekers, kinda cocky, value our profession, are handsome, though moreso me than you...", Captain Falcon said as Falco snorted a laugh in response.

"Please! I've got a girl and you don't! What does that say about you?", Falco asked.

"That I'm too much for one?", Captain Falcon said with a grin as both let out a chuckle.

"But I think most importantly, we were always viewed the same. As if we were always friends and didn't know it. As if destiny is pulling us together.", Captain Falcon stated.

"Well, if that's your way of asking me to become a F-Zero racer, quit dreaming because that will **never** happen.", Falco laughed as Captain Falcon smiled in response.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't try. Oh! Here we go!", Captain Falcon said as he pulled up to the teleporter. He then went through it slowly as they went through the portal before pulling out into the streets of Corneria. Falco then looked around as he drew a fresh breath of happiness before looking upward towards the sky as dozens of ships dotted the atmosphere.

"Oh! Home sweet home!", he said slowly.

"Ok knucklehead, let's get this over real quick before I have to knock you unconscious and drag you back!", Captain Falcon laughed as the two drove on. Unbeknownst to them, however, trouble was brewing nearby as they passed a ship landing platform. One of the ships landed down and parked as three figures exited the ship and sneaked across the lot before exiting the building and down towards the center of the city. The three ran down as they drew near the portal before stopping and hiding behind a vehicle rental shop as they crouched down and inspected the lot. The three of them wore masks as they tip-toed across the lot, inspecting the vehicles.

"Ugh! None of these look desirable!", one of them hissed as he inspected the vehicles.

"I thought you said the boss just wanted us to get there as quick as we could?", the tallest of the group asked, his voice sounding very smooth.

"Yes, but we need to steal at least a **good** vehicle!", the first person snapped.

" **Why** should we steal instead of just going through?", the only female of the group asked, her voice sounding very British like.

"Because we might be spotted and be arrested! We aren't supposed to be here anyways! Now help me hijack one of..."

"Hey! You three right there!", a voice shouted as the three turned around and saw a guard walking up to them. It was a cat, which one wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the shaped helmet that hid his face with a black tint along with the rest of his black uniform. The cat guard then approached them while holding a electronic pen and pad.

"Hold on, you didn't sign in with your ship yet! Before you rent anything, I need you to verify your ship. Do you have your licenses on you?", the guard asked as the first figure stepped forward.

"Here's our license!", the figure said.

BLAST!

"ARGHH!", the guard barely let out before crumbling to the ground dead.

"That wasn't necessary!", the second figure scolded.

"He would report us in, there was no other choice! Now go hide the body, throw it in that wide fountain over in front of that building over there! Just don't be spotted by the cameras!", the figure ordered as the second figure huffed in annoyance as he flung the body over his shoulder and snuck over to the fountain.

"Now help me get into one of these vehicles!", the first figure said to the female as the female sighed before helping him unlock one of them before the first figure began hot-wiring it as the second figure came running back.

"There! The body is beneath the water, no cameras or people in sight!", the second figure said.

"Just in time too, we are all set to go!", the first figure said as the vehicle revved up before all three crept in as they pulled out of the parking lot and into the teleporter lane.

"Next stop, Smash City to check in with the boss!", the first figure said as he and the other two went through the portal.

* * *

"I'm so sorry it took us so long, it's surprising how many people go through the portal a day.", Falco said as he helped Katt onto the couch. They had just arrived and were getting situated as he and his girlfriend rested on the two person couch while Captain Falcon sat in the recliner and began to flip through the TV channels.

"Oh, I should know. Still, I don't think Corneria is inviting you guys back since your last visit.", Katt said as she then held onto her stomach, which was very obvious that she was nine months pregnant.

"Hmm, General Pepper didn't exactly give Fox a choice though, did he?", Falco asked as Katt sighed.

"I agree. But it doesn't matter, all I need is you.", she said with a smile as Falco then gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, don't you mean **want**?", he asked as Katt rolled her eyes.

"I just hope this one doesn't take after you.", she joked as she placed her hands behind Falco's head and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh come on! Where is the racing!? Why do you guys only do these awful soap operas!?", Captain Falcon complained as he continued flipping through the channels as Falco and Katt laughed at his displeasure.

"I'll have you know that our soap operas are the best while yours are the ones that are cheesy!", Katt teased as Captain Falcon huffed before leaning his head on his hand.

"At least we can differentiate our genres! We don't need a stupid love story on every channel!", Captain Falcon said.

"There's a channel that talks about Arwings a few channels down.", Falco suggested.

"Oh, but that's a documentary! I want to watch some racing!", Captain Falcon whined as Falco did his best to stiffer his laughter.

"Huh, who knew the bounty hunter was a big baby!", Falco teased as Captain Falcon just grunted in response.

"Speaking of baby, this one is nearly there. Have you thought of a name for him?", Katt asked as Falco looked at her stomach before placing a hand on it and rubbing it.

"Uh...not right now, been too busy. You?", Falco asked.

"Nah, been waiting for you to come back so we can go over some names.", Katt said with a giggle as Falco wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Ok, what color do you think he will be? I'm hoping blue just like his father.", Falco said.

"Now hold on, you got **both** a boy and a bird! I want him to have some of my characteristics too! I want him to have some pink in him!", Katt said as Falco rolled his eyes.

"Please! Everyone knows blue is the most attractive! It suits him better than pink!", Falco teased.

"Oh that does it! Come here you!", Katt said as she began kissing him all over the face as Falco squirmed around in his seat.

"Hey! Stop! That tickles!", he laughed as Katt kept going on him while Captain Falcon groaned in disgust.

"Just get a room you two!", he gagged as he looked out the window. Suddenly, he sat up in his seat as he watched outside the window a few more seconds before turning to Falco.

"Hey, do the cops in this world do practice with multiple cars?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Uh...no, why?", Falco asked.

"Because there's a bunch of cop cars going down the street near...the teleporter!", Captain Falcon said as he realized where they were going. Falco also got up as he and Falcon raced out of the house and into the Blue Falcon as they took off after the police. They then came up to the teleporter where a few cop cars were near a fountain as they got out and ran over to it. As they got closer, they recognized that one of the people nearby was General Pepper.

"Sir! What's going on!?", Falco asked as the general turned around.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you for being here...oh! You two...uh...", General Pepper stuttered.

"Captain Falcon.", Captain Falcon answered.

"Oh, right! Well, unfortunately, there's been a...uh...", the general stuttered again.

"There's been a what?", Falco asked as General Pepper took a deep breath.

"There's been a **murder**.", General Pepper said as Falco widened his eyes in shock.

"What!?", Falco said.

"Unfortunately, a mother and her child found the discovery. The poor child must be scarred now. They found him in this fountain over here.", General Pepper explained as Falco turned around and saw a mother and her child trying to calm down as the police did their best to help them.

"Was there any footage? Surely there must be a camera since there's a building in front.", Captain Falcon asked as General Pepper shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, whoever did this did it in the camera's blind spot. We are doing our best to find out which planet they went to.", General Pepper said.

"Which **planet**?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes, whoever did this stole a rental and must have entered portal. They might be long gone if we don't hurry up and find them.", General Pepper said as Falco then looked at the portal.

" **Who** could really do this?", Falco wondered as he stared at the portal.

* * *

"I take it you will have leave some time soon?"

"Unfortunately yes, Master Hand sent us two hours ago. If we don't show up within a reasonable time, we might be suspected.", Ganondorf answered as Giygas shakes his head. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo had just returned from the grocery store with a **large** supply of milk as they set it down and took a seat to relax. Thanks to Giygas placing an order for it, all they had to do was go to the store and pick it up.

"And what of the newcomers?", Ganondorf asked as Giygas turned his head and smirked.

"They are full filling their purpose.", Giygas answered.

"NO! STOP THIS!", James begged as he was smacked between King Dedede and King K. Rool, the penguin battering him with his hammer as King K. Rool continuely boxed him with his fists.

"CAN'T YOU TELL THEM TO STOP!", Jessie pleaded as Waluigi was whacking her around with his tennis racket while Wario was trying to grab onto her, though she was able to push him away as she was being beaten.

"I **REALLY** REGRET THIS! MEOWTH!", Meowth exclaimed as Akuma repeatedly kicked the Pokemon. The rest of the villian smashers took joy in watching the losers being beaten as mocked the three victims.

"Now Wolf, when is this 'team' supposed to arrive? We need to get going in a minute.", Ganondorf asked as Wolf looked at his phone while a smile crept on his face.

"Any second now...", Wolf said as a knock was heard at the door. Everyone then stopped what they were doing as Wolf smirked and got up and went downstairs as the doors were heard opening and closing as footsteps were heard coming back upstairs.

"And did you get rid of the vehicle?", Wolf asked.

"Completely wrecked it into one of the car dumps. Nobody spotted us either, we exists as if we are ghosts.", a new person said as Wolf entered the room with three people behind him. Wolf then extended his arm as the three took a look around the room.

"Everyone, this is my team! Consisting of my right hand man Leon Powalski...", Wolf said as a green skinned chameleon stepped forward and inspected the group, all while licking his lips a few times.

"Panther Caroso...", Wolf said as a tall, black panther with yellow eyes stepped forward and nodded his head.

"And Krystal.", Wolf finished as a blue vixen stepped forward and bowed her head as everyone then began to inspect them.

"So this is it? Tell me, what qualities do you bring to us?", Ganondorf asked as Leon then pulled out a long gun and aimed at a can on the table before pulling the trigger as the can received a hole through the center of it.

"Any more questions?", Leon asked, as if hurt by Ganondorf's question.

"No, but not exactly new either since Dark Pit over here can do the **exact** same thing.", Ganondorf said as Dark Pit pulled out his bow and fired a dark arrow as another hole was penetrated in the can. Leon then glared at the angel as Dark Pit 'hmpphed' in response. Panther then stepped forward as he bowed in respect.

"I surely can help the team with muscular tasks and will fight to the end.", Panther ensured.

"Bowser is very loyal and most definitely stronger, but it is duly noted.", Ganondorf said as Panther then stood up and backed away. Krystal then stepped forward and pulled out a staff as she pointed it towards Ganondorf.

"I am a warrior that can perform various fighting styles with relatively ease, and I can use telepathy to sway a battle in my favor.", she said confidently as Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"Intriguing, but not yet impressive. I believe that first part to be a great exaggeration; however, please enlighten us on that second part.", Ganondorf said as he getstured to himself. Krystal then narrowed her eyes as she did her best to concentrate, however, after a few seconds she then closed her eyes and hung her head in shame.

"It...takes some time to work...", she said.

"Pft! Giygas and Mewtwo could do it better **and** have telekinesis!", Ganondorf said as the two psychics began lifting several objects in the room as Krystal then looked on in shock before backing herself away as Leon glared at the Gerudo.

"So what!? Are you saying we aren't good enough for the team?", Leon demanded as Ganondorf turned around to him.

"Hardly. We need everyone we can get. Sure, you may not be able to compete with us when our full power returns, but neither will Wolf. Besides, you all at least are useful **unlike** those idiots!", Ganondorf said as he pointed back to Team Rocket with his thumb.

"HEY!", James protested as Leon inspected them and snorted.

"They look like a joke.", he spat as he turned back to Ganondorf.

"They are, trust me!", Ganondorf growled as Wolf smirked at the Gerudo.

"So Ganondorf, is this good enough?", Wolf asked as Ganondorf then did a little smile.

"Well, better than what else we got today, that's for sure!", he complimented as he stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to the team!", Ganondorf said as Leon shook it.

"Pleasure doing business with you.", Leon said as Wolf smirked, watching his 'pack' join the group.

"So I suppose that we are going to face McCloud soon enough?", Panther asked.

"Yes, you may deal with him. **We** will deal with the others!", Ganondorf said as Wolf turned around and looked sternly at Krystal.

"That means you show no mercy, not even to Fox, got it Krystal?", Wolf spat as Krystal lowered her head.

"But...I...I don't want to hurt him...or anyone else...", Krystal said as Wolf growled in annoyance while Leon rolled his eyes in frustration. However, Panther then placed his arm on her shoulder while using his other hand to tilt Krystal's head up towards him as he gave her a soft look.

"Do not worry, leave that to us. Just be support for when we need you.", Panther encouraged.

"She signed up for this Panther, she must go through with it!", Wolf scowled as Panther then looked back at his boss with a stern look.

"Forgive me sir, but I will not tolerate that! I promised that I would protect her, that means emotionally as well! If she doesn't want to hurt or kill, **I** will be the one that does it, deal?", Panther said as Wolf facepalmed himself and muttered some words to himself.

"Whatever! Just don't get all mushy and let her ex get away!", Wolf said as Panther nodded her head.

"Wait!? **You're-a** Fox's ex?", Wario asked as he pointed at Krystal.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Krystal asked.

"HA! Just to-a let you know, he's-a replaced you!", Wario laughed as Waluigi and King Dedede joined in. Krystal then took a step back as her eyes widened while Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo slammed their fists over the three mockers' heads.

"IDIOTS! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!", Mewtwo hissed as Ganondorf then looked back. Krystal gripped onto her staff tighter as she took a couple of deep breaths before standing straight up again.

"You know what? I don't care, we'll take care of them anyway.", Krystal huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you took it better than expected.", Dark Pit said.

"Hmm, and what of Falco, Wolf? What has he been up to?", Leon asked, curious to hear what his nemesis' current situation.

"Oh, him? He's been all wired up over that cat which is pregnant with his baby! Really pathetic if you ask me!", Wolf said as Leon then tilted his head in interest.

"Oh, Katt Monroe? Pregnant with **his** child eh?", Leon asked as a sinister smile spread across his face as he licked his lips to whatever he was planning.

"Hey now! Our focus is on the heroes right now! **They** are the ones in the way at the moment!", Bowser scolded as Leon smirked at him.

"Oh, but what joy it is to make them suffer!", Leon said with an sly grin.

"Whatever! We have to be going now! Don't kill anyone here!", Wolf said as he and the villain smashers began to exit the building as Leon turned around and smiled as he pulled out his sniper rifle again and aimed at Team Rocket.

"Oh, I won't kill them, but...", he said before a blaster bolt came within a few inches of their feet as they began to frantically move as Leon laughed while continually shooting at their feet.

"NOW DANCE!", he yelled as Team Rocket screamed for mercy.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the villain smashers returned to the mansion as the Mario Bros. and Mr. Game and Watch were able to get lunch out an hour later before immediately starting on dinner as Fox and Link took Mario's place and began on the paperwork.

"So let me know if I'm wrong, gross pay is the amount of money you have before taxes, and net pay is what you have after?", Link asked as he looked up from the payment papers.

"Yes Link! It looks like you're finally getting it!", Master Hand complimented as Link did a fist bump in the air as Fox rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him Master Hand! I'm supposed to be the smart one here!", Fox said as Link stuck out his tongue out at him.

"Really mature Link!", Fox snorted as Link grinned cheekily before returning to his paperwork.

"I must say, you guys and Mario have helped me tremendously when it comes to this. I usually had to spend three hours a night to try and finish this, but I'm able to finish right on time for the next day.", Master Hand said as he praised the two. However, Link began tapping the table top and scratched his head.

"Hey Fox, wasn't I suppose to do something today?", Link asked as Fox raised an eyebrow at him.

"Besides doing **your** part, I don't recall.", Fox said as Link glared at him.

"Very funny. But no, I thought I promised to do something today, but it's slipping my mind.", Link stated.

"Hmm, whatever it was must have not been important, was it?", Master Hand suggested as he typed away on his laptop.

"Maybe, but I would like to remember what it was...", Link said.

"DINNER TIME!", a voice called out, which was recognized to be Mario's. Master Hand then got up as he floated over to his office door.

"Now come on, I'm not going to be cruel today and leave you here. Have some supper now!", Master Hand said before he jumped as Link and Fox ran under him to dash over to the dinner room while he sighed to himself.

"And I thought that Kirby was the **only** black hole in this mansion...", he said as he floated over towards the dining room doors before opening them. Inside the dining room, Spaghetti had just been made as steam was still rolling off of the noodles. Across the dining room, Master Hand could see Kirby, Pac-Man, and Yoshi tugging spaghetti noodles with their mouths from a **large** plate they were fighting over. Master Hand then shook his...uh...body as he grabbed a plate and sat down at a table as the Mario Bros. then joined him.

"And how are-a you, Master Hand?", Luigi asked as Master Hand slurped up a bit of noodles. How a giant hand was possible of doing this is best unknown.

"Mighty good, Luigi. Like this spaghetti huh?", Master Hand said as Mario waved his hand off.

"Please! This is-a what we do! We cook and battle, that's-a what we do best!", Mario said.

"What? No plumbing? I thought you guys were plumbers.", Master Hand teased as the Bros. then glared at him.

"Hmph! You can't even-a escape it here!", Mario said as he took a bite of his spaghetti.

"Well, you two are well know plumber brothers.", Master Hand said.

"What about **your-a** brother?", Luigi asked as Master Hand groaned in response.

"I haven't talked to him for a few days. That useless hand hasn't done anything good when we started, or anything right now.", Master Hand stated.

"Oh come on Master Hand! Crazy Hand probably needs-a more encouragement than insults right now!", Mario said.

"What about **you** and your wife?", Master Hand asked as Mario then looked over at Peach.

"I was-a hoping tomorrow would work. I think we are-a able to be calm now.", Mario said as Luigi sighed in relief.

"Finally! We can-a get this moving along! Look! She's even-a begging for you now!", Luigi said as he pointed at Peach, who looked away quickly as possible as soon as Mario spotted her.

"Hmm, it appears she wants you Mario.", Master Hand said as Mario smiled at the thought.

"You're-a right! She must-a be so excited to talk to me!", Mario said.

"Girls, I have a problem! Mario probably wants to talk to me and I'm afraid!", Peach whispered at her table while stealing a look back at where Mario was seated.

"Really? Lucky you! Link hasn't even payed one **minute** of attention to me today!", Zelda griped as she looked at the Hero of Time gobbling down his food before scrunching and looking away from him.

"Uh oh, Zelda's in a bad mood.", Palutena whispered to Rosalina as Zelda went back to her dinner, more sour than she was before.

"I think Link may have forgotten something.", Bayonetta said as she took a bite of her food.

"I feel bad for Link.", Samus said as she turned around and saw Pikachu, Pichu, and Squirtle eating their food, although they looked sad and shameful as they ate. Samus then giggled as she motioned them to come as they spotted her and came over to her seat.

"I heard you guys got in trouble, is that right?", Samus asked as the three nodded their heads in shame. Samus then snuck out three cookies as their eyes sparkled before she handed each of them one.

"Now, don't let Master Hand spot you, ok?", Samus asked as the three thanked her before sittinging on the floor and devouring their treat. Samus then felt something tug her leg as she turned around and saw Ivysaur begging for attention.

"Aw, does someone want to be petted?", she asked as she began scratching Ivysaur's head as the Grass Pokemon had a satisfied look on his face.

"Seriously!?", Red shouted from his table as he watched his Pokemon flock to Samus as his eyes burned in jealousy. Trainer Red then turned to his Charizard, who was giving pleading eyes.

"NO! YOU WON'T GET PETTED! NOW FINISH YOUR FOOD!" Trainer Red shouted before turning around and munching on his food. Charizard then looked at his food before sighing sadly and began chewing on it.

"Hmm, Red must-a be having a hard time controlling his-a Pokemon...", Mario said as he watched Charizard sulk while eating, unaware of what had happened earlier. Suddenly, the dining room doors bursted opened as Falco and Captain Falcon then charged in.

"FALCO! CAPTAIN FALCON! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?", Master Hand suddenly shouted as the villian smashers looked up and then at each other.

 _"Huh. Turns out that it wasn't **us** he was worried about today.", _Ganondorf said telepathically thanks to Mewtwo.

 _"Is it just my eye, or do they look frantic?",_ Wolf asked as the villian smashers then took another look at the two intruders. Both if them looked like they were worked up about something as they began babbling something off to Master Hand.

"Hold on! One of you stop so I can get the message!", Master Hand said.

"Master Hand! There's been a murder!", Falco yelled as everyone then looked up at the two. Master Hand then shot out of his seat and looked at the two with astonishment.

"MURDER!?", Master Hand yelled.

"YES! IT OCCURED IN CORNERIA! WHOEVER IT WAS MUST HAVE MADE IT TO THIS WORLD!", Falco yelled. The villian smashers then raised their heads up before hudling together.

 _"UGH! LEON MUST HAVE KILLED SOMEONE BEFORE COMING OVER TO THIS WORLD! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM TOMORROW!",_ Wolf said.

 _"YOU BETTER! IF HE MADE BUT JUST ONE MISTAKE, WE ARE ALL DOOMED!",_ Ganondorf scolded as they returned back to the conversation.

"Is there any evidence that we can use? Any clues to look for?", Master Hand asked.

"They have taken a rental vehicle, but we haven't found any yet.", Captain Falcon said.

"Then how do you know that they are here?", Master Hand asked.

"We spent all day with the police, trying to find the answers. Thankfully, there was a camera footage of the vehicle just before it entered the portal, the same one the owner reported missing. We think that both the murder and the missing vehicle are linked due to taking place in the same general area.", Falco argued. Master Hand then got up from his seat and began floating over to the dining room doors.

"That's very helpful Falco! I'll make sure to contact the police! Everyone is not to leave the mansion at all tonight! Not until we get some police to help us out!", Master Hand ordered as he left the dining room as everyone began to chatter to each other.

"A murder? In our city!?", Villager asked his fellow children smashers.

"There hasn't been a case like that in years! Worst part may be a killer who is doing this for fun!", Ness said as the children smashers huddled together.

"Uh oh! What we need right now, a murderer on our streets!", Bayonetta said as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"It doesn't help that we are in a controversial moment right now, with all those other people locked up.", Palutena said.

"What's worse is that no innocent bystanders died in the Giygas attack. This will be enough fuel for all those that hate us to write horrible columns and articles about us.", Lucina stated.

"What should we do?", Nana asked out loud as everyone then looked at her. As he smashers were discussing among each other, Mario cleared his throat loudly as everyone looked at him.

"Good evening everyone, I think I may have to-a make another announcement. Due to-a the...troubling circumstances now...and Master Hand ordering us not to-a leave the...I think-a it's best if we go back to-a our rooms and lock our doors and windows just to-a be safe. Anyone disagree?", Mario asked.

"I think that's a good idea. We'll start getting to the bottom of this tomorrow morning.", Snake said as he raised his hand. "All in favor say I."

"I.", was heard unanimously as they smashers got up and began packing some food before heading to their rooms. However, the villian smashers looked at each other and grinned evilly as they watched the heroes panicking.

" _HEH HEH! THOSE FOOLS ARE EASY TO MANIPULATE! WE CAN PROBABLY FIND A WAY OUT TOMORROW IF THEY SEND SOME PEOPLE OVER!_ ", Ganondorf said.

 _"YEAH! NOW THEY TRULY MADE THEIR-A **BIGGEST** MISTAKE!", _Wario laughed.

" _THAT THE MURDERERS WORK FOR **US**!_", Mewtwo said.

* * *

"Murder. Still can't believe it."

"Believe it Samus deary, and believe that we will be blamed for this somehow.", Bayonetta said as she began changing into her two piece bed clothes. She and Samus had just finished undoing their hair as they lied down in their beds and turning the lights off. Outside, thunder could be heard as rain began falling from the heavens and beating the side of the mansion.

"Still, this is awful. Think about how the children smashers are probably taking it.", Samus said.

"Mmm, they must be terrified. A lot has happened this month.", Bayonetta said as she rested her head in her pillow.

"And I can't help but wonder what Pikachu thinks of the situation.", Samus said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Pikachu!", a voice squeaked as the girls' door was suddenly bursted open as Pikachu, Pichu, and Squirtle came running into the room as they hopped into Samus's bed and clung onto her.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?", Samus yelled.

"They must be scared right now.", Bayonetta suggested as Trainer Red then came around the corner and peeked into the room and motioned for Squirtle.

"Come on Squirtle! Let's go to bed!", Red commanded, as evident by him wearing his pajamas. However, Squirtle shook his head and clung onto Samus even harder. To make matters worse, Ivysaur ran pass Trainer Red and tried to climb onto Samus's bed, but could not find room.

"Ivy!", Ivysaur protested.

"Come here Ivysaur! There's room over here!", Bayonetta said as Ivysaur looked up and gave a grateful smile before jumping up and lying down next to Bayonetta, which made Trainer Red even more irritated.

"Oh come on Ivysaur! I need you to protect me too!", Red shouted as Bayonetta petted the Pokemon.

"I think they need Samus to comfort them for the night Red. We'll take care of them from.", Bayonetta assured as Trainer Red bit his lip before groaning in frustration before looking at Charizard.

"Do you want to spend the night with them or me?", Trainer Red asked as Charizard looked back into the room as Red then glared at his Fire Pokemon and stormed off.

"I can't believe this! My Pokemon chose them instead of **me**!", Trainer Red shouted as he went down the hallway. Charizard then looked up and gave the two women a puzzled look.

"Char?", Charizard asked.

"Oh, I think he'll be over it in the morning. May you be a deary and close the door for us before you leave?", Bayonetta asked as Charizard obeyed and closed the door as Bayonetta rested her head as she and Ivysaur closed their eyes.

"It's okay Ivysaur, I'll protect you from both the lightning and murderer. I'm sure it will all be fine in the morning.", Bayonetta assured as the Pokemon began to fall asleep, as did Pichu and Squirtle, who were lying next to Samus's side while Pikachu lied next to Samus's head as he quivered. Samus then looked at the mouse with a comforting look as she grabbed him and brought him to her face.

"I know Pikachu, it is scary. But don't worry, I'll protect you.", Samus said as she kissed Pikachu on top of his head. Pikachu then smiled before closing his eyes as Samus held him close to her chest.

"It's okay, we'll found out who did this and make them pay.", she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Unfortunately for the hero smashers, they did not understand that the very people they were looking for lived right underneath the same roof. And to make matters worse, silent cheers were being made in the villain smashers room, another victory had just been made for them.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, another chapter has been published! Ironic, considering I did this one and published it faster than my previous ones, and I was supposed to have time off! But enough if that, at least there's another one! Also, it's time to celebrate since this is officially my longest work yet! I can't believe how much I done since my first story! This is almost double compared to my first story, and that had twenty-six chapters! However, this story is far from over, we've barely scratched the surface of what is to come._

 _Well then, I hope everyone is doing well since this virus is running around. Just be sure to keep staying healthy and drink a lot of water during the meantime. I know that it probably sucks for some of you to not be able to see friends, but hopefully this thing will be over real soon. Thankfully, I was able to watch The Mandalorian. My only complaint is that season two isn't out yet._

 _Also, ha! I know **none** of you expected a double reveal! Okay, to be fair, these aren't really threatening villains at all. To be honest, they are all D and F tier in a villains tier list if you ask me. Also, I want to make it clear that I don't think Krystal is a villian. She is more a member by association than a villain. Besides, none of them stack up to the rest that I have planned! Mu hahaha!_

 _Now to be honest, I know Giovanni isn't a coward of a villain, but I imagine he would be scared if the three rolled up to his front door. Now, I sort of take liberties with representing Pokemon characters, mostly basing them off the anime. I know that whether you decide Mewtwo is a villian or not is sort of up to debate. However, I personally think he fits perfectly as a villain. Sorry though if you don't like that though, that's just my interpretation of him, and it shows due to my lack of knowledge of Pokemon. I know he's supposed to be neutral now, but he's more interesting as a villain to me, so that's why he's with the villains._

 _Also, an ARMS character coming to Smash!? While I personally believe that Assist Trophies and Spirits deconfirm characters at the moment, this could be a game changing move! Though to be honest, I personally would like to see Kid Cobra, Helix, or Dr. Coyle be the character._

 _Anyway, that is all that I have for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to publish the next one some time soon. Hopefully it will be a lot better when it comes out. Until next time, continue being awesome, please send a review, guess which villains will be joining, and most importantly be safe, Aloha! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


End file.
